TREINTA Y CERO
by Gabiusa C
Summary: Cuando Rei se cruza de nuevo en el camino de Dar Chiba, la caprichosa jugada del azar pone de los nervios a Serena, cómplice y colega de Dar desde el instituto
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

* * *

><p><strong>TREINTA Y CERO<strong>

Un día te preguntas qué habrá sido de tu primer amor y el día siguiente te topas con él después de doce años sin verlo y lo peor es que… su mirada aún te derrite.

Cuando Rei se cruza de nuevo en el camino de Dar Chiba, la caprichosa jugada del azar pone de los nervios a Serena, cómplice y colega de Dar desde el instituto. Juntos han compartido vacaciones, mudanzas, desengaños amorosos, resacas, pizzas de domingo por la noche… Ya en el colegio Rei era la pesadilla de Serena y ahora regresa poniendo en peligro su relación con Dar. Claro que, ya es hora de admitir lo que antes se negaba: Serena está enamorada de Dar y, de hecho, ¡siempre lo ha estado!

Y la mejor prueba es que empieza a comportarse del modo más torpe e infantil posible. Por ejemplo, hace guardia toda la noche ante la puerta de Dar. O desempolva a su propio ex, el insufrible, pretencioso y desequilibrado Seiya, y lo mete de nuevo en su vida sólo para fastidiar. El resultado es previsible. Se desencadena un sinfín de calamidades que terminan por confundirlo todo y a todos, aunque de paso revelan que las personas suelen ocultar muchos más secretos y contradicciones de lo que aparentan.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

Dar se despertó con un sobresalto.

Lo primero que notó fue un sabor en la boca, sarroso y rancio, como a… ¿cebolla?, ¿ajo?, acompañado de un regusto a ácido de batería. Sacó lentamente una mano de debajo del edredón y se puso la palma frente a la boca. Exhaló una nubécula de aliento coagulado y se olió la mano. Cielos. Tremebundo. Se tapó la boca.

La segunda cosa de la que tuvo conciencia fue su cabeza: parecía que durante la noche le hubieran descargado dentro un contenedor de bolas de acero, mientras que su sangre parecía haber recibido una transfusión de sílice y estaba ahora agolpada, atorada, en algún punto cerca de sus sienes.

La tercera fue su estómago, una zona sólida y móvil de gases y fluidos corrosivos que daban vueltas y más vueltas en una especie de marmita primordial en miniatura. Notó que una burbuja de gas empezaba a pasearse por su estómago, recorría el intestino y seguía hacia abajo. Supo que sería horrible cuando el proyectil abandonó su cuerpo con un caliente y silencioso tuf, y momentos después la habitación cerrada se impregnó de un espantoso tufo a levadura y ajo.

—Dios mío. ¿Qué es ese olor asqueroso?

Ahí fue cuando Dar fue consciente de la cuarta cosa:

En su cama había una chica.

Giró lentamente la cabeza y la vio. Una chica. Una chica con el pelo rubio alborotado, las ojeras sucias de una pasta negruzca, los hombros desnudos y delgados, un caballito de mar tatuado en el brazo izquierdo y una mano abocinada sobre la boca y la nariz mientras arrugaba la cara de asco.

— ¡Joder!

La chica se dio la vuelta en la cama, contrariada. Tenía un ligero acento, y otro tatuaje en la espalda: una mariposa muy bien dibujada. Dar maniobró despacio para apoyarse en un codo y examinó a la chica como si se tratara de una extraña criatura marina empujada hasta su cama por la pleamar. Parecía joven. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Unos veinte años. Delgada. No, muy delgada. Otra sorpresa. Se preguntó cómo se llamaría.

— ¿Tienes un Nurofén por ahí? —preguntó la chica. La mano seguía sobre su boca, pero no había duda: era irlandesa. De Irlanda del Norte, para ser exactos.

—Sí. —La mano de Dar encontró las tabletas en la mesilla de noche, así como el vaso de agua que había dejado allí la víspera, señal de que en algún momento entre llegar a casa y meterse en la cama había estado funcionando, mental y físicamente, hasta cierto punto; lo cual indicaba también que algún tipo de relación había mantenido, muy probablemente, con la chica menuda y delgada que estaba en su cama.

Se volvió para mirar hacia el suelo desde su lado. Sí. Allí estaba la prueba. Un trozo de látex color perla con un pequeño chirimbolo en la punta. Bueno, eso parecía indicar algo.

El nivel de ruido de tráfico que entraba por la ventana entornada procedente de Camden Road le hizo pensar que probablemente era bastante más tarde de las seis de la mañana, que era la hora que su cabeza le decía. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para echar un vistazo en su radio despertador: 11:48 a.m. Y hacía calor, un calor sofocante. Qué extraño, en pleno mes de noviembre.

Le pasó el vaso y las pastillas a la chica.

—Gracias. —Se las tragó de una vez—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce menos diez.

— ¿Qué? ¡No lo dirás en serio! —Saltó de la cama como un pequeño lebrel rosado y empezó a vestirse a brincos: un minúsculo top negro, sin sostén, pezoncitos duros y negros pinchando la tela, un tanga, nada de nalgas, pantalón de camuflaje, ombligo con piercing, zapatillas de tenis—. Joder, joder, joder. —Retiró las cortinas, haciendo que Dar retrocediera, con el codo de ella metido en la cara. La chica miró hacia la calle—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Esto es Tooting Broadway?

— ¿Cómo? No, no. Estamos en Kentish Town. Camden Road.

— ¡Oh, no! Mierda. ¡Dentro de diez minutos tengo que estar en Clapham! ¡Cielos! ¿Hay autobuses por aquí, o una estación de metro? ¿Tienes coche?

—No… A cinco minutos andando… Sí… pero lo tengo en el taller.

—Virgen Santa, tendré que tomar un taxi. ¿Puedes dejarme algo de dinero?

Dar extrajo el último y arrugado billete de diez de su cartera y se lo tendió a la chica, que lo besó (al billete, claro) y dijo:

—Te lo devolveré.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Al trabajo.

— ¿En sábado?

—Sí. Soy camarera. Oh, mierda, hoy estará a tope, fíjate qué sol hace; pero es un empleo temporal, ya sabes, por horas.

— ¿Eres estudiante? —Dar acababa de recordar algo de la noche pasada.

—Exacto. —La chica se atusó el pelo con los dedos y luego se lo recogió en una especie de moño. El sol le daba en la cara y estaba muy guapa. Se la veía fuerte y animada.

— ¿Dónde estudias? —Dar se sentía repentinamente sociable, dentro de un orden, casi como si tuviera ganas de ver otra vez a la chica.

—Oye, ¿es que no te acuerdas de nada de lo que hablamos anoche? —Sonrió. Sacó unas gafas de cristales amarillos de su mochila y se las encasquetó sobre la cabeza—. Bueno… —parecía satisfecha de sí misma, y un poco avergonzada—, ahora mismo estoy en sexto, pero mis tutores dicen que el año que viene podré entrar en Oxford, si saco buena nota en los exámenes.

¿Buena nota? ¿Exámenes? ¡Santo Dios!

— ¿A qué… exámenes te refieres? —Dar se frotó el mentón, erizado ya de barba.

—De bachillerato, claro.

—Entonces… ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete.

¡Dios Todopoderoso!

Ella estaba ya en la puerta, con la mochila a la espalda; de repente su aspecto era infantil, una niña vestida de mujer. Pareció metamorfosearse ante sus ojos: las caderas desaparecieron, los pechos se desinflaron, la cintura se expandió, el pelo se transformó de un elegante moño alto en retozonas trenzas. ¡Cristo bendito! ¡Diecisiete años!

—Oye —dijo la chica mientras agitaba el billete de diez libras—. Te prometo que haré lo posible por devolverte el dinero. Tengo tu teléfono, te llamaré.

Te llamaré. ¡Te llamaré! Había una niña en la puerta de su dormitorio, una niña con un piercing en el ombligo, blandiendo un billete y diciéndole que le telefonearía. Pero, Dios mío, ¡el mundo se ha vuelto loco!

—Ah, por cierto. Feliz cumpleaños. —La chica le dedicó una simpática, cálida e inteligente sonrisa, y luego se marchó.

Feliz cumpleaños. Sí, claro, feliz cumpleaños. Treinta tacos. Un viejo de treinta: un pervertido de treinta años; un viejo verde de treinta años; un viejo babeante, libidinoso y nefando, vestido con impermeable y con los bolsillos llenos de golosinas.

Se había acostado con una de diecisiete.

Sí, de acuerdo, de eso se alimentaban los sueños, y también los chistes lascivos y obscenos que los hombres se contaban entre cerveza y cerveza. Pero haberlo hecho de verdad, verse enfrentado a la realidad palpable de una jovencita en su cama… La hermana pequeña de Dar tenía dieciocho, y si él hubiera descubierto que había… con un tío de treinta… la habría… En fin, que no le parecía bien. De repente se sintió demasiado mayor para ir a la caza de chicas mucho más jóvenes.

Empezaba a recordar retazos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Unos tequilas en casa de Serena. Abrir regalos. Unas cervezas en el Lady Somerset con el resto de la gente. Todos metidos en un taxi a medianoche. Algún club de la ciudad. (¿Un club? Pero si ellos ya no iban a clubs.) Más tequila. Y luego a bailar: a bailar durante horas. Jo, seguro que debió de dar el espectáculo. Y esa chica, esa niña… ¡Katie! Sí, ése era su nombre, Katie, salvo que ella lo pronunciaba a la irlandesa. Bailar con ella y decirle, una y otra vez: «¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!» Y después… ¿un curry? Mierda, pero si ya debía de ser casi de día… ¿Dónde diablos habían conseguido que les sirvieran un curry a esas horas de la noche?

Y esa chica, Katie, había estado allí con él. Y… sí, eso es, Serena la había emprendido con Diamante en el restaurante, le había arrojado su plato de raitha encima del korma de él por alguna razón, o, seguramente, por ninguna. Pobre Diamante. Sus días parecían estar contados. ¿Y después? Debieron de subir a un taxi. A partir de ahí ya no recordaba nada.

Se puso la bata, fue hacia su pequeña y coqueta cocina de Ikea y se preparó un café. Conectó el ionizador, encendió un cigarrillo y dejó que la resaca se apoderara de él durante un rato, mientras rastreaba en su memoria, en busca de nuevos detalles, pero no consiguió más que imágenes borrosas y retazos de conversación.

El café y el cigarrillo, combinados con los inimaginables miasmas que ya tenía en la boca cuando despertó, llevaron su aliento a un punto crítico. Tenía que cepillarse los dientes, inexcusablemente.

Mientras lo hacía, vio su reflejo en el espejo. Ahí estaba el punto de inflexión. «Un par de años atrás podía irme de juerga y despertar a la mañana siguiente con un aspecto que recordara vagamente a un ser humano, en vez de ese monstruoso y grisáceo saco de huesos, ojeroso, con todos los poros abiertos y la cara pegajosa que me mira desde el espejo del cuarto de baño. Pero ahora tengo treinta años, y aunque todavía soy joven, he dejado atrás la mayor parte de mi juventud, y mi cuerpo ya no es mi cómplice, ya no me permite que abuse sistemáticamente de él. Me pide un respiro, y el castigo por no habérselo dado es tener este aspecto atroz por la mañana.»

Pero tampoco es que pudiera quejarse en el inicio de su cuarto decenio, pensó. Tenía amigos de toda la vida y una intensa actividad social. Era querido y respetado por casi todo el mundo. Podía ligar con chicas guapas, poseía un piso en propiedad… De acuerdo, era pequeño y ruidoso y había que subir tres tramos de escalera, pero era suyo; trabajaba como manager de A&G, Artistas y Grabación, para una pequeña discográfica de Camden, el trabajo de sus sueños; bueno, sí, era cierto, trabajaba muchas horas y estaba mal pagado, pero le encantaba. A diferencia de otros conocidos suyos de su edad, conservaba todo su pelo, y su vientre se mantenía firme. Su familia vivía cerca de allí, de modo que iba a ver a su preciosa mamá un par de veces a la semana. Y ahora había cumplido los treinta.

Treinta. No estaba tan mal.

Por supuesto. Treinta estaba bien.

En realidad, era casi lo mismo que veintinueve.

* * *

><p>Serena rodó de costado hacia Diamante y dejó que los enormes brazos de oso de su compañero de cama la envolvieran en un abrazo soñoliento. El cuello le olía a humedad, y en su piel perduraban vestigios del aftershave de la noche anterior. Serena notó que los pelos del torso de Diamante le rozaban los pechos y que los acompasados latidos de él resonaban en su caja torácica. El sol entraba a raudales por el sari amarillo y rojo que cubría la ventana del dormitorio, y los apacibles sonidos de la actividad exterior flotaban sobre su cama como una brisa estival: un perro que ladraba, un niño que hablaba con su madre sobre lo que iba a hacer ese día, motores de coche, puertas de casas abriéndose y cerrándose.<p>

— ¿Quieres un té?

—Oh, sí, por favor.

Diamante levantó su mole de la cama, se embutió como pudo en la bata de seda roja de Serena y se dirigió con paso de plantígrado hacia la cocina. Serena se estiró a placer en la cama ahora espaciosa y sonrió al oír a Diamante en su razzia habitual por la cocina, incapaz, incluso tres meses después, de encontrar cucharillas, tazas y bolsas de té sin antes explorar hasta el último cajón.

Ella puso la radio y escuchó el agradable parloteo de los locutores de Radio Five Live, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, pese a los rastros de jaqueca que le golpeaba en las sienes, la vaga sensación de náusea que le subía del estómago y el recuerdo ligeramente engorroso de otra escena con Diamante en el restaurante, se sentía inexplicable y delirantemente feliz. Era sábado por la mañana, lucía el sol, había un hombre en la cocina preparando té y no tenía ningún plan para el resto del día. Diamante no solía estar allí el fin de semana. Si lo había visto la noche anterior, era sólo por el cumpleaños de Dar, porque a éste le caía bien Diamante y había insistido en que ella lo invitara. No estaba acostumbrada a despertarse el sábado por la mañana en compañía de un hombre. Pero era agradable. Podían hacer las cosas que hacían las parejas, como ir a dar una vuelta, salir a comer fuera o leer el periódico. O quedarse en la cama todo el día, ver la tele, devorar bocadillos de beicon, charlar y hacer el amor.

Era uno de esos momentos absolutamente perfectos en la vida, decidió, momentos que había que aspirar con fuerza, mantener dentro de los pulmones y absorber hasta la última gota, porque en eso consistía la vida. Si uno esperaba la felicidad eterna, acababa perdiéndose la esencia de la vida, que estaba contenida en momentos como ése.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Diamante, dejando sobre la mesilla de noche dos tazones humeantes de té, tazones que ella nunca usaba (reparó Serena), sus tazones de emergencia, unos muy feos que le había regalado su madre, decorados con rosas descoloridas e insípidas que se habían ido desvaneciendo después de años de lavados y de permanecer guardados en el fondo del armario, tazones que sólo alguien sin sentido del diseño ni de la estética habría sacado del armario, teniendo delante de las narices otros veinte más, y más bonitos. Sintió una punzada de enfado, y la pequeña burbuja de felicidad explotó sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía Diamante ser perfecto? ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir?

—Santo Dios, Diamante —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que elegir los tazones más feos?

— ¿Hum? —Diamante parecía perplejo. Serena lo miró con desdén, cuando en realidad debería sentirse culpable.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que yo siempre sirvo el té en los tazones art-decó, o en los de los Simpson, o en los de South Park? Ya sabes, esos tan bonitos… ¿Es que no te has fijado en que nunca utilizo éstos? —Los señaló con cara de asco.

Diamante se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo? —preguntó.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Eso es! Si no te das cuenta de lo que tienen de malo, no vale la pena seguir hablando. —Serena sabía que no estaba siendo razonable, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Quieres que ponga otros? —preguntó él, servicial.

Serena saltó de la cama, exasperada, y gesticuló airadamente.

—No, Diamante. No quiero otros. Sólo quería que no hubieras elegido éstos, nada más. Quiero que te produzcan tanta repugnancia como a mí. Quiero que mires estos tazones y sientas una profunda piedad hacia los hombres y mujeres de… de… —cogió un tazón y leyó lo que estaba escrito debajo—… de Lichfield Pottery, Staffs, que cobraron por pintar estas repugnantes flores en los lados de estos repugnantes objetos, y que encima seguramente se consideran grandes artistas. Eso es lo que quiero, Diamante.

El rostro de Diamante se contorsionó por el esfuerzo de entenderla. Serena se dio cuenta de que lo estaba intentando, de que estaba intentando entender lo que le decía, y eso la enfureció aún más. Se estaba portando como una auténtica cerda, y un hombre de verdad le habría dicho que cerrara la maldita boca. Pero él no era un hombre de verdad, y para colmo había cogido uno de los tazones y estaba dándole vueltas, examinándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Era la viva imagen de la contemplación.

—Hum —murmuró Diamante—. Sí, supongo que son un poco vulgares. Un poco anticuados…

— ¡Deja eso, por el amor de Dios! —le espetó ella—. Deja esa puta taza de una vez.

Los tazones en sí, considerados aisladamente, no eran, a decir verdad, un gran problema, pero en el contexto de una relación de tres meses eran una señal más de que Diamante no era el novio adecuado. Serena había tratado de convencerse de que la cosa funcionaría, de que, pese a sus diferencias, pese a la inclinación de él por la ropa de diseño de vivos colores, su debilidad por Celine Dion, su impresentable pinta de oso, sus insufribles buenos modales, pese a que vivía a quince kilómetros de la casa de ella, en Essex, y pese al hecho de que trabajaba como mensajero y ella era una fotógrafa que ganaba cinco veces más que él, la cosa funcionaría. Porque Diamante era tan buen tipo como era posible serlo, y ella se merecía un buen tipo. Pero «bueno» no siempre significa «perfecto», y Serena lamentó haberse puesto tonta e intransigente, pero es que no podía soportar esas diferencias ni un momento más.

—Serena… —comenzó a decir él en voz baja—, no entiendo. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué te pones tan furiosa por un par de tazones?

Serena reconoció que era una buena pregunta.

—Dios santo, Diamante. No son sólo los tazones. Es todo. Es por nosotros. Yo… Esto no funciona. —Serena escuchó sus propias palabras y le pareció que sonaban huecas. Se preguntó cuántas veces había utilizado la misma frase a lo largo de su vida. «Es por mí —decía siempre—, no es por ti, sino por mí.»

Y era cierto. Siempre era por ella. No le daban calabazas desde que tenía veintiún años. De jovencita, había salido con chicos que no le convenían, porque todas sus amigas salían con chicos que no les convenían. Se juntaban para compartir anécdotas horribles y para deleitarse con las imperfecciones de sus diversas y desaconsejables historias amorosas, todas ellas unidas por el mutuo desdén hacia el sexo inferior. Es lo que se hace cuando se tiene veintitantos años. Pero luego, gradualmente, todas sus amigas habían ido encontrando hombres decentes, hombres buenos, y se habían separado. Ahora, recién cumplidos los treinta, Serena se encontraba rondando hombres a destajo. Todas sus amigas estaban emparejadas, pero ella seguía barajando posibilidades. Y hasta hacía sólo unas semanas, se lo había pasado bien así.

Pero, llegada la treintena, Serena había empezado a evaluar su situación, y de repente la vida de una monógama en serie no le pareció tan divertida. Y ya no había tiempo que perder. La juventud se le estaba escapando de las manos, las alternativas disminuían rápidamente, y Serena había comprendido entonces la verdadera razón de que saliera con tantos hombres: sólo salía con aquellos que no pusieran en peligro su amistad con Dar. En cuanto empezaban a reclamarle más tiempo o más sentimientos, se acabó. En cuanto empezaban a mostrar signos de resentimiento por la cantidad de tiempo que dedicaba a Dar, se acabó. Entre ella y Dar existía una especie de ley tácita según la cual tenían prohibido pasar momentos de calidad con otras personas. Los días laborables eran para los novios y las novias; los fines de semana, para ellos dos.

Dar era su mejor amigo, su persona favorita en el mundo entero, y, mientras fuesen amigos, ella no necesitaba realmente estar enamorada de nadie más. Si alguno de los dos llegaba a enamorarse de otra persona, las cosas se complicarían mucho.

El único problema era que no se gustaban; cada cual era la antítesis de los gustos del otro. A Dar le gustaban gorditas y maduras (cosa que Serena no era), que le hicieran sentir muy hombre, mientras que Serena los prefería gorditos y peludos (cosa que Dar no era), que la hicieran sentir frágil. Si se hubieran gustado el uno al otro, ya serían marido y mujer. Seguramente.

Serena miró a Diamante, que a su vez la estaba mirando a ella con afecto pero con cara de bobo, y de repente supo que aquél iba a ser el último novio inadecuado. De todas todas. Sin la menor duda. Se acabaron los novios inadecuados. A partir de entonces, sólo novios adecuados. Haría un último intento por encontrar al hombre de su vida, y si le salía mal, se casaría con Dar, pese a sus piernas de palillo. Inspiró hondo:

—Diamante —dijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama y retirando suavemente de sus dedos de oso el infame tazón—, creo que deberíamos hablar.

«Bueno —pensó Serena mientras cerraba la puerta, después de despedir a la figura ligeramente encorvada de Diamante—, al menos no ha llorado.» Eso era lo peor, la cosa más horrible que una podía imaginar: ver llorar a un hombre hecho y derecho, especialmente a uno tan grande como Diamante. Se lo había tomado bastante bien, la verdad, como si nunca se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de que le dieran calabazas y se marchara a su casa para meditarlo un poco, como si ella le hubiera dado un incomprensible test psicotécnico para que lo estudiara. Pobre Diamante, pensó. Pero saldría adelante. Seguro que sí. Era un tipo divertido y apuesto, afectuoso y generoso, no le costaría encontrar a otra. Una simpática chica de Essex que lo admirara y respetara, que se pirrara hasta por el último centímetro de su peludo corpachón, una chica buena que lo hiciera feliz, más feliz de lo que ella había conseguido hacerle.

Diamante saldría adelante. No como ella.

Contempló el vacío apartamento, las hendiduras dejadas por dos cuerpos en la chillona funda del edredón, y los odiados tazones que la miraban acusadoramente desde la mesilla de noche. Asimiló el cambio en el ambiente, la quietud del aire, el súbito silencio en el exterior… y entonces recordó cómo se había sentido hacía tan sólo veinte minutos, cuando la idea de tener todo un día por delante le había resultado de lo más placentera, y el envolvente momento de pura e inmaculada felicidad que había experimentado.

Se le ocurrió entonces que esos momentos tal vez no tenían por qué ser fugaces, que tal vez eran como las semillas: había que plantarlos y regarlos, y si se los cuidaba bien, quizá al final crecería un Árbol de la Felicidad.

Y si eso era así, se preguntó Serena, ¿por qué, cada vez que tenía la suerte de encontrar una semilla de felicidad, la aplastaba, escupía en ella, la pisoteaba y luego la tiraba por la ventana? ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo absolutamente todo?

Notó que el estómago empezaba a protestar de falsa hambre post-curry-de-la-noche-anterior. Se le ocurrió prepararse unas lonchas de beicon, pero luego pensó que lo mejor era salir del piso, ir a dar un paseo, ver a alguien, hablar con alguien.

Marcó el número de Dar. 

**HOLA UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES GUSTE...**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención… 

—Entonces —dijo, mirando a Serena con cara de incredulidad mientras tomaba un plato de carne grasienta con patatas fritas—, a ver si lo he entendido. ¿Has cortado con Diamante porque escogió los tazones que no debía?

—Sí, bueno, entre otras cosas. Verás, tú y yo sabemos que no era el hombre para mí, ¿verdad?

—A mí me caía bien… Quiero decir, comparado con algunos de los ligues que has tenido en esta última década.

—Sí. Por supuesto. A mí también me caía bien, cómo no. Pero, ¿sabes?, era un fastidio. Su manera de vestir, todo el día hablando de su mamá, de Celine Dion… y de su alergia al ajo, nada menos. Pero ¿cómo se puede ir por la vida siendo alérgico al ajo? Y además de patético, a veces era tan… tan… tan…

— ¿Simpático?

—Muy simpático, sí. Pero tan…

— ¿Bueno, agradable, generoso?

—Sí, pero tan… tan…

— ¿Cariñoso contigo?

—Mira —Serena apuntó a Dar con la patata que tenía pinchada en el tenedor—, sostenía los cubiertos como si estuviera haciendo calceta con ellos, ¿vale? Ésa es una de las cosas que, personalmente, no puedo tragar.

— ¡Santo Dios, Sere! ¡Te has vuelto una jodida esnob!

—Es la verdad. No puedo evitar ser como soy. Era una cosa que me ponía a cien. Y además hacía muchas faltas de ortografía, y no hay nada peor que un hombre que hace faltas de ortografía: le quita el encanto a las tarjetas, las cartas de amor y todo eso.

—Eres de lo que no hay, Serena Tsukino —dijo Dar, moviendo lentamente la cabeza de asombro—, en serio. ¿De qué planeta has salido?

Serena lo miró con gesto estirado, consciente de que su defensa era, por decirlo suavemente, endeble.

—Está bien —concedió—. Lo reconozco. Soy una esnob, una tía quisquillosa, y les exijo mucho a los hombres, pero lo que importa es esto: Diamante no era mi hombre y no quería seguir saliendo con él, y he encontrado un montón de excusas para no desear su compañía. Pero también sé que, cuando encuentre a alguien que me convenga, me dará lo mismo si comete faltas de ortografía o si no sabe cómo coger los cubiertos.

Dar resopló con cara de escepticismo.

—Sí, vale. Búrlate. Pero yo sé que será así.

Dar abrió un sendero en la salsa del plato con un trozo de tostada y sonrió irónicamente a Serena.

—Sere —dijo, metiéndose el pan en la boca—, sabes que te quiero mucho, sabes que eres mi chica favorita y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero reconoce que eres una pesadilla. Una total e interminable pesadilla… Si fueras un tío, serías un verdadero cabrón.

Serena hizo un gesto de fingida indignación.

—… Y un día recibirás tu merecido. Un día conocerás a ese supuesto «novio perfecto» y le aguantarás sus espantosos modales en la mesa y sus horrendas camisas, y él se volverá y te pondrá de vuelta y media. Un día te mirará y te dirá: «Serena, eres una gran chica, pero no aguanto esos pantalones morados que te pusiste el jueves y no me gusta cómo se mueven tus orejas cuando ríes y, francamente, tu pubis color jengibre me da ganas de vomitar. Oye, y no te ofendas, ¿eh?» Mira, Sere, te lo digo con todo el cariño y el afecto del mundo, estoy impaciente porque llegue ese día.

Serena inspiró con fuerza y se agarró el cuello:

— ¡Serás cabrón…!

—Desde que cumpliste los veintidós, desde que dejaste la universidad y comprendiste que no volverías a ver a Seiya nunca más, has salido con todos los tíos que han sido lo bastante tontos para pedírtelo. Como si tres años con ese espantapájaros no te hubieran bastado. Ni una sola vez te has parado a pensar si de verdad querías salir con ellos, si te convenían, si te gustaban realmente, o si existía alguna posibilidad de que la cosa funcionara. Utilizas a los hombres para complacer tu ego. Pasas un par de semanas haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para que se enamoren de ti, y, en cuanto se rinden a tus pies, pasas otros dos meses elaborando una larguísima lista de agravios y defectos que justifiquen que les des calabazas.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Por supuesto que lo es. Al primer tío que se te presenta. Da igual si es flaco, gordo, joven, viejo, rico, pobre o feo. Basta con que te pida que salgas con él. ¿Te extraña que la cosa siempre acabe mal? ¿Te extraña que te pases la mitad de la vida dando calabazas a los tíos? ¿Te extraña que no hayas conocido aún al hombre ideal?

—Yo no salgo con el primer tipo que me lo pide.

—Está bien. Veamos. Dime uno, uno solo, al que le hayas dicho que no.

Serena lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—A ver… Déjame pensar… Ah, ya lo tengo. ¡Tú! —sonrió, muy satisfecha de sí misma—. ¡Te pillé! Tú me pediste que saliera contigo y te dije que no.

Dar movió la cabeza.

—No, no, no. Eso no cuenta. Éramos unos críos. Quiero decir después de la universidad, después de tu lío con Seiya.

Serena se quedó un rato callada, mientras revisaba rápidamente sus archivos de memoria.

—Bueno —dijo al fin—, no todos los días alguien me pide que salga con él. Una tiene que aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se presentan.

— ¡Vamos, Sere! No has estado sola más de una semana en los últimos diez años, y no has aguantado sin salir con alguien más de dos meses seguidos. Haz tú misma la cuenta.

—Sí, claro —replicó Serena con aire triunfal—, ¡por supuesto! Olvidaba que estaba hablando con el experto mundial en relaciones humanas. Olvidaba que eras el hombre que sufrió grandes penas de amor a los dieciocho años y que desde entonces no se ha arrimado a una sola mujer. Olvidaba que estaba hablando con alguien que no recuerda ni el nombre de pila de las seis últimas mujeres con las que se ha acostado, que cree que la palabra «compromiso» significa pasar la noche con una tía, y que «ligue» es el masculino de «liga»… ¡y que encima esta mañana tenía en su cama a una jovencita de diecisiete años!

Un hombre mayor que, desde que habían llegado, estaba batallando desagradablemente con un rosbif recocido y su coagulada salsa, lanzó a Dar una mirada de profunda admiración, y una pareja de jóvenes que había en el rincón levantaron la vista de sus periódicos, arqueando las cejas, y echaron un disimulado vistazo al presunto pedófilo. Dar se puso colorado.

—Vale, de acuerdo —susurró—, pero al menos yo no las animo a seguir. Ellas saben dónde se meten; yo jamás les doy falsas esperanzas. Además, las jovencitas nunca buscan nada que vaya muy en serio. No como vosotras.

— ¿Nosotras? ¿Quiénes?

—Tú —dijo Dar, señalándola—. Las de treinta y pico.

Serena levantó las cejas hasta el techo.

—No empieces otra vez con ese rollo —refunfuñó—. Tengo demasiada resaca para discutir de eso. Además, yo no tengo treinta y pico, tengo treinta y cero.

— ¿Y qué diferencia hay?

—Pues que treinta es como la culminación, por así decirlo, de los veinte. Yo no creo que uno entre en la treintena hasta que cumple los treinta y uno. En fin, lo único que digo es que tú no estás en situación de sermonearme sobre cómo debo llevar mi vida amorosa. Eres el tío más simpático que conozco y algún día serás un estupendo marido para alguna; pero de momento deberías llevar un letrero de esos que advierten de los riesgos contra la salud.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —suspiró Dar, con una sonrisa—, los dos somos malísimos. Tú das calabazas a tíos perfectamente normales porque eligen los tazones que no deben, y yo soy el Jerry Lee Lewis de esta localidad… Hemos de admitirlo: somos una mierda, tanto tú como yo.

—Dios mío, Dar. ¿Te das cuenta? Los dos tenemos treinta años y somos demasiado viejos para ser una mierda; ya ni siquiera podemos aspirar a eso. Se supone que deberíamos estar sentando la cabeza. Mi madre ya tenía dos críos a estas alturas de la vida, y, que yo sepa, todavía sigo siendo una cría. ¿Dónde está mi reloj biológico? Dime, ¿dónde? ¿Por qué yo no tengo? Quizá, si lo tuviera, sería un poco más selectiva a la hora de decidir con quién salgo, porque inconscientemente estaría buscando unos buenos genes, ya sabes, un tipo cazador/recolector, un donante de esperma, en vez de tipos que den empujoncitos a mi autoestima.

—Y yo estaría buscando una buena hembra de caderas anchas para parir muchos hijos, en vez de ir detrás de andróginas ectomórficas sin tetas y con piercings,

— ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo estos últimos diez años, Dar? Mira, yo no me hago ilusiones sobre amores eternos, pero es que ni siquiera nos hemos acercado a eso. Ni tú ni yo hemos tenido una sola relación duradera. Otra gente pasa de los veinte a los treinta aprendiendo lecciones sobre el amor y las relaciones, mientras que tú y yo hemos estado dando vueltas en círculo sin aprender nada. Somos patéticos. Quizá deberíamos hacer eso, Dar. Quizá deberíamos fingir al menos que buscamos una pareja con la que tener hijos, aunque no sea así. De ese modo tal vez elegiríamos con un poco más de sensatez.

—Es que no me gustan las mujeres con las caderas anchas.

—Vamos, Dar. No seas ridículo. Fíjate en Pamela Anderson; ha tenido dos hijos y parece que no podría parir ni una pinza de tender la ropa. No, es más bien la actitud mental. Yo creo que deberíamos intentarlo. Quiero decir, fíjate en este sitio. Mira a esa de allá —señaló a una guapa joven de veintitantos años que estaba sentada a solas comiendo un bocadillo de beicon—. Es bonita, delgada, tiene un pelo precioso, y probablemente está sin pareja. Seguro que si le pides que salga contigo te dice que sí.

— ¿Y por qué no tiene pareja? Si tan buen partido es, ¿por qué no está compartiendo el bocata con alguien?

—Y yo qué sé. Igual acaba de separarse, igual ha roto con su novio porque el tipo se echaba demasiado azúcar en el té. A lo mejor es tan mierda como nosotros.

En ese momento entró otra joven en el bar, y a la del bocadillo de beicon se le iluminó la cara. Ambas se saludaron muy afectuosamente con un beso en los labios y Serena vio que juntaban los pies debajo de la mesa.

—… O igual es lesbiana. Pero ése no es el problema. El problema es que hemos cumplido ya los treinta años, tenemos salud, piso, coche, empleo y seguridad, y los dos somos personas increíblemente agradables… pero un día nos despertaremos y veremos que estamos solos. Todos nuestros amigos tendrán casas grandes llenas de trastos, de adolescentes, de nietos, de ruido y actividad, asistirán a las ceremonias de graduación de sus hijos, los enviarán a ver mundo y organizarán sus bodas, y nosotros estaremos solos, tú en tu pulcro, qué Digo, pulquérrimo apartamento, y yo con cincuenta años de elegantes revistas ordenadas en montones y sin otra cosa que el recuerdo de lo que fue ser joven. Y esa idea no me gusta nada. La única manera de evitar eso es hacer algo al respecto, pero ya.

Dar había estado asintiendo todo el rato, y ahora adelantó una mano hacia Serena.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo—. Creo que deberíamos hacer un pacto. Yo empezaré a buscar mujeres más maduras y tú a buscar un tío que esté a la altura de tus exigencias.

—Y el primero que empiece a salir con un hombre o una mujer decente, ganará… ganará… —Serena calculó rápidamente las probabilidades de que Dar reconociera a una mujer de verdad si ésta le daba un sopapo con el bolso, sonrió y alargó la mano—… cien libras.

Las cejas de Dar se subieron hasta la raíz del pelo, pero cogió la mano de Serena y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Trato hecho. Cien libras para el primero que empiece a salir con una persona decente.

—En otras palabras, una mujer de más de veintiséis años en tu caso, y un hombre que realmente me guste en el mío. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo!

Se estrecharon nuevamente la mano y sonrieron, ambos convencidos de que esa apuesta nunca sería reclamada.

_Estrellas de mar y cometas_

_Dar pensó que Serena era un poco plasta cuando le tocó sentarse a su lado el primer día de clase en el Holy Trinity, un colegio mixto de monjas de Kentish Town._

_Tenía una cabellera rubia indomable y unas manos blancuzcas que, en vez de nudillos, mostraban hoyuelos. Era bajita y regordeta, y la falda gris de su uniforme, que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, profusamente tapados por unos pantis gruesos, se separaba de sus piernas formando una rígida «A»._

_Serena pensó que Dar era el típico empollón cuando lo vio acercarse con aquellos andares a la mesa contigua a la suya. Era muy delgado y pálido, con una cabeza excesivamente grande y cubierta de espeso pelo negro, que a ella le recordó una peluca de mala calidad. Su uniforme no era nuevo como el de ella; más bien daba pena, por lo raído que se veía y lo mal que le sentaba. Supuso que el pobre chico habría heredado el uniforme de su hermano mayor y que seguramente provenía de una de esas familias irlandesas súper numerosas de las que su madre le había hablado. Tenía una sola ceja, y a Serena le recordó a uno de los niños de El planeta de los simios,_

_Como es lógico, ninguno de los otros alumnos corrió a conocer de cerca a Dar y a Serena cuando sonó el timbre para el recreo de las diez y media, así que tuvieron que apañárselas ellos dos, sentados a solas en el patio._

—_Dar —empezó ella, balaceando sus rollizas piernas—, qué nombre tan estúpido, ¿no? ¿Por qué te llaman Dar?_

—_No es un nombre estúpido. Es la abreviatura de Darien._

—_Ése también suena bastante estúpido, la verdad._

—_No, señora. Es un nombre francés._

— _¡Y qué! «Dar» no es un nombre, es un verbo._

— _¿Y tú, qué? Serena Tsukino… Una cometa, nada menos. Eso no es un nombre, es una cosa que haces volar._

—_Ya sé lo que es una cometa, muchas gracias._

—_Sí, claro. Apuesto a que nunca has volado una, ¿eh? Yo sí. Mi padre me compró una. La hacemos volar en Primrose Hill._

_Serena guardó silencio un instante y dio un chupetón de su tetrabrik de Nesquik de plátano antes de encogerse de hombros._

— _¡Y qué! —dijo—. Las cometas son para los críos. Además —continuó, cambiando de tema—, ¿cómo es que sólo tienes una ceja?_

—_No es una ceja, son dos que se juntan en medio, nada más._

—_Es feísima._

—_Ah —dijo Dar—, muchas gracias._

—_De nada._

_Dejaron de hablar y empezaron a absorber agresivamente de sus tetrabriks. Dar miró a Serena y le señaló las manos._

—_Oye, ¿y cómo es que tú no tienes nudillos? ¿Cómo es que los tienes del revés?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Mira —dijo él, cogiendo una de sus manos y frotándole los hoyuelos con el dedo gordo—, la piel se te mete hacia dentro, en vez de salir hacia fuera. No es normal._

— _¡Claro que lo es!_

_Serena las extendió como dos estrellas de mar y las contempló._

—_No son normales. Mira las mías. —Abrió una mano, larga y blanca, la puso sobre una de las estrellas de mar y señaló sus prominentes nudillos—. Así es como tienen que ser los nudillos._

—_Bah —dijo Serena._

_Un breve silencio._

—_Puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres._

— _¿A dónde?_

—_A volar cometas. Conmigo y con mi papá._

—_Ah… Bueno —dijo ella._

_Miraron entonces las manos que se tocaban y dejaron que el calor se transmitiera entre sus dedos, mientras los tetrabriks se entibiaban al sol de septiembre y los sonidos de otro millar de niños resonaban en el patio._

_Serena lo miró entonces, miró sus afables ojos azules, y decidió en aquel preciso momento que algún día se casaría con Darien Chiba, pasara lo que pasara._

* * *

><p>Cuando Dar y Serena terminaron de desayunar, era ya muy tarde y el viento recio que se había levantado en Primrose Hill empujaba las nubes hacia el sol y lanzaba hojas secas al aire.<p>

—Mierda —dijo Dar, dando una patada a un montón de hojas con su zapatilla de deporte—. Deberíamos haber traído las cometas.

—Y yo debería haberme puesto pantalones —dijo Serena, sujetando los bajos rebeldes de su falda negra de gasa y lanzando una mirada asesina a un pervertido que pasaba por allí admirando sus muslos—. ¿No podríamos sentarnos en alguna parte? Esta falda me está dando la lata.

Se sentaron al pie de un roble, con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas cruzadas al frente, y contemplaron el parque en silencio.

Serena volvió la cabeza y observó la dulce expresión de Dar. El viento arremolinaba sus espesos cabellos negros, se los alisaba, haciéndole la raya al azar, o se los ponía de punta aquí y allá en forma de extraños cuernecitos, sacaba de sus ojos pequeños riachuelos de agua salada y había dado a la punta de su nariz un tono atractivamente rosado. No estaba nada mal, pensó ella, sonriendo para sus adentros. De hecho, era más bien guapo. Además, tenía una expresión tirando a seria, y, donde debería haber habido un espacio entre sus cejas, había un puente de vello con un par de incipientes arrugas. Serena alargó la mano para tocar esos dos surcos con la uña larga de uno de sus dedos.

—Oh, sí —exclamó—. Ya veo las señales del envejecimiento.

— ¿Qué? —rió Dar, tocándose las ofensivas arrugas.

—Surcos de preocupación —dijo ella, cogiendo a Dar del brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Los felices días de tu juventud, amigo mío, han terminado.

—Sí, tú búrlate… —dijo él, reclinando la cabeza en la de ella y contemplando el luminoso cielo azul y blanco—, pero creo que es verdad —anunció con aire meditativo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé. Es esa chica, la de anoche…

— ¿Cuál? ¿La impúber?

— ¿Quién, si no?

—No me digas que todavía te preocupas por eso…

—La verdad es que sí. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Es que… ¡tiene diecisiete años! Tú todavía eras virgen a los diecisiete…

—Ya, pero ahora crecen mucho más deprisa, ¿no?

—Me siento fatal.

—Pues yo diría que ella no.

—No se trata de eso.

— ¿De qué, entonces?

—Se trata de que… —La miró un instante y volvió a girar la cabeza—. No lo sé. Ni idea. Sólo sé que me siento fatal.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato. Serena no sabía qué decir. Decidió cambiar de tema:

—Oye, ¿tú a qué hora naciste?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué hora era cuando viniste al mundo?

—Hum… no estoy seguro —respondió Dar—, pero debió de ser al anochecer, porque mis viejos estaban en un pub cuando ella rompió aguas.

— ¿Lo ves? Ya está. Todavía no tienes treinta años. Oficialmente no. Aún te quedan cuatro o cinco horas de veinteañero. O sea que…

— ¿Qué?

Serena se levantó de un salto, se inclinó y recogió un gran montón de hojas de color rojizo, castaño y ocre.

—… que aún no eres demasiado viejo para hacer una buena pelea de hojas —dijo, y soltó el montón sobre la cabeza de Dar como si fueran confetis gigantes. Luego dio media vuelta y echó a correr entre risas.

Corrió, como recordaría después, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj; más adelante se preguntaría qué fuerzas incontrolables la impulsaron a tomar esa decisión. Si hubiera analizado a fondo sus pensamientos, tal vez habría dado con la respuesta; pero lo más probable es que le hubiera parecido un acto fortuito, fruto del mero capricho del momento.

Porque Serena no podía imaginar, cuando realizó aquella elección aparentemente trivial, la trascendental importancia que iba a tener. Aquel día en Primrose Hill, mientras corría entre carcajadas por la hierba mullida —perseguida por Dar, que pronto la alcanzó con una enorme pila de hojas en las manos y una expresión de desquite en la cara—, no sabía que el destino estaba a punto de cruzarse en su camino y cambiar el rumbo de su vida para siempre.

Porque, si Serena no hubiera corrido en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, si hubiera echado a correr en la otra dirección, habrían salido del parque, habrían ido andando los veinte minutos hasta el piso de Dar, se habrían derrumbado en el sofá, habrían abierto un par de cervezas y habrían visto un partido de cualquier cosa; y nunca se habrían topado con Rei.

Él no estuvo seguro al principio de que era ella. El pelo lo despistó un poco. Era de un tono negro, en vez de aquel rubio oxigenado de alerta máxima que él recordaba. Y la ropa era diferente: clásica, de buen corte y evidentemente cara. Pero, en cuanto le vio la cara, supo que era ella.

Rei. ¡Rei Hino! Hizo caso omiso de las hojas que se le habían metido por la ropa y le rascaban la piel y fue hacia la verja de hierro que separaba el parque de la acera. Ella caminaba hacia él por Regent's Park Road, con varias bolsas en la mano y unas gafas de sol encajadas en la cabeza. Iba mirando al frente y parecía tener prisa. Él aceleró el paso para alcanzarla.

— ¿Adónde vas? —La voz de Serena sonó como un susurro lejano.

Seguía siendo muy delgada, de cintura de avispa y elegante; aún se contoneaba al andar y aún era tan guapa como para dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera.

—Dar. ¿A dónde vas?

Dar hizo caso omiso de las voces de Serena y siguió andando como atraído por la luz de una nave extraterrestre.

« ¡Rei!» Ella no lo oyó, y no se detuvo.

« ¡Rei!» Esta vez miró a su alrededor, confusa.

« ¡Rei!» Dar había llegado a la verja. Cada vez que se movía, le caían hojas por debajo de la chaqueta; él no se daba cuenta, pero tampoco le importaba. Se asió con ambas manos a los barrotes mientras Rei se acercaba con una expresión inquisitiva y un tanto insegura.

—Eres tú; ¿verdad? —dijo él—. Eres Rei.

De cerca era tremendamente guapa, espectacular, resplandeciente. Cuando iba al instituto se maquillaba mucho, pero ahora parecía más joven. Se quedó mirando a Dar con una mezcla de desconcierto, anticipación, preocupación y engorro. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy Dar —dijo él, poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. Dar Chiba.

El rostro de ella se relajó al reconocerlo.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. ¡Dar Chiba! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va la vida? Me alegro muchísimo de verte.

—Sí… Estoy bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? —Sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si realmente estuviera encantada de haberse encontrado con él.

—Estupendamente. Joder, esto es increíble. Dios santo, ¿qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, a qué te dedicas, dónde vives?

Rei señaló la verja que los separaba.

—Espera —dijo él—, no te muevas de aquí. Voy a dar la vuelta.

Volvió por el césped hacia donde Serena estaba esperándolo.

—Rápido —le indicó por gestos, sonriendo como un idiota—, ¡rápido! Es Rei. ¡Vamos!

— ¿Rei? —Murmuró Serena, cuya cara se ensombreció de golpe—. ¿Rei Hino?

Dejó caer al suelo el puñado de hojas que había cogido para una inminente contraofensiva y siguió de mala gana a Dar, que correteaba en dirección a la verja del parque.

Rei Hino

_Todo colegio tenía su Rei Hino. Normalmente era rubia, siempre guapa y siempre la chica que más molaba. Rei Hino era Debbie Harry, Leslie Ash y Kim Wilde, todo en uno. Le salieron los pechos antes que a las demás y tenía una mata de cabello rubio oxigenado que le caía sobre los ojos como una cortina dorada. Era taciturna y mascaba chicle, y hasta el uniforme, en su cuerpo, parecía sexy. Se ponía demasiada sombra de ojos y usaba tacones de aguja. Todos los chicos querían salir con ella y todas las chicas querían ser ella porque era la más guay._

_Era una mujer._

_Serena recordaba exactamente el primer día de Rei en la escuela. Los rumores habían corrido como la pólvora por los pasillos y aulas del Holy Trinity. Había una chica nueva en 4H y era «tope guay». Se llamaba Rei. La habían expulsado de su último colegio, entre otras muchas muestras de mala conducta, por quedarse embarazada, esnifar cola, pegar a la tutora, practicar el sexo en las duchas, prender fuego al armario del material y robar el coche del conserje. Vivía en Gospel Oak Estate, la zona más peligrosa de Kentish Town, y su padre era ladrón de oficio. Rei había salido con Suggs, del grupo Madness, y se había acostado con todos los chicos de sexto en su anterior escuela. Vivía de vender droga y, si se fijaba uno bien, se le notaban las señales en los brazos. Era yonqui, delincuente, putilla y excéntrica. Y estaba como un tren._

_Dar y Serena se sentaron en la hierba, junto al edificio de ciencias, la primera tarde de la vuelta al colegio. Tenían catorce años. A los pies de Dar estaba su inseparable compañero, un maltrecho ejemplar de New Musical Express, Se había dejado un esbozo de perilla y lucía un nuevo pin en la solapa del blazer, que tenía forma de sombrero chato y decía Ska For Ever._

_Serena vestía un holgado jersey rojo de uniforme, con los dedos pulgares asomando por los agujeros de las mangas, y llevaba la corbata puesta a la buena de Dios. Mantenía su ensortijado pelo rubio lejos de la cara mediante una diadema de gasa verde y tenía rastros de rímel pegados en sus pálidas pestañas; rímel, se fijó Dar, que no llevaba el último trimestre._

_Había crecido casi diez centímetros desde el año anterior y era más alta que Dar. Sus extremidades habían adquirido la fortaleza de un cachorro crecido y sus nudillos eran como tenían que ser. Dar se había ensanchado un poco y medía tres o cuatro centímetros más, pero sus cejas seguían dándose la mano en el centro y su pelo no había perdido el aspecto de grueso terciopelo negro._

_Dar y Sere, así era como los llamaban todos en la escuela, pues eran inseparables. Nunca se veía al uno sin la otra, ni a la otra sin el uno. Ocupaban un confortable estrato en la jerarquía de la escuela: eran demasiado estudiosos para molar, pero demasiado guays para ser plastas. Nadie se metía con ellos; claro que tampoco nadie hacía ningún esfuerzo por ser su amigo. Lo cual les parecía bien. Vivían en un cómodo mundo de estudio, programas de radio de John Peel, cabellos peinados hacia atrás y cometas._

_Serena no olvidaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma a los once años, y si hubiéramos buscado debajo de su colchón habríamos encontrado su diario ultra secreto, en donde anota sus pensamientos y sus deseos más profundos y oscuros. Es, un viejo cuaderno de la escuela, con las cubiertas llenas de garabatos, que, en realidad, son ensayos de rúbrica, todo floreos y corazones. La firma dice siempre lo mismo: Serena Chiba. Pues aunque no son novios y ni siquiera se han besado, ella va a casarse con él._

_Dar y Sere vivirán en Gloucester Road, Camden Town, en una casa grande con contraventanas y suelo de mármol. Su cama será enorme, de pino, con un esponjoso edredón blanco, y el sol le dará toda la mañana. Los sábados por la noche celebrarán fiestas en su mansión y los domingos recogerán al padre de Dar en su Jaguar E color celeste e irán a volar cometas a Primrose Hill. Tendrán cuatro hijos —Mamo, Endy, Riny y Selene— y serán increíblemente felices._

_No es que Serena esté pirrada por Dar ni nada de eso, pero no se imagina tener otro marido y no poder ver a Dar nunca más. Algún día serán marido y mujer, pero de momento se contenta con ser su amiga._

— _¿Qué clases tienes los jueves por la mañana? —preguntó Serena, pasando la yema del índice sobre el nuevo horario._

—_Yo… pues…_

— _¡Dar! —Serena chasqueó la lengua y miró a su amigo, siguiendo la dirección de su extraña y vidriosa mirada. Dar había dirigido la vista hacia las pistas de baloncesto, donde un grupito de chicos de quinto se empujaban y peleaban en broma, tratando de ganar la atención de una chica alta con el pelo rubio platino, un surtido de pendientes y una falda súper ajustada._

—_Aaaah —dijo Serena, chupando la punta de un lápiz—, esa debe de ser Rei Hino._

_Dar se quedó rígido y mudo mientras miraba aquel monumento de chica, cada vez con la boca más abierta._

—_No tiene pinta de yonqui —dijo Serena como si tal cosa, examinándola desde sus enrimeladas pestañas—, es increíblemente guapa._

_Dar tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz todavía inmadura soltó un gallo y tuvo que carraspear._

—_Es… es como… es igual que Leslie Ash en Quadrophenia —consiguió graznar al fin._

_Quadrophenia era la película favorita de Dar, y mucha gente le había dicho que se parecía un poquito a Phil Daniels, de modo que Dar había desarrollado una profundad afinidad con su personaje en la película. Y ahora aparecía esa chica, una chica al alcance de la mano, por así decirlo, y que se parecía mucho a Leslie Ash, la mujer soñada por Phil Daniels, y en consecuencia por él._

_Serena miró a su amigo y vio un brillo de pasión en sus ojos, un rezumar de anhelo en sus poros y el dolor que le hería el alma mientras miraba algo que deseaba mucho pero que ya había decidido que nunca podría tener._

—_Es hermosa —susurró, mientras la cara se le encendía desde el raído cuello de la camisa hasta la raíz del pelo y las orejas—. Es absolutamente bella._

_Fue entonces cuando Serena lo supo. Ése fue el momento en que Serena supo que nada volvería a ser igual._

_Todas las leyendas que habían acompañado a Rei al Holy Trinity demostraron ser infundadas en aquellas seis primeras semanas del trimestre. No era drogadicta, ni camello, ni su padre era un ladrón, ni la habían expulsado de su último colegio. Simplemente se había mudado al norte de Londres y la habían matriculado en aquella escuela. En cambio, sí vivía en Gospel Oak Estate y sí había salido con el hermano pequeño de Suggs, aunque sólo unas semanas. Resultó ser, además, una alumna bastante concienzuda que llegaba puntual a clase, conseguía entregar los deberes nueve de cada diez veces y llevaba su uniforme casi dentro de las normas establecidas por el centro. No obstante, esta falta de conducta antisocial apenas alteró su reputación de chica que molaba mucho, y siempre se veía rodeada por enjambres de chicos zumbones y fastidiada por chicas más bajas y más corrientes que ella, que se le acercaban con la esperanza de que se les contagiara algo de su magnetismo._

_Serena tenía razón. Después de aquel primer día, las cosas entre ella y Dar no volvieron a ser como antes. Las prioridades de Dar cambiaron por completo. Ahora cualquier cosa era una excusa para referirse a Rei. Él y Serena caminaban juntos por el recinto de la escuela, aparentemente sin rumbo, pero Serena sabía que iban a la caza de Rei. Sabía que en cuanto Dar oyera la voz grave de Rei aflojaría repentinamente el paso y empezaría a caminar de una_ _manera distinta y hablar a Serena en voz muy alta sobre algo de lo que no estaban hablando antes, por lo general de música. Dar pasaba junto a Rei mirando resueltamente al frente, evitando intercambiar miradas con ella._

_La amistad de Dar y Serena terminó un lluvioso martes por la tarde, poco antes del fin del primer trimestre._

_Estaban sentados en la cafetería comiendo patatas fritas humedecidas y pasta demasiado hecha, y leyendo a toda prisa sus fragmentos de Animal Farm para la clase de inglés de aquella tarde, cuando se fijaron en un chico cetrino de 3G llamado Jedite, que se acercó a su mesa. Lo miraron inquisitivamente._

—_Oye —dijo Jedite, rascándose la nariz con un dedo mugriento—, ¿tú eres Dar Chiba?_

—_Sí —respondió él—. ¿Por qué?_

—_Pensaba que te gustaría saber que corre cierto rumor… —miró furtivamente a su alrededor—… acerca de ti._

—_No me digas —dijo Dar, doblando la esquina de la página y dejando el libro._

—_Pues sí —dijo Jedite—, sobre ti y Rei Hino._

_La ceja de Dar salió disparada hacia arriba y casi aterrizó en su nuca._

—_Vaya —dijo, tratando de aparentar despreocupación—, ¿y de qué se trata?_

—_Por lo visto, ella va diciendo por ahí que le pareces un tío guay. Dice que quiere hablar contigo. Que le gusta tu actitud, dice. Y que tienes ca… cari… carisma, o algo así._

_Serena asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que había dado con la palabra correcta, y Jedite continuó:_

—_En fin, sólo pensaba que te gustaría saber… bueno, saber lo que ella va diciendo. —Le tendió tímidamente a Dar una mano mugrienta—. Sólo quería darte la enhorabuena._

_Luego regresó a la mesa de sus colegas, que miraban a Dar con inusitado respeto._

_Dar mantuvo la calma, reflexionando mientras hurgaba sus flácidas patatas con el tenedor y murmuraba por lo bajo: «Joder, Sere, joder, Sere, joder.» La cara se le había puesto casi morada y los pies le temblaban bajo la mesa. De repente alzó la vista y miró a Serena a los ojos._

—_Joder, Sere —gritó casi—, ¿y qué hago yo ahora?_

_Al final no tuvo que hacer nada. Durante los últimos días de aquel trimestre, Rei Hino se volvió omnipresente. Ya no fue necesario que Dar patrullara estratégicamente por toda la escuela, puesto que, adondequiera que iba, Rei estaba allí. Durante un par de días no se dijeron nada, pero hubo intercambio de miradas muy significativas y la atmósfera entre ambos estaba tan cargada que Dar desarrolló electricidad estática, y todo objeto que tocaba le perforaba la piel con diminutas descargas._

_Serena empezó a sentirse cada vez más superflua y a disgusto durante aquellos peculiares encuentros; sin embargo, cada vez que le insinuaba a Dar que ella se largaba, que se buscaría otro entretenimiento, él la agarraba de la manga como si fuera un salvavidas y le imploraba que se quedara con él._

_Por fin, el último día del trimestre, sucedió. Serena y Dar estaban sentados en la escalera, junto al aula de idiomas, cuando Rei apareció como por ensalmo con una pila de libros acunados contra el pecho y aparentando mucha prisa. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al doblar la esquina y ver allí a Dar, y se quedó plantada delante de él. El aire se pobló de electricidad y un silencio vibrante flotó entre los tres. Serena dejó de respirar y esperó a que alguno de ellos dijese algo. Finalmente Rei abrió sus gruesos labios carmesíes con la suficiente lentitud para que se formaran entre ellos dos piquitos de piel que se adhirieron brevemente antes de separarse como dos gomitas elásticas._

—_Hola —dijo._

—_Hola —dijo Dar. La voz no se le quebró, sino que surgió estentórea desde el interior de su caja torácica._

_Serena se quedó sentada con las manos en el regazo, mirando al suelo._

—_Tú eres Dar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rei._

—_Sí —contestó él, todavía con la voz clara y profunda—. El mismo. ¿Y tú eres…?_

_Serena silbó por lo bajo. Había que reconocer, pensó, que el tío tenía mucha sangre fría._

—_Yo, Rei —dijo ella—. Rei Hino. Voy a 4H, ya sabes, la clase del señor Harwood._

—_Ah, sí —dijo Dar—, claro. Eres la chica nueva, ¿no?_

—_Pues sí —dijo ella—, bastante nueva._

_En el breve silencio que siguió, Rei se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a Serena, la cual supo con esa mirada todo lo que tenía que saber. Ahora soy yo la que mando, decía esa mirada, ahora me toca a mí, es mi turno, lárgate, bicho raro, culigorda, rubia anónima._

_Era momento de marcharse, de dejar a Dar a solas, sin ella. Serena juntó sus papeles, se echó la bolsa al hombro y se puso en pie._

—_Bueno —dijo innecesariamente, ya que los otros dos no le hacían el menor caso—. Me voy. Hasta luego. —Y entonces caminó por los pasillos todo lo deprisa que fue capaz, abriendo puertas con el hombro; caminó y caminó hasta que no le quedó sitio para caminar. Y entonces se detuvo en seco y se puso cara a la pared mientras las lágrimas que había intentado contener se desbordaban irremediablemente, bañando sus mejillas en cascada._

_El pub de la oscuridad perpetua_

_Era un sábado a mediodía. Faltaba una semana para que Serena empezara sus exámenes de reválida, y hacía cuatro meses que su amistad con Dar había concluido._

_Kentish Town Road resplandecía bajo el sol deslumbrante que se reflejaba en las calles húmedas y bruñidas tras un diluvio de treinta segundos. La gente salía de las tiendas donde se había refugiado temporalmente, mientras que algunos sacudían sus paraguas y los doblaban, Serena estaba con su madre, buscando un libro que necesitaba para el repaso de historia y enfurruñada por lo injusto de tener que estar donde no quería y con quien no quería, buscando algo que ojalá no hubiera necesitado y encima con el chaparrón torrencial que le había estropeado el tupé, dejándola con un sabor a Elnett derretido en los labios._

—_Coge esto, Serena, por favor —le pidió su madre, pasándole un paraguas que chorreaba y una bolsa de la compra con repollos—. Tengo que ir al servicio. Es este tiempo, tanto llover… —dijo, y se metió en el primer pub._

_Era la primera vez que Serena entraba en un pub. Lo tenía prohibido, cosa que no era de extrañar, puesto que no le permitían hacer nada. Sí, había estado en pubs «familiares» durante las vacaciones, en salas «familiares» llenas de niños aburridos y tragaperras con frutas giratorias, pero nunca dentro de un pub de verdad, un pub como los de Londres. La curiosidad la empujó a asomarse al interior mientras esperaba a su madre, un poco más cerca del interior de lo que a ésta le habría gustado._

_Lo primero que le chocó fue el olor, un olor rancio, estancado y humoso. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban por los resquicios de la pintura negra de los ventanales, revelando nubes de polvo y jirones de humo de tabaco que se enroscaban hacia lo alto, como atrapados por la luz de un proyector de cine. Una máquina de discos bramaba Ace of Spades, de Motorhead, una batería de tragaperras resollaba, zumbaba y restallaba, y por encima de todo esto, desde una mesa en el último rincón, le llegó una sonora e intimidante cacofonía de obscenidades y tacos._

_Serena se introdujo un poco más en la cavernosa estancia en penumbra para ver de dónde provenía el alboroto. Envuelta en sombras, había una mujer menuda, con el pelo, cual matojo de cerdas, teñido de negro y un crucifijo dorado al cuello. Estaba embarazada al menos de ocho meses, y tenía la tripa acentuada por una camiseta blanca demasiado pequeña con la leyenda: «me la suda lo que diga frankie.» Estaba fumando un cigarrillo liado a mano y bebía una jarra de cerveza, y, entre sorbo y calada, le gritaba al hombretón que estaba sentado junto a ella. El tipo miraba al frente con una expresión tensa en la cara que amenazaba con pasar rápidamente de la tolerancia a la violencia._

_Al otro lado de la mesa, había un cochecito al que estaban atados dos niños de aspecto huraño pero atractivos, y a la derecha de la mujer, un chico de unos cuatros años, muy guapo y rubio, con una camiseta del Arsenal, que hablaba solo mientras garabateaba en un cuaderno con un lápiz rojo. Parecía un angelito._

—_Mamá —dijo, mirando a la embarazada—. Mamá. Tengo que ir al lavabo._

—_Cállate, Phobos —le espetó la madre, aplastando una colilla humedecida y aprestándose para una nueva ofensiva verbal contra el hombretón—. ¿No ves que estoy hablando?_

—_Pero, mamá, tengo pis. —Una mano había desaparecido bajo la mesa para sujetarse la punta de la pilila._

— _¡Que te calles! ¡Aguántate! ¡Estoy hablando!_

—_Pero, mamá…_

_La mujer miró al niño con una expresión terrorífica, le aferró ambos brazos con sus manos huesudas y lo izó a la altura de su cara._

—_Si no te callas, Phobos, te muelo a palos —dijo, y entonces, para asegurarse de que el niño viera que iba en serio, le dio un sopapo en las piernas desnudas, un manotazo que resonó en todo el pub._

_Serena dio un respingo mientras el niño se deshacía en lágrimas y veía horrorizado que un hilillo de líquido ambarino empezaba a gotear por debajo de la mesa hacia el linóleo mugriento. La mujer se levantó a medias para ver mejor y luego miró al niño._

— _¡Maldito cabrón! —Lo levantó de un brazo escuálido—. ¡Cerdo asqueroso! —Una gran mancha de humedad adornaba la parte delantera de su calzón de fútbol. La mujer lo llevó al servicio de caballeros tirándole del brazo, abrió la puerta con el hombro y lo lanzó al suelo sucio del retrete—. ¡Límpiate, asqueroso de mierda!_

_El niño se puso a gatas en el suelo embaldosado, llorando a moco tendido. Serena tragó saliva mientras la puerta se cerraba entre ambos, dejando sólo el sonido amortiguado de los sollozos._

_La chica que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, de espaldas a Serena, se levantó y sacó un cigarrillo. Vestía unos tejanos de tubo ajustadísimos y un top a rayas blancas y rosas. Fulminó a la mujer con la mirada, exhaló una última nube de humo y salió disparada hacia los servicios. Entró y abrazó al niño, tranquilizándolo con susurros y acariciándole el pelo. La puerta se cerró, y segundos después salían los dos, el chico sin calzón y con la camiseta colgando sobre los muslos, agarrado a la pierna de la chica con ambos brazos. Fue entonces cuando Serena reconoció a la chica. Era Rei._

_Serena dio media vuelta, muy deprisa, y salió del pub a la soleada seguridad de la calle. Su corazón latía con rapidez aterradora; tragó aire a bocanadas. ¡Ésa era Rei! Y la mujer, la madre de Rei. Dios mío. Pobre Rei. Pobrecilla Rei. Nunca había visto nada tan horroroso._

_Aquella… mujer, aquella mujer horrible, bebiendo y fumando con un bebé en la barriga y pegándole a aquel chico tan guapo. ¿Cuántos hijos tenían? Serena sabía que Rei tenía también hermanos mayores. Debían de ser millones. Mira que llevar a sus hermosos hijos a un lugar como aquél, tan oscuro, húmedo y malsano, con todo aquel ruido y el humo, mientras le gritaba palabrotas a un gordo asqueroso con la ropa sucia y el pelo grasiento._

_De repente, lo que a Serena le había parecido el no va más de lo guay, una madre que dejaba que su hija de catorce años fumara delante de ella, con ella, le pareció ahora una ironía. Era repugnante. La madre de Rei era repugnante._

_Entonces comprendió por qué le dejaban hacer tantas cosas a Rei, por qué las normas y los reglamentos que a ella, a Serena, le parecían tan represores, no parecían atañer a Rei. No porque Rei fuese la afortunada ganadora de la lotería en cuanto a padres se refería, orgullosa beneficiaría de una madre estupenda que comprendía que las chicas necesitaban llegar a casa más tarde de las once y salir con chicos y llevar más de un pendiente en cada lóbulo y hacer lo que les diera la gana con el pelo. No, Rei no era afortunada. Todo lo contrario. Porque a su madre le importaba un comino su hija y, por lo visto, cualquier otro de sus numerosos hijos. No le importaba cómo llevara el pelo Rei ni sus orejas ni el estado de su salud. Era improbable que le importara su educación, su futuro o el estado de su himen. A Serena ya no le parecía guay que la señora Hino (si es que ése era su apellido) no se presentara en las reuniones de padres y maestros ni comprobara si Rei hacía los deberes._

_Por fin, la madre de Serena salió del pub secándose distraídamente las manos en los costados_ de su falda de algodón.

—_Son los peores lavabos que he visto en mi vida —dijo, torciendo el gesto con desagrado—. Sin contar ese tugurio de Calais. ¡Ni jabón, ni toalla, ni tapa de váter! He tenido que ponerme en cuclillas encima de la taza. —Se estremeció y empezó a coger los bultos que sostenía Serena—. Y encima permiten que entren niños. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Niños! Y Digo yo, ¿a quién se le ocurre traer niños a un sitio como éste? Es increíble, realmente increíble…_

_Mientras completaban el itinerario que habían previsto para aquella tarde, que consistía en tomar el té y un bollo suizo en la panadería, buscar en la sección de Educación de W. H. Smiths, hurgar en la caja de gangas de la tienda de lanas en busca de un ovillo de angora de color azul pavo para terminar un jersey que su madre le estaba tejiendo, Serena empezó a recobrar cierto sentido de normalidad, de humanidad, incluso de limpieza. Y, por primera vez desde que había iniciado el paso de la adolescencia a la edad madura, se sintió afortunada._

_Su madre era despótica y tradicional; su padre, distante y predecible; su hermano pequeño, un niño molesto y precoz que todo lo hacía bien, y a ella la trataban como una niña descarriada que lo hacía todo mal. El piso donde vivían era pequeño y anticuado, con muebles oscuros y lúgubres (heredados de sus abuelos fallecidos), y toda su familia se tomaba el catolicismo demasiado en serio._

_Sin embargo, después de ver un fragmento de la vida de Rei fuera de la escuela, Serena decidió que ella al menos tenía amor. «Al menos, yo cuento con el afecto de mi familia —pensó—. Al menos, mis padres se preocupan por mí, aunque a veces se pasen, y no me obligan a ser mayor cuando aún no me toca.» Ella prefería querer ser adulta y que no se lo permitieran, a que la obligaran a serlo._

_Rei podía ser la chica más despampanante del Holy Trinity, pero su vida fuera de allí era fea y sórdida; tal vez fuese la reina de las reinas, pero su madre era una bruja y su padrastro un cerdo, y podía haberle arrebatado su mejor amigo, pero tenía que pasarse las tardes soleadas dentro de un tugurio._

_Pobre Rei. Pobrecilla._

_Serena se juró que, a pesar de la burlona indiferencia de Rei ante sus primeros intentos de entablar amistad, haría una última intentona._

_Lo primero que vio cuando fue hacia la puerta principal de la escuela el lunes por la mañana fue a Rei, apoyada en la pared con una pierna, un pitillo en una mano y una asquerosa revista de desnudos en la otra, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Serena hizo de tripas corazón y avanzó hacia ella._

—_Hola —dijo, forzándose a sonreír—, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?_

_A Rei le sorprendió esta inesperada iniciativa, pero se sobrepuso en el acto y sacudió la larga ceniza que colgaba de su cigarrillo._

—_Oh —dijo—, muy bien. —En lugar de mirar a Serena a los ojos, dirigió la vista hacia la calle distraídamente, casi como si sintiera pánico, esperando que alguien la rescatara. Entonces divisó a Dar, que venía por la calle, y le hizo señas, un tanto a la desesperada. Dar se les acercó trotando y Rei se relajó visiblemente al atraerlo hacia sí y sumergirlo en un abrazo. Luego dio una calada y sonrió a Serena. Tenía a Dar. Volvía a sentirse fuerte._

_Serena no se molestó en hacer esfuerzos con Rei después de aquello. Sentía lástima de las circunstancias en las que vivía aquella chica, pero realmente no merecía la pena tratar de hacer amistad con ella._

_Nunca le había caído bien, y tampoco ella a Rei, y aquel día decidió finalmente que sería mucho más sencillo dejarlos a los dos en paz y hacer su vida._

_El rey y la reina del Holy T_

_Sobre las 16:15 del 17 de julio de 1985 un fuerte timbrazo desde el interior de los muros de la escuela rasgó el silencio reinante. Todo el patio explotó._

_Era el último día de cole._

_Carpetas, libros de texto y libretas de papel rayado azul claro salieron volando por los aires; corbatas de nailon a rayas rojas y grises desaparecieron de los raídos cuellos de las camisas y giraron en lo alto como lazos de cowboy; transistores que antes apenas se oían fueron puestos_ _a tope de volumen, y ciento veinte chicos y chicas de dieciséis años vestidos con blazers rojos salieron por la verja de la escuela todos a una por última vez, una masa de hormonas y energía reprimida, finalmente liberada tras cinco años de estudio y disciplina, irrumpiendo como un río de roja lava candente en las recalentadas calles de Kentish Town._

_Serena buscó a sus amigas y fueron a sumarse a la multitud que corría hacia Caledonian Park para pasar la tarde peleando, bebiendo y tirando huevos y harina a chicos de otras escuelas. Bebieron sidra en grandes botellas de plástico que se volvían fofas al tacto a medida que el sol calentaba el líquido y observaron pavonearse a los chicos. Hablaron de sus planes para el verano y para el futuro. Tenían toda la vida por delante, pero Serena no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que lo más importante ya había quedado atrás._

_Todo había terminado. No sólo la escuela, no sólo cinco años de normas y reglamentos, deberes y asambleas, de misa los viernes y carreras a campo traviesa bajo la lluvia, de llevar corbata y comer en la escuela, sino lo que quedaba de su amistad con Dar. Ella sabía que esa amistad no podía perdurar. Dar iba a continuar sus estudios en un college de Holloway, y ella en un instituto de Archway._

_Dar continuaba firmemente encerrado en su camaradería con Rei Hino. Eran el rey y la reina del Holy T, mientras los demás quedaban excluidos, sobre todo Serena. Ésta veía con tristeza y horror que todo había terminado entre ella y Dar, lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido._

_No compartirían mañanas soleadas en una gran cama de pino, ni darían ruidosas fiestas los sábados por la noche ni irían de compras juntos. Se acabó «Dar y Sere»; ahora era «Dar y Rei». Rei lo tenía atrapado como una araña a una mosca, y él estaba encantado de estar en la telaraña. No había opción para Serena, ni una pizca del Dar a quien había querido durante tanto tiempo, y eso le dejó un nudo en la garganta y una horrible sensación de merma en el corazón._

_Como para añadir patetismo a sus pensamientos, una nube tapó el sol, una leve brisa fría pasó sobre ella, y levantó la vista justo en el momento en que Dar y Rei se daban un beso a unos pasos de allí. El sol empezaba a ponerse detrás de los bloques de protección oficial que se recortaban en el horizonte, se les había terminado la sidra y dos de sus amigas se habían quedado dormidas en la hierba. Eran casi las diez y decidió volver a casa. Recogió sus cosas, su transistor, su cárdigan, los cuadernos y demás material escolar que simbolizaban los últimos cinco años de su vida. Se levantó y echó a andar._

_Dar la alcanzó cuando salía del parque. Jadeaba después de la carrera._

—_Sere —graznó—, ¿se puede saber adónde vas?_

_Serena vio a Rei sentada al fondo del parque, muy tiesa, como un jugador de póquer, con los ojos entornados por la luz baja del sol, observándolos atentamente._

—_A casa —respondió Serena, ajustándose a la cintura las mangas de su cárdigan—. Ya es tarde._

_Dar arrugó la cara, desconcertado._

—_Ah… —titubeó, y se rascó la cabeza—, vale._

—_Bueno —dijo ella—, adiós y buena suerte, ¿eh?_

— _¿Cómo? Bueno, sí. Pero seguiremos viéndonos, ¿no? Ya sabes… las cometas y eso… —Dar parecía ansioso._

_Serena se encogió de hombros._

—_Oh. No sé. Imagino que estaremos demasiado ocupados, estudiando y esas cosas. Además iremos a distintos centros…_

_Los ojos de Dar se empañaron de tristeza._

—_Sí. Claro. Supongo que tienes razón._

_Serena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios prietos._

—_Bueno, que te vaya bien._

—_Vale. Sí. Lo mismo digo. —Parecía que se iba haciendo a la idea—. Que te vaya muy bien a ti también._

_Se quedaron sin nada que decirse, unos instantes antes de perder las ganas de hablar, allí, plantados e incómodos, sonriendo, mirándose y dejando de mirarse. Los gritos, chillidos y palabrotas de los otros chicos se perdieron poco a poco en la lejanía, y unos rayos del sol poniente penetraron a través de las ramas de un olmo grande, dibujando en sus cuerpos franjas de color salmón. Serena se inclinó para subirse los calcetines. Dar recogió una carpeta que había resbalado del montón y se la dio. Las yemas de sus dedos se rozaron apenas un instante y al momento se separaron._

_Rei se quedó allí sentada, mirando, con una brizna de hierba entre los labios, sus largas piernas dobladas sobre el banco y una expresión de inquietud grabada en sus facciones. Dar se volvió para mirarla, y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia Serena. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario decir nada. Se encogió de hombros y echó a andar. Serena amagó una última sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se fue._

_Cuando salió del parque, un Ford Cortina, que estaba atravesado en North Road, escupía llamas de su motor recalentado, mientras tres bomberos sofocaban el fuego a manguerazo limpio, observados por un corrillo de gente. Un río de agua negra serpenteaba por la acera. Serena lo saltó, antes de dirigirse sin pensarlo hacia York Way._

_Sus pies la llevaban a casa, pero su corazón quería dar media vuelta, cruzar el parque a toda prisa y volver con Dar, su mejor amigo, su compañero, para hacer las paces y renovar sus vínculos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_Pero no lo hizo —su orgullo no se lo permitía—, y continuó andando por las calles cada vez más oscuras de Kentish Town, andando y andando y sintiendo que algo se le escapaba de las manos. Entró en el diminuto piso de sus padres en Bartholomew Road, se sentó un rato con ellos mientras veían Dinastía y respondió a un par de preguntas sobre el último día de cole. A las once bostezó y subió como una autómata a su habitación. Contempló su odioso cuarto y dejó que su mente se poblara de imágenes de Dar y ella juntos. La cometa estaba colgada de la pared. En sus pliegues se formaban líneas de polvo, y sus brillantes colores empezaban a disolverse. La cola pendía patéticamente, como si hubiera perdido la voluntad de vivir, de volver a volar._

_Habrían de pasar dos años para que Serena descolgase la cometa de la pared, le quitara el polvo y la viera deslizarse de nuevo por el cielo de Londres._


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

¡En sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj! ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Había sido una cuestión de cara o cruz. Podría haber ido en el sentido opuesto, y ahora estaría en casa de Dar, tan a gusto, viendo un partido de fútbol, en vez de en una cafetería de Primrose Hill tomando un cappuccino carísimo y mirando cómo su mejor amigo se convertía rápidamente en el colegial que siempre había sido.

Oh, y fíjense en ella. ¿Será posible? Es repugnante. ¿Cómo puede parecer más joven ahora que entonces? ¿Cómo es posible que sea más guapa, que tenga más aplomo, más de todo? Los años la han hecho más rutilante y serena. Su acento es ahora neutral. Tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante e incluso cierto charme. Y la ropa que lleva puesta, aparentemente sin el menor esfuerzo, es sin duda un modelo de diseñador. Y qué decir de esa piedra enorme que luce en el dedo anular: Gibraltar a su lado parece una mota de polvo.

Lleva un peinado caro — ¿cómo es que los peluqueros de los salones caros consiguen que un peinado parezca tan caro?— y esa clase de maquillaje que parece que no vayas maquillada, y desprende un halo aromático a su alrededor que no es perfume, sino algo más interno, como la pulcritud, como el rocío. Huele como si se bañara en rocío. El frasco debe de costar ochenta libras, por lo menos.

Serena mira a Dar. Hacía años que no lo veía tan alterado. Cada ángulo de su cuerpo está dirigido hacia Rei: codos, rodillas, cabeza. Es como si ella hubiera dejado de existir. Vuelve a estar de más.

Están hablando del matrimonio de Rei, de la vida que ha llevado en los últimos doce años. Ya no se llama Rei Hino. Ahora se llama, para su desgracia y para deleite de Serena, Rei Kumada, o sea Rei «gorro de dormir». Su marido, Nicolas, posee una pequeña cadena de restaurantes tipo brasserie en el noroeste y viven en Chester, en una mansión neogeorgiana. Cuando Nicolas no está supervisando su imperio restaurador, se le puede encontrar jugando al golf, al squash o al criquet. Tienen tres caballos y una piscina. Cada dos meses, envía a Rei a Nueva York, en primera clase y provista de su tarjeta de crédito platino. Rei compra cuanto se le antoja y es la envidia de todas las mujeres de Chester.

A Serena le resulta todo un poco aburrido, pero Dar continúa embelesado, como si se estuviera tragando cien capítulos seguidos de un culebrón. Sin embargo, entonces, cuando Serena está a punto de desconectar, la conversación cambia de rumbo de la manera más espectacular. No todo es lo que parece. Rei reconoce, titubeante y nerviosa, con los ojos vidriosos de lágrimas, que ha dejado a Nicolas. Se ha largado dejándolo en la cama, con una nota para que la lea al despertar, cosa que a Serena le parece bastante cruel. Claro que cualquier hombre lo bastante tonto para casarse con un riesgo cardíaco como Rei tiene lo que se merece, la verdad. Sólo hace falta mirarla bien una vez para darte cuenta de que algún día te abandonará.

Rei no se extiende más, y Dar no le hace ninguna de las preguntas que debería hacerle, como por qué ha dejado a su marido y ha regresado a Londres. Serena se lo habría preguntado ella misma, pero está demasiado deprimida para dar a su voz el tono inquisitivo necesario para formular preguntas.

Lo lógico sería que Dar le exigiera a Rei algún tipo de explicación, por qué, exactamente, desapareció y lo dejó plantado todos esos años, por qué le partió el corazón en tantos pedazos que Dar no fue capaz de reunirlos todos para pegarlos otra vez. Era lógico pensar que se mostraría un tanto frío con ella por la manera en que lo había tratado, pero no. Actúa como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, como si todo estuviera bien.

Serena forma pequeños picos en la espuma de su café con la uña del dedo y mira a su alrededor. El local está abarrotado de gente con ropa cara y mejillas sonrosadas, tras la caminata por Primrose Hill, con sus labradores y sus retrievers, y las suelas de sus botas Russell & Bromley llenas de fango, gente con tanta pasta que ni se inmuta ante las cuatro libras cincuenta que les clavan por una exigua porción de tarta de chocolate. Serena decide que no le gusta nadie de los que están allí, que, de hecho, no le gusta Primrose Hill con su ambiente de falso pueblo y sus simulacros de pub y sus precios altísimos. Primrose Hill, concluye, no encaja en Londres, es demasiado pequeño, demasiado pijo y demasiado fino; tendrían que desmontarlo pieza por pieza y trasladarlo a Esher, donde quedaría la mar de bien como calle secundaria.

—Bueno, ¿y cuánto hace que has vuelto? —le está preguntando Dar a Rei.

—He llegado esta misma mañana, en el primer tren.

— ¿De veras? —dice Dar risueño, la viva imagen del hombre bendecido por una fantástica suerte—. ¿Y dónde te alojas? ¿En casa de tu madre?

Rei sorbe un poco de café —solo, sin azúcar—, deja la taza y niega con la cabeza.

—No, por Dios —dice—. No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde que cumplí los dieciocho. Me fui a vivir con mi prima. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Hotaru. Estoy en su casa. A dos pasos de aquí. —Señala la calle de en frente—. En Elsworthy Road.

« ¿Por qué? —Quiere gritar Serena—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa a los dieciocho? ¿Por qué te mudaste a casa de tu prima? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Dar que te marchabas? ¿Y por qué demonios no te pregunta él todo esto?»

—Ah, muy bien —dice Dar, asintiendo con gesto respetuoso, registrando el hecho de que la prima de Rei debe de nadar en la abundancia, y probablemente muerto de ganas de preguntar cómo es que otro miembro de su familia, la de Gospel Oak, ha conseguido acceder a la burguesía— Muy bien. —Se domina— ¿Y qué planes tienes? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Rei se encoge de hombros. Parece nerviosa. Es obvio que la pregunta le resulta difícil de contestar. «Por favor —piensa Serena—, por favor, di que sólo estarás aquí un par de días, que estás muy ocupada, que tienes que ir a un montón de sitios. Di que seguramente no podrás vernos otra vez porque te marchas mañana mismo a Nueva York.»

Pero Serena tiene ya la extraña y desagradable sensación de que ésta no será la última vez que verán a Rei, que, en realidad, Rei va a estar muy presente en sus vidas, temor que se confirma segundos después, cuando Rei sonríe, se coloca detrás de la oreja sus cabellos de chica Pantene con dos dedos de manicura perfecta y dice:

—Nada en especial, bueno, ya sabes, pasar el rato, recuperar viejas amistades y todo eso.

La cara de Dar refleja todo un abanico de emociones extáticas.

—Excelente —dice— me parece fenomenal.

Durante un segundo se quedan en silencio y se miran extasiados, sí, decididamente extasiados, el uno al otro. Serena tiene ganas de vomitar.

Dar ofrece un cigarrillo a Rei. Ella lo rechaza.

— ¿Ya no fumas? —pregunta él, sorprendido. Ambos están pensando que fue Rei Hino quien inventó realmente eso de fumar.

—Lo he dejado —dice ella con una mueca— Sólo hace doce días. Prefiero no hablar de ello.

Dar pone cara de apreciar ese enorme sacrificio y retira la cajetilla que le había tendido.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte —dice, y sonríe.

—Yo también —sonríe Rei— La verdad es que me sentía un poco perdida y sola, pero ahora que os he encontrado me siento mucho mejor.

Serena rechina los dientes, odia por momentos a Rei, la odia y quisiera verla muerta, lo cual hace que se sienta espantosamente mal, la peor arpía que haya existido jamás. Lo cual hace que se sienta fea y bruja, la peor bruja del mundo, lo cual a su vez hace que sienta que Rei es una maldita princesa de cuento de hadas, tan perfecta y asquerosamente linda, lo cual hace que la odie aún más. Serena sonríe lúgubremente y dibuja una sonrisa en la espuma que corona su café, el café que no ha probado todavía, el café que ni siquiera piensa probar, de lo desconcertada que está.

—Os veo a los dos muy cambiados —dice Rei—. Nunca os hubiera reconocido. Sobre todo a ti, Sere. Estás… estás preciosa. De veras, te veo despampanante. Me encantan esos clips que llevas en el pelo. Y me encantan tus uñas. —Coge las garras color turquesa de Serena en sus manos y las examina— ¿Cómo haces para que te crezcan tanto? Las mías siempre se me parten por aquí. —Señala el rosa de sus uñas intachables.

—Cubitos de gelatina —dice Serena— Tomo gelatina cada día. Marca Rowntrees, sabor limón y lima.

Y, mientras, piensa: «Oh, no, no hagas eso, Rei. No pretendas que somos parecidas. Yo no quiero ser como tú. No puedo ser como tú. Nunca me caíste bien. Por más que hablemos de uñas, de celulitis, de vello facial y dietas a base de sopa de col, no me caerás bien. Y nunca me caerás bien porque, por mucho que hayas podido cambiar, jamás olvidaré cómo me tratabas en la escuela, cómo me desdeñabas, y lo mal que lo pasé por tu culpa.

»Sé lo que mujeres como tú pueden hacer a hombres normales. Las mujeres como tú tienen la última palabra. Las mujeres como tú tienen que entrar en cualquier sitio para que se arme la gorda y para que todos los tíos se vuelvan retrasados mentales. Las mujeres como tú pueden apoderarse del corazón de un hombre afectuoso y afable como Dar y hacerlo picadillo. Y yo siempre te guardaré rencor, Rei, porque eres hermosa y porque tu belleza es algo que ninguna mujer puede comprar en la sección de cosméticos ni en el quirófano de un cirujano plástico. No puedo competir contigo en ningún nivel. Me siento amenazada por ti y no quiero que entres en mi vida. No te quiero en mi mundo bonito, seguro y feliz, donde me siento a salvo y sé cuál es mi sitio. He tardado unos quince años en salir de tu sombra, en ser una mujer deseable por derecho propio. Llámame egoísta, llámame egocéntrica, llámame insegura y paranoica. Me da lo mismo. Sólo quiero que te marches de Londres, que salgas de mi vida y de la de Dar.»

—Tú eres fotógrafa, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —responde Serena— Sí. Hago fotos. —Habla brevemente de los lugares exóticos y las recompensas económicas.

—Caramba —dice Rei, verdaderamente impresionada—, debe de ser muy interesante. Me acuerdo de aquella vez que estuvimos hablando de lo que queríamos ser de mayores, y tú dijiste que querías casarte y escribir libros de cocina o algo así, ¿verdad? Y mira ahora. Tan guapa, tan atractiva y toda una mujer de éxito, con un trabajo excitante y una casa propia. Caray, Sere —alarga el brazo y le aprieta la mano—, cuánto te envidio, de veras.

«Basta ya —piensa Serena—. Por favor, basta. No me envidias en absoluto, sólo tratas de hacer que me sienta mejor por no ser tan hermosa como tú. Tienes dinero a montones, un pelo satinado y un cutis perfecto: ¿cómo puedes sentir envidia de mí?»

Serena fuerza una sonrisa de sacarina y palmea la mano de Rei.

—Oh, no seas tonta —le dice, deseando estar por encima de los celos mezquinos y maliciosos que siente por ella. Mira a Dar tratando de recordar cómo se hace para ser amable (él siempre saca lo mejor de ella), pero Dar está atrapado en la red de Rei. El Dar Chiba que ella conoce y ama no está por ninguna parte.

—Bueno… —Rei apura el poso de su café y coge su bolso—. Tengo que volver a casa. He dejado a mi perro solo con un centenar de gatos hambrientos. Seguro que ya se lo habrán comido. —Sonríe y deja unas monedas encima de la mesa. Los mira a ambos con sincera intensidad, rebosante de afecto y buenas vibraciones, y dice—: Confío en que volvamos a vernos. Sería estupendo si pudiéramos quedar algún día los tres.

—Oh, pues claro —dice, babea, Dar—, por supuesto.

Serena adivina que ya está reorganizando su agenda para asegurarse de que no haya el menor impedimento para que puedan «quedar algún día».

—Oye —dice Dar, sacando del bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero negra un pedazo de papel y un rotulador—, deja que anote el número de casa de tu prima. No tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta semana. Quizá podríamos salir una noche. Ya sabes, para ponernos al día.

«No —piensa Serena— No. Por favor. Otra vez no. Esto no puede suceder otra vez.»

—Sería estupendo, Dar. Gracias.

Serena está acongojada.

Intercambian teléfonos los tres, se besuquean y hacen como que están encantados (y Serena lo está, porque Rei se marcha por fin) y cada cual se va por su lado.

Serena observa a Rei cruzar la calle cargada de bolsas, tratando de retirar de sus ojos una cortina de pelo con el dorso de la mano, y experimenta un efímero segundo de compasión por ella. El vello de los brazos se le eriza y un nudo doloroso se forma en su garganta. Pobre Rei, pobrecilla Rei.

Rei llega a la otra acera, donde un hombre muy apuesto que acaba de apearse de un lustroso Lotus Elise rojo se le acerca y empieza a liberarla de sus bolsas. «Oh, gracias, muchas gracias —imagina que Rei le dice amorosamente— No era necesario, muy amable de tu parte.»

El vello de sus brazos recupera la horizontal, el nudo en la garganta se desinfla y sus manos se cierran en pequeños puños de odio.

* * *

><p>El lunes por la mañana, Dar llega al trabajo a las diez y media.<p>

Tarde para los demás, pero no para él, y menos aún teniendo en cuenta que al venir ha tenido que recuperar el coche de esos ladrones de Tufnell Park.

Johnny-Boy Records tiene su sede en esa monada de casita rosa con fachada de estuco que se encuentra en una calle de Camden Town; antes era la casa de Toby, cuando éste fundó el sello discográfico en 1989, pero ahora Toby vive en una casa de cinco habitaciones en Primrose Hill con su mujer ex modelo, sus tres hijos de extraños nombres y una niñera sudafricana, y la casita la utilizan como oficina.

El interior no ha cambiado mucho desde que Toby vivió en ella; es cómodo y acogedor. El suelo es todo de parqué reciclado y kilims raídos. Hay lámparas de mesa, cuadros, plantas y flores por todas partes. En la recepción hay un televisor Nicam de pantalla grande y un enorme y esponjoso sofá de jacquard donde cada día se sientan todos a mirar Neighbours, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesita de centro balinesa. Una escalera de caracol de hierro forjado conduce a una galería, donde arranca otra escalera que lleva a una diminuta terraza en la que comen todos en verano.

A Dar le encanta que su lugar de trabajo sea más bonito que su piso. Es sólo una de las muchas razones de que haya durado aquí tanto tiempo. Siete años, ya. Empezó a trabajar en la discográfica a los veintitrés. Al principio era ayudante de Artistas y Grabación, pero al año siguiente fue ascendido a mánager cuando su jefe lo dejó para formar un grupo propio. De hecho, en la actualidad no es mánager de nadie; tiene a algún que otro estudiante trabajando eventualmente para hacer curriculum, pero en conjunto es un departamento de un solo hombre, y a él le gusta así.

Las otras razones por las que ha estado aquí tanto tiempo son:

Está a cinco minutos en coche de su casa y tiene plaza propia de aparcamiento.

Nadie se inmuta cuando llega tarde.

Se lleva extraordinariamente bien con Toby, que es menos un jefe que un segundo padre; bueno, al menos puedes fumar porros con él.

Le dejan fumar, sea lo que sea y cuando le dé la gana. Puede pasarse el día haciendo llamadas personales y nadie se entera.

Apenas tiene trabajo.

Antes, Dar no era tan gandul. Antes era un adicto al trabajo. Entraba a las nueve, trabajaba hasta la hora de comer, se quedaba hasta las siete y luego hacía la ruta; iba a un par de conciertos cada noche, porque en aquellos tiempos Dar tenía una misión: la de encontrar al nuevo grupo revelación. Un sello del tamaño de Johnny-Boy Records podía salir fácilmente a flote con algún que otro disco en la lista de los cincuenta más vendidos, pero Dar quería más. Y en 1995 encontró más: Fruit. La gran sensación del afro. Los vio tocar en un pub de Cheltenham, nada menos, cuando todavía se tomaba la molestia de desviarse de la M25 para ver tocar a grupos en pubs del extrarradio. Tenían dieciocho años, eran guapos y brillantes. Su primer single fue número uno y se convirtió en canción del verano. Sonó en todas las tiendas de vaqueros de Oxford Street y en los tiovivos de todo el país durante semanas. El primer álbum subió directamente al número uno y aguantó en las listas durante casi un año. Salían en portada de todas las revistas musicales y en todos los programas de música pop de la tele.

Había sido un año de locura para Dar. Lo perseguían todos los departamentos de A&G de Londres y, en consecuencia, Toby le aumentó el sueldo, lo suficiente para que se marchara de casa y se comprara un piso a la provecta edad de veintisiete años. Tenía una reputación. Todo el mundo sabía quién era y lo que había conseguido, de modo que se relajó durante un tiempo, convencido de que nadie podía tocar al tipo que había descubierto a Fruit.

A Dar ni se le pasa por la cabeza dejar Johnny-Boy Records. Es una empresa sin problemas. Cómoda. Familiar. Conoce a todo el mundo, desde la viejecita de la limpieza que llega cada tarde con un enorme Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow heredado de su ex patrón y que se niega a vender, pese a que gana seis libras por hora, hasta el tipo que aparece cada tres meses, luciendo un traje ridículamente elegante y con el pelo súper engominado, para hacer el mantenimiento de la fotocopiadora. Dar sabe dónde está cada cosa, de dónde les llega cada cosa y adónde hay que enviar cada cosa. Johnny-Boy Records es su segundo hogar.

—Se te ve muy contento esta mañana —dice Melisa, la recepcionista rubia siliconada pero extrañamente bromista, mientras mete papelitos en sobres internos, cosa que siempre hace reír a Dar porque sólo son siete en la empresa. Melisa trabajaba antes para EMI y continúa haciendo las cosas a gran escala.

Dar medita el comentario y se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, luce una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Decide que no es nada apropiado para un lunes, y la borra de su cara.

— ¿Te has recuperado ya del viernes por la noche? —pregunta Melisa, y su tono de voz insinúa que Dar estaba más borracho de lo que él mismo creía.

—Más o menos —dice, cogiendo su correspondencia de la pila que hay sobre el mostrador.

—Sabes que esa chica sólo tenía diecisiete años, ¿verdad?

Dar se sonroja y rasga un sobre.

—A que te la tiraste…

Dar se sonroja todavía más y finge mucho interés por el contenido de un catálogo de Viking Direct.

—Qué cabronazo —dice ella, mirando a Dar con palpable deleite mientras hace un lacito con el cordel del sobre, antes de entregárselo.

Dar sube por la escalera de caracol, desoyendo los gritos de Melisa: «Encerrad a vuestras hijas: ¡un pedófilo anda suelto!»

— ¿A qué viene esa cara de felicidad? —le pregunta Toby, que está matando el rato junto a la máquina de café. Dar se da cuenta de que tiene otra vez esa sonrisita en la cara y procede a desarmarla de inmediato.

— ¡Pervertido! —grita Melisa desde abajo.

—Ah… —sonríe Toby—. Ya, esa chica, la del viernes por la noche. Imagino que te la…

Dar asiente con gesto rígido y dice:

—Es que se me puso a tiro, ¿sabes?

Toby asiente a su vez.

—Sí, por supuesto. Más vale que te vayas acostumbrando.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mira, has cumplido los treinta. Ahora tienes el atractivo de un hombre mayor. Verás cómo se te echan al cuello. Y deberías comprarte una de éstas. —Señala su sortija de boda y le guiña el ojo— Imán para jovencitas —dice, da media vuelta y se aleja riendo a carcajadas.

Dar se ríe también, porque sabe que por mucho que proteste y por más bromitas que haga sobre su supuesto poder de seducción, Toby está atado de pies y manos a su mujer y su familia y no tendría la energía necesaria aunque realmente se le presentara la oportunidad. Ha trabajado demasiado para llegar donde está, y es demasiado listo para arriesgarlo todo por un polvo.

Dar se quita la cazadora y la cuelga. Mete la mano en el bolsillo interior y hurga un poco hasta dar con lo que está buscando: un pedacito de papel arrugado. Lo alisa con esmero, pasando el dedo por las arrugas, y lo coloca encima de su mesa, al lado del teléfono. Se lo queda mirando un rato y nota que sus labios vuelven a animarse con esa sonrisa.

No la llamará enseguida. Lo hará más tarde. Primero tomará un café, abrirá la correspondencia y mirará si tiene algún mensaje en el ordenador.

Y después telefoneará a Rei Hino.

Serena experimenta siempre un agradable estremecimiento cuando va al trabajo. En primer lugar, está la emoción de sentarse al volante de su inmaculado Alfa Spider blanco, que es una obra de arte y que ha pagado ella solita. Incluso en lo más crudo del invierno, retira la capota, pone la calefacción a tope y conduce con el viento alborotándole el pelo. No le ve ningún sentido a tener un descapotable si sólo lo destapas seis semanas al año. Y luego está el rótulo de la pared exterior del edificio donde tiene su estudio: Serena Tsukino - Fotógrafa. Siente una gran alegría cada vez que lo lee.

¡Su propio estudio! Tuvo que trabajar muy duro para conseguirlo. Cinco años como asistente, abrumada de trabajo y mal pagada, primero para un fotógrafo de interiores que tenía muy mal genio y que seguía llamándola Sireni, incluso después de tres años, por más que ella le hubiese repetido mil veces que se pronunciaba Se-re-na; y después para Sandy, una vieja y maravillosa fotógrafa de desnudos que había sido su gran inspiración.

Serena nunca pensó que podía ganarse la vida fotografiando mujeres semidesnudas. Aspiraba, como todo recién salido de la escuela de fotografía, a algo mucho más elevado. La moda, quizá, o el retrato. Pero había empezado a trabajar por cuenta propia más o menos cuando las revistas «para ellos» empezaban a ser un gran negocio, y un ex novio periodista que trabajaba en Him la recomendó para un encargo de naturaleza muerta. Ella había sacado provecho de aquel primer contacto y se había convertido en la fotógrafa más popular de la revista, la que hacía los reportajes principales y las fotos de portada. Había encontrado un rinconcito, un sitio donde la paga era alta y el trabajo agradable, un lugar donde se sentía a gusto. Había conocido a artistas de culebrones australianos, presentadoras de televisión, disc-jockeys, y hasta a algún famoso de Hollywood. Había fotografiado a Danii Minogue y Denise van Outen, y aún no había tenido que trabajar con ninguna chica que no le cayese bien.

Las modelos quedaban siempre cautivadas cuando la conocían. «Cielos —decían—, no tienes aspecto de fotógrafa.» Y ella tampoco creía que lo pareciera.

Serena está de muy buen humor, para ser lunes por la mañana. Ha pasado antes por el gimnasio —cosa que hace tres veces por semana— y ha salido desacostumbradamente tonificada y alegre. Hace sol y lleva un bonito cárdigan rosa con lentejuelas que compró ayer por sólo una libra en un mercadillo. Tan barato, y lo elegante que se siente ella con él. Pocas cosas hay en la vida tan gratas y vigorizantes como una verdadera ganga.

Esta mañana ha visto en la balanza del gimnasio que por fin ha bajado a cincuenta y nueve kilos y medio, después de haber estado por encima de los críticos sesenta desde unas vacaciones glotonas en Disneylandia hacía medio año.

El extracto de cuenta que ha llegado en el correo de la mañana le informaba de que su negocio está empezando a dar dividendos después de unos inicios poco esperanzadores.

¡Y vuelve a estar sin novio! Le encanta, sí, le encanta estar soltera. Y esta vez va a seguir soltera el tiempo que haga falta hasta que encuentre un tipo decente, nada de ceder al primer momento de inseguridad o a la urgencia de un polvo. Esta vez piensa hacer bien las cosas, y tiene una bonita zanahoria monetaria para asegurarse de que sigue el camino adecuado.

En el aparcamiento que hay detrás del estudio, Serena cierra la capota y coloca el antirrobo en el volante. Va silbando bajito mientras se dirige hacia la puerta delantera, donde está el gran rótulo de plástico color rosa con su nombre.

Serena conecta el hervidor eléctrico en la pequeña cocina y se acomoda en su sofá de cuero rosa para leer la correspondencia. Hoy va a ser un día muy tranquilo. Para variar. Reunión en la oficina de Him, en Shaftesbury Avenue, para elegir la foto de la portada de febrero y luego almuerzo con el redactor jefe. El resto del día lo dedicará a ordenar papeles y hacer un poco de limpieza.

Y quizá telefoneará a sus amigas para ver si alguna le puede prestar un candidato y así ganarle la apuesta a Dar.

Sonríe para sí. Está convencida de ganar, no le cabe la menor duda. Serena tiene una vena competitiva muy marcada, y más aún tratándose de Dar. Quizá tiene que ver con el hecho de trabajar en un mundo de hombres. Quizá se debe a que sus padres siempre la comparaban desfavorablemente con su hermano pequeño. Quizá fueron los dos años que pasó en un centro con mayoría de chicos, donde terminó el bachillerato. ¿Quién sabe? Pero el caso es que la tiene, y es el motivo de que esté donde está, que posea piso y coche propio y una cuenta corriente saneada, que la respeten profesionalmente y que le caigan continuos encargos de calidad por parte de las mejores revistas del país.

Y, aunque no lo sabe todavía, está a punto de conseguir el prestigioso calendario de Ruckham's Motor Oil, un encargo que pondrá su poder adquisitivo literalmente por las mismísimas nubes.

Mitchell Tuft, el jefe de producción de Ruckham, le había pedido la semana anterior que le mandara su book por mensajero. El mismo día se lo devolvieron junto con una carta de cumplido, y Serena había supuesto que ahí quedaba la cosa.

Pero el teléfono acaba de sonar, y Mitchell Tuft está hablando ahora con ella, explayándose sobre lo mucho que adora su trabajo, lo fresco que le parece su estilo, y que le encantaría ofrecerle todo un mes en la Polinesia con varias de las mujeres más bellas del mundo y un talón lo bastante generoso como para poder tomarse el resto del año libre sin mayores problemas.

«Nada de pezones», recalca Serena: es su único requisito. «Nada de pezones», dice Tuft.

Ha llegado el momento de inyectar sangre nueva en el mundillo de los calendarios de chicas. Siempre los mismos fotógrafos, se lamenta Tuft, año tras año. Estrenamos milenio. Es hora de cambiar. Tendrás libertad absoluta, dice, queremos que el calendario de 2001 sea el más original y excitante. Tendrás que ponerte las pilas. Por supuesto, si a ella le interesaba.

—Oh, pues claro, Mitchell. Será un honor. Me hace muchísima ilusión. Gracias. —Serena cuelga el teléfono e inspira hondo para calmar su desbocado corazón—. Cuarenta mil libras —susurra para sí—. Cuarenta mil, por cuatro semanas de trabajo. Santo Dios.

Se felicita en silencio, y no es la primera vez, por haber conseguido un trabajo sin agente. Después se pone en pie y empieza a gritar:

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Viva! ¡Voy a ser rica! —Empieza a correr en círculos por su estudio—. ¡Rica! ¡Rica! ¡Rica! ¡Pasta para parar un tren!

Éste es su destino profesional. Durante mucho tiempo ha trabajado sin saber muy bien adónde quería llegar, aceptando encargos a medida que se los ofrecían, pero esto es distinto: de alguna manera, es lo que debería ser. Los reportajes los pagan bastante bien, pero los calendarios… ahí es donde está el dinero de verdad, y el de Ruckham no es un calendario cualquiera. Nada que ver con esos calendarios manchados de café o de lo que sea que se ven en los talleres mecánicos; es un calendario innovador y artístico. Algunas modelos incluso llevan ropa.

Ruckham. ¡Nada menos!

Tiene que contárselo a Dar. Dar siempre se queda boquiabierto ante los logros profesionales de Serena, y a ella le encanta dejarlo boquiabierto. Descuelga el auricular.

— ¡Dar! ¡Dar! ¡Adivina!

—Veamos… Los pechos de Jenny McCarthy acaban de explotar y te han llenado la Leica de silicona.

—No, no.

—Has visto a Gail Porter desnuda y tiene rabo…

—Venga, no seas tonto. Escucha: acaban de encargarme el calendario de Ruckham.

— ¡Ruckham! ¡No! ¡Estás de guasa!

—No, va en serio, Dar. ¡Voy a ser rica!

—A la mierda el dinero —dice Dar— ¿a quién le importa? Te van a enviar a un paraíso exótico con una docena de tías fabulosas, increíbles, impresionantes. ¿Me dejas ir contigo? Por favor. Me encargaré de guardar los bikinis. Me encargaré de aplicar el bronceador. Haré lo que sea. Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿puedo?

—Límpiate la baba, se te está cayendo.

—En serio. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—A mediados de enero. Es ideal. ¿Qué mejor momento para largarse de Inglaterra y aterrizar en Bora-Bora?

— ¡Te vas a Bora-Bora! Eso está en la Polinesia, ¿no?

—Exacto.

—Joder, Sere. Vas a ir al paraíso. ¿Te das cuenta? Y te alojarás en un sitio de fábula, cinco estrellas por lo menos. Qué envidia me das.

—Te traeré una piedrecita volcánica.

—Gracias. Qué detalle. En fin, oye, lo celebramos este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba a punto de salir, y no puedo seguir hablando. Necesito tu consejo.

— ¿Sobre?

—Restaurantes. Necesito que me recomiendes un restaurante.

— ¿Para qué? —Serena arruga la nariz: Dar casi nunca va a restaurantes.

La voz de él suena casi temblorosa de excitación:

—Le he propuesto que salgamos.

— ¿A quién?

—Pues a Rei, claro. Acabo de llamarla y la he invitado a salir.

— ¿Qué significa eso exactamente, Dar? —A Serena se le ha secado la boca.

—Nada, que le he preguntado: ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo?, y ella ha dicho que sí.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? —Serena nota un desagradable regusto a bilis en el fondo de la garganta. Por su parte, Dar no parece haber registrado el cambio de tono en su voz.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Parece que todo encaja. Esa chica del día de mi aniversario, Katie, fue un poco la señal de alerta. Si no me hubiera despertado en la cama con ella, no me habría sentido tan jodido. Si no me hubiera sentido tan jodido, no te habría propuesto ir a dar un paseo por el parque. Y si no hubiera ido a pasear contigo por el parque, nunca me habría tropezado con Rei y no le habría preguntado si quería salir y ahora no me sentiría tan bien como me siento. Es tan despampanante… ¿no crees? ¿No te parece que ahora es todavía más guapa que cuando íbamos a la escuela? Y más simpática, también.

Serena nota que se le contrae el estómago y se le encoge el corazón, y se alegra de que estén hablando por teléfono, pues de lo contrario Dar podría ver la expresión de sus ojos.

¿Rei? ¿Cómo es posible que a Dar le guste Rei? Es asombrosamente bella, por supuesto, pero no su tipo, en absoluto. Para empezar, pesa más de tres kilos. Tiene pechos. Usa sujetador. Es más alta que él y nueve meses mayor. Tiene patas de gallo. Y encima casada, joder. ¿Se puede saber a qué está jugando Dar?

—Oye —le dice entre dientes—, ¿qué esperas que suceda entre tú y Rei? Todavía es una mujer casada, ¿sabes?

—Sí, me hago cargo —suspira Dar, que por fin ha captado el cambio de actitud en Serena—. Y no es que espere que pase nada. Bueno, al menos de momento. Simplemente tengo ganas de verla. De estar con ella un rato, nada más.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo sugerirte que lleves contigo unas tarjetas con modelos de conversación?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, hombre. Ya sabes. Rei no es la chica más inteligente del mundo, ¿verdad? Puede que necesites un poco de ayuda. —Serena nota la garganta casi ampollada por la acidez del veneno que está escupiendo, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Creo que eso sobraba, Sere.

—Sólo intento decirte, querido Darien, que Rei estaba muy bien cuando los dos erais adolescentes, pero no es el tipo de mujer que te conviene ahora, me parece a mí. Quiero decir que estuvo bien para un primer romance, ya me entiendes, el primer amor y tal. Pero reconoce que no tiene mucho más que una cara guapa. —Santo Dios, ella no pretendía ponerse en este plan, pues a los hombres este comportamiento les parece de lo más impropio… pero ahora ya no hay quien la pare—. Y si piensas que este ligue vale para lo de la apuesta, ya puedes ir pensando en otra cosa. No es lo que yo llamaría un intento de tener una relación madura. Yo lo llamaría más bien ir detrás de una voluble e inalcanzable mujer casada que nunca podrá hacerte feliz, ni en un millón de años, que está programada para dejar jodidos a los hombres, que te partirá el corazón en mil pedacitos ¡y se los dará a comer a su puñetero perro!

—Joder, Sere. ¿Se puede saber qué carajo te pasa? ¿Tienes la regla o qué?

—No, Darien. No tengo la regla. Es sólo… que no quiero que sufras. Sé lo que sientes por Rei, mejor dicho, lo que sentías por ella hace años, y me da la impresión de que no tienes el menor sentido de la objetividad. Sólo intento que seas un poquito objetivo. Nada más.

—Bueno, te lo agradezco mucho, Serena, pero no necesito tu objetividad, ¿vale? Rei ha vuelto. Acaba de dejar a su marido y no conoce a nadie…

— ¡Claro! ¿Y le has preguntado ya qué está haciendo en Londres y por qué ha abandonado a su marido? ¿Se lo has preguntado? ¿No crees que podría haber algo más que las simples ganas de «recuperar viejas amistades»? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá esté buscando un espacio, que quiera un sitio donde estar y aclararse un poco? Por el amor de Dios, esa tía acaba de dejar a su marido. Lleva aquí cinco minutos y tú ya la estás acosando por teléfono y quedando con ella y qué sé yo qué más.

— ¡Serena! Sólo quiero salir una noche con ella, nada más. Y ella también quiere salir conmigo.

—De acuerdo. Está bien, pero me parece que te llevarás una decepción. Después de tanto tiempo, no creo que tengáis ya nada en común, ¿sabes? Ha estado en las nubes durante diez años, llevando una vida totalmente distinta de la nuestra.

—No veo que eso tenga que ser una pega…

—Rei ya no es la chica que conociste en la escuela, ya no es tan «guay». Estoy segura de que ahora escucha a Phil Collins. ¿No te fijaste que llevaba pendientes de perlas? Eso es de cuarentona, por Dios… Y seguro que tiene escondido el típico impermeable verde por algún lado.

— ¡Es increíble! Pero ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Das una opinión sobre ella basándote en unos pendientes? ¿No te parece una frivolidad? Rei tiene clase. Viste de maravilla, ese look clásico le sienta muy bien. Y, a propósito, no le he pedido que salgamos para ganar la apuesta, pero debo decir que yo creo que cuenta.

—De eso nada —le suelta Serena—. Ni hablar. Las mujeres casadas no cuentan.

— ¿Quién lo ha dicho? ¿Quién ha dicho que las casadas no cuentan? Eso no estaba en las normas.

—Mira, Dar. Dejémoslo. Me da igual, la verdad. Vete por ahí con tu estúpida Rei y que te aproveche.

—Vale —dice Dar, lacónico—. Y de los restaurantes, ¿qué? ¿Adónde la llevo?

— ¿Por qué no al Bengal Lancer?

—No puedo llevarla ahí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues… porque ella es Rei, por eso. Quiero llevarla a un sitio especial.

—Lo siento, Dar. No se me ocurre ninguno.

—Bueno —dice Dar, enfadado—, muy bien. Ya me las apañaré. —Y luego cuelga, de sopetón, dejando a Serena en su estudio, con el auricular mudo colgando de la mano y una película de lágrimas forjándose rápidamente en sus ojos.

_**Gracias a todas las que leen... espero les guste... ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

La gente va a Londres de todas partes del mundo para sumergirse en su enorme abundancia de cocinas diversas. Hay restaurantes coreanos, vietnamitas, turcos, brasileños, birmanos y javaneses por todas partes. Hay restaurantes con estrellas Michelín y chefs infames, restaurantes con vistas al Támesis y a todo Londres, restaurantes con música en directo y sushi servido en cinta transportadora. Se puede tomar té moruno de Argelia en diminutos vasos de colores o atacar las costillas de una vaca enorme con un babero prendido del cuello. Se pueden comer ostras en Chiswick y pulpo en Shepherds Bush. Se puede, de hecho, comer todo lo que uno desee, donde desee y cuando lo desee.

Entonces ¿por qué a Dar sólo se le ocurrió, de entre el extraordinario crisol culinario londinense, el restaurante Bengal Lancer de Kentish Town Road?

El Bengal Lancer era su local favorito, sin más. Archad, el dueño, era amable y hospitalario, el pan naan era el más esponjoso de todo Londres, y, lo más importante, servían hasta las doce de la noche. Pero ¿cómo iba a llevar allí nada menos que a Rei Hino?

Finalmente la había llamado a mediodía. Su número había estado todo el tiempo junto al teléfono, taladrándole la conciencia, y Dar había tenido que esforzarse de lo lindo para dominarse. Habían charlado un rato amigablemente y él había propuesto ir a cenar el martes, a lo que ella dijo que sí, tal cual. En realidad había dicho: «Sí, sería estupendo», y después había repetido hasta tres veces la ilusión que le hacía ir a cenar con él.

Luego había ocurrido algo surrealista. Dar estaba hablando cuando Rei lo interrumpió:

—Oh, Dios mío, debo irme. Los gatos tienen a Darien secuestrado en un rincón. Creo que uno de ellos va armado.

¿Cómo? ¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Darien?

—Sí, mi perro. Le puse ese nombre en tu honor. Ja, ja. Oye, llámame mañana y me dices dónde quedamos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, bueno —había dicho Dar, perdiendo la compostura—. De acuerdo.

Y luego Rei había colgado, dejándolo a él completamente… totalmente… ¿Darien? ¿Cómo que Darien? ¿Le había puesto Darien a su perro? ¡Joder! Bueno, en cierto modo era halagador. Era evidente que se había acordado de él, que había pensado en él todos esos años. Pero… ¿precisamente al perro? Se sintió como castrado. Esperaba que al menos el chucho fuese grande, un rottweiler o algo así. Podía darle un patatús si resultaba que era uno de esos renacuajos ladradores. La imagen de ese… Darien, rehén de un puñado de gatos, lo frustraba. Estaba visto que era un enclenque, un perro mariquita.

Dar tardó un rato en superar el hecho de que Rei le hubiese puesto su nombre a un perro y sentirse otra vez animado y de buen humor. «Es un cumplido —trató de convencerse—, seguro que quiere muchísimo a ese perro, tómatelo como un cumplido.»

Y a partir de ahí, empezó a sentirse increíblemente entusiasmado. Era asombroso, qué coincidencia que Rei apareciera justo entonces, tan a tiempo, pocos minutos después de su conversación con Serena en el café, pocos minutos después de hacer aquella apuesta, una apuesta que en realidad ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención ni posibilidad de cumplir. Rei, la única mujer de treinta años en todo el globo terráqueo con quien él podía plantearse seriamente estar. Rei Hino. El gran amor de su vida. La chica que había desaparecido. Era como… como una señal, un mensaje divino. No sólo iba a salir por la noche con una mujer que no desentonaría en la portada de Marie Claire, sino que encima iba a ganar cien libras. Bingo.

Después de tantos años, Rei podía haberle defraudado. Podía haber estado gorda o avejentada, o felizmente casada y con montañas de hijos. Podía haber sido grosera o poco amable. Pero no, nada de eso, estaba incluso más guapa de lo que él la recordaba, infelizmente casada a todas luces, no tenía hijos y era mucho más simpática de lo que había sido cuando salían juntos: más brillante, más amable, y más persona que antes.

«Elige tú —había dicho cuando Dar le preguntó dónde le apetecía ir a cenar—, conoces Londres mejor que yo. Yo no tengo ni idea de dónde podemos ir.» Lo cual era gracioso, porque Dar tampoco tenía ni idea.

Y luego había llamado Serena con su increíble noticia sobre el calendario Ruckham (qué suerte tenía, siempre le iban las cosas de cara) y él había intentado que le recomendara un buen restaurante: Serena era la Guía del Ocio andante. Y ahora Dar deseaba no haberle pedido nada. Había estado súper antipática. De lo más desagradable, la verdad, en absoluto como solía ser siempre. A saber qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza. Acababan de darle la mejor noticia de toda su carrera: ¡cuarenta mil libras! Lo que haría él con ese dinero… Y Serena parecía estar hecha polvo. Parecía tener algo contra Rei, por alguna extraña razón. Dar no entendía nada de nada.

De modo que ahora estaba hojeando desesperadamente las páginas culinarias del Evening Standard confiando en que la buena de Fay Maschler le proporcionara alguna inspiración, algún maravilloso local marroquí a un tiro de piedra de su casa y que él no hubiera atinado a ver, un sitio con vidrios de colores y filigranas de latón, donde oliera a comino y agua de rosas y que sólo costara quince libras por cabeza.

Pero no. Hoy no. Hoy venía una reseña sobre un elegante y posmoderno restaurante europeo, nada menos que en Victoria, un sitio de aspecto frío y desangelado y, encima, carísimo; y otro recién inaugurado en Mayfair que era la última propuesta de uno de esos chefs infames y creídos con muchas estrellas Michelín. Este estaba descartado: además de costar un ojo de la cara, seguramente había que reservar con meses de antelación.

Cuando ya desesperaba de encontrar un sitio donde llevar a Rei, Jedite JMetalia, de profesión relaciones públicas y gilipollas integral, se presentó en el despacho de Dar. No es que se lo pudiera llamar «su despacho»: Johnny-Boy Records era muy democrático y nada jerarquizado, y todas esas cosas que tan de moda estaban últimamente. Más que un despacho, en realidad, era un nicho.

Jedite conocía a Meg Mathews. Conocía a todo el mundo. Siempre estaba en bares de hoteles del centro urbano donde las modelos bebían brebajes con zumo de arándano y donde en una ocasión habían visto a Madonna. (¿Quedaba algún sitio en Londres, aparte del piso de Dar, donde no hubieran visto a Madonna?) También conocía a mucha otra gente, como novelistas de moda, artistas conceptuales… Él tenía que entender de restaurantes.

Seguro que conocía un sitio interesante donde Dar pudiera llevar a Rei a cenar.

— ¿Dónde podría llevar a una chica, mañana por la noche, a cenar, que no sea demasiado caro ni la comida muy picante y que no esté muy lejos?

— ¿Qué clase de chica?

—Una de la que estuve enamorado cuando tenía catorce años y que parece una diosa. —Jedite tenía el umbral de aburrimiento muy bajo, de modo que cualquier intento de conversación debía ser sucinto y al grano.

—Hum. —Jedite se rascó su esmerada barba de dos días y depositó su escuálido trasero sobre la mesa de Dar—. ¿Está enamorada de ti?

—Estaba. Pero ya no. Al menos, no lo creo.

— ¿Y tú de ella?

—No sé. Puede.

—Hum.

—Yo había pensado en un marroquí.

—Sí… El Momo. En Heddon Street. No es lo que era, pero seguramente encontrarás mesa.

— ¿Es caro?

—Sí. Bueno. Entendido. ¿Y un sushi?

—No. Ella ha vivido en el campo. No querrá comer pescado crudo.

—Entendido. —Jedite se hizo sonar los nudillos, alargó la mano para coger el teléfono y empezó a pulsar números.

Dar se había fijado en que la gente de relaciones públicas siempre hacía eso: usar el teléfono para incluir a terceros en la conversación. Siempre tenían el número de alguien en la punta de los dedos y siempre lo utilizaban.

—Neflyte —le estaba diciendo Jedite— Es un colega. Acaba de abrir un local en… Ah, ¿Neflyte? Soy Jedite. Oye, ¿tienes alguna mesa libre para mañana por la noche? Dos personas. ¿Sí? Colosal. Dar. Gracias, tío. Cuídate. Lo mismo Digo. Mañana. Todo arreglado. —Dar se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Jedite había colgado el teléfono y estaba hablándole a él otra vez—. A las ocho. Exmouth Market. Se llama Ex. Te dará una buena mesa. Estarás bien. No te preocupes. A ella le encantará —concluyó con un guiño y una sonrisa mínima.

—Vale, pero ¿qué clase de comida sirven? —preguntó Dar, intranquilo.

—Ni idea. Carne, supongo. O algo. Es un sitio de carne.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Dar con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta, como ¿en qué parte de Exmouth Market? ¿Qué clase de carne? ¿A cuánto el cubierto? ¿Qué tipo de ambiente? Ex sonaba un poco cutre, nada prometedor. Pero… qué demonios… él no había podido conseguir otra cosa, ¿verdad? Y seguro que sería elegante, y al menos Rei podría decir a la gente que había estado en un sitio nuevo en Clerkenwell antes que nadie, cuando aún molaba mucho. Sí. Decidido. Llevaría a Rei a Ex.

Seguro que no estaría mal.

Pues sí, está mal.

Menudo sitio. Dar ni siquiera está seguro de que hayan terminado de construirlo. ¿O es éste su aspecto definitivo?

Una chica española de cara pálida y labios muy rojos acaba de acompañarlos a su mesa, una mesa increíblemente grande que ocupa casi toda la longitud y la anchura de la pequeña sala de hormigón. El tablero está hecho de una sola pieza de roble, lijada y barnizada hasta darle un acabado como de cristal, que debe de haber costado una pequeña fortuna. Es la única mesa de la sala. Sobre ella, inmensos platos de porcelana blanca y unos vasos gigantes. Una enorme araña cuelga del techo, que parece estar hecha de algo que parecen… ¿huesos blanqueados por el sol? Huesos blanqueados y extraordinariamente largos. Las pantallas que cubren las bombillas de altísimo voltaje parecen huevos de pterodáctilo profusamente agrietados. Todo muy Parque Jurásico. Muy brillante. Y muy raro.

Están sentados el uno al lado del otro, más o menos hacia la mitad de la mesa. (Menos mal. Dar temía que tuvieran que cenar uno en cada extremo, sonriéndose toda la noche como pidiendo perdón por la distancia.)

—Bueno —le dice Dar a la translúcida española mientras ésta le ayuda a arrimar a la mesa su silla tapizada de piel de potro—, ¿esperan a muchos clientes esta noche?

—Es la primera semana que abrimos —responde ella, un poco a la defensiva, interpretando la inocente pregunta de Dar como un comentario sarcástico—. La primera semana siempre es muy tranquila.

—Oh, por supuesto —dice Dar, nervioso—. Naturalmente.

La chica se marcha y Dar mira a Rei, que está examinando, fascinada, sus cubiertos. El tenedor parece una pata de pájaro, nudosa y retorcida, con garras en vez de púas. El tenedor recuerda a una pluma de ave, su sierra parece temible, y la cuchara es como un huevo en el extremo de una ramita. Rei sonríe a Dar y vuelve a dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa. «Qué raro», susurra. Dar no puede estar más de acuerdo.

El ambiente no es precisamente acogedor. Ni gota. Nada ni remotamente parecido, en absoluto. Dar se hace cruces por haber sido tan estúpido de aceptar un consejo de Jedite. Debería haber adivinado que no iba a recomendarle nada que pudiera gustarle; seguramente sólo pensó que un colega suyo necesitaba clientes para su nuevo restaurante, y que otro colega suyo necesitaba un sitio donde cenar, y le pareció estupendo juntarlos a los dos. Debió de sentirse muy satisfecho. ¿Qué podía saber esa anaconda de Jedite JMetalia sobre un ambiente que propiciara la conversación? Santo Dios, Jedite sólo entendía de relaciones públicas, no de conversaciones…

«Pero bueno —piensa Dar—, habrá que sacar el máximo partido de la situación, aprovechar el hecho de estar a solas con Rei Hino.» La mira y dice con una sonrisa, echando un vistazo al inquietante entorno:

—Aquí tienes un ejemplo de lo que se cuece en Londres.

—A mí me recuerda más bien al sótano de Jeff Dahmer, el Carnicero de Milwaukee —susurra ella, y Dar amaga una sonrisita, pensando que nunca había oído a Rei hacer un chiste.

Le encantaría entablar conversación —hay mucho de que hablar, muchas preguntas que hacer— pero no puede, porque el local resuena mucho y la chica española está allí de pie mirando al vacío, ¿y cómo puede uno iniciar una conversación privada e íntima con ese montón de huesos colgando del techo y treinta plazas vacías a tu alrededor y, encima, sin música?

Dar ya le ha explicado a Rei que no tiene ni idea de cómo es la comida, pero que le han dicho que es «a base de» carne. Por suerte para él, Rei no se ha vuelto vegetariana desde que dejó la escuela y la idea pareció entusiasmarle.

«Estupendo —dijo—. Me encanta la carne.»

El modo como pronunció «carne» hizo que a Dar le sudara de pronto el cogote. «Bien —acertó a decir—. Magnífico.»

Desearía poder tener una carta o una lista de vinos, algo que mirar, algo que hacer. Sonríe, esperanzado, a la camarera, la cual sale inmediatamente de su letargo y casi corre hacia ellos.

— ¿Sí? —dice, otra vez a la defensiva, obviamente preparada para recibir alguna queja.

—Esto… Pensaba si podríamos ver la carta de vinos, quizá. Y el menú. Si es posible. Gracias. —Sonríe, nerviosamente, confiando en que ella no lo interprete mal.

Entonces la española los mira radiante. Su sonrisa va de oreja a oreja, dejando ver una dentadura blanquísima adornada por una pequeña mancha de lápiz de labios. Luego menea la cabeza. Sin dejar de sonreír, dice:

—No.

Dar cree haber oído mal.

— ¿Perdón? —dice, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No hay carta. Esta noche están ustedes en casa. ¿Comprende?

Dar y Rei niegan lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ex es nuestra casa, y ustedes —los señala—, nuestros invitados. El chef es nuestro anfitrión, y esto… —señala la mesa— es nuestra mesa de comedor. Digamos que es como una fiesta particular, ¿entienden?

Dar y Rei asienten despacio con la cabeza.

—Bien. El chef ha preparado una sola comida, cuatro platos, para sus invitados, y nuestro sommelier les ofrecerá un vino que será el complemento ideal de la comida del chef. Ustedes comen y beben, ¡y después pagan! —A estas alturas, la chica está muy animada—. ¡Es una idea novedosa y brillante! —trina—. ¿Se encuentran a gusto?

Asienten otra vez, y ella sonríe de nuevo.

—El sommelier vendrá enseguida —dice, va hacia el mostrador y entra de nuevo en trance.

Dar y Rei intercambian miradas y se encogen de hombros. Dar supone que a ella no le gusta ese sitio, y está a punto de iniciar una prolija disculpa para explicarle lo de Jedite, que esto no es idea suya, que si quiere pueden marcharse ahora mismo y que se siente fatal por haberla arrastrado a ese restaurante «bolchevique» donde se les tiene coartada toda libertad de elección, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de que Rei está sonriendo.

— ¡Oh! —Exclama ella, con gesto teatral—, qué maleducada soy. Debería haberle traído a nuestro «anfitrión» una caja de bombones Black Magic. —Rei suelta una risita de chica mala.

Dar se queda perplejo durante un momento y luego comprende, maravillado, que Rei acaba de hacer otro chiste. Entonces »dice:

—Me pregunto dónde habrán puesto nuestras chaquetas. ¿Crees que las habrán dejado sobre la cama, en el piso de arriba?

Rei ríe más abiertamente y luego se pone seria y hace ver que se levanta de la silla.

—Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda en la cocina —dice, y se echa a reír a carcajadas, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

—Oye —dice Dar, acercándose al oído de ella—, espero que de postre nos den viennetta.

Ambos estallan en carcajadas, y el hielo, al parecer, queda definitivamente roto. Rei Hino, circa 1999, ¡tiene sentido del humor! A la camarera, por fin, se le ocurre poner algo de música; el ambiente se eleva ligerísimamente por encima del nivel «entierro» y Dar mira a Rei, aspira una bocanada de su belleza y la conserva dentro, cerca de su corazón, que está a punto de explotar de júbilo.

_**Me pareció algo graciosa la "cita" :P a ver qué pasa**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

Serena está tumbada en su agrietado sofá de cuero marrón estilo art-decó, vestida con un negligé tipo actriz secundaria de los cincuenta con ribetes de marabú y sus zapatillas Bart Simpson, sorbiendo Cadbury's Highlights en uno de sus tazones South Park mientras trata desesperadamente de no pensar en lo que puede estar pasando esa noche entre Dar y Rei. Pero no lo consigue.

Mira la hora en su aparato de vídeo: 12:20. Lo que quiere decir que en realidad son las 21:45, porque el reloj va mal desde 1994.

Las 21:45. Seguramente estarán tomando el postre. Serena empieza a imaginar a Dar introduciendo una cucharadita de fresas en la suave, roja y acogedora boca de Rei y riendo al ver que un hilo de jugo rosa resbala seductoramente por su barbilla. Se lo imagina con el jersey nuevo de Jigsaw Menswear, el de cachemir color camello con cuello de pico que Serena le ayudó a escoger y que le sienta tan bien que dan ganas de abrazarlo, y con su chaquetón de piel que le hace parecer más fornido de lo que es en realidad. Es su mejor conjunto en estos momentos, el que se pone para las ocasiones especiales, y seguro que hoy lo lleva. Debe de haber hecho un esfuerzo extra para esta noche: los dientes bien limpios, un poco de perfume en el cuello, plantillas antiolor en sus zapatillas de tenis, la ceja bien peinada, el pelo lustroso. Lo conoce muy bien.

Serena se siente fatal. Aún no ha superado el mal sabor de boca por haberle hablado a Dar por teléfono de esa manera. No puede creer que haya cortado con él, que él le colgara, que discutieran. Nada de eso encaja. « ¿Qué debe de estar pensando Dar? —Se pregunta—. ¿Qué debe de estar pensando de mí?» Ella siempre ha sido para él como un colega, alguien a quien él considera una persona buena, ordenada y de raciocinio «masculino», alguien a quien tiene en gran estima por su falta de lo que él considera rasgos marcadamente femeninos, como el rencor, el chismorreo, la vanidad excesiva y un empalagoso carácter aniñado. Dar siempre le ha dicho que tiene un perfecto equilibrio entre estrógenos y testosterona, pero, por lo visto, durante unos dañinos momentos, ella ha dejado que sus estrógenos tomaran la sartén por el mango y se ha vuelto rencorosa, maliciosa y poco menos que neurasténica.

Le gustaría que la vida fuese como un procesador de textos, con sus comandos de Deshacer y Eliminar. Le gustaría poder borrar de su memoria, y de la de él, la maldita conversación telefónica.

A decir verdad, toda la historia está ahora ulcerándose en su sub… y-no tan-sub… consciente como una sardina pasada. Seguramente, Dar ha atribuido ya ese incidente a alguna aberración hormonal transitoria y se ha olvidado de ello con la excitación de ver a Rei. (Los hombres no suelen preocuparse mucho con estas cosas.) Pero cuanto más lo piensa, más crece su sensación general de desesperación y pesimismo, y más se odia a sí misma.

Le duele además lo que considera, tal vez neuróticamente, una afirmación implícita en los comentarios de Dar: que a él no le gusta cómo viste ella. «Rei tiene mucha clase —le había dicho—. Viste muy bien.» ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Es eso lo que Dar quiere? ¿Una mujer con clase? ¿Alguien que se compra trajes a medida en Escada? ¿Que lleva mocasines azul marino y joyas de oro? ¿Qué se hace reflejos en peluquerías caras y lleva pendientes de perlas? Serena siempre lo ha visto con mujeres más interesantes, con más personalidad, con más estilo. Mujeres más parecidas a ella misma, para ser francos.

Serena comprende que su sentido del estilo es quizá un poquito… provocador, para el gusto de algunos. Está acostumbrada a los comentarios de taxistas y conductores de autobús, incluso de sus propios novios, algunos de los cuales se sentían avergonzados de su aspecto externo.

Para los hombres, la ropa de las mujeres es una suerte de lenguaje. La hay de dos categorías: la que ellos entienden y la que no entienden. Pero estas categorías no tienen nada que ver con la elegancia. La ropa de mujer está pensada para camuflar tentadoramente su sexualidad o para anunciarla a bombo y platillo. Cualquier otra cosa equivale a un idioma desconocido.

Serena sabe que la mayoría de los hombres encuentra su vestuario tan comprensible como un antiguo dialecto flamenco. Para empezar, no entienden por qué alguien que gana tanto dinero como ella quiere llevar ropa de segunda mano o zurcirse ella misma las cosas.

Por el contrario, las mujeres, generalmente, saben valorar el innato sentido estético con el que Serena conjunta los disparatados elementos de su guardarropa para ofrecer un estilo definido y agradable. Valoran el encanto y la artesanía de algunas de sus insólitas prendas de segunda mano y adoran la anticuada feminidad implícita en el hecho de que se vista de punta en blanco todos los días de su vida, proporcionándole el glamour que a ellas les falta. Les gusta el hecho de que se haga cosas en el pelo, cuando ellas no encuentran el momento ni las ganas de preocuparse por el suyo. «Qué valiente eres —le dicen—. Me gustaría tener tu descaro para ponerme las cosas que tú te pones.»

Serena da por sentado que Dar aprueba su modo de vestir, que incluso lo admira. Siempre ha dado por hecho que él no es como los otros hombres, que comprende perfectamente el lenguaje de su ropa. Y ahora resulta que lo encuentra tan estrafalario como el resto de los hombres.

Y luego está su piso. Es el piso de una loca. No hay más que verlo. Paredes empapeladas con la imagen del Conejo Miffy y teléfono estilo princesita. Espejo Elvis con luz de neón y pie de lámpara de bailaora flamenca. Cojines de falsa piel de leopardo, con franjas de cebra. Mueble-bar. Juego de té Clarice Cliffe. Bombillas de colorines. Muñecos de peluche. Souvenirs y trastos de otras personas. Es un verdadero pandemónium, pero se puede decir que funciona. Una vez, la revista Observer realizó un reportaje de su piso. Es un piso fantástico —gusta a todos los que lo ven—, pero si sigue viviendo sola mucho tiempo tal vez acabe coleccionando periódicos, palomas muertas y bolsas llenas de zapatos de hombre. Tendrán que echar la puerta abajo cuando alguien se dé cuenta de que no le ven el pelo desde hace meses y la encontrarán sepultada bajo un alud de números atrasados de OK, prendas raras de segunda mano y cajetillas de tabaco vacías. «Pobrecilla —dirá la gente—, estaba muy sola. Pero al menos sus trastos le hacían compañía.»

Dios. Serena está a punto de sufrir una crisis.

Esta noche se pone el negligé con un sentimiento de odio hacia sí misma. Es una bruja maliciosa, detestable, tosca y mal vestida, y además lela, y quiere vestirse como tal. Está tentada de embadurnarse los ojos de rímel y de emborronarse con el pintalabios, soplarse una botella de ginebra y ponerse a gritar. Quiere ser como Bette Davis en ¿Qué fue de Baby Jane?, como Faye Dunaway en Queridísima mamá, y como Elizabeth Taylor en ¿Quién teme a Virginia Woolf?, todo a la vez.

Ojalá tuviera un perrito faldero con rizos, una cinta en el pelo y acento sureño, para completar la imagen. Quiere quedarse ahí sentada toda la noche, revolcándose en el lodo de su desdicha y de su odio, imaginando a Rei vestida con mucha «clase», con sus pendientes caros y su enorme solitario de diamantes, tan chic y refinada ella, en un restaurante elegante con Dar, su Dar, vestido con su mejor ropa, portándose como mejor sabe y haciendo que se enamore de ella una vez más.

No es posible. Dar no puede enamorarse de otra. Eso no puede ser.

¿Dónde quedaría ella entonces?

Empieza a soltar cascadas de lágrimas. Está sumida en una espiral de histeria. Unos días antes estaba tan cuerda y tan normal. Hace unos días tenía un novio guapo y una vida estupenda. Hace unos días era una mujer feliz e independiente, con un trabajo muy interesante, un piso maravilloso y un amigo íntimo que lo era todo para ella. Y ahora es una infeliz, una vieja solterona amargada y retorcida, con veneno en vez de sangre y mal gusto para vestir. Ha roto con su mejor amigo y consigo misma, y vuelve a ser la chica tímida, rara y de pelo crespo de su lejana y borrosa juventud.

Y todo por culpa de la maldita Rei Hino.

Serena coge un cigarrillo del paquete que hay sobre la mesa de centro con las uñas azul celeste de un pie y se lo lleva a la boca. El cigarrillo resbala hacia una comisura y se queda allí colgando, al estilo furcia.

Lo deja tal cual.

* * *

><p>Media hora después de llegar al execrable Ex, Dar y Rei se trasladaron a un restaurante indio que había a pocos metros de allí. El ambiente de mausoleo era pasable; la exigüidad de la carta, llevadera; la mesa vacía, un mal menor, y la extraña camarera, casi encantadora.<p>

Pero cuando ésta se les acercó con dos humeantes platos de una especie de sopa ligeramente gris donde flotaban unas cosas que parecían fragmentos de seso, y les dijo que era «menudo», un guiso español a base de tripas, y cuando luego, viendo la cara que ponían, se apresuró a añadir que sólo se utilizaba tripa de la mejor calidad y que el chef era el mejor especialista en asaduras de todo Londres —oh, ¿no lo sabían? ¿No era por eso por lo que habían ido allí?—, Dar y Rei decidieron largarse.

La española intentó convencerlos de que se quedaran, y luego el chef salió de la cocina con cara de horrible preocupación y quiso tentarlos haciendo una descripción de las selectas mollejas de ternera que utilizaba en su famoso Soufflé de Ternera, la viscosa suculencia de sus Pies de Cerdo Ahumados en Doble Cocción, y la textura exquisitamente basta de su inigualable Picadillo de Lengua. Sabía, les dijo en tono suplicante, que a mucha gente le asustaban las asaduras, pero que, si pensaban decidirse a probarlo, que fuera en su restaurante, allí y en aquel momento.

Dar se consideraba atrevido en cuanto a experiencias gastronómicas, pero esta vez no le importó ser un cobarde. Así pues, recogieron sus chaquetas, se disculparon profusamente ante la camarera y el chef y salieron del restaurante respirando de alivio y congratulándose entre risas de haber salido ilesos.

Durante el aperitivo habían estado charlando mientras tomaban unos poppadams y una muy buena selección de chutneys. Dar lo estaba pasando en grande. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a cenar con una mujer, que no conversaba con alguien a quien no viera durante toda la semana. Él estaba acostumbrado a las jovencitas, con las que frecuentaba bares y fiestas para luego acostarse con ellas, siempre haciéndose el interesante y diciendo chorradas. Pero esto era distinto. Esto era serio. Era especial.

—¿Sabes una cosa? A Nicolas le habría encantado este sitio —decía Rei con aquella voz nueva de Benson & Hedges, Bombay Sapphire, partidos de polo y viajes de compras a Nueva York—. Se pirra por los menudillos y todas esas cosas horrendas: los riñones, el hígado, los sesos… Menos mal que tiene sus propios restaurantes, donde le preparan todo eso; si no, me tocaría hacerlo a mí.

A Dar le resultaba extraño oírla hablar así, empleando palabras como «horrendo». Rei había adornado su acento de Kentish Town con nuevas entonaciones, nuevas inflexiones recogidas durante su época en otra sociedad, muy alejada de la suya propia. Su voz conservaba su aspereza original, el tono grave, algunas de sus caídas al final de las palabras, pero había adquirido un brillo satinado y un ligero deje del norte. Su manera de hablar era increíblemente sexy.

—Gracias por esta noche —dijo ella—. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

—Oh, vamos. No hay nada que agradecer. Y siento que haya sido un completo desastre.

—En absoluto. Ha sido estupendo. Y me ha alegrado mucho verte. Es difícil saber qué puedes esperar de alguien a quien no has visto durante tanto tiempo, si todavía tendrás algo en común o no. He pensado mucho en ti todos estos años. Me preguntaba a qué te dedicarías, dónde estarías.

— ¿Sí? —Dar empezaba a estar muy agitado—. Yo también he pensado en ti.

— ¿De veras? —Sonrió Rei—. ¿Y qué es lo que pensabas?

—Bueno —dijo él, serio—. No sé, estaba preocupado, en cierto modo. Preocupado por ti.

Rei dejó de sonreír, jugueteó nerviosa con su servilleta y escurrió el bulto como pudo.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre te había imaginado metido en el mundillo de la música, viviendo por esta zona, cerca de tu madre —sonrió con malicia—. Y también suponía que aún no te habías establecido. Siempre decías que no deseabas tener hijos hasta los cuarenta, hasta que tuvieras tu propio sello discográfico, ¿lo recuerdas?

Dar sonrió irónicamente.

—Oh, sí. Quería ser millonario y vivir en alguna isla tropical. Quería ser el próximo Richard Branson…

—Sí —rió Rei—, es verdad. Y yo me pasaría el día sentada en la playa, tomando combinados y esperando a que regresaras de tu excursión en yate. ¡Qué histérica! —Su carcajada pasó a una sonrisa nostálgica. Luego miró a Dar a los ojos y se puso seria—. Qué bien estábamos juntos, ¿no? Éramos invencibles. ¡Dar y Rei! Nos creíamos capaces de todo. Pensábamos que íbamos a cambiar el mundo. Es curioso, cuando empecé a ir al Holy T, estaba todo el día rodeada de chicos guapos: Rob Dennis, Mark Barr, Tony nosécuántos, los que iban a quinto curso, pero os veía a ti y a Serena, siempre juntos, siempre estudiando, tan serios y llenos de secretos. Tú llevabas el pelo muy raro y sabías mucho de música, y Serena con su cabellera de color oro y sus jerséis con agujeros en las mangas… Teníais los dos una pinta estupenda. Os envidiaba mucho. Quería ser como vosotros. Adoraba todo lo que hacíais…

Dar se atragantó con un poco de poppadam. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto su vida? ¿Cómo era posible que a los catorce años las chicas «adoraran todo lo que hacía» y ahora tenía que perseguir a quinceañeras como un patético cincuentón?

—Recuerdo nuestra primera cita. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero tú fuiste muy amable conmigo. Me escuchaste. En aquellos tiempos yo no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Me diste mucha confianza en mí misma… de alguna manera cambiaste mi manera de ver las cosas. Yo no sería la que soy ahora de no haber sido por ti. Curioso, ¿verdad?

Dar asintió. Sí, era curioso. Muy curioso. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo, pero era verdad. Los padres gastaban mucha energía en preocuparse por el efecto que sus propios actos y decisiones podían tener en el desarrollo de sus hijos, cuando de hecho parecía que tu personalidad, en líneas generales, estaba determinada por tus compañeros. Eran los amigos los que te formaban: tu primer camarada, tu primera novia, tu primera fiesta, tu primer día en la escuela, tus experiencias lejos de casa. La personalidad, en conjunto, se formaba en el patio de recreo.

De repente, Dar se dio cuenta de que Rei también había influido en su vida.

Conseguir la chica más guapa de la escuela, la que todos deseaban, y sentir la envidia y el respeto de los demás chicos le había proporcionado una inquebrantable confianza en su capacidad para atraer a las mujeres, pese a no ser atractivo en un sentido convencional. Si no hubiera sido por Rei, seguramente habría terminado la escuela con su virginidad intacta, para acabar casándose con la primera chica que se le hubiera puesto a tiro, por si acaso no encontraba ninguna más. Todavía conservaba esa confianza, y eso se lo debía a Rei.

—Bueno —dijo, nervioso—, háblame de Nicolas.

Rei pareció un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé. ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Por qué habéis roto? Ese tipo de cosas. A no ser…

Rei meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

—No —dijo—, no pasa nada. —Inspiró hondo y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Lo conocí en Primrose Hill. Él estudiaba empresariales, y yo… bueno… el caso es que me caí y él me recogió y me llevó al dispensario.

— ¿Te hiciste daño?

—No, no mucho. Sólo un corte, unos cuantos puntos. Nada grave.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

—Poco después de romper contigo. Yo tenía dieciocho años, y él veintidós. Era alto y guapo… Espera. —Buscó en el bolso, sacó el monedero y extrajo una fotografía de él—. Éste es Nicolas.

Dar cogió la foto que le tendía y la miró. Un hombre de pelo castaño, vestido de esmoquin y con una corbata de lazo. Santo Dios. Dar tragó saliva y le devolvió la foto.

Rei volvió a meterla en el monedero y continuó:

—Aunque éramos muy diferentes y procedíamos de familias completamente dispares, conectamos de inmediato. Él era muy fuerte y muy equilibrado, justo lo que yo necesitaba.

Dar notó que su expresión de interés se le quedaba congelada.

—A mí las cosas me iban francamente mal, y Nicolas se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. No hubo romance de ningún tipo. Luego se graduó y su padre le ofreció montarle un negocio en Cheshire. Le regaló el local para su primer restaurante.

— ¿Te fuiste a vivir con él?

—No inmediatamente. Yo tenía asuntos que resolver aquí, pero mantuvimos el contacto, y cuando abrió el restaurante me ofreció un empleo y un alojamiento encima del local.

— ¿Y qué tal fue eso?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Raro. Yo nunca había salido de Londres, y tampoco sabía lo que era trabajar. Me sentía increíblemente sola, y el trabajo era duro. Estuve a punto de volverme, pero aquí ya no tenía nada y no podía defraudar a Nicolas. De modo que aguanté. Además, creo que para entonces ya estaba enamorada de él.

—Y, dime, ¿qué clase de… acuerdo hubo entre tú y Nicolas?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a la cama?

Dar asintió con la cabeza. Era una pregunta descortés, sí, pero no había podido contenerse.

—No hubo tal acuerdo. Éramos sólo amigos y colegas. Nicolas era mi jefe. Bueno, hasta que cumplí los veinte. —Sonrió al rememorar lo que sin duda era un recuerdo querido—. Fue muy inesperado. Yo pensaba que para Nicolas era sólo como una mascota, la pilluela que él había recogido de las calles de Londres y que, una vez adecentada, le hacía compañía. Ya sabes, la historia de Pigmalión. En ningún momento me dio a entender que tuviera sentimientos amorosos hacia mí. Pero aquella noche, la de mi cumpleaños, Nicolas me había organizado una gran fiesta en el restaurante: mi comida favorita, velas, música, regalos. Un verdadero despliegue. Luego empezó a decir cosas como que le encantaba tenerme cerca, que gracias a mí su calidad de vida había mejorado, y que saber que yo estaba allá arriba, en mi pequeña habitación, le hacía dormir mejor. Dijo que yo era la «media naranja» que le faltaba y que no se imaginaba su vida sin mí. Luego se puso de rodillas y me enseñó un estuche con esto dentro. —Le mostró la piedra que lucía en el dedo—. ¡Y me pidió que me casara con él!

— ¿Le dijiste que sí?

—En el acto. Allí mismo. En cuanto me dijo: «¿Te casarás conmigo?», supe que no podía hacer nada mejor. Era perfecto.

—Ya. ¿Y cuándo…? Bueno, ya me entiendes, tú y Nicolas. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que…?

— ¿Que nos acostamos? En la noche de bodas. ¡Lo creas o no, no hicimos nada hasta entonces!

Dar trató de aparentar que no se inmutaba.

—Y… ¿qué tal fue?

— ¿Quieres decir…?

—No, no. No quiero los detalles. Me refería en general. Eso de esperar hasta la noche de bodas. ¿Fue un error? ¿Estuvo bien?

Rei sonrió un poco tensa y estrujó la servilleta entre las manos.

—Pues, mira —dijo—, la verdad es que la primera vez nunca es como para echar las campanas al vuelo, ya sabes. Y yo, bueno, digamos que ahora el sexo no es una de mis prioridades. —Se rió. Dar se llevó una sorpresa— Parece que te sorprende, ¿eh? —dijo ella, sonriendo— Pues, aunque no lo creas, ya no soy una mujer que dependa mucho del sexo. Estoy trabajando en ello, ¿sabes?… Creo que eso es algo que hay que hacer de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y todavía… os acostáis? —Dar se avergonzaba de hacerle preguntas personales, pero la imagen que Rei pretendía dar de mujer asexuada y solitaria no encajaba con lo que él recordaba de ella.

Rei rió irónicamente.

—De pascuas a ramos —dijo.

— ¿Eh?

—En ocasiones especiales. Nos acostamos en ocasiones especiales. Aniversarios, cumpleaños, cosas así.

— ¿Y eso te basta?

Rei levantó las cejas.

— ¡Y me sobra!

— ¿Y a Nicolas?

—Oh. A Nicolas no le importa. Él prefiere trabajar o jugar al golf.

Guardaron silencio. Dar no sabía qué decir. Qué desperdicio. Qué mayúsculo desperdicio de mujer en la flor de su sexualidad. ¿Cómo podía un hombre compartir la cama con Rei Hino y no querer dejarla bien servida todas las noches? Ese Nicolas debía de ser un marica integral. No había otra explicación. O eso, o se tiraba también a alguna de sus camareras.

— ¿Y lo has abandonado definitivamente?

—Hum —murmuró Rei, poniéndose seria—. Supongo que sí.

Dar se preparó mentalmente para formular la pregunta clave:

— ¿Por qué?

Por primera vez durante la conversación, el lenguaje corporal de Rei enmudeció de golpe y se la vio incómoda.

—Preferiría no decirlo —respondió—. Es algo… muy personal.

—De acuerdo. Está bien. Pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

Rei asintió con cautela.

— ¿Has vuelto para siempre? ¿Lo tuyo con Nicolas ha terminado definitivamente? —La miró a los ojos, confiando en que su mirada no delatara el apremio que sentía por dentro. Luego apartó la vista—. Quiero decir, ¿vas a quedarte aquí en Londres?

«Dios, Rei —pensó—, por favor, di que te quedas, te lo ruego, di que sí.»

Ella se puso un poco rígida y carraspeó:

—Todavía no lo he decidido, no estoy segura.

—Ah —suspiró Dar—, ya.

—Tengo… bueno, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aquí, cosas que necesito hacer para aclararme un poco. Todo depende de cómo me vayan esas cosas, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Dar.

Rei pareció otra vez a disgusto y guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Luego lo miró.

—Bueno, ya sabes. Cosas de los sentimientos. —Abrió mucho los ojos al decirlo, y sonrió irónicamente.

Rei se mostraba hermética y Dar no sabía por dónde salir. Era evidente que la conversación la hacía sentirse incómoda, y eso era lo último que Dar quería. Lo dejaría correr, al menos de momento.

—Bueno —dijo ella alegremente, cambiando de tema sin darse cuenta—, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?

—En activo —dijo él con una sonrisa— La tengo, pero está lejos de ser perfecta.

— ¿Novia?

—Oh, no —respondió Dar en el acto— De esas cosas no tengo —Como si ella hubiera dicho «cepillo de dientes mohoso» o «conejillo de Indias con incontinencia».

— ¿Alguna chica en especial desde…? Bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Quieres decir desde que rompimos?

—Sí.

—No —respondió él—. No, ninguna. —Y luego rió amargamente al comprender lo triste de su situación.

— ¡Estás de guasa! ¿No ha habido nadie en especial en diez años? ¿Cómo es eso?

Dar se encogió de hombros y soltó una bocanada de humo.

—No sé —dijo—. No he sentido ganas de tener una relación seria con nadie.

—Me sorprendes —dijo ella— Siempre creí que eras hombre de una sola mujer.

—Supongo que lo era, sí —sonrió y aplastó la colilla—, cuando había… una sola mujer, no sé si me entiendes. Pero ahora, no sé, no acabo de encontrar a nadie que me interese especialmente, y la vida es demasiado corta para liarse con gente que no sea especial. Por ejemplo, Serena. Me saca de quicio. Está muy bien y todo eso: es inteligente, graciosa, brillante, tiene talento y es una persona encantadora, pero siempre está liada con hombres que son, ¿cómo decirlo?, que no son dignos de ella. Desamparados, ésa es la palabra. Siempre se lía con desamparados. Le dan lástima y se lía con ellos, ya sabes, les entrega la llave de su vida: oh, adelante, pasa, como si estuvieras en tu casa, pon los pies sobre la mesa, te presento a mis padres, éstos son mis mejores amigos, puedes quedarte a dormir, y a desayunar, aquí tienes una llave por si la necesitas… Y luego, dos o tres meses más tarde, todo se va al cuerno porque ella se ha dado cuenta al fin de que no quiere pasar ni un minuto más con un perdedor, que quiere recuperar su vida, y entonces la cosa se pone complicada y desagradable. Por eso opino que es mejor no implicarse en lo que respecta al corazón; de ahí que últimamente busque mujeres más… jóvenes.

Dar dejó la frase sin terminar, pues le dio la impresión de que a Rei no le impresionaba esa confesión, pero ella no pareció notarlo, porque en ese momento se inclinó hacia él y dijo:

— ¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta muy personal?

Dar tuvo un agradable escalofrío, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo.

Rei echó una cucharadita de yogurt con menta en su poppadam, se lo llevó a la boca y empezó a masticar, agitando la cucharilla al compás de sus mandíbulas para dar a entender que empezaría a hablar tan pronto hubiera tragado. Dar estaba traspuesto mirando aquellos labios suculentos en acción. Rei terminó de comer, tomó un sorbito de agua y miró a Dar de hito en hito.

— ¿Qué pasa entre Serena y tú?

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, ¿qué historia os lleváis tú y ella? ¿Os acostáis?

Dar explotó de risa.

—Perdona —farfulló—. ¿Yo y Serena? ¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir?

—Oh —contestó ella, picando trocitos de tomate salpicados de cilantro directamente de la salsa—, me pareció captar ciertas vibraciones, nada más.

—Explícate.

—El día que me topé con vosotros, en el parque. Primero supuse que… bueno, que estabais juntos, que erais pareja, vaya. Parecíais una pareja. Pero luego, en la cafetería, sólo charlábamos tú y yo. Entontes me di cuenta de que no estabais juntos, que sólo erais buenos amigos; pero Serena parecía… se puso muy chinchona, como si estuviera de morros, y eso me hizo pensar si yo no le estaría pisando el terreno: en otras palabras, que ella no quería verme por allí. Y no entendí por qué. Vale, nunca fuimos grandes amigas en la escuela, pero eso fue hace muchos años, no podía ser eso. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que entre vosotros dos había habido algo, en algún momento, que hizo que me viera como una amenaza, por las razones que sean. Bueno, dime si todo esto te parece ridículo o si me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman.

—Pues no. Nunca ha habido nada entre Sere y yo. Nada en realidad. —Dar se frotó el mentón, incómodo—. Siempre ha sido amistad y nada más.

—Perdona. No debería haber dicho nada. No es asunto mío.

—No, si tienes razón. En cierto modo. Es verdad que Serena se porta de una manera extraña últimamente. —Le explicó a Rei lo agresiva que había estado con él aquella mañana por teléfono.

— ¿Y nunca se había comportado así?

—Jamás. Eso es lo bueno de Serena. Yo sé lo que la mueve, siempre la he comprendido.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo en su vida privada? ¿Problemas con hombres? ¿Con la familia?

—Bueno, acaba de romper con otro de sus innumerables novios desamparados, pero no creo que sea eso. Seguro que no. Y acaban de ofrecerle un trabajo fantástico: un montón de dinero y todo un mes en el paraíso. Debería estar muy contenta.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo Rei, apartándose para dejar que el camarero depositara sobre la mesa su bandeja de comida—. No, a mí no me parece que esté contenta ni feliz. Y tiene un problema conmigo; por eso me fui tan bruscamente de la cafetería: Serena me transmitía malas vibraciones. Me hizo sentir a disgusto. —Introdujo la cuchara en un plato de espinacas verde esmeralda coronadas por cremosos cubitos de queso paneer, y le dirigió a Dar una intensa mirada. Inspiró hondo antes de preguntar—: ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que pueda estar enamorada de ti?

La ceja de Dar salió disparada hacia su coronilla.

— ¿Serena? —Dijo con sorna—. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Ella no se enamoraría de mí aunque fuera el último tío del planeta! Somos muy buenos amigos, nada más.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

—No conoces a Serena. Es absolutamente imposible que pueda sentir eso por mí. Es impensable. ¡Es absurdo! Es…

— ¿Verdad? —dijo Rei, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡No! ¡Qué va! No lo entiendes. Tú no conoces a Serena. Ella no sabe de amor. Lo único que busca es un hombre de gran corpachón, reducido ego a quien pueda dar órdenes hasta que se aburra de él y lo mande a paseo. Serena es la persona más independiente que he conocido. No creo que sea capaz de enamorarse de nadie. Y mucho menos de mí.

—Las mujeres entendemos de estas cosas, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya. La intuición femenina. Pero yo conozco a Serena, y sé que lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. Mira, perdona, pero es así.

—Está bien. Vale. Como tú digas. Pero que conste que otras veces he acertado en estas cosas; y yo creo que está enamorada de ti. Lo noto en sus ojos. —Rió irónicamente—. Y también noto en sus ojos que desearía que yo no hubiera vuelto.

—Eh, eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí. Serena me ve como una rival.

Dar tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltarle que, en su opinión, Serena la veía como una rival, pero sólo en lo relativo a perder la estúpida apuesta. Y es que Serena no soportaba perder. En nada.

—Y dime una cosa —continuó Rei, acodándose en la mesa para acercarse a él—, con la mano en el corazón, ¿puedes jurarme que nunca, en todos los años que lleváis siendo amigos, amigos íntimos, que tú nunca has sentido por ella otra cosa que amistad? ¿Nunca has estado tentado de llevar las cosas un poco más lejos? ¿Nunca, ni en una noche de borrachera, cuando acostumbran a pasar estas cosas? ¿Nunca te ha gustado Serena como mujer, ni siquiera un poco?

— ¡No! Nunca. Jamás. Sí, bueno, quizá hubo un momento, hace la tira de años, antes de la universidad, después de que tú y yo… Pero entonces ella conoció a un fotógrafo en Manchester y, bueno, yo me hice adulto y… Pero no. Nunca pasó nada de nada. Y ahora… ahora eso es agua pasada y somos muy buenos amigos. Es imposible que haya nada.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo no estaría tan segura. Serena es muy sexy, muy atractiva.

—Ya lo sé. Claro que sí. Pero es que… ella para mí es Serena, nada más. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Además, ella tampoco me querría, aunque a mí me gustara ella.

—Ah —sonrió Rei—, entonces no es cierto eso de que los hombres no pueden ser amigos platónicos, que siempre hay cierta tensión sexual de fondo. Ya sabes, como en Cuando Harry encontró a Sally.

—Evidentemente que no. —A Dar le estaba fastidiando la conversación. Habría preferido hablar de la última incursión consumista de la Spice Girl Posh, o de lo que tenía Dale Winton en el cajón de la ropa interior. Todo esto era una tontería. ¿Serena y él? La mera idea le daba dolor de cabeza. No quería ni pensarlo. Y, desde luego, no quería hablar de ello con Rei.

—Por si te interesa saberlo —dijo ella—, creo que haríais una pareja estupenda. Creo que estaríais muy bien juntos. Siempre habéis tenido ese vínculo. Siempre habéis sido muy similares el uno al otro.

¿Similares? ¿Serena y él? Sí, claro, por supuesto. Ése era el motivo de que fueran tan buenos amigos y de que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Pero eso no quería decir que tuvieran que gustarse, ¿verdad?, ni que tuvieran que ser pareja. Además, ¿a qué venía ahora todo eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ellos dos, con esa noche?

—Bueno, en fin. Como no es asunto mío, me callo.

«Gracias a Dios —pensó Dar— Menos mal.»


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Serena tenía la sensación de estar volviéndose loca por momentos. Cada vez estaba más desquiciada, más revuelta, más del revés, más de todo.

Como no se le ocurría qué hacer consigo misma, telefoneó a Dar. Sabía que no estaría en casa, por supuesto, pero siempre había una pequeña posibilidad… de que algo hubiera salido mal, de que hubiera vuelto a casa temprano. De modo que llamó por teléfono, escuchó el contestador con la música de James Bond de fondo. Y repitió la llamada al cabo de cinco minutos, por si las moscas, no fuese que acabara de llegar a su piso. Y luego, pasados otros cinco minutos, lo llamó otra vez. Y después otra. Y otra más. Veintiséis, en total.

De lo más patético. Ni siquiera tenía nada especial que decirle. Sólo quería oírle decir « ¿sí?», para asegurarse de que estaba en casa, de que su velada con Rei había concluido, de que ya no estaban juntos. Nada más.

Podría haberle llamado al móvil, pero el muy cabrón siempre lo tenía desconectado. Casi mejor, la verdad. ¿Qué le habría dicho? « ¿Lo estás pasando bien con la chica de tus sueños?» Dar habría contestado: «Sí, de fábula. Por cierto, me debes cien libras.» De fondo le habría llegado el rumor de un local elegante, donde ella, Serena, no estaba en ese momento, y eso la habría hecho sentirse mil veces peor. Si tal cosa era posible.

Las once y media ya, probablemente estarían saliendo del restaurante. Dentro de media hora estarían de vuelta, dependiendo de adónde hubieran ido a cenar y de lo rápido que pudieran encontrar un taxi. Pero también, probablemente, estarían decidiendo si daban por terminada la noche, si lo dejaban allí o no, el típico momento en que los dos se paran en la acera zapateando de frío mientras barajan opciones. Si decidían ir a alguna otra parte, entonces no había manera de saber cuándo volvería Dar a su piso. Y Serena estaba ya tan frenética, tan alterada, que dudaba de poder soportar esa incertidumbre; el insomnio estaba asegurado. Su corazón latía con violencia y todo su cuerpo era un circuito de adrenalina.

De repente se le ocurrió qué hacer. Fue directa al perchero, se puso el abrigo de pieles de imitación largo hasta los tobillos, cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia su Spider, dejando que la puerta de la calle se cerrara por sí misma, con los pies embutidos todavía en sus sigilosas zapatillas Bart Simpson.

Después de la cena, Rei estaba eufórica, colgada del brazo de Dar y sonriendo todo el rato. Dar tuvo la sensación de que crecía diez centímetros. Ella le preguntó si la llevaría a alguna actuación; hacía un montón de años que no veía tocar a un grupo. Le daba lo mismo quiénes fueran, dijo, cualquier cosa le parecía bien. Seguro que Dar sabía exactamente quién tocaba y en qué parte de la ciudad, y debía de estar en la lista de invitados de una docena de actuaciones todas las noches de la semana.

—Claro —dijo él—. ¿Qué te apetecería escuchar? ¿Pop británico en un pub de Tufnell Park? ¿Banda con chica guitarrista en Clapham South? ¿Una banda de northern soul en Peckham?

Se decidieron por un grupo llamado Paranoid que acababa de firmar un contrato con los rivales de Johnny-Boy Records y tocaba en un local nuevo de King's Cross, justo en el canal. Se les había dado mucho bombo, una exageración, y éste era su primer bolo desde que habían firmado con la discográfica. Iba a ser una noche por todo lo alto, con cantidad de famosos. Dar no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Tan abrumado estaba por la posibilidad de salir de noche con Rei, que su cerebro había sufrido un cortocircuito. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer con una chica tan guapa como Rei fue llevarla a cenar. Es lo que se hacía con las chicas guapas. Ir a conciertos era lo que hacía todas las noches con sus colegas; eso era trabajo, era estar de pie en la barra con un montón de tipos cínicos que pasaban de los pobres chavales que se desvivían por tocar en el escenario, y bebiendo cerveza gratis. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a un bolo por placer, pero, a juzgar por la expresión de entusiasmo de Rei mientras ella paraba un taxi en Rosebery Avenue, sin duda iba a ser muy agradable.

Rei puso la calefacción del taxi, bajó la ventanilla y sonrió al fresco viento otoñal que le acariciaba la cara.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo, volviéndose bruscamente hacia Dar—, he estado diez años en el campo, diez años respirando uno de los aires más limpios de todo el país, pero no hay como el olor de Londres en invierno. Huele tan, no sé… tan lleno de posibilidades, ¿verdad? El aire del campo es un aire que huele a seguridad, a formalidad. Pero esto —añadió, aspirando una vez el aire frío—, esto huele a vida.

Ciertamente, Dar no había pensado nunca en el contaminado oxígeno londinense en esos términos, pero, viendo la dicha de Rei, la excitación que emanaba de ella como un perfume embriagador, podía creer cualquier cosa.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Acabo de ver a Robbie Williams! —Gritó Rei cuando bajaban por la empinada escalera hasta la zona principal del club—. ¿Has visto? ¡Robbie Williams!

Dar sonrió, satisfecho. La noche estaba yendo muy bien.

—A mí me gustaba más cuando estaba con Take That —continuó Rei—. Pero, claro, yo era demasiado mayor para que me gustara ese grupo; de hecho, lo llevaba como un secreto. Nicolas se habría horrorizado. Pero no pasa nada porque me guste ahora, ¿verdad? Robbie es muy guay. Y conozco a muchas de mi edad a las que también les gusta. Robbie es un seductor para las cuarentonas, ¿no? Y adoro todas sus canciones, me sé las letras de memoria. Dios mío, Dar, estar aquí contigo después de tantos años, estar en Londres otra vez, ir a conciertos… Es como regresar al pasado. ¡Vuelvo a sentirme como una quinceañera!

Dar la miró sin acabar de entender. ¿Take That? ¿Era Rei la misma chica que se contoneaba entre la multitud en una actuación de New Model Army en el Town & Country allá por el 84, vestida con una superajustada camiseta negra y botas de fieltro con tacones de aguja?

Rei le sonrió de oreja a oreja y él decidió perdonarla: seguramente se trataba de alguna ironía posmoderna.

El sótano era oscuro y ruidoso, de techo bajo, y con una decoración a base de terciopelo rojo mugriento, caoba gastada, dorados y media luz de velas. Evidentemente, pretendía parecer uno de esos clubs nocturnos de película antigua donde jovencitas cachondas con lentejuelas bailaban para unos gánsters vestidos con traje formal y sus glamourosas amiguitas al son de frenético jazz sincopado.

De camino a la barra, Dar saludó con la cabeza a varias personas que conocía y notó en sus miradas que se comían con los ojos a Rei: «Joder —estarían pensando—, cómo se lo monta ese Dar. ¡Qué suerte tiene el tío!»

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres una copa? —dijo cuando Rei le preguntó si podía tomar un zumo de naranja o una limonada.

—No, en serio —dijo ella—, está bien así.

—De acuerdo. No creas que intente emborracharte. No voy a tratar de aprovecharme de ti ni nada por el estilo —dijo él, sonriendo, y un tanto mareado sólo de pensarlo.

—Ya lo sé, tonto —dijo ella, con desconcertante rapidez—. No es por eso.

—No me digas que también has dejado el alcohol —rió él—. Rei Hino ha dejado el tabaco y la bebida. Santo Dios, ¿qué te han hecho mientras vivías allí rodeada de vacas?

—No lo he dejado, por supuesto —rió ella—. En absoluto. Sólo trato de reducir la dosis. Ya sabes, cosas de haber cumplido los treinta, nada más. Por otra parte —dijo, palmeándole el brazo—, ¿quién necesita un trago cuando lo está pasando tan bien sin haber probado una gota de alcohol?

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Dar sonrió y pidió para él un whisky doble con hielo.

Se sentaron a una mesa muy cerca del escenario y se pasaron la primera media hora descubriendo caras de famosos.

—Es otra de las cosas buenas de Londres, que puedes ver a gente famosa sólo con salir, ¿verdad? Yendo de compras, o a comer, qué sé yo. Eso no pasa en Chester, aunque esa chica obesa de Emmerdale fue una vez a cenar al restaurante de Nicolas en Oldham.

Dar podría haber estado escuchando a Rei toda la noche. Estaba acostumbrado a codearse con gente cínica que llevaba viviendo y trabajando en Londres muchos años, que había pasado años forcejeando en el metro todas las mañanas, esquivando turistas en Oxford Street, tratando a diario con gilipollas insoportables y presumidos, hasta tal punto que había olvidado lo mágico e interesante que podía ser Londres visto a través de los ojos de alguien menos curtido.

El rostro de Rei tenía un matiz rosa por la luz de las velas que se filtraba a través de la pantalla esférica de cristal rojo, y sus satinados cabellos iban de atrás a delante a medida que hablaba y reía y miraba en derredor. Sus dientes eran extraordinariamente blancos y parejos, y daba la impresión de que tenía muchísimos. Cuando los teloneros dejaron el escenario y las luces empezaron a apagarse, Rei volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, sonrió con la sonrisa más maravillosa que él había visto nunca y le apretó la mano por encima de la mesa.

Ella volvió la vista hacia el escenario, pero los ojos de Dar se quedaron pegados a Rei, pegados a su rótula, en el punto donde el hueso pronunciado tensaba el paño negro de sus pantalones bien entallados, acentuando la parte del muslo y la pantorrilla, pegados al perfil de su nariz, al diminuto pliegue de su abdomen allí donde se doblaba su cintura, y a las formas que sus pechos insinuaban bajo el gris marengo de su ajustado suéter de cachemir.

Era perfecta. En todos los sentidos. Perfecta.

Finalmente, Dar desvió los ojos de ella y se puso a mirar al grupo que empezaba a tocar.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

La calefacción del Alfa Spider se había estropeado y Serena estaba muerta de frío, a pesar del abrigo y de las zapatillas. Hacía más de dos horas que estaba aparcada frente al piso de Dar, y seguía sin haber señales de él. Estaba escuchando a los Supernaturals en su discman y fumando un cigarrillo detrás de otro, mientras tamborileaba con sus uñas de color violeta subido en la madera sintética del volante. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Dar? Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Desde que estaba allí, doce taxis habían parado en las cercanías, doce pares de faros, doce murmullos graves de motor diesel y doce personas desconocidas apeándose de otros tantos vehículos. Cada vez que oía el familiar quejido de un taxi negro al frenar, Serena se encogía en el asiento y, al ver que no era Dar, volvía a sentarse erguida.

El aliento salía de sus labios en grandes nubes gélidas, y para calentarse las manos las deslizó debajo de su trasero. Sabía que su actitud era ridícula. Sabía que si alguien hubiera estado haciendo lo que ella, Serena habría sentido lástima, habría pensando que era una persona emocional y psicológicamente tarada. Pero ella no era alguien, era Serena, y era ella la que estaba sentada en ese coche-iglú con su salto de cama, sus pieles falsas y sus zapatillas Bart Simpson a las dos de la mañana, esperando a que su mejor amigo volviera a casa de una cita, y total para tener una mínima posibilidad de pegar ojo esa noche. Sabía que ella no estaba emocional ni psicológicamente tarada: sólo le preocupaba el bienestar de Dar. Además, si se permitía reconocer que estaba allí porque se la comían los celos, nunca más sería capaz de mirarse a sí misma a la cara.

Otro runrún rompió el silencio de la calle desierta. Serena miró por el retrovisor: otro taxi. Se hundió en el asiento mientras el coche pasaba a su lado y tragó aire cuando oyó que el motor aflojaba la marcha. El taxi aparcó unos metros más adelante y Serena alargó el cuello y observó las dos cabezas visibles en el asiento de atrás.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? —Preguntó Dar, mientras el taxi paraba en frente de su piso—. No me importa volver andando desde tu casa.

—No seas tonto, Dar. No es necesario.

—Toma —dijo él, poniéndole un billete de diez libras en la mano—. Quiero que cojas esto.

— ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que has hecho esta noche por mí, no pienso permitir que también me pagues el taxi. —Le apartó la mano—. Guárdate el dinero. No lo quiero.

Dar cedió y se guardó el billete.

—Bien —dijo, ajustándose el chaquetón y disponiéndose a salir del taxi—. Tal vez podríamos vernos este fin de semana, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo ella sonriendo—. Tal vez.

Dar asintió, contento.

—Estupendo —dijo. Se inclinó hacia la puerta, aferró el tirador y, de repente, se volvió hacia Rei—. Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, ¿sabes? De veras. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Gracias.

—Yo también —dijo ella con afecto—. ¡Gracias por los dos restaurantes! Y por el concierto, y por volver a conectarme con Londres. Hacía años que no me divertía tanto. Y has sido un fantástico compañero. Qué curioso; creía conocerte muy bien cuando salíamos, pensaba que lo sabía todo de ti, pero en sólo una noche tengo la impresión de que ahora te conozco cien veces mejor que antes. Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a conocerte, Darien Chiba. —Rió y entonces se inclinó hacia él.

Cuando Dar rememoró después ese momento, le parecía que se había dilatado de una forma extraña, como si hubiera tenido lugar en un lapso de varios minutos y no del segundo y medio que duró en realidad. Podía recordar todos los detalles, el rítmico murmullo del motor del taxi, el sonido de un locutor de frecuencia modulada anunciando las noticias de las dos, la luz anaranjada de la farola que proyectaba reflejos del pelo de Rei cuando ésta se le acercó, las arruguitas que se formaron en sus labios al fruncirlos, el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando su pelo le rozó ligeramente la mejilla y el espasmo que convulsionó todo su cuerpo al sentir sus labios humedecidos por los de ella.

Rei se retiró despacio, pero dejó los brazos donde estaban, flojos alrededor del cuello de él. Lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo.

—Hum —hizo ella, pasándose la punta de la lengua por los labios—, eso ha estado bien.

Dar asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella, bizqueando ahora y aflojando los labios para un nuevo contacto, pero su descenso hacia la boca de Rei se topó con las manos de ella, que le frenaban los hombros, apartándolo suavemente.

—Ha estado muy bien —dijo ella, esta vez en un tono más comedido y levantando las cejas—. Gracias. —Sonrió—. Gracias —dijo de nuevo.

Dar captó el mensaje. Sabía lo que ella quería decir. Era una mujer casada. Había venido a Londres a solucionar sus problemas, no para liarse otra vez con alguien. Habría tiempo para eso. Dar le levantó la mano y se la besó.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —dijo, mientras se apeaba del taxi—, me alegro mucho.

Rei se deslizó sobre el asiento y asomó la cabeza a la ventanilla. Entonces agarró la mano de Dar.

—Que duermas bien, querido Darien Chiba —dijo. Y el taxi arrancó, dio una perfecta curva en redondo y se llevó a Rei camino de Primrose Hill.

Dar se quedó donde estaba, en el lado de Camelen Road, y vio perderse el taxi a lo lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón en su boca risueña.

Cuando el taxi arrancó del semáforo que había en el siguiente cruce y se perdió de vista, Dar sacó lentamente las manos de los bolsillos, las cerró en puños de triunfo y las bajó desde la cabeza hasta el pecho.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo en voz baja—. ¡Sí!

« ¡Dios santo! —pensó Serena, observándolo desde las sombras de la acera de en frente, con las palmas de las manos en las mejillas—. ¡Santo Dios! Ha vuelto a pasar. Dar está enamorado.»

* * *

><p>Dientes color lima<p>

Un día, cuando Serena tenía dieciocho años, alguien dejó una invitación sobre el felpudo de la casa de sus padres. Poco imaginaba ella cuando la abrió que aquello desembocaría en la noche más inesperada de su vida.

La invitaban a una reunión del Holy T, organizada por Beryl Lia, una de las chicas más alegres y populares de su curso. La fiesta tendría lugar en un bar de Camden Town. Según rezaba la tarjeta, era una «oportunidad para renovar el contacto con los viejos amigos antes de que cada cual eche a volar hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales en su particular aventura universitaria».

Beryl Lia siempre había sido una presuntuosa de cuidado.

La fiesta iba a celebrarse el 12 de septiembre, el último fin de semana de Serena en Londres. Tenía las maletas a punto, acababa de sacarse el carnet de conducir, había dejado su empleo estival y vaciado su habitación, que ahora estaba desierta y triste, sin otra señal de sus dieciocho años que los libros de Enid Blyton y su amarillenta cometa.

Había sido un verano sofocante. La piel normalmente blanca de Serena había adquirido un reluciente tono dorado salpicado de pecas, y su cabello oro emitía reflejos de color miel. Ella no lo sabía entonces — ¿qué sabe una chica de dieciocho años?—, pero estaba en su apogeo. Su cutis era tan fresco, su pelo tan espeso y brillante, sus muslos tan firmes y su energía tan ilimitada como jamás volverían a serlo. Su vida estaba libre de preocupaciones y compromisos, y la mirada firmemente puesta en el futuro. Daba gusto verla. Era la imagen de la juventud, la fuerza y la vitalidad. Cuando iba por la calle, los hombres se paraban a mirarla porque era más que una chica guapa: era especial, era sexy, y rezumaba energía. La clase de chica que hacía llorar a las mujeres maduras por su juventud perdida, y a los hombres maduros desear empezar de cero.

Serena, por supuesto, era clamorosamente ajena a su exuberancia y al poderío de su juventud, y mientras se preparaba para la fiesta se sentía muy nerviosa. ¿Quién iría? ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¿La recordarían siquiera? ¿Tendría algo que decir?

Pero, sobre todo, ¿irían también Dar y Rei? La mera idea desató un revuelo de mariposas epilépticas en su estómago. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a esa posibilidad? Se imaginaba entrando en el bar y viéndolos juntos por primera vez después de dos años. ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Que Rei estuviera en la última fase de su embarazo, con ocho centímetros de raíces negras en el pelo y un pitillo colgando de la boca? ¿A Dar con aspecto derrotado y apático? Esa idea le gustó. O quizá no fueran a la fiesta, después de todo… Serena empezó a acariciar esta última posibilidad.

Pero aquella tarde, mientras caminaba hacia Camden desde Bartholomew Road, con el aire todavía tibio, el sol que empezaba a ponerse y una suave brisa que rizaba su falda india de algodón fruncido, empezó a sentirse fuerte y valerosa. ¿Por qué seguía preocupándose por Dar y Rei después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué más daba si estaban allí o no, si eran felices o no, si estaban juntos o separados? Serena acababa de pasar dos maravillosos años en St. Julian's, en una clase de preuniversitario con noventa chicos y sólo doce chicas. Su confianza en sí misma había crecido allí de manera inverosímil. Ahora era una persona distinta y le preocupaban cosas más importantes: tenía un futuro, un título, una carrera en la que pensar. No necesitaba el beneplácito de nadie y se negaba a dejarse acobardar de nuevo por Rei o por su empeño en birlarle al que fuera su mejor amigo.

Entonces era una cría; ahora, una mujer adulta.

Entró en el bar con los hombros echados hacia atrás y la cabeza bien alta. Ya les enseñaría ella, les enseñaría lo lejos que había llegado la tímida de Serena Tsukino.

La primera persona que vio al entrar fue Dar.

Estaba allí de pie, solo. Vestía una vieja camisa de franela a cuadros, mocasines y tejanos con desgarrones. El pelo le había crecido de manera descontrolada, cubriéndole la frente y las orejas, y lucía un pendiente en el lóbulo derecho. Tenía en la mano una botella de Sol y estaba examinando un tanto confuso la rodaja de lima alojada en el cuello de la botella, inseguro de para qué estaba allí o qué se suponía que debía hacer con ella. Serena lo observó un tanto divertida mientras él intentaba empujar la lima hacia el fondo de la botella, y, en vista de que no había manera, la estiraba de nuevo hacia arriba e intentaba torpemente exprimir el zumo en la cerveza. La rodaja proporcionó una simple gota de líquido, de modo que Dar se la llevó a su boca y empezó a chupetearla.

Fue entonces, al levantar la vista, cuando reparó en Serena, que estaba mirándolo: sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez después de dos años y sus caras dibujaron sendas sonrisas de reconocimiento.

— ¡Eso es sólo de adorno, so tonto!

— ¡Sere! —Exclamó él, y la rodaja de lima le resbaló de los dedos y cayó al suelo—. Casi no te reconozco. Estás absolutamente… No creí que fueras a venir.

— ¡Pues claro que iba a venir! —Rió ella, dándole un abrazo—. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—No sé —dijo él encogiendo los hombros, sin dejar de sonreír—. Pensé que las chicas de St. Julian's eran demasiado pijas para un antro como éste, que lo encontrarías demasiado cutre.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—No deberías hacer caso de lo que dice la gente —replicó.

Lo miró con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en él. No sólo estaba mayor, sino clara e intrínsecamente diferente. ¿Era el pelo? ¿Era el proyecto de barba? No. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¿Era su manera de estar: nervioso, incómodo, un poco arrogante? No. Entonces ¿qué era? Siguió inspeccionando su cara hasta que lo vio.

—Dar Chiba —rió, mirándolo fijamente hasta hacerlo encogerse un poco—. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu ceja?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Está… ¡está separada!

— ¿Se puede saber de qué me hablas?

—De tu ceja. Ahora son dos. ¿Qué has hecho con el cachito de en medio?

Dar se ruborizó y desvió la vista.

—Ehhh… —murmuró.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me la he afeitado! —gritó Dar—. Me la he afeitado. —Se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y echó un buen trago, mirando tímidamente a su alrededor.

Serena se desternillaba de risa.

—¡Oh, Dar —exclamó—, qué pasada! Estás rarísimo con dos cejas. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Vamos, hombre —rió, golpeándole en las costillas—, relájate.

Una sonrisa empezó a juguetear en los labios de Dar, y al poco rato ya estaban los dos riendo.

—Fue idea de Rei —dijo él entre carcajadas—, pensó que… pensó que… —Le costaba dominarse—. Que así parecería más… ¡más inteligente!

Al momento, ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

—No, por favor. Basta —dijo Serena, mientras se palmeaba los muslos—. ¡Me voy a hacer pipí encima! ¡Estás graciosísimo! Oh, Dar, vamos. Déjatela crecer otra vez. ¡Por el amor de Dios, deja que te crezca otra vez! ¡Ya no pareces tú!

—Quizá —rió Dar, sobreponiéndose poco a poco—, quizá. Bueno —dijo, señalando las manos vacías de ella—, ¿qué tal una copa? ¿Vamos a la barra?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se secó una lágrima.

—Sí —aceptó—, bueno.

Contemplaron el panorama a su alrededor, y Serena sintió que el ánimo se le bajaba a los pies.

—¡Dios! —exclamó, quejumbrosa.

—Sí. Deprimente, ¿no?

—Míralos bien. Qué pinta de aburridos.

—Lo sé. Sí. Pensaba largarme, pero Beryl Lia me ha tenido acorralado en un rincón durante un cuarto de hora, hablándome de su verano en Estados Unidos y de su novio norteamericano, y encima con un patético intento de acento yanqui. En fin, vomitivo. —Se llevó dos dedos a la boca en un gesto explícito.

Serena rió en solidaridad con él.

—Bueno… ¿y Rei? ¿No está por aquí? —preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente.

Dar negó con la cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

—No se ha atrevido a venir, ¿eh? —Sonrió Serena—. La verdad es que no la culpo.

Dar se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera sé si la han invitado. No he vuelto a verla desde marzo.

Serena reprimió un salto de alegría y procuró mantener el gesto.

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo—. ¿Y eso?

—Ya me gustaría a mí saberlo —dijo él—. Un día estábamos la mar de bien, y al siguiente ella empezó a comportarse de la manera más rara.

— ¿Rara?

—Sí. Después de cumplir los dieciocho. Resulta que… Oye —se interrumpió de repente—, ¿qué tal si nos fugamos de aquí? Te lo contaré todo mientras tomamos una cerveza de verdad. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que has venido. ¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte?

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Era lo que más deseaba hacer.

Bajaron paseando por Chalk Farm Road, con sus tiendas de mueble de pino y sus escaparates de cuero negro y cinturones con tachuelas, pelucas fosforescentes y enormes anillos de plata en forma de calavera. Se detuvieron un momento en el puente sobre el canal y contemplaron el agua allá abajo, que rielaba reflejando las listas moradas que el sol había dejado en el cielo al ponerse. Alguien estaba celebrando una fiesta en la terraza de un ático, y al pasar oyeron la música a todo volumen.

En un pub a orillas del canal pidieron cervezas en la barra y se las llevaron a una mesa exterior.

—Puaj —exclamó Serena, agitando una mano frente a su nariz—. Qué peste hace aquí fuera. Huele a huevos podridos.

—Podemos ir adentro si lo prefieres.

—No —dijo ella—, tranquilo. Ya me acostumbraré. —Empezó a hurgar en su bolso de lona mientras hablaba y sacó una cajetilla de Silk Cut y una caja de cerillas. Dar hizo ver que se desmayaba.

— ¡No! —exclamó—. No es posible. ¡Tú no! ¡Serena Tsukino fumando! ¡Eso no va contigo!

Serena le tendió el paquete y encendió los dos cigarrillos.

—Joder, Sere. Jamás habría imaginado que fumabas. ¿Cuánto hace que… bueno, desde cuándo te has enganchado? —Le señaló la boca.

—Desde la segunda semana en St. Julian's —respondió ella, sacando humo—. Allí, si no fumabas, te trataban como un bicho raro. La verdad es que me animaron encarecidamente a fumar.

—Yo creía que St. Julian's era un lugar de lo más estirado y anacrónico.

—Leyenda —dijo Serena—, pura leyenda. Es la imagen que quieren dar; de lo contrario sólo se matricularía allí gente que quiere pasarse dos años tumbado a la bartola.

—Entonces estaba bien…

—Increíble. He pasado los dos mejores años de mi vida. —Le habló de la sala comunitaria donde fumaban, de los horarios flexibles, de los profesores a los que llamaban por el nombre de pila y de la ausencia de normas en el vestir.

Después hablaron del Holloway Tech, el centro donde Dar había cursado sus estudios superiores y que parecía cosa de risa. Había sacado notas bastante buenas, pero ya tenía claro que no quería entrar en la universidad. Había trabajado sin cobrar en un sello discográfico del Soho durante el verano, para hacer curriculum, y acababan de ofrecerle un puesto fijo como ayudante. Empezaba el lunes.

Hablaron de sus respectivas familias; los padres de él estaban bien y lo mismo su hermana pequeña, que acababa de empezar Primaria. Los padres de ella también estaban bien, y su hermano pequeño había sacado todo «excelentes» en su primera reválida y en casa se le equiparaba actualmente a Jesucristo.

—Bien —dijo finalmente Serena—, ibas a hablarme de Rei, ¿no? De lo que pasó entre vosotros…

—Sí. Claro. —Dar tiró la colilla al suelo y la aplastó con el talón de su mocasín—. No sé, fue todo muy raro. Supongo que las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto: como ninguno de los dos tenía dinero, solíamos quedarnos en mi casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de terminar la escuela todo empezó a ser monótono. Ella empezó un curso de secretaria, pero lo dejó a las pocas semanas porque no le gustaba el profe, o algo así. Luego se apuntó a un programa de empleo para jóvenes y después estuvo en una floristería, pero tampoco le gustó. Al final sólo tenía una mierda de trabajo de fin de semana en una farmacia, y eso creó cierta fricción, porque yo estaba muy liado con los estudios, tenía muchos amigos nuevos, y ella se pasaba el día metida en casa con la bruja de su madre.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó Serena, acordándose de su único y desagradable encuentro con la madre de Rei—. ¿Conoces a su madre?

—Sí. —Dar hizo una mueca—. La he visto un par de veces.

— ¿Qué tal es?

—Diabólica. Creo que está un poco desequilibrada, un poco esquizoide. Rei nunca quiso que fuera a su casa; odiaba ese lugar. Total, la cosa estaba un poco tensa, como te Digo, pero pensé que en cuanto yo terminara los estudios encontraría un empleo, trabajaría de firme, me ascenderían y así podría pagar un piso donde ella y yo pudiésemos vivir juntos. Yo quería que Rei tuviese una vida cómoda, ¿entiendes?, quería cuidar de ella. Estaba convencido de que seguiríamos juntos toda la vida, de que seríamos capaces de superar cualquier problema.

»Planeamos incluso irnos a vivir juntos en cuanto ella cumpliese los dieciocho, pero, cuando volví a casa la noche después de su cumpleaños, Rei no se presentó. La llamé por teléfono, pero se puso uno de sus hermanos y me dijo que no estaba, que no la había visto desde aquella mañana, que se había marchado con una bolsa grande. Al parecer había tenido una fuerte discusión con su madre. » La estuve esperando toda la noche, y así durante tres días. La telefoneé, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, a nadie le importaba una mierda. Qué familia, son todos unos… jodidos. Estuve a punto de ir a la policía, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo. Dondequiera que estuviese, Rei necesitaría dinero. Y ahora que tenía dieciocho años, podía apuntarse al paro. Yo sabía que lo haría (ella lo venía diciendo desde hacía dos años), de modo que me salté las clases durante una semana y me dediqué a espiar detrás de unos árboles frente a la puerta de la oficina de empleo, varios días seguidos. Apareció el viernes por la mañana. Tenía una pinta horrorosa, no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Casi no la reconozco. Corrí hacia ella, la agarré del brazo, ¿y sabes qué?, Rei no podía ni mirarme a los ojos, como si estuviera avergonzada de algo.

Al final conseguí convencerla de que viniera a mi casa. Estuvo allí un par de semanas, pero se sentía tan mal que no quería ni salir; no quería ver la tele, no quería hacer el amor. Yo intenté hacerla hablar, pero ella no paraba de decir que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien.

Un día volví de clase y ella no estaba. Le pregunté a mi madre adónde había ido y me dijo que había salido a comprar el periódico. Supe que algo andaba mal: Rei jamás compraba un periódico. Subí corriendo a mi habitación, y todas las cosas habían desaparecido. Rei me había dejado una nota.

— ¿Qué decía? —preguntó Serena.

—Pues justo lo que yo imaginaba. No quiero herirte, pero no puedo seguir más tiempo contigo. No es que no te quiera, te querré siempre, pero debo irme. Esto se acabó. No trates de localizarme, por favor. Por favor, olvídame. Entonces fui a casa de su madre y le exigí que me dijese dónde estaba Rei. Y ella me soltó: «No conozco a ninguna chica que se llame así. Yo no tengo ninguna hija.» Y me cerró la puerta en las narices. La muy zorra.

— ¿Qué pasó luego?

Dar se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, supongo que lo fui superando, procuré estar ocupado, concentrarme en los estudios, ir a conciertos…

— ¿Y no has vuelto a verla?

Dar negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, Dar —dijo Serena, tratando de sonar compasiva, pero pensando: «¡Qué bien!, con lo que yo odiaba a esa chica»—. Pobrecillo. ¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora?

—Oh, muy bien —dijo él, animándose—. De coña. En serio. Lo pasé mal un tiempo, mal de verdad. Pero este trabajo ha cambiado mi vida por completo. Ahora sé lo que quiero. Tengo un rumbo en mi vida, y eso ayuda mucho.

—Y… ¿has empezado a salir con alguien… desde que…?

Dar negó con la cabeza.

—Bah. Entre los exámenes, el trabajo y todo eso, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más. —Miró a Serena—. ¿Y tú, qué? ¿Sales con alguien?

—Pues… —Negó con la cabeza—. No.

Los labios de Dar dibujaron una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —rió Serena.

—No, nada —dijo él, sonriendo.

— ¡Di!

— ¡Nada! —repitió Dar alegremente—. Sólo pensaba si ya habrías… si ya la habrías… perdido…

—Perdido ¿el qué?

—Bueno. Eso. ¡Ya me entiendes!

Serena se puso colorada. Nunca había hablado de sexo con Dar.

—Ah —musitó—, eso. Pues no. Todavía no. —Dar asintió con cara de entendido y echó un trago de cerveza, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Nada!

—Sólo tengo dieciocho años, ¿sabes? —le soltó Serena.

—Sí, claro. —Dar seguía sonriendo de manera exasperante—. Estupendo. Eso es fantástico.

—Estoy esperando —dijo ella, cada vez más indignada—. Simplemente no quiero darme prisa. Quiero esperar hasta que esté preparada, y si para eso he de esperar diez años más, pues bueno.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Me parece muy bien, Sere. Me parece de fábula lo que dices.

—Perfecto —replicó Serena, ligeramente violentada.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Bebieron un poco más. Serena alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de Dar, que la miraban fijamente. Apartó la vista, avergonzada.

—Ese sitio te ha ido bien —comentó él enigmáticamente, observándola con atención.

— ¿Qué sitio?

—St. Julian's.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó ella con un deje de coquetería.

—Se te ve muy… diferente. Estás muy… —Dar se ruborizó mientras trataba de dar con la palabra justa—. Eres muy…

—Adelante —dijo Serena en broma, mientras tamborileaba con las uñas en la superficie de la mesa.

—Joder, Sere, estás buenísima. —Tenía los ojos como platos, y su rubor fue en aumento, pasando de un rosa pálido a un morado escandaloso.

Serena resopló y se echó a reír, con las manos en las mejillas.

— ¡Vaya —dijo por fin—, muchas gracias! —Ahora ella estaba tan colorada como él. Parecían un par de cerillas, riéndose incómodos allí sentados. De vez en cuando paraban de reír y se miraban las respectivas caras encarnadas y eso les hacía estallar otra vez.

—Dios mío, qué vergüenza —exclamó él, echándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de decirte! ¡Nada menos que a ti! A Serena, ¡mi amiga de toda la vida!

— ¡Yo tampoco! —se carcajeó ella—. ¡Mira, estoy tan avergonzada que voy a tener que ir corriendo al lavabo!

Serena todavía sonreía cuando cruzó la terraza y atravesó el bar para ir a los servicios. Y siguió sonriendo mientras orinaba, y después, mientras se lavaba las manos frente al espejo. Qué raro era aquello. Ver a Dar después de tanto tiempo, estar sentados en un pub como dos adultos, bebiendo, fumando y charlando como personas adultas. Y ahora esto, el piropo. Eso sí que era raro. Dar pensaba que estaba buenísima. Y el modo como lo había dicho… Eso le recordó un día en el Holy T, hacía años, el día que Dar vio por primera vez a Rei Hino y dijo que era igual que Leslie Ash en Quadrophenia. Y después había dicho: «Es absolutamente bella», y Serena supo entonces que lo había perdido. Dar había empleado ese mismo tono de voz hacía un momento, al decirle a ella que estaba buenísima; sí, seguro, el mismo tono de voz.

Notó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal.

Se quedaron en el pub hasta la hora de cerrar. Empezaba a hacer frío y Dar había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de Serena para que dejara de tiritar.

El brazo se quedó allí mientras volvían andando, y Serena se preguntó si le resultaba agradable llevar aquel brazo sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué significado tenía? ¿Se suponía que ella debía rodearlo a él por la cintura? ¿Era un gesto inocente, una muestra de afecto? ¿O quizá el preludio a algo absolutamente impensable? Después de años de indiferencia y desdén, ¿Dar Chiba iba a hacer, repentina e inesperadamente, lo que ella había anhelado durante tanto tiempo? ¿La iba a querer por fin?

Serena trató de quitarse de la cabeza tan excitantes pero peliagudos pensamientos mientras paseaban despacio entre el tumulto del sábado por la noche en Camden Town. Las calles estaba atestadas de desperdicios y de gente y los aromas dominantes eran los del falafel y las salchichas picantes que consumían los rezagados. Dar y Serena fueron sorteando envases de comida y latas de Coca-Cola, desoyendo las proposiciones que les susurraban los camellos que estaban apostados junto a la estación de metro de Camden Town.

Pero ¿y si sucediera algo? Entonces ¿qué? Sería el peor momento imaginable. Mañana era su último día en la ciudad. El lunes se marchaba a Manchester para empezar una nueva vida, para convertirse en otra persona. ¿Quería realmente iniciar algo ahora, algo que la ligase al pasado, a Londres? En vez de aprovechar los fines de semana para conocer Manchester, hacer nuevos amigos y concentrarse en la fotografía, se pasaría el tiempo viajando en tren de Manchester Picadilly a Euston, siempre con la bolsa de viaje a cuestas, echando de menos a alguien, queriendo estar en otra parte. No, eso no era lo que ella quería.

Sin embargo, ¿acaso no era esto —Dar y ella juntos, sin Rei, sólo ellos dos— lo que había deseado siempre, desde hacía años?

Miró a Dar. Estaba muy animado charlando de sus planes para convertirse en el rey de la industria discográfica, de que pensaba aguantar un año, a lo sumo dos, como ayudante en Electrogram Records, y que luego se abriría camino en el departamento de A&R. Un par de años en eso y se buscaría un sello discográfico más modesto donde podría ser el pez gordo en el estanque chico, conseguir éxitos personales. En uno o dos años más, descubriría al mejor conjunto de la historia, se haría un nombre, reuniría pasta y después… la traca final: Dar-It Records, su propio sello, millonario a los veinticinco años. Listo. Coser y cantar. Dicho y hecho.

Realmente creía todo lo que estaba diciendo. Su cerebro no albergaba la menor duda de que así iba a suceder: su meteórica carrera, su propio sello, la jubilación anticipada. Todo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que era tan ambicioso respecto al futuro como ella. Dar no tenía sitio en su vida para una historia de amor prolongada, eso estaba más claro que el agua.

Dejaron Kentish Town Road y empezaron a bajar por Bartholomew Road hacia el piso de los padres de Serena. Ella ya había decidido que no lo invitaría a subir. Sus padres empezarían a decir cosas como «Vaya, dichosos los ojos», «No se te veía el pelo» y «Retorno al pasado, ¿eh?», y Dar tendría que conversar educadamente con ellos durante horas sobre lo que había estado haciendo estos dos últimos años, y sobre cómo estaban sus padres, y era tarde, demasiado tarde, para eso, de modo que, cuando llegaron al bloque, Serena se detuvo al pie de la escalinata y se volvió hacia él.

—Bueno —dijo, tímidamente—, gracias por salvarme de los horrores de esa reunión. Ha sido una noche muy agradable. Y… —Buscó la manera de dar por concluida la velada sin echarla a perder, pero Dar no la estaba escuchando. La miraba nervioso a los ojos, fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, todo él rígido y los puños bien cerrados.

—Quiero que nos veamos otra vez —dijo con firmeza, la expresión dura y nerviosa.

Serena le lanzó una mirada.

—Pues claro —empezó—. Bueno, quiero decir, ya nos… es que…

—No —rezongó él—. Quiero decir que necesito verte. Pronto. Mañana mismo. ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? —Estaba desesperado, apretando excesivamente las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Serena no sabía qué decir, estaba confusa. Recuperó sus manos y se decidió. Quería ver a Dar al día siguiente, hubiera romance o no. Quería pasar su último día en Londres en compañía de Dar.

—Nada —dijo al cabo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo como una boba—. No tengo nada que hacer mañana.

Dar sonrió.

—Hagamos algo. Tú y yo. Hagamos algo mañana. ¿Vale?

—Vale —dijo Serena, sonriendo ahora, aliviada de ahorrarse una llorosa despedida—. Hagamos algo. —El corazón le iba a cien y las palmas de las manos empezaban a sudarle.

Y entonces, antes de saberlo que estaba pasando, antes de poder decidir si era lo que ella quería, Dar le había echado los brazos al cuello, había acercado su cara a la suya y la había besado en los labios.

Serena se quedó rígida durante un par de segundos. Tenía todo el cuerpo tenso y los labios pegados como con cola. Pero luego el olor de la piel de Dar se sumó a la espectacular reacción que el contacto con sus labios había producido en sus partes bajas y de repente Serena se relajó y se dejó besar. La boca de Dar era suave y mullida, y su aliento olía igual que el de ella, a cerveza y tabaco. Su lengua, que ahora sondeaba sus dientes y los recovecos de su boca, era sensual y vivaz. Estaba ocurriendo —por fin—, ¡Dar Chiba la estaba besando! ¡La estaba besando Dar Chiba! ¡Ella y Dar Chiba se estaban besando!

Un Golf GTI, con un ruidoso motor y música acid-house saliendo a todo volumen por las ventanillas, pasó por la calle. « ¡Eh! ¡Dale uno de mi parte!», gritó un tipo con gorra de béisbol, riendo lascivamente antes de que el coche se alejara haciendo chirriar los neumáticos.

Dar y Serena sonrieron y empezaron a separarse, mirándose arrobados a los ojos.

—Bien —dijo Serena—, tengo que irme.

—Sí —dijo Dar—, bueno. Vale. Llámame cuando te levantes, ¿eh? Si hace buen tiempo podríamos ir de excursión a alguna parte.

—Sí —asintió Serena con entusiasmo—. De acuerdo. Eso sería estupendo.

Se dieron otro beso, volvieron a mirarse extasiados y luego Dar se fue. Serena observó cómo se alejaba por Bartholomew Road en dirección a Kentish Town Road. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba con un paso raro, casi trotando, como si aún no estuviera acostumbrado a tener piernas. Serena experimentó una sensación de afecto, familiaridad y bienestar, sazonada por la excitación de la novedad. «Ése es Dar Chiba —pensó para sus adentros—, ese que va andando por la calle es Dar Chiba, el que acaba de besarme en los labios con tanta pasión y me ha dejado las entrañas hechas puré. Es él, mi amigo del alma, el hombre de mis sueños, la persona que quiero ver los sábados por la mañana cuando despierte en mi enorme cama de pino. Por allá va…»

Sonrió para sí, y ya se disponía a entrar cuando vio que Dar, al llegar al final de la calle, pensando que nadie lo veía, se puso a dar brincos como un loco, se subió a una tapia, lanzó los puños al aire y soltó un grito a pleno pulmón antes de doblar la esquina y perderse de vista.

Vestido transparente

Cuando se despertó, Serena sabía con exactitud lo que iba a hacer. Lo había estado meditando durante la noche. Lo que iba a hacer era esto: divertirse. Se dejaría llevar, y allá cuentos. Actuaría como si el día siguiente fuese un lunes cualquiera y no el último de su vida en Londres. Y luego, al término de la jornada, cuando tuviera que despedirse de Dar, se marcharía sin decir nada acerca de un nuevo encuentro ni de lo que pasaría después. Se iría a casa y se olvidaría de todo, incluso de que había besado a Dar Chiba, incluso de que él sentía algo por ella. Y al día siguiente cargaría las cosas en el coche y ella y su madre viajarían a Manchester, donde empezaría su nueva vida, y este domingo de septiembre con Dar se convertiría finalmente en un recuerdo lejano.

Eran las diez de una preciosa mañana de finales de verano. Su madre estaba en la iglesia —hacía tiempo que no insistía en que la acompañase, en vista de que su hija se profesaba atea, pagana e incluso últimamente, para rizar el rizo, satánica— y su padre y su hermano habían ido a pescar. Corrió por el piso en bragas y sostén y se preparó, con las ventanas abiertas y la radio a tope, cantando a voz en cuello. A las once telefoneó a Dar y quedó con él a las doce y media en Primrose Hill.

—Trae la cometa —le dijo Dar—. Han anunciado que por la tarde habrá viento fuerte.

Dar tenía a su lado dos bolsas de Cullen's cuando se encontraron en lo alto de la loma. Estaba arrellanado en un banco, fumando un cigarrillo. Llevaba los mismos tejanos de la noche anterior y una camiseta que decía Happy Monday. Al verla llegar, se incorporó y toda su cara se quebró en una sonrisa libidinosa.

—Ese vestido es transparente. Ya lo sabías, ¿no? —comentó en tono lascivo cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Serena se hizo la avergonzada, pero sabía muy bien que su vestido indio de gasa, largo hasta los pies, era más que diáfano. Llevaba unas botas camperas de piel negra con lazos rosas y el pelo recogido en una exuberante cola de caballo. Era lo que su madre calificaba despreciativamente de «pinta de hippy».

Dar abrió las bolsas de Cullen's. Dentro había baguettes calientes, tubos de taramasalata, unas cuantas bolsas de patatas fritas y doce botellas de cerveza. Serena había llevado una manta, y echaron a andar hasta que encontraron un sitio que les pareció suficientemente íntimo.

Luego, durante el resto del día, desde antes de comer hasta que empezó a ponerse el sol, estuvieron tumbados en la manta de Serena besándose sin parar. Se besaron durante cinco horas. Se besaron tanto y con tal fuerza que Serena creyó que le saldrían ampollas en los labios, y en el mentón apareció un sarpullido. Por momentos se separaban para picar algo o tomar un trago de cerveza, pero enseguida comenzaban a buscarse las bocas de nuevo. Apenas hablaron en todo el día; cuando no estaban besándose, contemplaban el paisaje con la mirada perdida y sonreían al paso de algún que otro perro retozón o de niños desbocados que corrían en círculos. Vieron cómo el sol empezaba a ponerse, con una sonrisa bobalicona en sus rostros y las manos entrelazadas.

Y entonces, cuando ya se disponían a volver, una vez metidos los desperdicios en una bolsa, la manta doblada y la cerveza consumida, una brisa despejó la frente de Dar haciendo volar su flequillo.

— ¿Has visto eso? —dijo.

— ¿El qué?

Otra ráfaga levantó lateralmente la falda india de Serena.

—Eso —dijo Dar, señalándole la falda—, eso —dijo señalando el vaivén en la hierba—. Eso —dijo, señalando una bolsa a rayas de vivos colores que el viento había hinchado y hacía saltar por el camino—. Vamos. Rápido. ¡Saca la cometa!

Le cogió la mano y echaron a correr hacia la cima de Primrose Hill.

Las cometas de Dar y Serena no tardaron en alzar el vuelo con el poderoso viento que se había levantado de repente. Era un viento cálido, que les agitaba el pelo y la ropa como las manos de un amante fogoso. El sol se fue hundiendo a medida que el día tocaba a su fin, y sus cometas bailaron contra un fondo dorado. Cuando finalmente el sol se puso tras el horizonte, la noche cayó sobre la colina, el viento cesó tan de repente como había aparecido y todo quedó en calma. Dar y Serena miraron a su alrededor. Estaban solos, no había nadie más en la colina. Recogieron sus cometas, que yacían exhaustas en la hierba seca, y cogidos del brazo regresaron a Kentish Town.

—Lo tengo todo pensado —dijo Dar, mientras caminaban por Prince of Wales Road—. Aunque le dé a mi madre veinte libras a la semana y empiece a pagar letras de un coche, pongamos otras veinte semanales, más otras cinco para el metro, todavía me quedará para ir a verte al menos una vez cada quince días. Digo yo que el billete no costará más de quince libras, con carnet joven y eso, ¿verdad?

Miró a Serena, sonriendo, y le apretó el hombro. Ella sonrió sin ganas.

—Y luego, por supuesto —continuó Dar—, están las vacaciones. Vendrás a casa por vacaciones, ¿verdad? Supongo que en las licenciaturas también se para a mitad de trimestre, ¿no?

Serena se encogió de hombros y sonrió, nerviosa.

—En fin. O sea que entre las vacaciones y los fines de semana podremos vernos bastante a menudo. Los tres años pasarán volando y tú volverás a estar en Londres y…

«Oh, no, Dios mío —pensó Serena—, esto es justo lo que yo no quería que pasase.»

«Espera un momento —tuvo ganas de gritarle—, para el carro. Si yo fuera una chica a la que acabas de conocer en un bar, ahora te lo tomarías con calma, pasito a paso. No estarías haciendo todas esas suposiciones sobre el futuro inmediato, pero como me conoces desde que llevaba zapatos con hebillas y las rodillas rasguñadas, te crees que lo sabes todo. Pero no es así. En realidad no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa por la cabeza, de lo que quiero o a quién quiero. Yo soy una mujer fuerte, tengo mis propios sueños y un rumbo que seguir y cosas que quiero hacer. Cosas en las que tú no entras, lo creas o no. Sólo porque esa putilla de Rei Hino se pirró por ti, no significa que seas irresistible, que yo vaya a renunciar por ti a mis sueños de futuro. Yo soy la máxima prioridad de mi vida, Darien Chiba, no tú, ya no, nunca más. Soy más fuerte que tú. ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! Soy más fuerte que tú y no te necesito.»

Serena experimentó una descarga de excitación mientras pensaba estas cosas. Después de los años de infelicidad en el Holy T, viendo cómo Rei Hino le robaba poco a poco a su mejor amigo y destrozaba sus sueños, después de muchos años de desear lo que no podía tener y de sentirse como la tercera en discordia, ahora era ella quien llevaba las riendas y quien dominaba la situación. Ahora tenía a Dar Chiba donde siempre quiso tenerlo, e iba a enseñarle que no lo necesitaba.

—Mira, Dar —dijo, deteniéndose frente a una tienda de discos de Kentish Town Road y mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo no creo que sea muy buena idea…

— ¿El qué? —Dar puso cara de no entender.

—Pues esto —dijo ella—. Lo nuestro. Creo que no va a funcionar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Serena suspiró.

—Deberíamos ir más despacio, me parece a mí.

Le explicó sus sentimientos hacia él, la vida nueva que tendría en Manchester y la necesidad que sentía de romper con Londres y con el pasado. Dar parpadeaba mucho y asentía con gesto rígido.

— ¿Me comprendes? —Preguntó Serena—. Creo que no es el momento. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos.

Dar cabeceó de nuevo y trató de sonreír.

—Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Una vez más, Dar afirmó con la cabeza, pero poco a poco el gesto se convirtió en una negación.

— ¡No! —Gritó, zafándose de la mano que Serena tenía apoyada en su brazo—. La verdad es que no. No entiendo qué me estás diciendo. En absoluto. Yo creo que son chorradas. Joder, Sere, desde que te vi ayer por la noche no he parado de… de… bueno, no me lo preguntes, pero me he sentido de fábula. Gracias a ti me he sentido maravillosamente, y quiero que eso dure. Quiero esperar el fin de semana con ilusión, hacer cola en la estación de Luston el viernes por la tarde con una muda en la bolsa y pedir un billete de ida y vuelta a Manchester Piccadilly. Quiero hacer el viaje de tres horas en tren e imaginar que estás esperándome en el andén con un vestido transparente y el pelo desparramado, y soñar con el fin de semana. Quiero tener la oportunidad de conocerte bien, no sólo como mi amiga Serena Tsukino, sino como esta persona maravillosa que se me reveló anoche, esta persona tan sorprendente a la que sólo conozco desde hace cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Me conoces desde hace años, Dar.

— ¡No! ¡No, señor! Antes eras otra. Has cambiado mucho y no puedo dejarte marchar sin conocerte mejor, sin que nos demos una oportunidad. Por favor, Sere, ¡dime que esto no está pasando!

Serena miró al suelo. Ella tampoco podía creer que «esto» estuviera pasando. No osaba mirar a Dar a los ojos. Le daba miedo lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Lo siento. Pero así están las cosas. No es el momento adecuado, y ésta ha sido nuestra historia desde siempre.

—No te entiendo.

Serena inspiró hondo, abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. No tenía sentido hurgar en el pasado. Meneó la cabeza.

—Déjalo —dijo con un suspiro.

—Oye, Sere. ¿No podemos intentarlo al menos? ¿Por qué no intentamos que funcione, en vez de descartarlo de entrada? Sí, entiendo eso que dices sobre empezar una nueva vida y tal, pero Sere, nunca me he sentido como ahora y dudo que pudiera soportarlo si no nos damos al menos una oportunidad.

— ¡Oh, Dar! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Naturalmente que funcionará! Ahí está el quid de la cuestión, joder. Que funcionará. Tú y yo estaríamos genial juntos y precisamente por eso no quiero liarme contigo. De momento, justo el día antes de marcharme de Londres. ¡No es lo que quiero!

—Pero ¿tú me quieres? —Preguntó Dar, llevándose la palma de la mano al pecho—. ¿Tú me quieres, Sere?

Serena se encogió de hombros. Claro que le quería, más que a nada en el mundo. Si le decía que sí, volvería a perder el control de sí misma.

—No —respondió, meneando la cabeza—, no, Dar. No te quiero. Sé que te resultara difícil de creer, pero no te quiero, ¿vale? Detesto herir tu gran ego masculino, pero esto es lo que hay. —Giró en redondo y echó a andar a paso vivo. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse, y no quería que él la viese llorar.

Dar fue tras ella y la agarró del brazo, obligándola a mirarlo.

—O sea que ya está, ¿eh? ¿Se acabó?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú tan contenta, ¿verdad? ¿Te marchas esta noche y continúas adelante con tu vida sin averiguar lo que podría haber sido?

Ella asintió de nuevo. Dar la miró con escepticismo.

—No te creo, Serena Tsukino —meneó lentamente la cabeza a un lado y a otro—. No te creo.

—Estás en tu derecho —replicó ella, haciéndose la digna, eludiendo su mirada.

—Sí —dijo él—, supongo que sí. Y también tengo derecho a decirte que esta historia no acaba aquí. Nunca he sentido esto por nadie, jamás. Eres tan bonita y tan especial y tan… joder, tan sorprendente, Serena… y esto —los señaló a los dos—, esto no ha terminado aún. Recuerda lo que te digo, ¿vale? Esta noche has metido la pata hasta el fondo. Estás cometiendo un gran error, Serena.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa—. Debería haber sido más sincera; la verdad es que no sabía que las cosas iban a salir así. Créeme que lo siento.

—Oye… Sere. —Dar le tomó las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Entiendo todo eso que me dices sobre que no quieres liarte ahora, pero ¿no podríamos ser amigos, al menos? Necesito saber que seguirás formando parte de mi vida. ¿Puedo escribirte cartas? ¿Podré salir contigo algún día, si vienes de vacaciones? Por favor…

Serena asintió.

—Pues claro —dijo, desesperada por terminar lo que había empezado, desesperada por entrar en casa y perderlo de vista—. Naturalmente. —Y acto seguido dio media vuelta al notar que las lágrimas le subían otra vez por la garganta y los ojos se le empañaban—. Hasta pronto —acertó a decir mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y entraba en casa dejando que la puerta se cerrara por sí misma.

— ¿Eres tú, cariño? —La voz preocupada de su madre recorrió el pasillo desde la sala de estar, donde su familia estaba viendo la televisión.

—Sí —dijo Serena, esforzándose por parecer de buen humor—. Enseguida voy. —Subió corriendo a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Mientras estaba allí tumbada, oyó un extraño ruido procedente de fuera. Miró entre las cortinas y vio a Dar, que se alejaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y enfilaba Bartholomew Road, arrastrando los pies por la acera.

—Serena. Serena, ¿qué es esto que hay en la alfombra? —Su madre le gritaba desde abajo—. A ver si aprendes a recoger tus cosas; a partir de mañana no me tendrás a mí para que lo haga.

Serena esperó a oír las zapatillas de su madre camino de la sala de estar y bajó sigilosamente.

Al pie de la escalera había algo que parecía un gato de colores vivos con una cola larguísima. Al acercarse, vio que no era un gato, sino la cometa de Dar, la de cuadros rojos, blancos y amarillos que él había llevado al parque.

Serena se sentó pesadamente en el último peldaño y levantó con cuidado la vieja cometa. Olía a aire libre y a plástico. Olía a lo que había pasado aquel día, a su excursión con Dar. Olía al picnic y al aliento de Dar, a la manta de lana y a la hierba seca de Primrose Hill. Olía a patatas fritas y a baguettes calientes. Olía a sol, a esperanza y a felicidad. Olía a su infancia, al padre de Dar. Olía a pasado.

Le dio la vuelta y advirtió que en el reverso había algo escrito en rotulador negro. Las letras no habían quedado bien marcadas, pues la tinta no se había adherido uniformemente al plástico. Puso la cometa a la luz y leyó el texto:

Dar y Sere

13 de septiembre de 1987

Por siempre

La enrolló tristemente con su cordel, se levantó y volvió a su cuarto.

Serena había estado esperando la inevitable y efusiva llamada de Dar toda la mañana, la llamada que le confirmaría abrumadoramente lo que ella ya sabía: que Dar lo había pasado de fábula con Rei la noche anterior, que se habían reído mucho, que se habían besado en un taxi, que nunca había sido tan feliz, que Rei era la mujer más increíble que había conocido nunca y, sobre todo, que se había enamorado.

En ese momento tenía entre manos una página de publicidad para la revista Him y había pasado horas seleccionando modelos con el director de arte y un tedioso personajillo del departamento de marketing de la firma de automóviles norcoreana que había encargado el anuncio. El cliente quería una joven tipo Emma Peel, que quedara resultona vestida de cuero negro y blandiendo una Derringer sobre el capó de uno de sus repelentes cochecitos. El procedimiento normal era convocar a unas cuantas chicas —que llegarían mínimamente maquilladas y vestidas de manera informal—, charlar un par de minutos con ellas, mirar educadamente sus books y decirles que ya las llamarían.

Sin embargo, el menudo y un tanto sudoroso representante de coches Poowoo, o como fuera que se llamasen, había insistido en que todas las chicas, las quince, se embutieran el traje de gata, hicieran morritos, esgrimieran una lata de Spray-Mount a guisa de pistola y posaran para unas polaroids, que el tipo se incautó al final del casting, asegurando que tenía que enseñarlas esa misma tarde en una reunión de marketing «de alto nivel».

Lo que sí era de alto nivel, pensó Serena con repugnancia, era la calentura que el tipo llevaba encima.

Odiaba hacer anuncios, y a esos ejecutivos inaguantables que no tenían la menor idea de arte y que no entendían el significado de la palabra «creatividad». Pensaban que la revista Him era una versión más creíble pero inferior de Penthouse o Playboy. Pensaban que todo eran tetas y culos. De acuerdo, hasta cierto punto no andaban equivocados. Pero había más cosas: artículos sobre cómo ser un mejor amante, sobre cómo cocinar mejor, docenas de páginas de buena fotografía de modas, artículos de viajes, deportes, aficiones, salud, música, cine…

Era una publicación de calidad escrita por periodistas de calidad, y así justificaba Serena su dependencia económica de la revista.

De modo que, cuando aparecía el desagradable ejecutivo de turno, sudando a mares ante la perspectiva de gozar de un desfile de núbiles muchachas que podrían ser hijas suyas, estrujando los fajos de billetes dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y tratándola a ella como si fuera una especie de traficante de porno, Serena se ponía enferma.

Después de almorzar, la habían dejado en medio de un mar de emparedados sobrantes y envases de sushi vacíos, y por fin había podido dar rienda suelta a su sentimiento de total y absoluta aflicción lanzándose sobre su diván rosa y teniendo un berrinche en toda regla.

— ¡Hombres! —Le gritó a Mina su diminuta e hiperactiva ayudante—. ¡Cabrones! Lo único que les interesa es la perfección, lo único que buscan es unas tetas así y unos culos asá, y las piernas así de largas y los muslos así de firmes y mucha juventud y mucho sexo.

Mina, de veintidós años, con las tetas así y el culo asá, asintió con gran fervor.

—No les interesa la realidad, no les interesa la longevidad, el carácter, la personalidad ni nada que sea vagamente tridimensional. Sólo quieren lo fantástico y lo inalcanzable. ¿Cuándo madurarán de una vez y se darán cuenta de que no pueden tener todo eso? ¡El mismo Dar, sin ir más lejos! —continuó—. El bueno y querido y equilibrado Dar. Yo pensaba que él era distinto, pero no. Es como los demás. Enséñale unas piernas largas y un buen par de melones, enséñale un tipo perfecto y una melena rubia, y ya lo tienes perdiendo el culo.

Mina asintió solidariamente y le pasó a Serena media satsuma que acababa de mondar.

— ¡Qué trivial! —Serena meneó la cabeza en señal de decepción—. ¡Qué frívolo! Y él cree que va a ganar la apuesta, ¡ja! ¡Cree que esto cuenta! Ni hablar. Cuando le dije «más de veintiséis», me refería a una buena chica que pasara de esa edad, no a una jamona rubia con marido y un cartel de «se alquila», en lugar de personalidad. Rei no cuenta, no señor.

Mina meneó sabiamente la cabeza e introdujo otro gajo de satsuma en su atípicamente callada boca.

—Esa tía —continuó Serena—, esa tía me lo hizo pasar muy mal en la escuela, muy mal. Ya sé que soy una mujer adulta y que debería haber superado todo eso, pero no es así. Desde que la vi el otro sábado, no paro de pensar en lo mismo. La odio. De veras. ¡La odio como no te puedes imaginar! —Soltó un grito de frustración y se quedó enfurruñada en el sofá.

—Joder, Sere —dijo Mina mirándola con cara de preocupación—, ¿es que te gusta?

— ¿Eh?

—Hablo de Dar: ¿sientes algo por él?

—Bah, no seas ridícula.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que te mosqueas tanto porque salga con esa tía… Rei?

— ¡Yo no me mosqueo!

Mina la miró como diciendo: «A mí no me vengas con ésas.»

—Yo no me mosqueo —repitió Serena, menos agresiva ahora—. Es que… Qué sé yo. Dios mío. No quiero que Dar salga con Rei porque la conozco, y Dar es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que le pase nada malo. Porque… lo quiero. Eso es todo.

— ¿Y por qué no te habían importado hasta ahora? Me refiero a las novias de Dar.

—Pues porque… —Serena hizo una pausa y se sentó erguida—. Porque no eran reales. Eran novias fingidas.

— ¿Porque no ponían en peligro tu amistad con él?

— ¡Exacto! ¡Sí, es exactamente eso!

—Te conviene aclararte un poco —dijo Mina—. Estás hecha polvo.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró Serena—. Dios mío. ¿Sabes qué hice anoche? —Le contó a Mina el humillante episodio del coche frente al piso de Dar.

—Joder, tía, tienes que hacer algo. Te estás chalando por momentos. Sólo hay una solución: tienes que ganar esa apuesta. Quítate de la cabeza a esa Rei de las narices. ¿Cuál fue tu parte del trato?

—Pues nada, salir con alguien que me gustara de verdad, en vez de con alguien que quisiera que me gustase.

—Entiendo. Bien, ¿quién te gusta?

—Nadie. Ése es el meollo de la cuestión. No me gusta nadie.

—Vamos, Sere. Alguien debe de gustarte. ¿Qué me dices de ese estilista de Him, el rubio? Es muy mono.

— ¿Malachite? No. Demasiado moderno, demasiado presumido, demasiado guapo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y aquel a quien fotografiaste el año pasado para los Cincuenta Solteros de Oro de Cosmos, el banquero de apellido impronunciable? A ése le gustabas.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Ni hablar. Tenía un acento idiota y un culo horrible.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué me dices de Rubeus, ese mensajero que siempre está coqueteando contigo? Es bastante sexy.

—No, por favor, no más mensajeros. Y además, siempre tiene saliva en las comisuras de la boca: qué asco.

—Joder, Sere. Qué quisquillosa eres.

—Pues parece que no. Por lo visto no soy todo lo quisquillosa que debería ser… No me basta con la pinta o con que me vayan detrás. Tiene que ser que me imagine teniendo una relación seria con el candidato.

— ¿Y lo has conseguido alguna vez?

—No te entiendo.

—Me refiero al pasado. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien que te pareciese bien?

Buena pregunta. Serena entornó los ojos y repasó mentalmente la multitud de hombres inadecuados, tíos raros, pobres hombres, ceros a la izquierda. Pensó en Diamante, en Tonu y en John, en Simon, en Raffy y en Tom, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al único novio serio de su vida, su gran amor, el hombre que le destrozó el corazón.

—Seiya —dijo—. Seiya me parecía bien.

Seiya Kou era todo lo que no había sido Dar. De entrada, tenía diez años más que ella, veintiocho cuando se conocieron, cosa que a Serena le pareció una enormidad de años, y, sin duda, el hombre más guapo de todo el Manchester Polytechnic, con unos ojos azul oscuro y un perfil romano perfecto.

Seiya tenía un MG Midget negro, llevaba pantalones de cuero negro y lucía una brillante melena negra que le llegaba por la mandíbula. Estaba divorciado. Llegaba cada día al college con un maletín de aluminio y una caja metálica llenos de material fotográfico de alta calidad. Era de un frío que tiraba de espaldas, además de completamente inabordable, y en cuanto Serena se fijó en él aquel primer día en el politécnico, decidió que lo quería para ella.

Vivieron juntos tres años, hasta que Seiya suspendió los exámenes y rompió su relación, dos semanas antes del final de curso. Sacó las últimas cincuenta libras de la hucha para el «viaje de verano» que supuestamente iban a hacer y desapareció sin más un martes por la tarde. Serena lo pasó muy mal.

— ¿Qué fue lo que falló? —preguntó Mina.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo la menor idea —dijo—, es un misterio. Se largó sin más.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

— ¡Cómo!

—Telefonéalo y queda con él.

— ¡No seas absurda! ¡Hace diez años que no lo veo! Seguramente ya se habrá casado.

—A lo mejor no. Quizá esté soltero y solo. —Mina era una optimista redomada y una romántica incurable.

—No —dijo firmemente Serena—. No puedo llamarlo. Pensará que soy una rara.

—Nada de eso. Querrá hacer las paces. ¿Conservas su número de teléfono?

—Tengo el de sus padres, creo, por algún lado debe de estar.

—Entonces adelante. No hay excusa. Búscalo, los llamas, les pides el número de su hijo y quedas con él. Verás cómo te hace sentir mucho mejor.

— ¿Tú crees?

—No lo creo —dijo Mina muy sería—. Estoy segura.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

— ¿Que has hecho qué? —Exclamó Dar por el auricular varios minutos más tarde—. ¿Has llamado a Seiya? ¿Y para qué has llamado a Seiya?

—Bueno —contestó Serena, lacónica—, ¿y por qué no?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir «por qué no»? Pues porque es el tío más egocéntrico, arrogante y presumido que he visto nunca, porque te ninguneaba y te dominaba y te hacía callar, porque te utilizó a cambio de dinero y sexo y todo lo que le dio la gana.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Seiya me quería! ¡No me utilizó en absoluto!

— ¿Y quién pagó el alquiler los dos últimos años que estuvisteis juntos? ¿Quién trabajaba en un bar cada noche para pagar el alquiler mientras él calentaba el asiento quejándose de que nadie comprendía su «arte»? ¿Quién le pagaba la ropa y la peluquería y el puto champú australiano que gastaba? A ver, ¿quién?

— ¡Me lo devolvió!

— ¡No! Te dio cien libras, nada más. ¡Eso es un cinco por ciento de lo que te debía!

—Oye, no fue culpa suya si su matrimonio no funcionó; no fue culpa suya que tuviera que pagarle a su mujer toda esa pensión.

— ¿Un estudiante pagando una pensión alimenticia? ¿No te sonó raro, Serena? ¡Ese tío te estaba timando y tú fuiste tan ciega y tan crédula como para no verlo! ¡Santo Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! Tardaste meses en recuperarte de lo que te hizo ese cabrón. Cuando volviste de Manchester parecías un ratoncito.

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿No recuerdas que ya no usabas maquillaje, y cómo ibas vestida, con esas cosas negras y holgadas, y la poca confianza que tenías en ti misma?

— ¡Basta! ¡Estás hablando de hace nueve años, Dar! La gente cambia, ¿sabes? Seiya tuvo una mala época en Manchester. Lo noté muy cambiado cuando hablé con él por teléfono, se le veía muy sereno.

—Serena, Serena. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué, después de nueve años de vivir tu vida sin problemas, de repente telefoneas a un maldito gilipollas con el que saliste cuando tenías diecinueve años?

— ¡Exactamente! ¡Has dado en el clavo! Yo no vivo mi vida sin problemas. Ahí está el quid de la cuestión. Como tú mismo has señalado, llevo mis cosas perfectamente mal.

—No entiendo.

Serena suspiró.

—Seiya es el único tío al que he amado en toda mi vida, el único que me importó, y quiero verlo. No hay más.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Es por lo de la apuesta, ¿verdad?

— ¡No seas ridículo!

— ¡Claro! Es por eso. ¿Por qué, si no, ibas a tomar la decisión de que tenías que ver a un tío con el que saliste hace diez años?

— ¡Ah, claro! —Exclamó Serena con sarcasmo—. A ti te parece muy bien citarte con espantosas mujeres de tu pasado, te parece muy bien ligar con Rei Hino después de lo que te hizo. A ti te parece perfecto, pero si yo quiero ver a alguien de quien estuve enamorada, alguien que me hizo daño a mí, ¡entonces te parece mal! ¡Hipócrita de mierda!

— ¡Yo no he «ligado» con Rei Hino! ¿De qué estás hablando? Fuimos a cenar, nada más. ¡A cenar y a ver un concierto!

—Que es justo lo que pretendo hacer con Seiya esta noche. Vamos a ir a tomar unas copas y a ver qué pasa.

—Muy bien. Que te aproveche, pero no acudas a mí cuando empiece a tratarte mal, a sacarte pasta a diestro y siniestro y a dejar tu autoestima hecha trizas.

— ¡Tranquilo, no acudiré a ti!

— ¡Estupendo!

— ¡Sí, señor!

La conversación estaba desarrollándose a velocidad de vértigo. Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, Dar y Serena estaban discutiendo y no sabían salir de la situación recurriendo a su sentido del humor.

—Bueno, te dejo —dijo bruscamente Dar, tras un silencio tenso—. Estoy muy ocupado.

—Mejor —le espetó Serena—, resulta que yo también.

— ¿Hasta pronto? —dijo él, con escaso entusiasmo.

—Sí, hasta pronto —respondió ella con el mismo ardor. Apartó el auricular de la oreja, y ya se disponía a colgar, cuando decidió que tenía una última cosa que decir—. Ah —empezó—, por cierto. No soy ninguna estúpida, ¿sabes? No hace falta que me mientas sobre tú y Rei. Lo sé todo sobre vosotros. O sea que no me vengas con eso de que sólo sois buenos amigos, ¿vale?, porque no cuela.

Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono de un porrazo, se tiró de nuevo al sofá y empezó a llorar otra vez.

Dar colgó el teléfono de un golpe, encendió un cigarrillo y suspiró ruidosamente. « ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Pensó para sus adentros—. Vamos a ver, ¿quiere decirme alguien qué está pasando?»

Había telefoneado a Serena para hacer las paces, para zanjar la discusión del lunes, y en vez de eso las cosas habían terminado cien veces peor.

¡Seiya!

¡Seiya Kou!

¿Cómo era posible que ese espantajo volviera a entrar en su vida después de tantos años?

A Dar le habían caído mal muchos de los pretendientes de Serena, pero nadie le había disgustado tanto como Seiya Kou.

Seiya Kou y su ridícula melenita y sus afeminados pantalones de piel. Seiya Kou y su supuesto buen gusto, madurez y sofisticación. Seiya Kou, que de rico no tenía absolutamente nada. Seiya Kou, el que había agarrado su tierno corazón de adolescente con manos exentas de vello y lo había partido en dos.

.

El peor fin de semana… de todos

Serena llevaba casi dos meses en Manchester y Dar lo estaba pasando mal, todavía tocado por el puñetazo emocional que ella le había propinado en el estómago después de la excursión por el parque.

Le escribía casi a diario. Le enviaba cartas y postales graciosas, copias de promoción de nuevos singles, además de posters, pegatinas y camisetas que conseguía gratis en su trabajo. Trataba de tomarse bien las cosas, fingir que sólo le interesaba la llamada «amistad» que tan desesperadamente había invocado aquella noche, fingir que estaba demasiado ocupado triunfando en su excitante trabajo como para pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos aquel fin de semana de septiembre.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era total y absolutamente falso. Lo cierto era que Dar Chiba se había enamorado loca, apasionada y totalmente de Serena Tsukino.

Soñaba con ella. Escribía canciones para ella. Pegó la foto de la clase del Holy T junto a su cama y antes de acostarse daba un beso de buenas noches a la imagen desmelenada de Serena. Guardaba briznas de hierba del día de la excursión a Primrose Hill en una bolsa de papel.

Serena le escribía de vez en cuando, no tan a menudo como él, y al cabo de siete semanas, tres días y catorce horas de fingir, Dar creyó que había puesto cimientos lo bastante sólidos para proponer una visita de fin de semana a Manchester, sin que Serena se asustara. Ella al principio intentó disuadirle, pero finalmente concertaron un encuentro y Dar ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa durante toda la semana anterior.

Y allí estaba, tal como se había imaginado muchas veces, con su bolsa a cuestas caminando decidido por el andén de la estación de Euston para abordar el tren que había de llevarlo hasta Serena, al país de los vestidos transparentes y la piel luminosa, de las risas frescas y las bocas sedosas. Serena había dejado la pensión y ahora vivía en un piso, y él supuso que le haría sentar en una especie de sofá y lo trataría como a un hermano pequeño, pero no le importaba; sería suficiente con estar allí, en el piso de Serena.

El piso de Serena. Esto le sonaba a poesía. Tenía imágenes de ese piso en la cabeza, imágenes de cosas flotantes y diáfanas, de palitos de incienso, muselina de colores, flores secas y chales de encaje, posters de paisajes en las paredes y montones de artículos de Body Shop en el cuarto de baño.

Por lo visto, Serena tenía un compañero de piso o algo así. En las cartas se refería a él llamándolo Seiya —seguramente era gay—, pero a lo mejor estaría fuera todo el día y así Serena y él podrían acomodarse tranquilamente en la salita perfumada de jazmín, escuchando todos los discos de Electrogram que él había llevado y fumando el chocolate que tantos esfuerzos le había costado conseguir de un tipo con dientes de oro en Ealing Broadway.

Dar estaba preparado para aceptar que no hubiera besos ese fin de semana. Lo más probable era que Serena atravesara su fase de «mujer independiente», y él no quería presionarla. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era fomentar la intimidad entre los dos. El resto, pese a lo que sus impacientes hormonas se empeñaban en decirle, tendría que esperar un poco.

Resistió la tentación de comprar un ramo de flores cuando bajó del tren en Piccadilly, y se decidió por una bolsa de Coca-Cola y un estúpido encendedor que decía «Bienvenido a Manchester, la segunda ciudad de Gran Bretaña», pensando en lo afortunado que era por haber nacido en la primera ciudad de Gran Bretaña. Había quedado con Serena frente a la estación, en la parada de taxis, y al salir de allí buscó con la mirada una melena con reflejos de oro y un vislumbre de algodón translúcido.

Pero se sorprendió no poco cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Serena, con su hermoso pelo reducido a una melenita que le llegaba por el mentón, toda vestida de negro y la boca cruelmente pintada de rojo. Se la veía muy pálida, muy delgada y muy… fashion.

Ella se mostró muy nerviosa mientras iban en el taxi hacia su piso. No paró de hablar del tal Seiya y de lo mucho que deseaba que a Dar le cayese bien, que no se dejara engañar por sus modales —a veces era un poco brusco con la gente—, y que Seiya tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, pues aún no conocía a ninguno de los amigos londinenses de Serena; y Dar pensaba, vale, vale, a qué viene todo este rollo, yo he venido a verte a ti, no al marica de tu compañero de piso. Sin embargo, procuró sonreír y dijo que él también tenía ganas de conocerlo y que estaba seguro de que se llevarían bien, y Serena se mostró desproporcionadamente aliviada de saberlo.

Dar debería haber captado el plural cuando Serena empezó a decir cosas como «No sé si podremos movernos mucho de casa este fin de semana, ahora mismo no vamos muy bien de dinero», o «a veces bajamos a desayunar a un vegetariano que hay muy cerca de donde vivimos», pero Dar no lo captó. Del mismo modo que debería haber captado cuando ella dijo «nuestro» dormitorio, pero tampoco. El día siguiente, al repasar todo el episodio, se maravillaría de su estupidez y decidiría no burlarse nunca más del típico gag de telecomedia en el que dos personas hablan a la vez de temas totalmente diferentes sin que ninguna de las dos se dé cuenta.

El primer atisbo de que algo extraño se cocía allí lo tuvo nada más poner el pie en el piso de Serena. Era espantoso. (Claro que este hecho, de por sí, no le hizo abrigar sospechas.) Era absolutamente espantoso. Estaba en la segunda planta de un descolorido bloque de los años treinta, con tiendas en la planta baja, fachada con balcones de hormigón en forma de cubo y paredes con la pintura desconchada. El piso no tenía calefacción y estaba horrorosamente amueblado con elementos que uno esperaría encontrar en el contenedor de la basura o en una venta de saldos. Muchas de las ventanas de aluminio estaban agrietadas, remendadas a la buena de Dios con varias capas de cinta adhesiva industrial de color marrón, o simplemente faltaban.

Lejos del femenino aroma a jazmín y almizcle que Dar había esperado encontrar, el piso despedía un deprimente olor a humedad y moho. No se había hecho el menor intento de camuflar su fealdad o darle un toque personal, aparte de las hileras de fotografías bastante pretenciosas y mal compuestas en blanco y negro y marco sencillo que había colgadas por doquier.

—Vamos a decorarlo el próximo trimestre, cuando tengamos un poco más de dinero —dijo Serena, colgando de un gancho su cazadora de plástico negro y conduciendo a Dar hacia una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

Esta vez la primera persona del plural produjo un efecto más inequívoco en Dar, quien empezó a sentirse vagamente incómodo. Se remetió el pelo por detrás de las orejas mientras Serena abría la puerta e intentó alisarse el flequillo sobre la frente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente con un crujido un tanto teatral, y allí, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, fumando un apestoso Gauloise y leyendo el Guardian, estaba el mayor capullo que Dar había visto en su vida. Aquel tipo, en plena mañana fría de noviembre y en un piso húmedo y semioscuro, tenía puestas unas gafas de sol.

Palabra de honor.

Unas Ray Ban.

Montura de concha.

Increíble.

Estaba descalzo y llevaba unos tejanos blancos impecables y una enorme camisa negra de lino con las mangas sujetas a la altura del codo mediante unas ligas metálicas. Su pelo era ridículo, una pulcra mata de cabello negro súper brillante, recogido atrás en una especie de coleta corta. Poseía una orgullosa y bien esculpida nariz de la que, adivina Dar, estaba más que enamorado, y cuando levantó la vista despacio, calculadamente despacio, del periódico para dar a entender que se había percatado de su presencia, compuso una expresión extraña y artificial que no cuadraba en absoluto con sus faetones. Dar sospechó que estaba esbozando una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —dijo, levantando sus gafas unos centímetros para bajarlas apoyadas en la frente mientras examinaba a Dar con los ojos entornados. Tras un par de segundos, se tocó las gafas con gesto negligente, dejándolas descender nuevamente sobre la nariz, y reanudó su lectura dando una calada al Gauloise medio apagado.

Fue antipatía a primera vista. Dar jamás había sentido tanta aversión por una persona en tan breve lapso de tiempo. Aquel tío, fuera quien fuese, era un gilipollas integral. Un gilipollas de primera magnitud y de primerísimo orden. Era el principio y el fin del universo gilipollas, el gilipollas primordial, el súper gilipollas, el gilipollas que dejaba atrás a todos los demás gilipollas. Había que reconocérselo: aquel tipo estaba a la vanguardia del gilipollismo.

Dar lo odió.

Mientras estaba allí de píe, absorbiendo aquel inesperado acceso de sentimientos negativos y asumiendo el hecho de que la encantadora Serena estuviese viviendo en estado de semi sordidez con el anticristo, sucedió la cosa más terrible.

Serena, quien, como Dar vio entonces, llevaba una camisa negra preocupantemente similar, con las mangas sujetas mediante las mismas ligas metálicas, dejó caer la bolsa en el sofá, se quitó los zapatones DM, se acercó a Seiya, se acuclilló detrás de él echándole los brazos al cuello, lo abrazó suavemente y le plantó un besazo en la nuca.

Dar se quedó boquiabierto y sus párpados se separaron con fuerza. De repente, todo encajó; de repente, todo se volvió obvio, repugnante, asqueroso y rancio. Aquel individuo, aquel ridículo, afectado y artificial surtido de amaneramientos, ínfulas y vanidades era el amante de Serena. Aquel individuo que representaba en un solo conjunto de órganos y miembros humanos todo cuanto Dar podía encontrar odioso en una persona, estaba compartiendo la cama con Serena Tsukino, la misma Serena Tsukino que, según su propia confesión, aún era una encantadora y exuberante virgen hacía sólo ocho semanas, mientras esperaba pacientemente que se presentase el momento adecuado y la persona adecuada, dispuesta a aguantar hasta los treinta si era necesario. Y hete aquí que se estaba entregando, cada noche y con toda munificencia, presumía él, al tipo más repugnante del mundo.

Dar recordaba poca cosa más de aquel fin de semana. Disimuló su sorpresa y no le preguntó a Serena sobre su relación con Seiya. Hizo como si aquella cohabitación no lo hubiera sorprendido. Se hizo el indiferente, representó el papel del compañero de colegio inocuo y desaliñado de otros tiempos que iba a ver a su amiga el fin de semana para intercambiar nostálgicas anécdotas mientras desayunaba con ellos dos, perdiendo el tiempo, haciendo chistes de adolescente y hablando con exagerado optimismo de su nuevo empleo y su coche nuevo. En realidad, fue el único tema —los coches— que él y Seiya pudieron compartir en dos días y medio; Seiya lo llevó incluso a dar una vuelta en su pequeño MG Midget, el punto álgido de todo un fin de semana por lo demás espantoso.

Dar no pudo estar a solas con Serena ni hacerle escuchar ninguno de sus discos. Seiya pareció tomarse como una especie de regalo el hashish que Dar había llevado; se apoderó de él y se lo fumó todo. Se pasaba el día liando con papel Rizla unos complicadísimos porros en forma de trompeta que parecían objetos de papiroflexia. Tardaba un cuarto de hora en liarlos y humeaban de mala manera.

Cuando pensaba que el fin de semana no podía ser ya más deprimente y que lo único que podía hacer era pasar allí la noche y luego volver a Londres, las cosas empeoraron todavía más.

Tras una tertulia atroz en un pub miserable viendo cómo Seiya se volvía cada vez más hosco y distante y la conversación más penosa, Dar tuvo que ocupar, como había previsto, el sofá de la salita. Era un sofá espectacularmente incómodo, hacía un frío siberiano, y la colcha que le habían dado para taparse era fina y olía a viejo.

Pero entonces, justo cuando empezaba a dormirse, a olvidar dónde estaba, algo lo despertó. Un chirrido. Seguido de otro chirrido. Y de otro más. Sucesivos chirridos rítmicos. Y luego una especie de golpe sordo, al compás de los chirridos. Golpechirrido, golpechirrido, golpechirrido…

A Dar se le partió el alma cuando comprendió qué era lo que estaba escuchando: Serena, su Serena, montada ruidosa y rotundamente por el cerdo de Seiya Kou. Sintió náuseas y se puso un cojín encima de la cabeza. Sin embargo, el cojín resultó ser insuficiente para lo que vendría después. Tras unos quince minutos de golpechirridos cada vez más sonoros e insistentes, Serena empezó a gemir, una especie de sollozo lastimero que poco a poco derivó en aullidos que helaban la sangre. Esto se prolongó unos cinco minutos más con el añadido de la voz de Seiya, cuyas gónadas estaban por lo visto a punto de explotar, a juzgar por sus bramidos.

La cosa alcanzó proporciones de auténtico martillo neumático, los gritos aumentaron de volumen y Dar se metió los dedos en los oídos y empezó a tararear para sí en un intento de sofocar el ruido. Cuando se sacó los dedos de las orejas y asomó la cabeza a la colcha, todo volvía a estar en silencio, exceptuando el grifo que goteaba en el baño y la cadena del váter, de la que alguien acababa de tirar.

Oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Seiya y Serena, y se puso de costado.

Le embargaba una tristeza infinita. Él no quería escuchar aquello. De hecho, era la última cosa que habría deseado oír. Se sentía mal. Se sentía sucio. Se sentía asqueado. Se sentía contaminado.

Y terriblemente celoso.

Se marchó temprano a la mañana siguiente, declinando el ofrecimiento de Seiya de acompañarlo en coche, diciendo que prefería tomar un taxi y no causarles problemas. Declinó también el ofrecimiento de Serena de acompañarlo a la estación, pues no se le ocurría qué le iba a decir. Una de dos, o rompería a llorar sin control (« ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Por el amor de Dios, dime por qué»), o se pondría en plan sarcástico, desagradable y mordaz y haría que Serena lo odiara. De modo que le dio la mano a Seiya y las gracias por su hospitalidad, y Serena lo acompañó hasta la calle.

—Caray, Dar —dijo, con expresión inexplicablemente feliz—, muchas gracias por venir; ha sido estupendo tenerte aquí. No sabía cómo iría todo, ya sabes, con Seiya en el piso y tal, pero… ¡le has caído bien! —Esto parecía tenerla entusiasmada—. Me lo dijo anoche, cuando fuimos a acostarnos…

Dar se estremeció al pensarlo.

—Dice que puedes venir siempre que quieras, y que le pareces un tío genial…

Dios mío, estaba casi emocionada, y sin duda esperaba de él otro tanto. Dar sonrió lúgubremente y dijo algo sin trascendencia y asquerosamente falso como «sí, es un tío muy simpático», antes de que apareciese un oportuno taxi por la esquina. Estiró el brazo para llamarlo. Hubo el tiempo justo para un beso fugaz en la mejilla y un par de frases amables antes de que el taxi se lo llevara para depositarlo en Manchester Piccadilly como un rehén perturbado a quien arrojan de un coche en marcha tras veinticuatro horas de interrogatorio.

Dar no volvió a Manchester, pese a las numerosas y sistemáticas invitaciones de Serena.

Sin embargo, sí vio al detestable Seiya unas cuantas veces cuando la feliz pareja volvía a Londres en vacaciones. Al parecer, Seiya sentía por Dar un afecto auténtico, un tipo de afecto teñido de condescendencia y paternalismo que consistía en ridiculizarlo siempre que podía y en utilizarlo para resaltar sus propias y escasas reservas de humor y de inteligencia. Dar lo toleraba por Serena, pero al cabo de un tiempo empezó a inventar pretextos para rechazar sus invitaciones.

Serena se convirtió en otra persona en aquellos tres años con Seiya Kou. Parecía no tener ideas ni opiniones propias, y a Dar le partía el corazón pensar que aquella chica fuerte, decidida y terca que lo había rechazado porque ella le pedía más a la vida que lo que podía dar de sí una relación, se hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma a un inútil como Seiya.

Muy de vez en cuando Serena volvía a Londres por su cuenta, y Dar aprovechaba esas ocasiones para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón, convencerla de que era él, y no Seiya, quien debería ser el objeto de sus dulces afectos. Pero ella estaba enamorada, muy enamorada. Serena se zafaba del brazo que Dar le pasaba sobre los hombros, le daba un manotazo cuando le ponía la mano en el trasero y apartaba sus labios de los de él, aunque siempre con sentido del humor. No volvió a haber ninguna alusión seria al fin de semana del 12 de septiembre de 1987. Sólo sacaban el tema cuando se tomaban el pelo y bromeaban, como un incidente chusco de su pasado común. Incluso cuando Serena volvió definitivamente a Londres, con el corazón destrozado y su relación con Seiya cortada de cuajo, no hubo examen de conciencia. Dar todavía intentaba algún gesto de cariño hacia ella, pero algo se había interpuesto entre los dos durante el tiempo que ella había estado en Manchester, y tales gestos eran estériles.

Serena, poco a poco, se reencontró consigo misma. Su carrera fue un éxito desde el principio, su guardarropa y su estado de ánimo acumularon colorido día a día y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una de las personas más extraordinarias e increíbles que Dar había conocido nunca. Amaba a Serena más que a nadie en el mundo; la amaba tanto como a su madre, lo cual era significativo. El amor que había sentido por ella en aquel fin de semana funesto de 1987, cuando Serena le hizo más daño del que él creía posible soportar, fue sólo la primera piedra de toda una vida de amor.

Incluso ahora, a veces, miraba a Serena y algo se le removía por dentro, algo que no era platónico, sino carnal. Pero se trataba de un sentimiento pasajero, que Dar atribuía a su habitual estado de excitación. Tenía a Serena en gran estima y sentía por ella el mayor de los respetos. La amaba, la apreciaba y la quería.

Es más, incluso habría dicho que la adoraba.

Pero, ahora mismo, Dar Chiba pensaba que Serena Tsukino era la mujer más estúpida, ridícula, idiota, irracional, absurda y burra a la que jamás había tenido la desgracia de conocer y amar.

¿Seiya?

¿Seiya Kou?

Por favor.

Con el día tocando a su fin y un mal humor de campeonato, consecuencia de su estado de frustración, Dar sintió unas ganas enormes de cogerse la borrachera del siglo. Imágenes de cerveza helada y gruesos vasos de whisky con hielo bailaban ante sus ojos, y el olor de una buena taberna de las de antes le cosquilleaba en la nariz. Cualquier cosa para quitarse de la cabeza a Serena y a su ridículo «ligue».

Viendo que en la oficina nadie parecía estar interesado en ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo, Dar trató de localizar a Rei para proponerle si quería salir con él. Su intención era tentarla con otro concierto, tal vez dos. Pero en el número de Primrose Hill no contestó nadie en todo el día, y, cuando llegó a casa a las ocho, ya había renunciado a la idea.

Podía haber ido a cualquier concierto, a cualquiera evento del mundillo musical, pero, en vista de que la noche era fría y húmeda, decidió que su nevera llena de Buds, dos paquetes de Marlboro Light y un vídeo que había grabado a principios de semana eran elementos suficientes para pasar una agradable velada en casa; de modo que acomodó unos cojines, estiró las piernas y se preparó para una noche vegetativa.

A eso de las nueve su estómago empezó a gruñir. Dar hojeó su cada vez mayor biblioteca de establecimientos de comida para llevar y optó por encargar un vindaloo de carne y una dopiaza de gambas al restaurante indio que había calle abajo.

Media hora después llamaron al timbre y Dar se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el interfono, con un billete de veinte libras en la mano. «El último piso», dijo por el auricular sin esperar a que le dijesen nada. Abrió la puerta de la calle y escuchó las pisadas sobre el frío linóleo, pasos remisos y cada vez más lentos a medida que se aproximaban a las escalofriantes alturas del piso alto del edificio. Los repartidores lo odiaban por tener que subir tantas escaleras y llegar a su puerta exhaustos. Por consiguiente, Dar tenía a punto su habitual y encantadora sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico, lista para apaciguar al emisario.

La sonrisa, sin embargo, se le cayó de la boca como un cuadro mal colgado cuando un desmelenado, menudo y feísimo yorkshire alcanzó de un salto el último peldaño, dobló la esquina a la carrera y entró directo en su piso, dejando una estela de diminutas y sucias pisadas sobre su alfombra de sisal.

— ¡Darien! —Exclamó una voz femenina procedente de la escalera—. ¡Malo, más que malo! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —La voz femenina fue seguida un par de segundos después por el cuerpo de Rei Hino, igual de desmelenada que el enano Darien y sacudiendo un paraguas a medio plegar y empapado—. Hola —dijo, parando en seco al ver la cara de sorpresa de Dar.

—Hola… —respondió Dar, doblando inconscientemente el billete de veinte libras y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

Se quedaron un momento callados. Rei goteaba por todas partes y Darien corría como un loco por el piso, dando vueltas en círculo, mientras Dar miraba embobado a Rei.

—Es que… estaba esperando que me subieran un curry —dijo al fin, a falta de nada más relevante.

— ¡Oh —exclamó ella—, y en vez de eso aparezco yo!

—Sí —rió Dar, preguntándose si Rei se decidiría a explicar su presencia allí.

—Bueno —dijo ella, pasándose los dedos por el pelo mojado y echando un vistazo al interior—, ¿piensas invitarme a entrar?

Dar se sobresaltó y se hizo a un lado.

—Dios mío —dijo—, pues claro. Pasa, pasa.

La hizo entrar y se quedó sin respiración cuando el abrigo de piel de oveja que llevaba Rei se abrió brevemente y le permitió ver un atisbo de blusa absolutamente empapada y pegada a sus pechos como una película adhesiva. El cuello, ligeramente sesgado, reveló un vislumbre de escote húmedo, y el olor que emanaba aquel cuerpo mojado era abrumadoramente delicioso.

Dar no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ella allí, pero sin duda alguna la prefería a la comida india.

**Esta todo loco pero bueno siempre la tormenta... siento la falta de actualizacion a las que leen la historia... muchas sabes elcuento de los parciales... etc :P**

**Gracias a las que leen y me escriben... :) un saludito y :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Esa misma tarde, a menos de quinientos metros al este, Serena se encuentra en un antro de ladrillo rojo años setenta que proclama aparatosamente chuletas suculentas por dos libras noventa y nueve y que responde al nombre de Brecknock Arms.

Sólo lleva allí unos minutos, pero tiene ya el claro presentimiento de que se ha equivocado de sitio. Eso es culpa de Dar, piensa. Ha sido él quien me ha impulsado a venir aquí.

Está sentada en un desvencijado taburete de vinilo rojo, vestida —inadecuadamente, se da cuenta ahora— con un cárdigan de angora verde esmeralda sobre un vestido de punto fucsia, una amapola de seda en el pelo, contemplando un verdadero asco de moqueta marrón y naranja manchada de cerveza y ceniza, tomando una pinta aguada de Theakstones y preguntándose qué le habrá pasado al misterioso y gallardo Seiya de su recuerdo, el Seiya de la melenita negra, los lustrosos pantalones de cuero y el elegante perfil romano.

El hombre que ahora está sentado frente a ella es, ni más ni menos, viejo. Su cara tiene el aspecto arrugado de una estrella de rock pasada de rosca. Sus pómulos, antaño prominentes, confieren ahora a su rostro una desolada geografía, y sus dientes producirían pesadillas a cualquier californiano. Aquellos satinados cabellos de otros tiempos caen ahora fláccidos sobre sus orejas y su frente, en un corte de pelo propio de alguien el doble de joven que él, y su hermosa nariz presenta líneas afiladas y grandes poros abiertos que realzan su cara ojerosa.

Lleva un pendiente del que cuelga un crucifijo y viste un viejo jersey de lana virgen, tejanos negros y botas de fútbol. Hay un borroso tatuaje en tinta negra sobre su blanquísimo antebrazo —antes no estaba allí—, y todo él huele a colilla y alcohol.

Pensándolo bien, Serena supone que Seiya siempre tuvo una cara de las que envejecen mal, pero aun así le sorprende ver a alguien a quien recordaba joven tan desprovisto de juventud.

Es la pinta que hubiera tenido Keith Richards si hubiera dejado a los Stones veinte años atrás y se hubiera dedicado a conducir autobuses.

Todas las necias y patéticas fantasías de Serena acerca de la romántica reunión con su primer amor, sus imbéciles visiones de miradas que borrarían de un plumazo los doce años transcurridos, sus ingenuos sueños de un pub con ambiente, conversación chispeante y pasión recobrada, murieron de golpe a los pocos segundos de entrar en el Brecknock Arms. Se suponía que Seiya estaría como ella lo recordaba, tal vez con un distinguido toque de canas en las sienes. No como lo que tenía delante. ¡Y qué decir del pub!

Ha sido un grandísimo error. Serena es una tonta.

Por el contrario, Seiya se quedó mudo de alegría cuando la vio entrar en el pub.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo, cogiéndole las manos—. Serena Tsukino. Joder, has venido. ¡Estás aquí! Tienes un aspecto increíble. Me encanta tu conjunto, ¡es súper moderno! —Y entonces pareció que iba a abrazarla, de modo que Serena se zafó hábilmente de sus manos y se encaramó en un taburete. Él le presentó al individuo que estaba detrás de la barra, un escocés gordo de pelo blanco que llevaba una camisa de nailon y pantalones demasiado ceñidos—. Murdo, te presento a Serena Tsukino —dijo Seiya, radiante—. Vivíamos juntos cuando íbamos a la universidad. Murdo me sirvió mi primera cerveza legal cuando cumplí los dieciocho.

Murdo exhibió una sonrisa tétrica, sacudió con fuerza la mano de Serena y dio media vuelta para cogerle un plato al camarero mudo que estaba detrás de él, evidentemente tan poco seguro como Serena del motivo de que los hubieran presentado.

Seiya insistió en pagar la primera ronda pese a los denodados esfuerzos de Serena por llevar la cosa hacia el terreno de que cada cual pagara lo suyo, y luego, peor todavía, insistió en llevarle la consumición a la mesa, con lo que sentaba potencialmente las bases para una noche de falsas expectativas y cables cruzados.

—Bueno, Seiya —dice ella, manteniendo su lenguaje anatómico en un tono neutral y tomando un tímido sorbo de Theakstones—. ¿Cómo te va?

—Oh, tirando, ya sabes. —Echa un trago de cerveza y se seca la boca con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Y a ti? —Parece nervioso, como si le tuviera miedo.

—Bien —sonríe ella—. En realidad, estupendamente.

—Y, dime —continúa él—, ¿qué es lo que te ha decidido a llamarme, después de tanto tiempo?, ¿es que te debo dinero? —Se ríe a carcajadas, para que Serena sepa que sólo está bromeando, pero a ella se le ocurre que en el fondo es lo que él está pensando.

—Ahora que lo dices, ¡te llevaste las cincuenta libras que había en la hucha! —responde—. Pero, en serio, sólo quería saber cómo estabas, a qué te has dedicado estos años. Pensaba… bueno, no sé, pasas un tiempo con alguien, una relación íntima, y de golpe y porrazo esa persona desaparece de tu vida. Simplemente sube a un tren y se pierde de vista durante diez años. Quería oír de tus andanzas, supongo, quería conocer la verdadera historia de Seiya Kou.

Seiya saca el aire por entre los labios apretados y la mira con suspicacia.

—¿Tienes toda la noche? —pregunta.

Serena asiente con entusiasmo. Presiente que hay algo detrás de esa mirada, y de pronto decide que el único modo de salvar la noche es fingir que Seiya no tiene nada que ver con su propia historia, que no es un tipo con el que vivió y al que quiso durante años, sino que lo está entrevistando para una revista, recogiendo datos para escribir una novela, o algo parecido.

—Empieza por el principio —dice—. Empieza a partir de que tú y yo terminamos.

Serena se llevó una decepción al saber que Seiya había vuelto a Londres, a su casa, cuando rompieron, en vez de ir al remoto pueblo de Yorkshire que ella había querido imaginar por alguna peregrina razón. Seiya se había instalado en casa de sus padres, había vendido todo su equipo fotográfico y ampliado su crédito en el banco, y luego, con asombrosa falta de tino, en pleno apogeo de una recesión económica internacional, había vuelto a comprar la empresa de iluminación fotográfica con cuya venta se había costeado los estudios. A precio medio regalado, dijo Seiya, riendo irónicamente de su estupidez.

Medio año después entraba en quiebra y sufría un colapso nervioso.

Su vida, a partir de entonces, tomó una serie de inesperados y atípicos giros. Seiya pasó casi toda la década de los noventa tratando de «encontrarse a sí mismo» por todas las rutas alternativas posibles: cristales, meditación, hierbas chinas, budismo y taoísmo. Fue de ciudad en ciudad, y de mujer en mujer, en busca de la felicidad y la plenitud, hasta que, después de no encontrar ninguna de las dos cosas, acabó con problemas de alcoholismo y otra relación rota en un sitio de turismo rural en Warwickshire.

El día que se marchó de allí, anduvo casi cinco kilómetros bajo la lluvia con una botella de Taunton Dry en la mano, hasta Nuneaton, entró en una lavandería, se meó en una secadora, insultó a un viejo y le birló el dinero que había dejado para su siguiente colada. Ese robo, cuyo importe ascendía a una libra con cincuenta, le costó tres meses de cárcel.

—Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca —dijo—. Toda la tontería me desapareció de golpe.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Serena, tan en suspenso por la historia de Seiya como si hubiera estado viendo un emocionante documental.

—A estar en la trena… No sé, yo siempre había estado convencido de que había venido a este mundo para hacer algo grande. Primero pensé que era para ser rico, el típico ejecutivo consumado, con su teléfono móvil, su traje de diseñador y una mente perspicaz. Pero eso no funcionó. Luego intenté ser súper creativo y moderno, estar a la vanguardia, el fotógrafo de moda, con sus gafas oscuras y una novia sexy. —Miró a Serena y arqueó las cejas. Ella rió—. Pero eso, tú lo sabes bien, tampoco salió como esperaba. De modo que me metí en toda esa comedura de coco alternativo, pensando que quizá podía ser un gran sanador o algo así. Y en vista de que eso tampoco me hacia feliz, pasé al rollo de la calidad de vida, creyendo que el hecho de introducirme en otro mundo me convertiría en un ser especial.

Fue como… si estuviera probándome personalidades para ver cuál me sentaba bien, ¿no?, y luego, cuando me daba cuenta de lo capullo que parecía, las descartaba. —Rió sarcásticamente—. Tuve que pasar un tiempo en chirona para comprender que algunas personas no vienen al mundo por ninguna razón poderosa, simplemente están. Y allí me di cuenta de que yo era una de esas personas, y que no tiene absolutamente nada de malo, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? No pasa nada por ser un tío normal, tener un empleo normal y amigos normales y corrientes. Fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima. Toda esa presión desapareció; había sido como tener un loro pelmazo subido al hombro toda mi vida, y, mientras estaba entre rejas, el loro voló. —Seiya encendió un Rothman.

Serena inspiró hondo.

—Joder, Seiya —dijo—. Siempre tuve claro que no quería llevar una vida aburrida, pero es increíble la de cosas que te han pasado a ti, los muchos cambios que ha habido en tu vida. Me hace sentir tan sosa y… predecible. ¡No he hecho absolutamente nada en toda mi vida!

— ¿Y la fotografía? ¿Sigues con eso?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Vives de las fotos?

—Sí. Y vivo bien, la verdad.

— ¿De veras? —De repente, todo el lenguaje corporal de Seiya se centró en ella—. ¿Tienes un bonito piso y esas cosas?

—Sí —dijo Serena, ufana.

—Qué bien. Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Qué clase de trabajo haces?

—Pues… —se encogió de hombros al acordarse de lo que pensaba Seiya respecto de la fotografía comercial en sus tiempos de estudiante, esperando que le pareciese mal—, fotografía editorial, sobre todo. Para la revista Him. ¿La conoces?

—Claro. Tetas y culos, ¿eh?

—Bueno, y otras muchas cosas… Pero sí, de vez en cuando fotografío un culo. —Sonrió nerviosa, esperando que Seiya la censurara por haberse vendido. Pero no lo hizo. Sonrió también y luego casi se rió. Serena respiró aliviada—. Pensaba que te echarías las manos a la cabeza —dijo—. ¡Que me ibas a soltar un sermón sobre los males del comercio!

— ¡Qué va! —Dijo Seiya—. Me parece fantástico. En serio, joder, mira que era mamón cuando estallamos en Manchester, ¿verdad? Un presumido de mierda. ¿Quién me pensaba que era? —Se rió, ahora sinceramente, y, conforme la conversación avanzaba, cada vez estaba más claro que Seiya era una persona distinta de la que ella había conocido hacía años, muy distinta. Era diez años mayor, bastante más delgado, y parecía que sus prioridades habían cambiado sustancialmente.

—Bueno —dijo Serena—, ¿y cuándo volviste definitivamente a Londres?

—Enseguida. En marzo de mil novecientos noventa y siete.

—A casa de tus padres, ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Y sigues allí?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ahora tengo un piso en Finsbury Park. Un piso barato. Mis… esto, mis abuelos me lo realquilaron.

Serena no acababa de entenderlo.

—Pero tú estabas en casa de tus padres cuando telefoneé allí, ¿no?

Seiya volvió a menear la cabeza.

—No. Estaba en mi casa, en Finsbury Park. Cuando me cambié de piso me llevé el número de teléfono.

—Pero… pero… ¿y tus padres no querían conservarlo?

Seiya dejó su jarra e inspiró profundamente. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Serena, endureció el gesto y apretó las mandíbulas.

—No. Ya no lo necesitan. Han muerto.

Lo destemplado de su respuesta cogió por sorpresa a Serena.

—Entiendo —dijo, tras conseguir zafarse de la reacción instintiva de disculparse—. ¿Cuánto hace de eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que murieron?

Seiya se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de cerveza.

—Un año —dijo—. Año y pico.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Los dos?

—Ajá.

— ¿Murieron juntos?

—Sí.

—Santo Dios, qué horror. ¿Qué pasó? —No creo que te guste saberlo.

—Quiero saberlo.

—No es agradable.

—Puedas contármelo —asintió Serena, cuya curiosidad escapaba ahora a su control—. Soy fuerte.

Seiya suspiró y se sumió en un silencio reflexivo, con la mirada perdida en su jarra de cerveza. Serena pensó que no se lo iba a decir, pero finalmente Seiya alzó la vista, abrió la boca y miró a lo lejos mientras parecía esperar, como una cañería atascada, a que le salieran las palabras.

—Mi madre tenía un cáncer de pulmón desde hacía tres años —comenzó por fin—. En un momento dado la desahuciaron; incluso le dieron los últimos sacramentos y todo eso. Pero ella dijo que nanay… ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Era un auténtico acorazado, y luchó por su vida, hasta que al final, el tumor, no se sabe cómo, se disolvió. Un día le hicieron nuevas radiografías del pulmón, y el tumor había desaparecido. Todo el mundo dijo que era un milagro. Pero mi madre estaba convencida que había sido por los malos pensamientos que ella le había enviado al tumor. Fíjate, lo llamaba Belcebú… al bulto. —Sonrió con ironía—. Mi madre no se cansaba de repetir que había sido eso lo que había matado al tumor, y no todas esas zarandajas del pensamiento positivo ni todo ese rollo alternativo en el que yo estaba metido. Total, que se recuperó por completo, y, entonces, dos meses más tarde, a mi padre le diagnosticaron un cáncer de pecho. No —dijo—, yo tampoco sabía que los hombres pudieran tenerlo, pero sí pueden. Aquí. —Se señaló los pectorales—. Lo mandaron al hospital, le hicieron mil pruebas, operaciones, tratamientos, igual que a mi madre. Al principio la cosa pintaba mal. El bulto era bastante grande y tuvieron que extirparle casi toda la carne alrededor del pecho, incluso le quitaron el pezón, en fin, un panorama. —Seiya dio un respingo—. Pero al cabo de un año los médicos le dieron el alta y le dijeron que podía hacer vida normal.

Y luego, claro, después de todo lo que habían pasado, decidieron que se merecían un descanso, unas vacaciones para disfrutar del sol en alguna parte. Total, que venden unas pocas acciones que tenían y reservan pasajes para realizar un crucero de dos semanas por el Mediterráneo. Era fuera de temporada, y no les salía muy caro. Yo fui a despedirlos a Portsmouth. Jamás olvidaré sus caras en la cubierta del barco. Parecían tan felices y tan… entusiasmados.

En fin. Lo que viene ahora es todo referido por testigos, pues obviamente yo no estaba allí, pero al parecer lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: Mamá había tomado unas sardinas en mal estado… o quizá fue que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de comida… El caso es que empezó con vómitos, diarreas y todo eso. Una noche estaba en cubierta vomitando a todo meter sobre la borda mientras mi padre le acariciaba la espalda y tal. De repente el barco da un bandazo y mi madre sale disparada hacia atrás, sin dejar de vomitar y dejándolo todo hecho un asco, hasta aterrizar en una escalera metálica que bajaba a la siguiente cubierta, con peldaños metálicos de esos que hay en los barcos, ya sabes, y se da de cabeza contra uno de los tubos. Cuando mi padre le ve la cara manchada de sangre, se apresura hacia ella sin darse cuenta de que la cubierta está resbaladiza de vómito.

Total —Seiya inspiró hondo y echó otro trago antes de continuar—, que en ese momento el barco da otro bandazo y mi padre, según un tipo que lo vio todo, empieza a patinar por la vomitona como un jodido esquiador y se precipita de cabeza por la abertura que da a la escalera ésa, y cae dando volteretas y golpeándose contra cada uno de los peldaños: bong, bong, bong, bong…

Calló unos instantes para sobreponerse. Serena contenía el aliento.

—Según el médico del barco, la palmó inmediatamente. La caída le partió la espina dorsal. No sufrió nada…

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué horror! —Jadeó Serena—. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

Seiya expulsó ruidosamente el aire.

—Como te puedes imaginar, la pobre estaba al borde del infarto, con mi padre muerto y sin parar de devolver. El médico le puso un esparadrapo en el corte que se había hecho en la cabeza, le dio un sedante y algo para el estómago, y la mandaron al camarote. Cuando el médico llamó a su puerta a la mañana siguiente, no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que avisó para que forzaran la cerradura, y allí estaba, tumbada en la cama —tomó otro trago de cerveza y miró a Serena—, muerta.

— ¡No! ¡Pero ¿cómo?

—El golpe en la cabeza. Era más grave de lo que habían pensado. Se le hizo un coágulo. Debió de morir mientras dormía. Ella tampoco sufrió nada. Al menos, es un consuelo saber que ninguno de los dos sufrió.

—Oh, Seiya. Pobrecito. Es una de las peores historias que he oído nunca.

—Te he avisado, ¿no? Te he dicho que no te iba a gustar. Mi padre murió por resbalar con el vómito de mi madre. Bonita historia, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Seiya. —Serena le cogió instintivamente la mano sobre la mesa—. Pobre Seiya.

—Sí —murmuró él—, bueno.

— ¿Y no pudiste soportar seguir viviendo en aquella casa después de que murieran?

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, hombre. La casa de tus padres…

—Ah, ya. Pues no. En realidad… viví allí una temporada. Legalmente la casa era mía. Mis padres me la dejaron en herencia.

—Entonces ¿decidiste venderla?

—Pues… no. No exactamente. Yo… Oh, Dios. Esto también tiene tela. Lo de la casa, quiero decir. Menuda historia…

—Cuéntame —le instó Serena con voz serena.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

Serena asintió.

—Si tú lo estás de contármelo, sí.

—Mira, nunca había hablado a fondo de todo esto, ¿sabes?

—Puede que te convenga hacerlo.

Seiya suspiró e inspiró hondo.

—Sí —dijo—, tienes razón. Tal vez sea mejor que lo cuente todo… ya que estás dispuesta a escuchar. —La miró fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar—: ¿Sabes una cosa?, sigues siendo tan guapa como entonces. Yo diría que incluso más.

Serena apartó la vista, azorada y de mil colores por un cumplido que no esperaba y por la penetrante mirada de Seiya.

—Perdona —dijo él, sonriendo—, lo siento. No debería haberlo dicho. En fin. La casa. Conocí a una chica, Kayuu, cuando estaba en la trena. Ella venía a verme. Todos los días. Los dos estábamos cerca de los cuarenta, los dos solteros, los dos un poco solos y perdidos. Era una chica fenomenal, te reías mucho con ella, siempre dispuesta a todo, ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir? Consiguió sacarme de mi ensimismamiento, me dio confianza y esas cosas. Esta vez fue diferente; ella era una persona real y yo no estaba buscando nada, ya no iba del palo místico. Sólo quería formar una familia, tener un par de críos, una vida corriente. Cuando salí de la cárcel, nos prometimos. Yo quería hacer las cosas como Dios manda, a la manera tradicional. Mis padres estaban de acuerdo, los suyos también, todo el mundo estaba loco de contento. Ella trabajaba para una empresa de informática, rollo técnico, y yo había empezado a trabajar en una empresa de entoldados y marquesinas, y ganaba bastante. Abrimos una cuenta conjunta en el banco; entre los dos ahorrábamos unas doscientas libras al mes. Para la boda. Ella la quería por todo lo alto, era su gran sueño. Traje de novia blanco, adornos florales v cuarteto de cuerda; quería el completo, más de lo que nuestros padres podían pagar. A mí la boda me daba igual, pero estuve de acuerdo. Lo que ella deseara me parecía bien. Total que nos pasábamos el día trabajando para ahorrar, no salíamos de casa, todo para que ese dinero fuera aumentando día tras día.

Al cabo de un año teníamos cinco mil libras en el banco. Entonces a Kayuu la ascendieron a programadora, y de repente ganaba tres, cuatro o cinco veces más que yo, y esa diferencia iba también a la cuenta corriente. A los pocos meses ya teníamos doce mil libras. Habíamos alcanzado nuestro objetivo, ya podíamos pagar la cena… con cubertería de plata, maestro de ceremonias, champán de verdad y luna de miel en Antigua. Kayuu estaba loca de alegría. Fijamos la fecha, enviamos las invitaciones, hacemos la reserva del hotel y del Restaurante… Todos los motores en marcha.

Entonces Kayuu me llama un día al trabajo y me dice que cuando salga irá a elegir el traje de boda. Costaba dos mil libras, nada menos. Ella no hablaba de otra cosa; que si el vestido esto, que si el vestido aquello… El vestido era lo más importante del mundo para ella. En fin. Cuando salgo del trabajo; paso casualmente en coche por la tienda, quiero decir la tienda donde ella iba a elegir el vestido de boda, y decido parar para llevarla a casa. Total que entro y la dependienta me dice:

—Oh, no, la señorita Fireball ya se ha ido. Hará cosa de diez minutos. ¿Es usted el novio? —Yo le Digo que sí—. Pues, mire, no estaría de más que fuera a ver cómo se encuentra; parecía un poco…

¿Cómo dijo? Un poco agitada, sí, eso, que parecía un poco agitada cuando se marchó. Y yo comento, extrañado:

— ¿Agitada?

Y ella insiste:

—Sí, bueno, un poco alterada.

De repente tuve un presentimiento, una intuición, llámalo como quieras. Salí de la tienda, era verano y aún era de día, y eché a correr hacia el río como un loco, no sé por qué, me dio por ahí. Y entonces, cuando estoy llegando al Putney Bridge, esquivando coches sin dejar de correr, la veo a ella, hacia la mitad del puente. Empiezo a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, ¡Kayuu! ¡Kayuu! Lleva puesto el traje de boda, aquel vestido enorme y blanco, con velo, diadema y todo. Simplemente está allí de pie contemplando el río. Y yo venga a llamarla, pero ella no vuelve la cabeza, y yo corro hacia allá, hacia el puente. Y mientras corro, es como si la estuviera viendo en cámara lenta, veo cómo se levanta las enaguas del vestido, se sube al pretil y se queda allí mirando hacia abajo, sin más.

Seiya dejó de hablar unos instantes, pero Serena no hizo nada por romper el silencio.

—Yo ya casi he llegado, a todo esto gritando su nombre sin parar, y justo cuando pongo el pie en el puente, Kayuu se vuelve hacia mí y veo que está sonriendo. Me sonríe a mí, de una manera muy extraña. Entonces se levanta el velo, despacio, se lo echa sobre la cabeza y vuelve a mirar al agua. Yo sigo corriendo, pero, aunque da la impresión de que ella hace todo esto muy despacio, es imposible, no llego a tiempo, y mientras me acerco a todo correr veo que se pone de puntillas, extiende los brazos, así, a los costados, y entonces… entonces se deja caer; no es que salte, sino que se deja caer de cara al agua, y toda la tela de su vestido hace el efecto de un paracaídas al hincharse. Me quedo un instante parado, dejo de correr y miro hacia el agua, porque, y esto te sonará raro, porque la visión es extraordinaria, es extraordinario verla flotando en el agua negra con su inmenso vestido blanco. Parecía un cisne o algo así, ¿sabes? Fue casi surrealista…

Evidentemente, bajo corriendo al río, me lanzo al agua, pero no soy muy buen nadador. Como quizá recordarás, nado como los perros, y tardo siglos en llegar hasta ella; la corriente es bastante fuerte y yo sigo gritando su nombre mientras nado, tragando litros de aquel agua rancia y repugnante, y ella parece alejarse cada vez más de mí; cuanto más me acerco, más se aleja ella. Trago tanta agua que empiezo a sentirme muy fatigado. Pero sigo nadando, todavía veo la mancha blanca del vestido, veo que no se mueve, y tengo la sensación de que hace horas que estoy en el agua. De repente aparece una barca, una lancha rápida con gente pija a bordo, tomando el sol y una copa de champán, y oigo que apagan el motor. La lancha aminora la marcha y entonces noto que alguien me saca del agua, y yo Digo:

—Kayuu. Busquen a Kayuu.

—No se ve a nadie, —dicen.

—Lleva un vestido blanco, —insisto yo.

Empezamos a dar vueltas en círculo, buscándola; buscamos durante una hora… pero Kayuu no estaba. Había desaparecido. —Seiya volvió a quedarse callado—. Su cuerpo apareció en Rotherhithe tres días después.

Serena dio un respingo.

—Todavía no sé por qué lo hizo: Nadie lo sabe. Todos los que la conocían dijeron que se la veía feliz, que me quería mucho, que estaba entusiasmada con la boda, con el futuro. No tiene sentido. De eso hace casi un año, y cada día que pasa deseo hablar con ella, aunque sólo sea un minuto, para preguntarle por qué. Lo peor de todo es no saber por qué lo hizo. Sé el cómo, el dónde y el cuándo. Sólo necesito saber el porqué. Nada más.

—Oh, Seiya. No podía imaginar que… tuvo que ser espantoso… quiero decir…

—Tranquila —sonrió él—, no tienes por qué decir nada. No te preocupes. Nadie sabe qué decir. No hay nada que decir… Eso pasó hace un año. Luego, como te contaba, un par de meses más tarde, mis padres murieron. Estuve hecho polvo durante un tiempo, como puedes imaginarte. No tenía fe en nada, casi me quedo sin empleo, perdí un montón de amigos, me dediqué a beber, a fumar droga, a compadecerme. La verdad es que me revolqué en la autocompasión.

Hasta que un día, a principios de este año, me desperté y hacía sol. Oí a unos chavales que jugaban en la calle y pensé: Seiya, vas a cumplir cuarenta años ¿y qué es lo que tienes? Nada, salvo esta casa y este cuerpo. Eso es todo. Y decidí cuidar mejor de ambas cosas, empecé a arreglar la casa de mis padres y a mirar por mi cuerpo. Nada de drogas, alcohol sólo los fines de semana, una dieta sana. Me compré un libro de recetas y aprendí a cocinar: platos indios vegetarianos, pasta, cosas a la plancha, en fin, comida sana. ¡A que no te lo crees! Y gasté una fortuna en la casa de mis viejos, todo lo que ganaba iba a parar allí. Puse calefacción central, arreglé el cuarto de baño, tiré tabiques desde la entrada hasta la habitación de atrás y cambié todas las puertas. Me deshice de todos los muebles viejos y compré mobiliario nuevo, arranqué el papel de las paredes y pinté toda la casa. Cambié los tiradores de las puertas por unos carísimos de latón, arranqué toda la moqueta e hice pulir el suelo. Tardé seis meses, pero ha sido la cosa más gratificante que he hecho jamás. Y de paso dejé de pensar en… en todo lo malo. Cuando la tuve lista, me puse mi mejor ropa y me dediqué a mirarla y mirarla desde fuera, tratando de imaginármela con los ojos de los demás. ¡Y me pareció fabulosa! Deberías haberla visto, Serena. Una casa magnífica.

Empecé a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, a tenerme en mejor estima. En el trabajo había una secretaria, una tal Fiona. Siempre me había parecido una chica muy simpática, pero yo no había dado ningún paso, tenía miedo de que me rechazara, miedo de sentirme humillado. Pero un día estoy allí, en la oficina, hablando con los de contabilidad por un asunto relativo a mis horas extra, y al salir me topo con ella, y sin saber cómo le estoy preguntando si quiere salir conmigo y ella dice que sí. Tal cual. Quedamos para tomar una copa el viernes por la noche. Era la primera vez en seis meses que salía con alguien, y no sabes lo nervioso que me puse mientras me arreglaba, no me decidía sobre qué ropa ponerme y todo eso. Entonces me visto a toda prisa para no llegar tarde y salgo de casa.

Bueno. Allí estamos Fiona y yo, bebiendo y charlando, y yo no hago lo que estoy haciendo ahora contigo, explicándoselo todo, no, procuro estar animado, la hago reír, le pregunto sobre ella y sus cosas. Ya sabes, hago el papel del otro Seiya, y la cosa parece que va bien. Salimos del bar y vamos a un restaurante. Yo pido champán y Fiona queda muy impresionada. Por primera vez en muchos meses vuelvo a sentirme como un ser humano. Le gusto a esa chica, a Fiona, y siento que ella también me gusta a mí. Visto y no visto, ya es la una de la madrugada y estamos los dos un poco borrachos, le sugiero que venga a ver mi casa y desde allí pediremos un taxi. Tengo muchas ganas de que vea la casa, quiero que sea la primera persona que la admira, que vea lo mucho que he trabajado. Ella dice que vale, que le encantaría, y luego añade que quizá podría quedarse a dormir, y yo pienso: ¡Bingo! Estoy tan excitado que mis piernas tienen ganas de correr. Vamos riendo, charlando, cogidos de la mano, y al aproximarnos a mi calle empiezo a notar un olor acre, un olor que se te metía en la garganta. Y entonces… —hizo una pausa y señaló la jarra vacía de Serena—, por cierto, ¿quieres tomar otra?

Serena negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—No. No, gracias. Continúa.

—Está bien —dijo Seiya—. Vale. Bueno. Pues olía raro, como te decía, y cuando ya casi hemos llegado, veo que hay humo. Unas nubes espesas de humo negro. Doblamos la esquina de la calle y veo un montón de coches de bomberos, y empiezo a andar más aprisa, muy aprisa, mientras Fiona se apresura detrás de mí con sus zapatos de tacón alto. «No es tu casa, ¿verdad, Seiya?», me dice. ¿Y sabes qué? Pues sí, era mi casa. Era mi puta casa, tía. Destripada, de arriba abajo. Sin ventanas, muebles, electrodomésticos, accesorios, nada de nada. Todo quemado.

— ¡Santo Dios! —Exclamó Serena—. ¿Y cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— ¡Bah! —Dijo Seiya, encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue culpa mía. Me dejé una colilla encendida. ¿Te imaginas? Por una simple colilla, una mierda de colilla. —Sacó un cigarrillo del paquete que tenía delante y se lo mostró a Serena—. Algo tan pequeño, tan canijo… es increíble. Si hubieras visto cómo quedó la casa… Eran tres plantas y cuatro habitaciones, y una ridiculez como este cigarrillo la devoró entera, y con ella todos esos meses de duro trabajo. Es terrorífico —dijo.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—La verdad es que no sé lo que pasó después de eso. Sólo sé lo que me han contado. Supongo que tuve una especie de shock. Fiona me ingresó en un hospital y, una vez recuperado, se puso en contacto con mis abuelos, que fueron a buscarme y me llevaron con ellos a Bournemouth. Mi estancia allí no la recuerdo bien. Por lo visto estuve con ellos unas tres semanas: era verano, recuerdo vagamente algunas cosas, como la playa y las gaviotas, gente obesa tostada por el sol, el olor a cebolla frita, el ruido de las tragaperras, pero no recuerdo hechos concretos, no consigo recordar qué hacía yo allí exactamente. Supongo que tuve una especie de colapso nervioso porque parece ser que no podían conmigo, hablaba solo, desaparecía durante horas, no me lavaba, no comía. Era un peñazo en todos los sentidos, y al final mis abuelos, como ya no podían más, me mandaron a un hospital.

«Estuve ingresado tres meses, me atiborraron a pastillas, tuve un psicoterapeuta que me daba consejos, toda esa mierda, y luego me enviaron a casa. Mis abuelos echaron al inquilino del viejo piso que conservaban y lo arreglaron para mí. Estoy allí desde hace un par de meses, ¿sabes?, tratando de llevar una vida normal, de conocer gente…

— ¿Y Fiona? —Preguntó Serena—. ¿Qué le pasó a Fiona?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—No volví a saber nada de ella. Recuperé mi empleo en la empresa de entoldados, pero ella ya no trabajaba allí. Creo que consiguió trabajo en el ayuntamiento, o algo parecido.

—Entonces ¿estás solo?

—Bueno, hace un par de semanas conocí en un pub a una chica que se llama Jo y nos pusimos a hablar. Resulta que era estudiante, y ella y todos los colegas que la acompañaban acabaron viniendo a mi piso, porque la mayoría viven con sus padres o en apartamentos muy pequeños sin sala de estar. Ahora vienen casi todas las noches a tomar una copa y a fumar. Para ellos es bueno tener un sitio adonde ir, y a mí me gusta que vengan. Me parece que así no estoy tan solo, aunque la verdad es que ninguno de ellos me hace el menor caso. Yo creo que me encuentran un poco aburrido, ¿sabes? —sonrió—. Un poco carroza. Pero la verdad es que no me importa. Me gusta la compañía. No me siento seguro cuando estoy solo. Ya no, la verdad. Cuando estoy solo tengo la impresión de que si miro por la ventana veré que las calles están desiertas y que todo el mundo ha desaparecido y yo soy la única persona que queda en el mundo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? El único ser humano…

A veces, me parece todo tan efímero… Ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no. Por ejemplo, no esperaba que vinieras esta noche, en serio. Pensé que quizá había imaginado tu llamada telefónica. ¡Pero has venido! Estás aquí, tía. Es estupendo. ¿Sabes una cosa? —continuó alegremente—. Me da igual lo que hagamos esta noche. Me da igual lo que hablemos, lo que hagamos y dónde lo hagamos, mientras estés realmente aquí, delante de mí, donde pueda verte. Es todo lo que quiero.

Seiya se sumió en un nuevo silencio y Serena sacó su monedero del bolso.

—Deja que te invite a una copa —dijo, apoyando la mano en el hombro de él, con su corazón a punto de reventar de compasión. Pobre Seiya, pobre Seiya.

—Estupendo —dijo él—, gracias.

En la barra, Murdo se inclinó hacia Serena y le preguntó con su fuerte acento escocés:

— ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —dijo Serena—, pues claro.

—Ten cuidado con ese muchacho —dijo Murdo, girando los ojos en dirección a la figura encorvada de Seiya—, ha tenido una vida muy dura, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Me lo ha estado contando.

—Es un tío con problemas, así que vete con ojo. No necesita más problemas de los que ya ha tenido en su vida. En fin, ¿qué va a ser?

Serena llevó las bebidas a la mesa y Seiya la miró con cara de agradecimiento.

—Gracias —dijo—, gracias, Serena Tsukino.

Y Serena le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras pensaba que no estaba andando, sino decididamente corriendo, por un camino que nunca, jamás, se suponía que debía tomar, y luego pensó que, aunque intentara volverse atrás ahora, en aquel mismo momento, y desviarse de ese camino, ya era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para ser capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Rei no había aparecido en casa de Dar con las manos vacías. Además de su minúsculo y poco atractivo perro, traía dos maletas a punto de reventar (¿de dónde habían salido?), cuyo tamaño era por sí solo un mal augurio.<p>

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Dar, mirando las maletas con suspicacia.

Rei sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —dijo—, de eso se trata. En casa de Hotaru la cosa no funciona. Yo… bueno, acabo de tener una tremenda discusión con ella.

— ¿Con Hotaru? ¿Acerca de qué?

—Oh, Dios. De nada, en realidad. Es que es una santurrona. No sé cómo se me ocurrió que sería buena idea hospedarme en su casa. Debería haber ido a un hotel, ¿sabes?, pero no puedo, por el perro. Y encima ha amenazado con decirle a mi madre que he vuelto a Londres, así que la he mandado al carajo y me he largado de allí. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando se lo he dicho. Como si nunca hubiera oído esa expresión en su vida. Te juro que no hay cosa peor que una monja frustrada, en serio te lo Digo…

Dar trató de asimilar la información, esperando, nervioso, lo que parecía inevitable.

—Bueno, el caso es que… bien, confiaba en que Darien y yo pudiéramos quedarnos aquí unos días. No te causaremos problemas. Te prometo que nos marcharemos en cuanto pueda encontrar un sitio, pero es que no tengo a nadie a quien acudir, no me hablo con mi madre, y mis hermanos tienen la casa llena de hijos y de trastos. Además, sólo serán unos días. Y Darien está muy bien enseñado y es muy tranquilo.

De repente, el animalito se lanzó sobre el sofá de pana y empezó a ladrar increíblemente fuerte.

—… Bueno, normalmente es muy calmado. Está nervioso porque no conoce el sitio. Yo te haré la comida y mantendré la casa limpia. —Echó un vistazo hacia el impoluto piso de Dar—. Bueno, tampoco es que le haga mucha falta. Bien. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

Dar se quedó sin habla durante un segundo, mientras su cerebro le decía que no había sitio en el piso para una mujer, un perro y dos maletas llenas, mientras su corazón le decía que tenía delante a una mujer asombrosamente bella, de la que tal vez estaba enamorado, implorándole de la manera más simpática un lugar donde quedarse, y por supuesto la invitaría a entrar. Mientras lidiaba con este dilema, el silencio quedó roto por el sonido del timbre.

—La cena —dijo una voz india amortiguada.

—El último piso —dijo Dar, aturullado por la cantidad de asuntos que debía resolver a la vez y por la idea de tanta gente, animales y objetos grandes pugnando por hacerse un hueco en su diminuto rellano. Algo había que hacer—. Bueno… —dijo, volviéndose a Rei—. Será mejor que te eche una mano con eso.

— ¡Oh! —Trinó Rei—, ¿en serio? ¿Puedo quedarme? ¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. —Le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

Dar le pasó lentamente los brazos alrededor de la cintura y, a través de la humedad de su chaqueta, pudo notar la forma de su columna, la suavidad de la carne que cubría sus caderas, la elasticidad de sus pechos y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba a través de la ropa. Y cuando los labios de ella buscaron sus mejillas y presionaron su carne arrebolada, Dar decidió que después de todo la cosa podía funcionar.

**:) Estos dos nada que se encuentran :P pero bueno cada quien por su lado por un rato**

**gracias por leer la historia se que es algo densa.. pero avanzara :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Serena va por el quinto vaso grande de vodka, por lo menos.

«Grande» en el sentido más estricto de la palabra: dos o tres veces mayor de los que normalmente sirven en los pubs. Había empezado acompañándolo de una bebida de lima que Seiya había encontrado en la cocina, pero renunció a la mezcla después del primer par de vasos. Desde entonces lo está tomando puro, y sin hielo. Ya no nota el sabor del vodka.

Al principio había dicho que no cuando Seiya la invitó a su piso al salir del pub. Pese a que, después de todo, habían pasado una velada bastante agradable, en buena parte gracias a las cuatro pintas de Theakstones que Serena había tomado, el peso de los horrorosos avatares de la vida de Seiya había empezado a dejarse notar en sus sienes y quería marcharse antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Pero Seiya pareció tan defraudado por la negativa de Serena, casi al borde de las lágrimas, que de pronto ella pensó: Dios mío, está huérfano, no tiene a nadie. Y, sin saber cómo, había accedido a acompañarlo a fumar un porro, sólo para tranquilizar su propia conciencia.

La casa de Seiya estaba muy cerca de Holloway Road. Era un piso barato. Había que subir tres tramos de escalera de hormigón que sonaban a hueco, y su extraña decoración hacía pensar en una vivienda de viejos.

—No he tocado nada desde que me mudé aquí. Ya te imaginas por qué —dijo Seiya, sonriendo irónicamente.

Cuando entraron en la sala de estar, llena de corrientes de aire, había allí media docena de personas sentadas bajo una espesa capa de humo escuchando a Gomez. Nadie alzó la vista cuando entró Seiya, salvo una chica alta y delgada, con el pelo hasta la cintura y unos pechos enormes que pugnaban por salirse de una camiseta de niño, que medio se levantó de un cojín que había en el suelo.

—Serena, te presento a Jo. Jo, ésta es Serena. Vivíamos juntos cuando íbamos a la universidad.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo Jo, pasándole a Seiya una colilla de canuto y aposentándose de nuevo en el cojín—. No sabía que hubieras ido a la universidad.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Todos los allí presentes eran tan jóvenes y distantes que se sintió inexistente a sus ojos, como si fuera alguien insignificante, lo cual resultaba ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que sólo eran un puñado de estudiantes y ella una fotógrafa reputada poseedora de un coche deportivo, un piso y un encargo de cuarenta mil libras. Pero si pensaba divertirse lo más mínimo en aquella compañía, iba a tener que emborracharse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Seiya la llevó a la cocina y le preparó el que iba a ser el primero de muchos vodkas.

Una hora y cinco vodkas grandes más tarde, Serena se siente de pronto muy valiente y segura de sí misma. Con todos los porros súper cargados que se ha fumado ya, tiene la sensación de estar en una especie de fantasía onírica surrealista, y Seiya parece uno de esos extraños personajes que a veces entran y salen de los sueños, personas a las que no conoces en la vida real, personas inventadas.

Durante la última media hora ha utilizado a Seiya como caja de resonancia, dándole la paliza con la historia de Dar y Rei, que si Dar está cometiendo un error, que si no ha hecho el menor caso de lo que ella ha intentado decirle por su propio bien, que si al final acabará con el corazón destrozado una vez más. Y Seiya, pese a tener ya muchos problemas, problemas serios, problemas reales, ha resultado ser un gran escuchador, siempre sinceramente de acuerdo con todo cuanto Serena dice y haciéndose querer por ella mucho más de lo que él mismo podría haber imaginado. Había visto varias veces a Dar estando de vacaciones en Londres, de modo que Serena respeta su opinión. Además, Seiya tiene una buena provisión de hierba y se muestra muy generoso al respecto, dejando que Serena vaya liando porros mientras charlan.

Y ahora él le está sonriendo mientras hurga en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, hasta que por fin saca una cajita india incrustada de piedras multicolores.

—Por lo que explicas, creo que te iría bien tomar algo que te levante un poquito el ánimo —dice Seiya, sacando la tapa de la cajita.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Serena.

—Milagritos —dice él—. Con una de éstas, el mundo te parecerá un lugar mejor.

Serena abre mucho los ojos.

— ¿Ex? —pregunta, pensando que, aunque es eso lo que parece, no puede serlo, porque Seiya siempre estuvo en contra de todo lo relacionado con la cultura rave.

Seiya asiente con la cabeza y le pasa una pastilla.

—Si es la primera vez, mejor que tomes la mitad.

—No, no —dice ella—, dame una entera. —Pese a haber vivido lo que ella considera una vida bastante alegre, Serena nunca ha tomado éxtasis, y se la traga alegremente, sin pensarlo dos veces, esperando a que haga efecto.

Media hora después, todavía no nota nada. Está mucho más colocada, cierto, y mucho más borracha, y tal vez por eso se siente ahora tan atraída hacia Seiya; de repente tiene ganas de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, incluso de besarlo.

—Oye, supongo que ahora estarás cachas… todo el día montando toldos y marquesinas. —Le toca el brazo bajo el jersey de lana. Se siente muy osada, muy lanzada, muy física.

Él se ríe.

—No —dice—, qué va. Sigo tan canijo como siempre.

— ¿Seguro que no eres en realidad un camello? —le pregunta ella en broma, aunque en el fondo ha empezado a pensar que posiblemente lo es. Eso explicaría la presencia de todos estos estudiantes y la abundancia de hierba y la píldora que ella acaba de tragarse.

—No —sonríe él. Y entonces, de la manera más repentina e inesperada, la mira a los ojos y dice—: Joder, Serena, estás guapísima.

Serena se atraganta con el vodka.

—Bah —dice—, no seas tonto.

Seiya niega lentamente con la cabeza y la mira.

—De tonto nada —dice—. Estás buenísima, tía. —Se inclina hacia ella al decirlo, con su cara a sólo unos milímetros de la de Serena. Se la come con los ojos y ella empieza a sentirse un poco incómoda pero extrañamente excitada. Él retira la cara sin prisas, coge el canuto que Serena sostiene entre sus dedos rígidos, se lo lleva a los labios, inhala con fuerza, inhala otra vez y lo tira a una lata de cerveza vacía—. Y veo que te conservas pero que muy bien. —La examina de arriba abajo, lentamente, depredadoramente.

Serena nota en la columna un escalofrío que sube y baja al compás de los ojos de Seiya. Se siente vulnerable y al mismo tiempo estimulada. Se ruboriza.

—Todavía tienes esas tetas magníficas —dice él, mirándolas como si fueran un par de jugosos filetes—, esas tetas tan perfectas. El tamaño ideal y la forma ideal. No se te ha caído nada. A algunas se les caen, ¿sabes?

Si Serena tenía tendencias feministas escondidas por alguna parte, la han abandonado. Sabe que debería darle dos bofetones y soltarle un sermón acerca de que a ella no se le habla así, qué se ha creído, cerdo machista; pero su ego padece malnutrición y Serena acepta entusiasmada el insolente cumplido como si fuera un vino de reserva. Le está agradecida por pensar que tiene unas tetas magníficas e incluso se lo dice.

—Gracias —dice, y sonríe coqueta.

La cabeza le da vueltas; una combinación de alcohol, porro y demasiados cumplidos explícitos. Por no hablar de la sustancia química de primera calidad que se pasea por las células de su cerebro.

Dentro de la cabeza narcótico-alcoholizada de Serena, Seiya es ahora el no va más, toda una leyenda. Ha vivido a lo grande, toda una vida llena de cambios y de adversidades. Ha peleado contra la depresión. Ha estado en la cárcel. Ha perdido a sus padres, y su gran amor se suicidó. Se le quemó la casa. Ha tenido dos colapsos nerviosos. Ha sido aceptado en casas y mundos de personas muy diferentes. Ha corrido riesgos y ha vivido conforme a lo que le dictaba el corazón. Se ha reinventado a sí mismo y ha sabido salir una y otra vez del atolladero. Es fuerte y resistente. Es valiente e impredecible.

Es mejor que Serena.

Y de golpe y porrazo, entre la confusión de sus pensamientos, comprende que eso es lo que no ha funcionado con ninguno de los hombres con los que ha salido desde que Seiya la abandonó. Todos han sido inferiores a ella (o así lo ha interiorizado) y nunca ha podido respetarlos. Hombres débiles, todos, que la seguían como perritos. Era como si despidiera un ultrasonido que sólo podían oír los tíos con traumas y poca autoestima.

Ya está harta de hombres débiles. Quiere un hombre fuerte, un hombre como Seiya. Seiya no es perfecto, nada de eso, tiene tantos defectos como pueda tenerlos un hombre. Pero es fuerte, es especial, es diferente. Es excitante.

Si Serena estuviera sobria, si fuese honesta y más feliz, si no se hubiera tomado un éxtasis, estaría pensando justo lo contrario; probablemente decidiría irse ahora mismo, pondría alguna excusa, iría a por su chaqueta, pediría un taxi y se marcharía a casa, porque es cada vez más evidente el giro que van a tomar las cosas, y en alguna parte, escondida debajo de tanto estupefaciente, hay una Serena sensata que sabe que no debería seguir por ahí, que Seiya siempre la ha manipulado y la ha dominado y que, si se queda, lo más probable es que vuelva a hacerlo.

Pero no está sobria, no es honesta y tampoco feliz, así que le sonríe y piensa en lo bien que se lo está pasando y en que todavía lo quiere de un modo un tanto curioso y que, si tratara de besarla, ella seguramente no se echaría atrás.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Seiya le pone una mano en el hombro y la otra sobre la de ella, sus dedos empiezan a rozarla. Serena quisiera tocarle también, palpar su carne, sus huesos, su corazón a través del jersey. Le toma la mano y recorre con la yema de los dedos su piel tersa y sin vello, una piel que no tocaba desde hacía doce años, la piel que tanto le gustaba, y es hermoso, muy hermoso, estar con ese hombre —ese hombre al que tanto añoró, que ha cambiado tanto, que ha vivido tanto y que ha resultado ser tan hermoso y tan lleno de bondad y de afecto—, y poder tocarlo, tocarlo y notar la sangre que late por sus venas, pobre, qué mal lo ha pasado todos estos años, y ahora desea abrazarlo y cuidarlo y protegerlo y estar muy cerca de él y entregarse a él y compartir sensaciones y simplemente amarlo como una vez lo amó…

—Me parece —dice Seiya, acariciándole el cuello— que deberíamos… ir a algún sitio… un poco más tranquilo. ¿Vamos? —Le acaricia el pelo, se lo toca y luego baja la mano hasta su mejilla. Es un gesto tan tierno que Serena se derrite inmediatamente por dentro, sabe que tiene que aceptar, que la vida va de eso, en definitiva, de gente y de estar con gente y querer a gente, y que no está mal en absoluto, está bien porque Seiya es bueno y Seiya es hermoso y esto es lo que hay que hacer; será muy bonito, no hay nada más perfecto, simplemente amar a otro…

—Quiero conocerte bien otra vez, Serena Tsukino. Quiero estar a solas contigo. Ven… —Le tiende la mano.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Tú ven conmigo.

Es todo tan surrealista… Seiya, este piso, esta noche… que Serena tiene la sensación de estar en una película o algo así, de que nada de esto le está sucediendo a ella.

Coge su mano y lo sigue.

* * *

><p>Dar intentaba tomárselo con calma, pero le estaba resultando sumamente difícil. Rei acababa de cometer el mayor crimen doméstico a ojos de un hombre. Había muchos crímenes domésticos —no sustituir el rollo de papel higiénico cuando se terminaba, no enjuagar las cosas antes de meterlas en el lavaplatos, no volver a tapar las cosas una vez destapadas, no rebobinar los vídeos y no ahuecar los cojines— pero éste, el de ahora mismo —dejar los CD fuera de sus cajas— era el peor de todos, con mucho.<p>

Dar había hecho un esfuerzo por no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien le había propuesto que pusiera algo de música; pero lo que quería decir era que escogiera un CD y lo pusiera. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, Rei, abrumada ante los estantes llenos de discos organizados por orden alfabético, estaba haciendo de disc-jockey, sacando una caja tras otra, hasta que Dar perdió la batalla de controlar su neurosis.

—Estooo… ¿y si metes esos discos en sus cajas?

—Enseguida —dijo Rei distraídamente, sacando del estante un disco malísimo de Vengaboys y metiéndolo en el lector del equipo de música. Devolvió a su caja el álbum de Shania Twain que acababa de escuchar y pareció que con ese acto daba una respuesta razonable a la solicitud de Dar.

Dar suspiró. Sus estantes de compactos estaban llenos de música que no le gustaba. Todos los días llegaba a casa con unos cuantos CD nuevos que nunca iba a escuchar. Eran gajes del oficio. En los dos últimos años la música pop británica había derivado trágica y dramáticamente hacia un pozo negro de euro-tecno-basura blandengue, y Dar estaba empezando a pensar que toda esta música gratis era algo más que un estorbo. Steps, santo cielo. B*witched. Billie. Britney Spears. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué clase de hijos estábamos criando?

Dio un respingo al escuchar los primeros compases de «Boom Boom Boom Boom», y luego quedó horrorizado al ver que Rei saltaba alegremente, tarareando bajito. No era posible que le gustaran esas chorradas, ¿o sí?

—Me encanta —dijo ella.

«Oh, Dios mío», pensó Dar.

—No estoy nada al día de música. Este año sólo me he comprado un CD, de Robbie Williams, I've Been Expecting You. ¡Es fenomenal! A Nicolas le gusta el jazz, claro, y es lo que escuchamos en casa, pero esta nueva onda es buenísima, ¿verdad? Tan simple y tan buenas canciones. ¡La buena música pop de toda la vida! —Sonrió a Dar, se dio la vuelta y empezó a investigar en los estantes para poner alguna otra atrocidad.

Dar dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Serena tenía razón. Rei no era la misma que él recordaba de hacía años. Ahora mismo, Phill Collins habría sido casi un alivio. La antigua Rei había lanzado latas de cerveza vacías a Bucks Fizz en la tele y utilizado sus mejores palabrotas para expresar su disgusto ante tanta blandenguería y falta de originalidad. La antigua Rei había recorrido todo el Holy T lanzando improperios contra los gritones Duranies, arrancando pósters de los tablones de anuncios y pegatinas de los pupitres. La antigua Rei se le había subido a los hombros esgrimiendo una pinta de clara mientras veían tocar a The Cure, a Echo & the Bunnymen y a los Smiths en locales saturados de cerveza de todo Londres.

La nueva Rei tenía el gusto musical de una chica de doce años.

El paso del tiempo podía obrar cosas crueles en las personas.

En fin. Se los regalaría a ella. Todos. Al día siguiente conseguiría una caja grande de cartón, sacaría de sus estantes todos los compactos vacuos, estériles y technicoloreados, los metería en la caja y se los regalaría. Y tan a gusto.

Darien estaba sentado a sus pies, mirándolo con ojos acuosos. Vibró unos instantes y luego emitió un extraño y agudísimo gemido en miniatura.

Qué feo era, el pobre. No feo-pero-mono; no criado para ser feo como el bulldog o el dogo. Feo y basta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Dar.

Darien lloriqueó otra vez.

—Rei, creo que; a tu perro le pasa algo. No deja de estremecerse y de gemir.

—Oh —dijo Rei—, eso es que quiere ir al baño, nada más. ¿Te importa llevarlo?

— ¿Llevarlo? ¿Adónde? —Dar se imaginó que Rei tenía en su equipaje algún artilugio de plástico con un asiento y una tapa… un minicagadero canino.

—Al primer árbol que encuentres —contestó ella, con cierto sarcasmo, le pareció a Dar.

—Ah. Vale. Sí. —Miró por la ventana y vio que seguía lloviendo. Fenomenal. Se puso la chaqueta de cuero, cogió un paraguas, le puso a Darien su correa Louis Vuitton (registrando de paso el hecho de que el perro tuviese una correa Louis Vuitton: ¡caramba!) y lo arrastró escaleras abajo hasta el castaño que había frente al edificio.

Darien levantó una pata y soltó el chorrito más pequeño de orina que Dar había visto en su vida.

—¿Ya está? —le ladró al perro—. ¿Ya estás? ¿Me has hecho traerte hasta aquí en plena noche, y encima lloviendo, sólo para esta ridiculez, para esas… esas gotitas? ¡Joder, yo he visto sacar más líquido de una teta! —Suspiró, resignado, y empezó a tirar del chucho hacia la casa, pero Darien parecía estar a gusto a la intemperie y quería dar una vuelta bajo la lluvia, para explorar el barrio—. No —gritó Dar—, vamos adentro. Ya has tenido bastante.

El perro no hizo caso y aguantó firme donde estaba, mirándolo con ojos lastimeros.

—Muy bien —suspiró Dar—, si no sabes portarte como un perro adulto tendré que tratarte como a un cachorro. Ven. —Se agachó para levantar a Darien, y el animalito retrocedió. Volvió a inclinarse y el perro reculó todavía más. Así estuvieron unos segundos hasta llegar casi a la calzada, y cuando Dar consiguió ponerle las manos encima para levantarlo, un camión pasó por su lado y le arrojó todo el contenido de un charco enorme.

Dar se quedó conmocionado, con el agua chorreándole por la cara y los pantalones pegados a las piernas.

—La puta madre que… —masculló.

Cuando llegó arriba, Rei ya no estaba junto al equipo de música; había dejado todos los discos fuera de sus cajas, esparcidos por todas partes, y ahora estaba deshaciendo el equipaje, repartiendo ropa, exterior e interior, por toda la habitación, al azar. Giró en redondo al oír que llegaban.

—Oh —dijo—, ya has vuelto. ¿Se ha portado bien?

—Sí —murmuró Dar, dejando el suelo mojado y esperando algún comentario de solidaridad o compasión acerca de su tremendo estado de empapamiento.

Pero Rei desvió rápidamente su atención hacia el perro, a quien empezó a besuquear con furia.

—Buen chico —chilló con una voz extrañísima, como de otro mundo—. ¿Quién es el perro más bueno del mundo? Has hecho un pipí para tu tío Dar, ¿verdad, corazón? ¡Así se hace! —Y siguió deshaciendo el equipaje a la buena de Dios.

Dar la vio rebuscar en una bolsita negra de ante. Rei sacó cuatro cristales relucientes, se los puso en la palma de la mano y los frotó con el pulgar. Luego se puso en pie y los colocó cuidadosamente en las cuatro esquinas de la habitación.

Dar la observaba, estupefacto.

—Son cristales —dijo ella, esclarecedoramente—. Cristales para habitaciones. Crean un campo de energía que proyecta vibraciones positivas, elimina toda negatividad y refuerza tu energía las veinticuatros horas del día.

—Ah… —balbuceó Dar, asintiendo con la cabeza, al tiempo que notaba una punzada de ansiedad, como le ocurría siempre que alguien empezaba a divagar sobre rollos «alternativos» o a hablar de Dios como si fuera algo más que una vaga idea o una palabrota suave.

—Es jade blanco —dijo Rei, señalando una de las piedras—. Ayuda a canalizar las energías adecuadamente y a concentrarse, y estimula el pensamiento para orientarlo a la búsqueda de soluciones. Es justo lo que yo necesito.

El peridoto —señaló otra— nos ayuda a conectarnos con nuestro destino y a alcanzar la verdad espiritual. De la esmeralda dicen que confiere sabiduría, de manera que quien la posee da amor y sabiduría a los demás; y por fin, la aguamarina: es una gran sanadora; ayuda a comprender situaciones difíciles desde una perspectiva llena de amor.

Y esta otra —dijo, un tanto melancólica, introduciendo seductoramente la mano en su blusa todavía húmeda y sacando un fragmento de algo luminiscente y prismático—, ésta la llevo siempre cerca del corazón. Madreperla. Es una gran protectora. Representa el amor de madre. —Miró la piedra poniendo cara de entendida y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos.

Dar no sabía qué decir y se hizo el silencio. La vio guardarse de nuevo la piedra dentro del sostén y tragó saliva.

Rei suspiró y se retiró el pelo de la cara;

—Si no te importa —dijo—, me gustaría ir a acostarme. He tenido un día bastante movidito.

Dar consultó su reloj. Eran las diez y diez. Él no solía acostarse al menos hasta las doce, y no tenía televisor en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera había empezado a digerir el curry. No estaba muy seguro de qué iba a hacer.

—Oh, pues… claro. Te prepararé el sofá-cama.

« ¡Mierda! —Pensó, mientras ponía las sábanas sin que ella se ofreciera a echar una mano, ni siquiera de palabra—, tendré que leer un libro. Qué pesadilla.» Hacía seis meses que estaba leyendo The Beach y todavía iba por la página ochenta y cinco. Normalmente, lo usaba como posavasos para la taza de café de la mañana. Dar no era uno de los mayores lectores del mundo.

—Listo —dijo, rascándose la cabeza—. Bueno, hasta mañana. Sabes dónde está todo, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitas que te llame a alguna hora?

—No —dijo Rei, sonriendo—, no. Me levantaré cuando tú te levantes. —Se acercó a él y le puso las manos sobre los brazos—. Muchas gracias, Dar. Te lo agradezco mucho. Has sido muy amable. Yo… esto, bueno, nada, ¡gracias y ya está! Eres un encanto, de veras.

Entonces se aferró a él y le dio un abrazo, y Dar pensó, vamos bien, y se levantó un poco sobre las puntas de los pies para ponerse a la altura de ella y enterró la cara en sus cabellos frescos y sedosos y aspiró aquel olor, aquella fragancia a rocío mañanero. Oh, pensó, oh, Rei. No te imaginas lo que me estás haciendo. Eres tan hermosa, joder, y tan sexy, que sólo tengo ganas de llevarte a mi cuarto y lamerte de los pies a la cabeza y follarte hasta que te desmayes.

Dar notó que Rei le acariciaba la espalda a través de la ropa mojada y, de repente, boing, como si le hubieran tocado un resorte, allí estaba, Don Palo Tieso, presente en su bragueta.

—Oh, Rei —murmuró, acercando la nariz a la cara de ella—. Oh, Rei. —Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios, a punto de explotar debido a la intensidad del deseo, y entonces, como por ensalmo, ella desapareció de sus brazos como una gata untada en vaselina.

Ya estaba a mitad del pasillo. «Buenas noches», dijo, y le mandó un beso, antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

Dar sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

Joder. ¿Qué ha pasado? Hace un momento ella estaba… y luego estaba… Y encima ahora la tenía dura. Y… y…

Suspiró, apagó la calefacción, echó un vistazo a los cuatro cristales que colgaban siniestramente en las cuatro esquinas de la salita y se fue a la cama.

** :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Serena no estaba muy segura de cómo habían llegado allí.

Seiya y ella habían entrado y salido de varias de las habitaciones del piso, todas ellas a media luz y ocupadas por gente que levantaba la vista con gesto culpable cuando se abría la puerta. Luego salieron a la escalera, recorrieron un pasillo, pasaron una arcada, franquearon una puerta, luego otra más, y cuando por fin fueron a parar a un pequeño garaje tipo jaula de techo bajo, Serena ya había perdido completamente la orientación.

El suelo era de cemento y la atmósfera sofocante y seca debido al calor que emanaba de tres estufas de gas instaladas junto a la pared. El aire olía a tierra de gato usada y a Whiskas Supermeat, y había como una docena de gatos de todas formas y tamaños dormitando, comiendo y jugando.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué era aquel sitio ni qué hacían allí encerrados tantos gatos, porque Seiya ya le había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla y le manoseaba la espalda como si tocara una cítara. Poco después se estaban quitando la ropa el uno al otro, desabrochando botones, bajando cremalleras, tirando hacia fuera, hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

La ropa de Serena quedó amontonada en el suelo, los tejanos y el jersey de lana de Seiya sobre una mesa de caballete, la ropa interior de ambos a medio quitar o fuera del todo, y un gato persa de color café con leche y la cara como Les Dawson había empezado a afilarse las uñas en las zapatillas de tenis de Seiya.

Él la levantó, la depositó con suavidad en el borde de la mesa de caballete y ella le pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura. (Un gato atigrado con ojos de colores distintos maulló y se apartó de un salto.) Seiya le quitó hábilmente las bragas, se quitó, aún más hábilmente, su slip (de algodón de color amarillo, observó Serena durante un fugaz y preocupante instante), luego se inclinó para buscar dentro de los calcetines, que todavía llevaba puestos, y, curiosamente (« ¡milagro!», pensó Serena para sus adentros), se levantó de nuevo con un condón en la mano.

—Uf —dijo ella, casi sin aliento—, ¡menos mal!

Seiya sonrió y abrió el satinado envoltorio granate con los dientes, sacó el preservativo y momentos después, sin el menor esfuerzo y sin que Serena lo notara siquiera, ya estaba dentro.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron así, casi quietos, mirándose a los ojos, respirando al unísono. Serena se rindió a las sucesivas oleadas de sensación puramente física en detrimento de sus pensamientos conscientes. Nunca se había sentido tan sintonizada con el ritmo de su cuerpo, con el ritmo del cuerpo de otro. Era como hacer música, como interpretar el más sublime dúo al piano, cantar juntos en perfecta armonía, dos pares de manos acariciando una misma arpa. Era muy hermoso.

Un gato negro viejo con los bigotes blancos pasó entre los tobillos de Seiya, los olfateó delicadamente, se dio la vuelta, levantó elegantemente el rabo y luego, sin hacer el menor ruido, soltó un chorrito de orina hacia las pantorrillas de Seiya.

—Mierda —dijo él entre dientes, lanzando una patada al gato, que se escabulló ágilmente y esquivó el golpe.

Empezaron a moverse más rápido, pero todavía al unísono, y Serena se sintió perdida en una sincronía hipnótica. Luego empezó a pensar en las bonitas, hermosas, diferencias que había entre ellos: que ella fuese blanda y él duro, que ella fuese lampiña y él peludo, que él fuera fuerte y ella débil, pero, cuando estaban juntos, como en ese momento, todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido, era como la llave y la cerradura. Qué raro que nunca hubiera reparado en eso, qué raro que no se hubiera fijado nunca en lo hermoso que era el sexo. Dios debió de imaginarlo así cuando lo inventó…

Un birmano bizco, flaco y azul la miró desde una manta de cuadros escoceses, desvió la vista, levantó bruscamente una pata trasera y procedió a lamerse el culo con entusiasta meticulosidad.

Serena cerró los ojos, metió los dedos entre el cabello de Seiya y se sorprendió al sentir en sus yemas el cuero cabelludo; le resultaba chocante que se pudiera ver pero no llegar a tocar del todo, pues el pelo lo impedía, y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría Seiya si se afeitara la cabeza; claro que enseguida le crecería y tendría que depilárselo con cera, y a fondo, para poder sentir realmente el tacto. Empezó a imaginar que extendía cera caliente sobre la cabeza de Seiya; cera súper caliente, cera húmeda, y que la arrancaba con pedazos de papel blanco…

Un mofletudo inglés azul que desde hacía rato le miraba la punta de la nariz dio un salto con un maullido escalofriante y aterrizó en la espalda desnuda de Seiya.

Seiya chilló.

Serena abrió los ojos y vio que él la estaba mirando.

—Santo Dios, ¿estás bien? —exclamó Serena.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza y siguió dale que te pego.

Serena se dejó extraviar otra vez en el ritmo natural del acoplamiento, en el modo en que sus dos cuerpos transpiraban sudor allí donde se tocaban, en la blancura de los hombros de Seiya, en la sensación de tenerlo moviéndose allí, tan suave, tan resbaladizo, tan dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, aquellas piezas perfectas de una maquinaria perfectamente diseñada que trabajaba en perfecta armonía hidráulica. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera… como un émbolo bien engrasado. Visualizaba las piezas: aparatos y motores relucientes, lustrosos, cromados, que se movían sin cesar y sedosamente…

La maquinaria continuó su vaivén y Serena se olvidó de todo. No notaba el paso del tiempo, no notaba que tenía los brazos entumecidos, no se enteraba de los gatos ni de que empezaba a escocerle allá abajo ni de lo rápido que iba Seiya. No notó que él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y tampoco lo oyó decir: «Oh Dios, oh Dios, me voy a correr, me voy a correr, me voy a correr.»

Cayeron al suelo besándose, sudando, suspirando. Seiya la rodeo con sus piernas y la atrajo hacia sí. Le besó la coronilla sudorosa y le acarició la cara. El gato azul se acercó sigilosamente y olfateó el trasero de Seiya.

Permanecieron un rato tumbados en silencio, y Serena dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Se sentía de repente muy cansada y quería dormir. Hacía mucho calor, como en la selva, y Serena se sentía lejísimos de todo, separada de la realidad. Su cabeza estaba llena de bonitos y prolijos pensamientos.

—Ha sido muy especial, Serena Tsukino —le susurró Seiya al oído, ignorando al gato que ahora le lamía la planta de los pies—, no puedes ni imaginarte lo que esto ha significado para mí. —Le besó los párpados y le abrazó la cabeza.

Serena sonrió y dejó que el sueño la venciera.

— ¡Saffron! ¡Amber! ¡Dill! ¡Jethro! ¡Venid, pequeños! ¡Venid con mamá!

Serena despertó.

— ¡Murpby! ¡Mack! ¡Topaz! ¿Dónde estáis, angelitos?

Serena se incorporó de golpe y. se cubrió los pechos desnudos con las manos.

— ¡Sienna! Ha venido mamá.

Seiya se incorporó también. Se miraron.

— ¡Mierda! —susurró Seiya, alcanzando sus calzoncillos con los pies y empezando a subírselos—. ¡Mierda, es Freda! —Levantó el plástico que cubría la mesa de caballete y le indicó que se escondiera. Serena cogió la ropa y se metió debajo del plástico. Dos siameses blancos como el alabastro salieron disparados de allí.

— ¿Quién es Freda? —susurró Serena.

—Chist.

«¿Seiya?» Serena oyó la voz de la mujer como a medio metro de distancia. Pudo verle los pies. Llevaba unos enormes zapatos de plataforma de color plata y sus gruesos tobillos estaban cubiertos de capilares rotos y de picaduras de pulga. Serena se rascó un escozor imaginario.

—¿Seiya? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí con mis niños? —La mujer tenía un extraño acento de voz telefónica.

—Perdona, Freda —dijo Seiya mansamente—, es que… bueno, he venido a saludar a los gatos… para ver si estaban bien… Hola, minino, hola. —Puso una voz tontorrona y saludó agitando los dedos a un persa de cara regia que pasaba por allí; el gato le olisqueó los dedos arrogantemente, lo miró con desdén y acto seguido empezó a enroscarse en las piernas de la mujer.

— ¿A las dos de la puñetera mañana, Seiya? ¿Con la mitad de la ropa fuera? —dijo la mujer, que no parecía convencida.

—Sí, es verdad. Bueno, es que hace mucho calor aquí dentro…

Serena pudo verle los pies, que se movían nerviosos.

—Hum —dijo la mujer—. A mí me parece que la hora de visitar a mis niños ya ha pasado. Y a propósito —añadió con voz más fuerte y decidida, casi como si no estuviera dirigiéndose a Seiya, sino a otra persona—: Esta noche ha habido una verdadera conmoción en tu… piso, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Un señor de edad y muy angustiado que aseguraba ser tu padre ha armado un escándalo por un televisor portátil. El conserje se lo ha llevado de allí, pero el hombre ha dicho a voz en cuello que piensa volver, y que volverá todas las veces que haga falta hasta que recupere su tele portátil. Yo te sugeriría, Seiya, que volvieras inmediatamente a tu «piso» y con tus «compañeros de piso».

Serena la vio inclinarse para acariciar a varios gatos que se le enredaban entre las piernas. Tendría unos setenta años, una extraordinaria pelambrera como algodón de azúcar teñido de amarillo, y la cara embadurnada —aparentemente sin la mediación de un espejo— por todo un apabullante espectro de tonos albaricoque y azul celeste. Serena vio que sus ojos cargados de rímel barrían el suelo como sendos reflectores, escrutaban las camas de los gatos, detrás de los postes, donde se afilaban las uñas, y bajo la mesa de caballete. Serena dio un respingo y recogió aún más las piernas, hecha una pelota.

—Bueno, Seiya —continuó Freda, enderezándose con vigor—, te sugiero que subas arriba ahora mismo y que tú y tus jóvenes amigos estudiéis la posibilidad de acostaros. Esta noche. Cuanto antes. Sabes muy bien que nadie valora el espíritu de la fiesta como Freda, pero ya no son horas para estar de juerga; de hecho, es hora de dormir. Por favor, Seiya. Gracias.

Y dicho esto, se marchó. Serena vio alejarse pesadamente las plataformas por el suelo de cemento. Luego oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta al fondo del garaje y cómo los pasos se perdían a lo lejos.

Volvió a respirar. Salió de debajo de la mesa y Seiya la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó.

— ¿Quién era ésa? —dijo Serena, zafándose suavemente del abrazo, que de repente le parecía demasiado abrumador.

—Freda —respondió él, arrimando la cara a su oreja.

— ¿Y quién es Freda?

—Una vieja loca. La vecina de al lado. Este garaje es suyo. En los años cincuenta fue bailarina de cabaret o algo así; se las da de actriz famosa.

— ¿Son suyos? —preguntó Serena señalando la compañía felina.

—Sí, los tiene aquí porque no le gusta tener el piso lleno de pelos y olor a gato.

—Qué crueldad, ¿no?

Seiya se encogió de hombros y la besó.

— ¿Y qué era todo eso de un viejo y un televisor?

—Yo qué sé —suspiró él—. Este edificio está lleno de pensionistas perturbados que creen que su madre todavía vive y que el país aún está en guerra. El tipo me habrá tomado por otra persona. Seguramente ni siquiera ha tenido nunca un televisor. En fin, ¿a quién le importa un viejo chocho? Ven acá, diosa del sexo. —Sonrió y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, dejándole pocas opciones al respecto—. Eres increíble —le susurró al oído—. Podría estar follando contigo toda la vida.

«Oooh —pensó Serena—, ojalá no lo hubieras dicho. Me siento súper rara ahora mismo.» En realidad, Serena empezaba a pensar que toda la situación era bastante rara. ¿Qué diantre hacía en aquel garaje? ¿A qué venía esconderse en un agujero que apestaba a meados de gato en mitad de la noche para encamarse con un hombre que estaba hecho polvo, ayudada por un cóctel de alcohol y drogas? Sí, quizá había motivos para echar las campanas al vuelo, pero desde luego no era su estilo.

Le constaba que Seiya le había tocado la fibra en el pub, y que luego, ya en su piso, había sabido escucharla, se había mostrado atento, compasivo y bondadoso, y le constaba también que le había administrado un poderoso complemento y que ella había accedido de muy buena gana a bajar allí con él, y recordaba de manera especial lo mucho que le había gustado hacer el amor — ¡había sido una pasada!—, pero ahora… ¿qué demonios hacían allí?

Pese a los sentimientos de amor y afecto hacia él que todavía perduraban, Seiya no era su tipo, en absoluto. Demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, y todo ese negrísimo vello corporal que contrastaba de tal manera con su piel, blanca como la cal, que se le podían contar los folículos uno por uno. Y esas piernas largas y torneadas que parecían de mujer. Ya lo había olvidado. Sus cabellos, a los que con tanto ahínco se había agarrado un par de horas antes, parecían necesitar una buena dosis de champú, y sus manos eran completamente lampiñas y carnosas, como si no tuviera huesos debajo, como si llevara puestos unos guantes de quirófano. Pero lo peor de todo eran los calzoncillos. Santo cielo, Serena nunca se había acostado con un hombre con semejante ropa interior, y menos aún de aquel color amarillo limón.

Y también se estaba fijando en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azul tejano que tanto le habían gustado en la universidad, ahora le resultaban raros. Miraban con demasiada fijeza, traspasaban como sopletes por una puerta metálica. Serena se estremeció un poco.

—Podríamos quedarnos un rato más. Aquí nadie nos encontrará —estaba diciendo él—. Sólo yo conozco este sitio.

¡Y menuda dentadura! Tenía los dientes fatal.

—Sólo media horita más. Dame media hora y veré si esta vez puedo hacerlo aún mejor.

¡Qué! Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Serena se subió las bragas hasta las caderas a toda velocidad, a guisa de simbólico cinturón de castidad, se levantó y se puso el vestido de punto.

—Lo siento, Seiya, pero tengo que volver a casa. En serio. —Miró su reloj—. ¡Mierda! ¡Son casi las dos! Llevamos aquí una eternidad.

—Sí —dijo Seiya, sonriendo, ufano—. Ya lo sé.

—Entonces será mejor que volvamos, ¿eh? —dijo ella alegremente, empezando a ponerse el suéter.

Miró a Seiya. Estaba allí, sentado, con sus calzoncillos color limón, las piernas cruzadas, estrujando uno de sus mugrientos mechones. El abdomen le había formado un pálido pliegue de piel sobre la cintura del slip y un gato siamés viejo y tuerto estaba instalándose cautelosamente en su falda.

Serena se estremeció.

Quería irse a casa.

La chica que se llamaba Jo esperaba nerviosa en el pasillo, toqueteándose la piel en torno a las uñas y con un cigarrillo en la mano, cuando por fin volvieron al piso.

— ¿Dónde cuernos estabas? —le preguntó groseramente a Seiya—. Aquí ha habido un jaleo de la leche. —Miró a Serena con franco desdén y exhaló una nubécula de humo hacia lo alto—. Tu viejo ha estado aquí y ha empezado a gritar como un condenado sobre no sé qué televisor, y luego la bruja de al lado ha venido a fisgar, quejándose del ruido, y…

—Calma —dijo Seiya, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Jo y volviéndose a Serena con una sonrisa en los labios—. Cálmate, por favor. Le estaba enseñando a Serena los gatos de Freda, nada más. Ya estoy aquí.

—Sí, ¿y qué pasa con tu viejo? Ha dicho que piensa venir todas las noches hasta que…

—Vale. Cálmate de una vez. Es sólo un viejo chocho, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con firmeza, poniéndole un dedo en los labios al tiempo que le hacía dar media vuelta. Luego le guiñó un ojo a Serena, antes de empujar suavemente a Jo por la espalda y desaparecer con ella por una de las habitaciones que daban al pasillo.

Serena se quedó allí parpadeando, sintiéndose confusa y un poco estúpida. ¿Iba a volver Seiya? ¿Se suponía que tenía que esperarle? Y ¿qué era todo eso de «su viejo»? Seiya no tenía ningún «viejo». Su padre estaba muerto.

Dos minutos después, dedujo que no iba a volver y que estaba haciendo el tonto, así qué cogió la guía que había sobre la mesita del teléfono, buscó el número de una parada de taxis y marcó…

No quería estar allí ni un minuto más.

Quedó con el taxista frente al bloque de pisos y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo mientras esperaba. Pocos minutos después apareció un Ghia Granada azul marino y Serena montó en el asiento de atrás y le explicó al conductor turco a dónde quería que la llevara.

Le escocía la zona entre las piernas y los muslos le dolían un poco. Tenía la piel tirante y dolorida en torno a la boca y sentía la cabeza espesa y abotargada, llena de imágenes confusas y pensamientos borrosos. Las luces de las farolas y los escaparates bailaban frente a sus ojos y formaban puntitos en sus retinas.

Serena no sabía lo que había pasado durante la noche. No sabía quién era, dónde había estado ni adónde iba.

Estaba sola.

Quería darse un baño.

Quería irse a casa.

* * *

><p>A las siete en punto, Dar se despertó sobresaltado por un sueño muy peculiar pero agradable acerca de Kylie Minogue y unos cucuruchos de helado que compartía con Darien, que le lamía la oreja con su hocico grasiento y apestoso a curry.<p>

Imaginando que tan urgente despertar podía tener algo que ver con la vejiga llena de Darien y su apremiante necesidad de vaciarla —eso sin contar con los inesperados efectos que la cena de la noche anterior pudiera haber causado en su delicado estómago—, Dar se levantó de un salto, se puso unos bóxers y animó al perrito a ir hacia la sala de estar dándole una palmada en los cuartos traseros con la esperanza de que saltara sobre la supina Rei, que estaba acurrucada en el sofá-cama de Dar, y le transmitiera la noticia de que su vejiga estaba a tope.

El plan no funcionó. En lugar de ir hacia su dueña, Darien se sentó en el suelo a los pies de la cama, mirando implorante a Dar y gimoteando bajito, con un grano de arroz amarillo colgando resueltamente de sus grasientos bigotes. Dar dio unas palmadas sobre el edredón que cubría a Rei en un intento de persuadir a Darien para que le fuese con el cuento a ella, pero el perro se lo quedó mirando como si Dar fuera un poco retrasado y lloriqueó otra vez. Dar comprendió que sólo tenía tres opciones:

Despertar a la angelical Rei, bella durmiente, e insistir en que bajara ella al perro.

Asumir él la responsabilidad del vaciado de vejiga.

O dejar que el perro se meara en la alfombra.

La opción «a» parecía un poco cruel, y la opción «c» estaba completamente descartada, lo que le dejaba una sola alternativa factible. Sin embargo, eran las siete de la mañana, seguía lloviendo, y Dar tendría que vestirse para sacar al perrito, pues el piso no tenía salida a ningún patio o jardín. Todas estas consideraciones eran espantosas, y fue su sentido de la anticipación lo que le decidió a agarrar con cautela al perro por su panza huesuda, avanzar entre los restos de cena rápida esparcidos por el suelo de la cocina y sostenerlo con firmeza fuera de la ventana sobre los primeros ruidos de la hora punta en Camden Road, mientras emitía un suave bisbiseo para estimular la apertura de la uretra de Darien.

El perro reaccionó mal a la tesitura en la que se encontraba y empezó a agitarse como un loco en las manos de Dar y a mirarlo con ojos desorbitados como preguntándole: « ¿Por qué tratas de asesinarme? ¿Qué te he hecho yo, pobre de mí?»

Dar ajustó la posición de sus dedos en la barriga de Darien y empezó a presionar con las yemas el punto donde imaginaba que estaría la vejiga, tratando de sacar lo que había dentro como quien vacía una botella de agua caliente. Esto le gustó aún menos a Darien, que empezó a sacudir las patitas con mayor urgencia que antes, hasta que al final Dar notó que el animal se relajaba, y suspiró con alivio al ver que un chorrito de orina canina brotaba elegantemente de entre las patas del animal, como si de un querubín de piedra en una fuente se tratara: chorrito que describió un suave arco para caer en cascada hacia las ramas bajas del castaño que había frente a la ventana.

—Así se hace —dijo Dar—. Buen chico…

—¡Oh, no! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué haces?

Dar se dio un susto de muerte al oír la penetrante voz femenina que reverberó en toda la cocina, y notó que unas manos lo apartaban de la ventana.

— ¡Déjalo en el suelo! ¡Suéltalo ya, por Dios!

Dar giró en redondo de inmediato y, sin verificar primero que el perro hubiese vaciado del todo la vejiga, vio horrorizado cómo el chorrito aún alegre y parabólico rociaba generosamente las superficies de la cocina, los fogones, el fregadero y, por último, la parte delantera de las bragas y el sujetador de Rei y un rollo de papel de plata que tenía a sus pies.

Dar apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar el desastre, porque éste quedó enseguida superado por la erotiquísima imagen de Rei en ropa interior, que, pese a los arroyuelos de orín canino que bajaban por su abdomen súper liso y se colaban por la cintura de sus bragas, parecía una diosa griega. Dar tragó saliva. El chorro de pipí cesó tan bruscamente como había surgido, y los tres se encontraron pegados al suelo de la cocina y mudos de asombro, conmocionados, mientras se oía el goteo de las últimas partículas de pipí que chocaban contraías baldosas del suelo… splish… splish… splish.

Rei abrió la boca y miró con cara de asco su cuerpo vilmente humedecido, con el gesto cada vez más crispado al comprobar su espantosa situación.

— ¡Eeeeegs! —graznó, agitando los brazos inútilmente—. ¡Qué asco!

Dar soltó al perro, que empezó á patinar y a deslizarse en los charcos que él había causado. :

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Rei! Cuanto lo siento… Santo Dios… ven… —Cogió una bayeta recién comprada que había junto al fregadero—. Deja que te ayude… —Empezó a limpiar el cuerpo rígido de Rei, procurando evitar las partes pudendas, lo que no era fácil, puesto que allí era donde mayor había sido el desperfecto.

— ¡Eeeeegs! —exclamó nuevamente Rei.

—Toma —dijo él, pasándole la bayeta—, limpia tú los… el resto… Mientras tanto, yo te prepararé la ducha.

— ¡Eeeeegs! —repitió una vez más Rei, cogiéndole el paño con remilgo y frotándose la entrepierna. Dar procuró no mirar demasiado el suave vello que asomaba de las bragas cuando pasó junto a ella camino del cuarto de baño.

Tuvo que sortear diversas pertenencias de Rei en las tinieblas de lo que hasta el día anterior había salido su salón y ahora era, a todas luces, el dormitorio de ella. Las dos maletas habían quedado abiertas en el suelo, con sus entrañas desparramadas aquí y allá en montoncitos. Había nada menos que tres vasos de agua sobre la mesita contigua a la cama y pilas de papeles esparcidas por todas partes. Dar tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de empezar a poner orden y cerró los puños con fuerza en su travesía, repitiéndose para sus adentros: «No seas borde, no seas borde.»

El cuarto de baño estaba también irreconocible, con su sofisticado despliegue de frascos y tarros de color blanco que contenían toda suerte de potingues para la limpieza y acondicionamiento general de las lentillas de Rei —que Dar no había reparado que llevaba—, más un surtido de productos de belleza en envases de color menta que prometían realizar auténticos milagros —según le pareció a Dar—, y por último una bolsa decididamente enorme de bolas de algodón que descansaba sobre la cisterna. Rei había utilizado también una de las toallas de Dar, lo que desbarataba absolutamente su asignación semanal de toallas, y había dejado la alfombrilla de la bañera en el suelo, en vez de dejarla en el borde, y estaba todavía húmeda, pese a que se había bañado la noche anterior; y además, oh, Dios, había finiquitado un rollo de papel higiénico y había dejado el nuevo sobre el vacío, así, sin más, en precario equilibrio, cuando solo tenía —qué sencillo era— que haber tirado el antiguo a la papelera y poner el nuevo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, cómo podía nadie ser tan gandul! No seas borde…

Abrió la ducha, comprobó la temperatura, puso bien las toallas, sustituyó el rollo de papel higiénico y ordenó de manera satisfactoria todos los frascos de Rei para luego volver a la cocina, donde Darien seguía donde él lo había dejado, hecho una pelota en un charco de su propio pis, preguntándose dónde estaba y por qué un desconocido trataba de arrojarlo por la ventana, y donde Rei continuaba restregándose con la hasta-hacía-sólo-cinco-minutos-nueva-pero-ahora-desechable bayeta.

Dar se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina y se quedó un momento contemplando no el caos reinante, ni las manchas de pipí perruno, ni los trocitos de salsa de color cúrcuma que manchaban las porosas baldosas blancas del suelo, ni los granos de arroz aceitoso que empezaban a solidificarse en el suelo, sino la gloriosa presencia física de Rei, ahora de espaldas a él, con sus largas piernas separadas de un modo un tanto extraño para facilitar su limpieza, con sus cabellos que se balanceaban al sol que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana y su elástica ropa interior tan blanca… Parecía una de las modelos de los envoltorios que Dar había visto en M&S. Qué pedazo de mujer. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla escapar hacía años? Debería haberla seguido hasta los confines de la tierra, debería haber estado en la iglesia diez años atrás para impedir que se casara con ese Nicolas, debería haber peleado por ella. Mujeres como Rei sólo aparecían una vez en la vida, ¿o no?

Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas cuando Rei se dio bruscamente la vuelta allí mismo, lo miró con los ojos llorosos y desorbitados, se llevó una mano a la boca y salió en tromba apartándolo de en medio con la otra mano y corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le gritó él, y la siguió.

Llegó a tiempo de ver cómo Rei se aferraba con una mano al lavabo, apartaba con la otra los cabellos de su cara y vomitaba espasmódicamente.

« ¡Dios! —Pensó Dar para sus adentros—, ¡en el lavabo no, por favor! ¿Para qué está el inodoro?» Pero lo que dijo fue:

— ¡Oh, Rei! Pobrecilla, ¿te encuentras bien?

Luego le palmeó la espalda y le llevó un vaso de agua. Ella le aseguró que estaba bien mientras se sentaba temblando y tiritando en el borde de la bañera. Su cremosa piel parecía húmeda y pegajosa, y asía el vaso como quien se agarra a un salvavidas en medio de la tempestad.

Dar salió del baño cuando ella dijo que quería ducharse y se paseó a ciegas por la revuelta sala de estar. Hizo caso omiso del deplorable desorden y del desorientado animal en la cocina y se dirigió hacia el santuario de su dormitorio. Se dejó caer en la cama y giró la cabeza para mirar la hora. Las siete y cuarto. ¿Tantas cosas desagradables en tan poco tiempo? ¿Era posible que todo hubiera ido tan desastrosamente mal en el transcurso de sólo quince minutos? Miró hacia el otro lado, encogió las piernas y cerró los ojos. Enseguida empezó a tener imágenes de Rei en ropa interior, pero esta vez sin el perro, ni el curry, ni el pipí, ni el vómito: esta vez solamente Rei, su ropa interior y él…

Cuando el despertador sonó a las 8:15, Dar había tenido ya un par de ensoñaciones fastuosas y se había tocado prolongada y —creía él— merecidamente, y empezaba a sentirse preparado para empezar de nuevo el día, relegando al olvido su primer intento.

Había dejado de llover y el sol entraba ahora a raudales por las cortinas. Rei se había puesto unos tejanos descoloridos, unas botas negras de piel de cocodrilo con tacón alto y un polo negro cuando él entró en la sala de estar, ahora con las cortinas descorridas. Rei era una de las pocas mujeres que estaban bien con tejanos, en opinión de Dar. Se hallaba agachada en el suelo y hojeaba frenéticamente sus papeles, esparciendo todavía más los montoncitos mientras sorbía una taza de café. Se volvió al notar la presencia de Dar.

— ¡Hola! —lo saludó, radiante—. ¿Te has recuperado ya de lo de antes?

—Creo que sí —dijo él, rascándose la cabeza y apoyándose en el brazo del sofá-cama, que según comprobó estaba aún por hacer.

—Siento lo que ha pasado. Siento haberte gritado por lo del perro. Debería haber imaginado que no pretendías hacerle daño; creo que a veces lo protejo demasiado.

—Oh —dijo Dar, echando tierra de por medio—, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras? Ya sabes… —Se frotó la barriga.

—Dios mío. ¡Perdona también por eso! Últimamente tengo las tripas un poco revueltas. ¡La próxima vez intentaré hacerlo en el váter! —dijo, poniéndose de pie y frotándose las rodillas.

—Bah, no seas tonta. No pasa nada: Además, cuando uno tiene que vomitar, tiene qué vomitar, ¿no? —rió como un bobo y carraspeó un poco.

—Bueno, ¿has sabido algo de Serena?

Dar se sobresaltó un poco. Rei tenía la rara habilidad de hacer preguntas difíciles en las coyunturas más inesperadas.

—Sí —dijo, lacónico—. Ayer por la tarde hablé con ella. Tuvimos otra pelea…

— ¿Por mí?

Dar negó con la cabeza.

—No. Por ella. Es una idiota. Vuelve a salir con el capullo con quien salía en la universidad. Se vieron anoche. No la entiendo.

—Pues yo sí —dijo Rei, decidida—. Trata de volver a ti, me parece.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Es evidente. Está cabreada contigo por mí, y llama a su ex novio para ver si te pone celoso.

—Oh, no digas ridiculeces.

—En absoluto. Quiere que sepas cómo se siente. Si no, ¿por qué iba a decidir, precisamente ahora, ponerse otra vez en contacto con ese tío?

Dar se encogió de hombros, malhumorado.

— ¿Piensas llamarla?

—No. —Dar era consciente de que estaba actuando como un niño, pero le daba igual. Si Serena se empeñaba en actuar como una cría, él también.

—Los dos os comportáis como niños —suspiró Rei—. Es como cuando íbamos a la escuela, ¿te acuerdas?, cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir juntos y Serena dejó de dirigirte la palabra. Han pasado doce años y todo sigue igual: es patético. —Recogió un montón de papeles y los golpeó ligeramente contra el suelo para enderezar las esquinas.

—Ha empezado ella —dijo Dar, todavía en plan crío.

—Ya, ¿y por qué no lo terminas tú? Llámala por teléfono y dile: «Está bien, Sere, ¿vamos a tomar algo?» Saldréis, hablaréis, y dentro de una hora todo volverá a la normalidad. Te lo garantizo. En serio. Vosotros dos deberíais estar casados, en vez de siempre peleados. ¡Es enervante!

Dar dio un respingo ante este nuevo comentario sobre él y Serena.

— ¿Quieres más café? —preguntó, señalando la taza con la mirada.

—Pues… no, gracias —dijo ella—. La verdad es que ya llego tarde.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Adónde?

—Oh, nada importante en realidad. Dentro de veinte minutos tengo que estar en Surrey.

Rei se enfrascó en sus cosas, por lo que Dar pensó que era mejor no sondearla y decidió ir a la cocina a hacerse un café. Le alarmó comprobar que Rei había podido prepararse una taza de café, además de un bol de cereales con leche caliente (la cacerola de aspecto pringoso había quedado tal cual en el fregadero), sin sentirla necesidad de limpiar los meados de Darien ni de recoger siquiera los envases del curry del maldito suelo. Se quedó sin habla durante unos instantes, consciente de que, aunque él era más limpio y tenía un nivel de exigencia más elevado que la mayoría, pocas personas podía haber en el mundo que tuvieran estómago para preparar comida en medio de restos de curry y orines de perro.

Rei entró en la cocina mientras ordenaba el contenido de su bolsa y cogía las llaves de repuesto que él le había dado la noche anterior, llevando mal puesta sobre los hombros una cazadora negra de piel de oveja.

—Esto… —empezó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, Dar, tengo que pedirte un favor.

«Oh, Dios —pensó Dar—, ¿de qué se tratará ahora?»

—Por supuesto —dijo, sonriendo—. ¡Adelante!

—Bueno, es que confiaba en que… si no es demasiado problema, quizá podrías quedarte hoy con Darien. —Le sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Dar.

—Normalmente no te lo pediría, pero tengo que coger el tren y qué sé yo qué más, y no sé cuándo volveré, y me sería mucho más fácil si Darien no estuviera conmigo…

—Pero es que yo… tengo que ir a trabajar, Rei. No podré cuidar de él. ¿No puedes dejarlo aquí?

Rei compuso un gesto de tristeza.

—Cuando lo dejo solo se porta fatal y hace unos ruidos horribles, como si degollaran a una cabra o algo así. Y se mea adrede en las camas. Y come cosas: papel higiénico, lo primero que encuentra. Es un demonio. ¿No puedes llevarlo contigo? Es muy pequeñito y está bien educado… Mételo debajo de la mesa. Estoy segura de que a nadie le importará. —El gesto fue ahora de súplica.

—Mira, no se trata de mí. Es por mi jefe. Viene gente muy importante a la oficina, y no creo que le gustara demasiado tener a Darien rondando por allí.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no le importará; es más, me juego algo a que le encanta mi perrito. Por favor, Dar, te lo suplico. Esta noche te devolveré el favor: haré mi famosa cazuela de cordero, ¡es el plato favorito de Nicolas! ¡Por favor!

Dar miró los enormes ojos violetas de Rei y percibió que sus minúsculas reservas de determinación disminuían rapidísimamente. A Toby no le importaría el perro —seguramente le parecería estupendo tener un perro rondando por la oficina—, y estaba convencido de que Darien sabría comportarse al menos un día. Además, la pobre Rei necesitaba que le hiciera ese favor a toda costa; luego le estaría muy agradecida, y, por regla general, una mujer agradecida era una cosa a tener muy en cuenta.

Hizo que sí con la cabeza, sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no?

Rei lo abrazó una vez más y Dar pensó para sus adentros que estaba acumulando una considerable provisión de puntos y que el día menos pensado todos estos detalles de buen samaritano empezarían a dar dividendos, sin duda, así que le devolvió el abrazo y pensó en las breves, blancas y luminosas prendas que ella llevaba debajo de toda aquella ropa.

Rei no volvió al piso de Dar hasta las diez y media de la noche. No le dijo dónde había estado y Dar no se lo preguntó. Tampoco hubo la menor mención de la «famosa» cazuela de cordero

.

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

Serena tenía la que podía calificarse, con toda justicia, la peor resaca de su vida. Sin ningún género de dudas. Le dolía la cabeza, el corazón le iba a cien, la sangre le hervía, su estómago era una pelota en movimiento y se sentía completamente desdichada. Le estaba costando muchos esfuerzos encajar las piezas del rompecabezas de la víspera. Recordaba más o menos haber practicado el sexo con Seiya (¡puaj!), pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ocurrir semejante cosa.

Había conseguido levantarse de la cama hacía tres cuartos de hora, y desde entonces había ido arrastrando su cuerpo doliente por todo el piso tratando de que hiciera las cosas que solía hacer por la mañana, como lavarse el pelo, prepararse unas tostadas y cepillarse los dientes. Había sido extraordinariamente difícil y desagradable, pero más o menos lo había conseguido, y se disponía ya a ir al trabajo cuando oyó que sonaba el teléfono.

—Hola —suspiró con dolor, sentándose en el brazo del sofá. Esperaba oír la voz de su madre diciéndole alguna patochada, como que había estado haciendo limpieza y había encontrado su viejo corrector dental y si quería que fuera a llevárselo ese fin de semana, o si mejor lo tiraba…

— ¿Está la mujer más sexy de Kentish Town? —preguntó una voz masculina.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Hola, cariño. Soy yo, Seiya.

Serena experimentó un repentino nudo en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Oh, sí, perdona. —Serena se dejó caer de lado en el sofá—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo estupendamente. ¿Y tú?

—Pues no mucho, la verdad.

— ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Bueno, no me extraña. Con todo el vodka que te zampaste, y luego la… bueno, eso que te di, ya sabes…

— ¿El qué?

—La pastilla.

— ¿Qué pastilla?

—Pues ésa, la que te di cuando estabas preocupada por ciertas cosas.

¡Ah, claro! ¡El éxtasis! ¡Dios santo! Entonces… se había tomado un éxtasis, ¿no? ¡Cielos! Tenía treinta años y acababa de tomarse su primer Ex. Claro, por eso pasó lo que pasó después.

—Es posible que hoy te sientas un poco decaída, un poco depre. Procura tomar café en abundancia. Y estar muy ocupada.

Dios, pero qué estúpida había sido. Podía haber muerto. Ya se imaginaba los titulares: fotógrafa hallada muerta tras haber ingerido un cóctel letal de alcohol y drogas. «Fue una estúpida», declaró la policía.

—Sí. Bueno. Lo intentaré… Gracias. —Hundió la cara en los cojines del sofá y cerró los ojos. El teléfono había enmudecido al otro extremo de la línea, pero se sentía tan mal que era incapaz de decir nada.

—Oye, Serena. —La voz de Seiya rompió el silencio—. ¿Sabes qué? No he dormido desde que te marchaste. Me he pasado toda la noche en vela. Pensando en ti, en nosotros… y en que es estupendo que todavía estemos juntos.

«Oh, no —pensó Serena—, lo que faltaba.»

—He estado aguantando las ganas de llamarte. Quería darte las gracias… por llamarme el otro día, por lo de anoche, por escuchar, por ser como eres.

Serena quería estar a la altura de tanto entusiasmo, decir algo bonito —Seiya le daba tanta lástima…—, pero sólo acertó a emitir una risa exangüe.

—Todo lo que te dije anoche iba en serio, ¿sabes? Todo.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? Serena no podía recordarlo.

—Eres… muy especial.

«Oooh —pensó Serena—, para ya.»

—Bueno, yo… estaba pensando… ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde? Pensaba que igual podíamos… no sé, vernos. O algo.

Serena se incorporó. Esto era demasiado, realmente demasiado para un jueves a las ocho y media de la mañana y con una resaca de aúpa.

—Ah —tartamudeó—, ¿más tarde, dices? El caso es que me voy a Barcelona el fin de semana y…

—Sí, claro. Entiendo. Querrás acostarte temprano, ¿no?

—Sí. Más o menos.

— ¿Y cuándo vuelves? Quizá podríamos quedar después…

—Vuelvo el martes por la noche.

—Ya. Entonces ¿a finales de la semana que viene?

—Sí. Quizá.

—Estupendo —dijo él, y se quedó callado otra vez—. Esto, Serena… —dijo al cabo.

—Sí.

—Sólo quería decirte que me alegro de que hayas vuelto a mi vida. Es como un milagro, ¿sabes?, un verdadero milagro.

Otra risa exangüe.

—… Y la semana que viene, cuando nos veamos, te lo voy a demostrar, te demostraré lo mucho que te quiero.

Serena sintió un desagradable aleteo dentro de la barriga.

—Jamás debí dejarte. Nunca debí permitir que mi ego se interpusiera entre nosotros. Ahora tengo más experiencia y he aprendido muchas cosas, y de una cosa me he dado cuenta, y es que lo que más importa en la vida es el amor verdadero y que nada debería interponerse, jamás. Y tú eras mi verdadero amor, Serena. Lo sabía entonces y, te juro, lo sé también ahora.

Serena notó que las mejillas se le ruborizaban de terror.

—Todavía no puedo creer que sea tan afortunado como para tener una segunda oportunidad contigo. Esta vez quiero que salga bien, quiero que sea perfecto. ¿Qué dices? Quedamos en que te llamo el martes próximo, ¿vale? Y nos vemos donde quieras.

—Sí —dijo Serena, sin saber qué más añadir, mientras se preguntaba, y no por primera vez en su vida, por qué era tan difícil decir «no»—. Por supuesto.

Y hasta que no hubo colgado el teléfono no se dio cuenta de que su voz había subido al menos doce octavas durante la conversación, de modo que sus palabras de despedida habían sonado como Sandra Dickinson harta de helio.

Se preguntó a qué podía deberse, pero decidió que en el fondo no importaba.

A la mañana siguiente Dar esperó a oír que Rei salía del piso y bajaba a saltos las escaleras. Entonces se levantó de la cama y fue al salón.

Cielo santo: un verdadero infierno. Esta vez Rei ni siquiera había descorrido las cortinas. Una montañita de copos en proceso de incrustarse en la mesita de centro, la mitad de su guardarropa esparcida sobre la cama, y Darien tiritando de mala manera debajo del radiador.

«Fantástico», murmuró Dar en voz baja.

Fue a apagar el televisor. Las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana no era hora para ver a Johnny Vaughan, al menos para él. Descorrió las cortinas y se asomó a la ventana. Rei estaba en la acera de enfrente paseándose de un lado al otro y mirando su reloj. Jo, qué buena estaba. Se había puesto unos leotardos que acentuaban la forma de sus fantásticas piernas, unas blanquísimas zapatillas de tenis y un anorak hasta las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una especie de moño esponjoso que saltaba arriba y abajo conforme caminaba, de tal manera que parecía un caballo de doma. Un pony muy hermoso, eso sí.

Apareció un taxi, frenó chirriando frente a ella, y segundos después desaparecía con ella.

Dar se rascó la barbilla, bostezó y dio media vuelta para ir a la cocina, hechizado por el aroma del café recién hecho. No había dado un paso, cuando retrocedió de dolor, agarrándose la rodilla y frotándose con furor la planta del pie.

— ¡Aaaargh! ¡Me cago en la puta! —chilló, saltando a la pata coja. Miró hacia él suelo: había pisado uno de los zapatos de tacón alto de Rei, y justo en el tacón.

¿Qué hacía un zapato de Rei allí en medio? ¿Dónde estaba el otro? ¿Por qué no podía guardarlos a pares, como un ser humano normal?

Sintió que la ira le salía del pecho. Cogió el zapato asesino y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la sala. A continuación se dejó caer sobre el brazo del sofá e inspiró hondo varias veces para calmar su rabia interior.

No podía soportarlo, realmente no podía. Sabía que era un imbécil, que cualquier otra persona no habría dado mayor importancia a toda esa… mierda, tanto trasto por todas partes, ropa y demás, papeles, perros y putos cristales. Cualquier otro pensaría, bueno, nada es perfecto, es sólo por unos días, y ella es una amiga y tampoco hay para tanto. Pero Dar no podía, sencillamente. Esto le ponía de los nervios. No podía concentrarse. No podía relajarse. Es que no podía ni respirar, joder.

Fue cojeando hasta el equipo de música y pasó el dedo por la sección «B» de su colección de compactos. Esto sólo podía arreglarlo una persona.

Colocó el disco con gran reverencia, cerró la bandeja del lector y pulsó «play». Había música para diferentes momentos. Música para trabajar (Radiohead, Travis, los Manics), para bañarse (Paul Westerberg, Paul Weller), para cocinar y hacer la colada (Blondie, Abba, recopilaciones de los años setenta), para hacer el amor (Portishead, Chris Isaaks, Dean Martin), para bailar (la banda sonora de Fiebre del sábado noche o cualquier cosa de Northern Soul), y había música para ordenar, y cuando el desorden era de esta magnitud, sólo había un hombre para ello.

El único.

El Padrino.

James.

Brown.

Dar subió el volumen justo hasta el punto anterior en que toda la casa empezaba a vibrar, y se puso en faena.

Ordenar era una de las ocupaciones preferidas de Dar; claro que esta vez era más complicado porque las cosas no eran suyas. Resultaba extraño, cosas de la vida de otra persona, objetos que procedían de estantes y armarios de una casa en la que nunca había estado, en una parte del país que nunca había visitado.

Y el grueso de lo ordenable era ropa interior.

Darien permaneció tembloroso bajo el radiador, observando a Dar mientras éste recogía pantalones de vestir, sudaderas, tejanos y jerséis de cachemir, y lo iba doblando todo con la máxima meticulosidad. Episode. Phase Eight. Donna Karan. Marks & Spencer. Tommy Hilfiger.

Amontonó de cualquier manera las prendas de ropa interior, fingiendo desinterés por ellas, como si fueran viejos calcetines de rugby, como si estuvieran observándolo en espera de algún síntoma de debilidad.

Recogió los tazones, los boles y los vasos de agua y lo dejó todo en el fregadero. Dobló el edredón y lo metió en el armario del vestíbulo junto con las almohadas. Puso el sofá-cama en su sitio, rescató los cojines que estaban esparcidos por la habitación, los ahuecó con avidez y los dispuso perfectamente solapados entre sí contra el respaldo del sofá.

Retrocedió para contemplar su obra, crispando la cara al tiempo que lanzaba un agudo al unísono con James Brown. Bien, y ahora ¿dónde meter toda esta ropa cara tan bien doblada? Vio una de las voluminosas maletas de Rei en un rincón, la arrastró al centro de la sala y la abrió. Y entonces se quedó petrificado. Papeles. Montañas de papeles. Hojas sueltas en carpetas de plástico transparente. Cuadernos. Dosieres. Cartas.

Pistas.

De nuevo, actuando como si fuera un circuito cerrado de televisión, fingió que no veía nada.

«No, señor —pensó—, yo no soy de los que husmean en las cosas ajenas, faltaría más. Ni hablar. Yo no.»

Confió en que las personas imaginarias que lo observaban en su imaginario monitor quedaran impresionadas por su contención.

Apartó un poco los papeles para hacer sitio a la ropa y permitió que su mirada recorriera la carta que estaba encima de todo mientras iba dejando la ropa, prenda por prenda, en la maleta. Era una carta de aspecto oficial, en papel vergé blanco.

Dar la examinó rápidamente.

.

.

_Rosemary Bentall_

_Psicólogo clínico_

_The Old School Buildings_

_Liverpool Road_

_Chester_

_Teléfono: 01244 555000_

_Fax: 01244 555129_

_10 de noviembre de 1999_

_Sra. Rei Kumada_

_Dorrington Lodge_

_Chester CH87LN_

_Querida Rei:_

_He intentado llamarla desde que salió ayer por la tarde de nuestra sesión, pero su casera no ha podido decirme dónde se encontraba._

_Me tiene usted muy preocupada, Rei, y sólo espero que no haya cumplido su amenaza de regresar a Londres. Entiendo la necesidad de destapar el pasado, sobre todo a la luz de lo que me explicó ayer, pero tengo la clara impresión de que este viaje no redundará en beneficio suyo sino que, de hecho, irá en detrimento de sus avances en esta fase de la terapia. Ambas hemos trabajado mucho para alcanzar este punto, y marcharse ahora puede poner en peligro su recuperación._

_No obstante, si persiste en seguir adelante con sus planes, entonces le recomiendo que hable de ello con Nicolas. Él la ha apoyado en todo a lo largo de estos años, y cerrarle las puertas sería injusto, tanto para él como para usted._

_No creo que haya nada más que decir, salvo insistir una vez más en que siga mi consejo y aplace esta visita hasta que se sienta más fuerte._

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Rosie_

_Dra. Rosemary Bentall_

.

.

Dar cerró la boca, carraspeó y apiló rápidamente el resto de la ropa sobre los papeles.

El corazón le latía al compás de la música mientras intentaba ocuparse de sus cosas, pero le era imposible actuar con normalidad. ¿Qué significaba «destapar el pasado»? ¿Y por qué diantres iba Rei al psicólogo? Rei no estaba mal de la cabeza. Bueno, sí, creía en eso de los cristales y en el feng shui, era un desastre en cuanto a orden y organización, pero, de loca, nada.

Esto cambiaba un poco las cosas. Cuando le dijo que había venido a Londres «para aclararse un poco», él lo había interpretado como que deseaba alejarse de Nicolas; había pensando que Rei quería reflexionar sobre su matrimonio, razón por la cual él había procurado no entrometerse. Y ahora resultaba que no tenía nada que ver con su matrimonio, sino con el pasado. Un pasado del cual él formaba parte. Esto, ahora, le incumbía. Dar tenía derecho a saber.

Se disponía a cerrar la cremallera de la maleta cuando se le ocurrió una cosa. Cogió un bolígrafo y anotó el teléfono de la doctora Rosemary Bentall. Por si acaso. Aunque seguramente no lo necesitaría.

Pero si una mujer de Chester, con título y consulta privada, estaba preocupada por Rei, él también.

El día anterior, Serena había recibido una llamada telefónica muy inesperada. De Rei.

La había dejado totalmente perpleja, teniendo en cuenta que tenía una resaca de campeonato, por no hablar del sentimiento de culpa, el nerviosismo y el remordimiento con que sus temerarios actos del miércoles por la noche la estaban atormentando.

—Hola —le había dicho ella, airosamente, como si fueran grandes amigas—, soy yo, Rei.

—Oh —había dicho Serena—, qué tal.

—Anoche estuve hablando con Dar —había continuado la otra.

«Sí —pensó Serena—, y que lo digas.»

—Me contó que ibas a un gimnasio.

—Pues… sí.

Rei le preguntaba si tendría inconveniente en que la acompañara algún día al gimnasio, porque —según sus propias y graciosas palabras— empezaba a sentirse un poco gorda. Por lo visto, cuando vivía en el campo solía ir a correr a diario, y echaba de menos un poco de ejercicio; ah, y el motivo por el que no le apetecía correr aquí en Londres era que le daba vergüenza que la gente viera cómo se le «meneaba el trasero».

Si había algo más molesto que una chica de natural delgada, era una chica de natural delgada que se pasaba el día diciendo que estaba gorda.

De modo que Serena tardó aproximadamente un segundo y medio en encontrar una respuesta y, como era incapaz de emplear la palabra «no», sólo se le había ocurrido decir: «Por supuesto, no hay ningún inconveniente; me parece estupendo.»

Nadie más tenía la culpa.

Rei llegó a casa de Serena el viernes por la mañana a las ocho en punto. Serena había conseguido olvidarse del asunto hasta las siete y media, de modo que la última media hora la pasó yendo de acá para allá como una loca, tratando simultáneamente de poner orden en el piso, fumigar y arreglarse lo mejor posible.

Cuando el timbre sonó a las ocho, no había conseguido ninguna de las tres cosas. Había sido incapaz de encontrar la ropa sexy que solía ponerse para el gimnasio, prendas caras de colores brillantes (morado, negro y rojo) que tan bien se le ajustaban al cuerpo, haciéndola más flaca y dándole un aspecto de gladiador, y en cambio había tenido que ponerse aquel chándal holgado — ¡gris!, nada menos— que la hacía parecer como esas amas de casa culibajas y de baja autoestima que no saben que el marido se lo monta con su secretaria.

Había intentado recogerse el pelo en una especie de coleta deportiva y garbosa, pero el resultado recordaba más bien a una hogaza de pan rústico dentro de la cual podían haberse escondido dos pajaritos. Y luego, en un intento de eliminar la pestilencia de tres semanas de emisiones de Marlboro Lights (las ventanas habían estado cerradas desde entonces), no había conseguido otra cosa que romper el cristal de la cocina. Hecho puñeteras trizas. Ni pajolera idea de cómo había ocurrido. Y ahora, por el mellado agujero, se colaba un viento glacial de fuerza diez. Había pegado encima una bolsa de plástico, pero en vano, y, como no tenía tiempo para llamar al cristalero, simplemente rezó para que los cacos de su barrio no atinaran a asaltar su propiedad en la hora y pico que ella iba a estar ausente.

Abrió la puerta casi sin aliento, y lo que vio, como era de esperar, fue la imagen de la perfección femenina. Allí estaba, con sus cabellos inmaculadamente recogidos atrás en una fastuosa cola de caballo, el cuerpo embutido en unas sencillas mallas de algodón negro, top del mismo color y un enorme y envolvente anorak, también negro, que le daba aspecto de muñequita frágil. ¡Pum! Su piel relucía como si ya hubiera corrido dos kilómetros, y la sonrisa le iba de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Hola! No llego tarde, ¿verdad? —dijo, casi babeando.

—No, qué va… —Serena se percató en ese momento de que se había dejado el cigarrillo entre los labios y rápidamente lo transfirió a sus dedos—. En absoluto… Pasa.

Serena no era una atolondrada. Por regla general. No era de esas mujeres incapaces de salir por la puerta sin hacerse una carrera en las medias: o de preparar una lasaña sin prender fuego a la casa. Normalmente sabía dominarse y dominar la situación. Entonces ¿por qué ahora estaba a punto de chillar ante la mera presencia, la mera existencia de una tal Rei Hino? Era patético. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, literalmente cualquier otra, le habría dicho: «Pasa, perdona el caos, y la peste a colilla. Estoy hecha unos zorros, ¿no?» ¿Por qué diablos sentía la abrumadora necesidad de ser perfecta a ojos de Rei?

— ¡Guau! —Exclamó ésta, entrando en el atiborrado pasillo—, qué piso más increíble. Me encanta cómo has decorado las paredes. —Estaba pasando los dedos por el papel de color rosa—. ¿Dónde compras estas cosas?

—Son envoltorios de bombones. Encontré una caja llena cuando se mudaron los del estudio que hay en el piso de arriba. No sabes los sudores que me costó poner todo eso.

—Es asombroso —suspiró Rei—, hay que ver qué imaginación tienes. A mí jamás se me habría ocurrido. Qué original.

Dios. Otra vez con lo mismo, otra vez con esas chorradas de qué-humilde-soy-y-qué-mierdecita-al-lado-de-alguien-como-tú.

— ¡Oooh! ¡Qué preciosidad! —Exclamó Rei, examinando los minúsculos motivos del papel que cubría las paredes del salón—. Es el Conejo Miffy, ¿verdad? —Se llevó los dedos índices al labio superior, formando una X con ellos, y luego rió—. Me encantaba Miffy. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Oh —Serena rechinó los dientes, de tan empalagosa que se estaba poniendo la otra—, en una tienda para niños de Crouch End que estaba liquidando existencias. Por lo visto este papel no tenía éxito…

—Increíble. Absolutamente increíble… Está muy bien pensado, porque de lejos parecen florecitas y hasta que estás muy cerca no ves lo que es. Yo, en lo que a decoración se refiere, no paso del papel magnolia.

También le encantó el coche, cómo no.

—A esto lo llamo yo sexo sobre ruedas. ¿Qué marca es?

—Un Alfa Spider.

—Elegantísimo. Qué suerte tienes, Serena. Yo sólo he conducido un Renault Clio, que es mono, pero no muy sexy que digamos.

«Sí —pensó Serena—, tú dale que te pego. Si te rebajas un poco más acabarás por dejar de existir, acabarás difuminándote en el éter.» O esta chica tenía la autoestima realmente por los suelos, o no sabía comunicarse de otra manera con mujeres que no eran tan hermosas como ella. Serena casi prefería a la Rei arrogante y engreída de antaño.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo justa con ella. Sabía que Rei sólo trataba de ser amable, de mostrarle toda su camaradería femenina; pero ahí estaba el problema. Ella no era así, todo sonaba falso y postizo. No era la Rei Hino que Serena había conocido y odiado en la escuela. Era, lisa y llanamente, irritante.

Rei tenía un aspecto extraordinario subida al stepper con su atuendo de gimnasia; hacía que pareciese la mar de fácil. Ni una gota de sudor, ni un cabello fuera de sitio, pese al esfuerzo.

— ¿Habías usado ya una máquina de éstas? —jadeó Serena.

—Qué va —respondió Rei, tan fresca.

— ¿En qué número lo tienes? —preguntó Serena.

Rei apartó su toalla del visualizador Darital.

—Hum… en el trece, creo. No, en el catorce.

¡En el catorce! ¡Santo cielo! Serena estuvo a punto de montar una fiesta cuando, después de semanas y semanas, consiguió llegar al diez.

—Oh —graznó, sin aliento—, caramba.

Trataba desesperadamente de dominar las ganas de preguntarle por Dar. La pregunta estaba allí, aferrada a la punta de su lengua, como los dedos de los pies de un saltador de trampolín al borde de la tabla.

Se imaginaba a sí misma haciéndole la pregunta. La frase resonaba en su cabeza con diversas variaciones respecto a la entonación y a la construcción, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía expulsar las palabras. Tenía miedo de que se le quebrara la voz y se le saltaran las lágrimas, miedo a perder el control allí mismo, en mitad del gimnasio y delante de Rei Hino.

No se atrevía a preguntarle, porque no se veía capaz de soportar el más mínimo indicio de intimidad en la respuesta de ella. Bastante mal se sentía ya pensando que Rei había hablado con Dar la noche anterior, que había mantenido con él una conversación normal, que había formado parte de su vida, mientras que ella, Serena —la mejor amiga de Dar— ni siquiera había hecho las paces con él. Le parecía increíble que en tan sólo unos días hubieran cambiado tantas cosas.

En la cinta andadora, Rei corría como si el viento la propulsara a través de un luminoso campo de amapolas; sus pies apenas hacían ruido sobre la cinta de goma, y su coleta ondeaba vistosamente. Serena sólo había probado esa máquina una vez, y le había dado tanto corte pensar que podía perder pie, salir disparada y aterrizar en el regazo de alguien que estuviera haciendo abdominales detrás de ella, que ya no había vuelto a probarlo.

Estaban una al lado de la otra en dos aparatos iguales. Serena no había conseguido memorizar el nombre, lo llamaba simplemente «máquina sado». Ese aparato le producía inseguridad. Tenía que aferrarse al manillar como a un salvavidas mientras sus piernas cortaban el aire sin que ella pudiera controlarlas. Rei, en cambio, advirtió, no se sujetaba al aparato, sino que marchaba decididamente, con los brazos sueltos a los costados. Y había puesto el número más alto.

Rei le dedicó una sonrisa adrenalínica que parecía sugerir que se lo estaba pasando en grande, y volvió a mirar al frente.

A Serena le había costado lo suyo sentirse cómoda en el gimnasio. Se había apuntado tras comprobar, desolada, que sólo unos años después de librarse de su grasa de niña empezaba ya a experimentar los malos efectos de un metabolismo cada vez más perezoso. Ella no era de las que podían salir impunes de una vida de barritas Mars, hamburguesas y helados.

Al principio, había sido anatema para ella eso de hacer cola ante un frío artilugio para ponerse a andar o a pedalear sobre el mismo sitio durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, sintiéndose absolutamente ridícula mientras no dejaba de pensar: ¿Es esto lo que Dios había previsto? ¿En esto han quedado doscientos millones de años de evolución? ¿En pagar cien libras al mes para correr en una estupidez de máquina?

Pero al final se había acostumbrado; el gimnasio formaba parte de su rutina, y ya no pensaba en ello. De hecho, se sentía casi como en casa en aquel peculiar sitio. Sabía programar las máquinas tocando dos o tres botones, ya no le daba vergüenza hacer flexiones delante de otros ni acercarse a beber a los surtidores de agua. Lo tenía todo muy bien asimilado.

Pero ahora, con Rei tan cerca de ella, era como volver a sus días de torpe novata.

—Me encanta todo esto —dijo alegremente Rei, tras ejecutar sin el menor esfuerzo ciento cincuenta abdominales al estilo marine americano, y bajando a brincos hacia los vestuarios. Serena la siguió con las piernas ligeramente flojas: no era nada fácil llevar el mismo ritmo que Rei.

—Sí. A mí también —dijo, pese a que su voz extenuada sugería todo lo contrario.

En el vestuario, Rei empezó a quitarse la ropa apenas húmeda con la confianza de quien no tiene nada que esconder: ni michelines, ni arrugas, ni pelos.

Caray, pensó Serena al mirar a Rei desnuda. Toda ella poseía ese tono de nata cuajada, y definitivamente tenía un cuerpo de caballo de carreras y un trasero que se sostenía por sí solo.

Confió sinceramente en que Rei se arrodillara cada mañana al despertar para dar gracias a Dios.

Mientras tomaban un café en el bar del gimnasio, Rei le pareció menos nerviosa que antes, menos ansiosa por complacerla, y Serena se sorprendió al comprobar lo agradable y llana que era: en la escuela siempre estaba de morros. Serena no recordaba haberla visto sonreír una sola vez en aquella época. Ahora, sin embargo, casi disfrutaba de la conversación. Habían estado hablando sobre mantenerse en forma, comer sano, dejar de fumar —cosa que a Rei le estaba costando mucho y que Serena llevaba casi diez años intentando—, y sobre la crisis de los treinta.

—Naturalmente —dijo Serena—, lo peor de cumplir treinta años es que ya va quedando poco tiempo para pensar en el tema bebés, ¿no? Te pasas años y años diciendo que tendrás hijos antes de los treinta, lo cual me parece muy razonable, y luego cumples veintiocho, veintinueve, y de repente piensas: «Un momento, no sé si todavía estoy preparada para eso, quizá cuando tenga treinta y dos.» Y luego compruebas que sigues tan poco preparada como hace diez años; menos aún, si acaso, y empiezas a preguntarte si alguna vez estarás preparada. —Dejó de remover el azúcar y miró a Rei—. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

—La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en eso —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Y a Serena le sonó muy raro. Que ella supiera, no existían mujeres de treinta años que no hubieran pensado en el tema bebés.

—Oh, vamos —rió—, has estado diez años casada, Rei. Seguro que alguna vez habéis hablado de eso…

—Verás —dijo Rei—, para Nicolas su vida es el negocio. No creo que haya sitio para hijos.

—Sí, pero ¿y tú? ¿No quieres tener descendencia?

Rei no paraba de dar vueltas con los dedos al encendedor de Serena, con la vista fija en la mesa.

—No sé… Supongo que sí. Algún día. Ahora me siento muy… egoísta. Me parece que tendría que sacrificar demasiadas cosas, ¿entiendes?

Serena asintió con entusiasmo. Sí, sabía exactamente lo que Rei quería decir.

—A veces pienso que ojalá lo hubiera hecho cuando era más joven —dijo Serena—, cuando tenía dieciocho años. A los veinticuatro, mi hijo ya iría al colegio y de esa manera habría podido reanudar mi vida sin que mi reloj biológico me dejara sorda a timbrazos. —Se rió—. ¿Tú nunca has pensado eso?

Rei rió también. :

—No, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj—. Oh Dios, ¡si son casi las diez! Oye, Sere, lo siento pero tengo que marcharme pitando. —Empezó a recoger sus cosas, la bolsa, el anorak, la bufanda.

—Oye —dijo Serena, cogiendo las llaves del coche—, deja que te acompañe. La casa de tu prima no queda lejos de mi estudio.

—Oh. Gracias, pero no. Prefiero ir andando —sonrió tensa y se echó la bolsa al hombro—. En serio.

— ¿Estás segura?

Rei cabeceó efusivamente.

—Sí. Tengo que hacer algún recado por el camino. Pero gracias. Y gracias también por esto —indicó el gimnasio—. A lo mejor podríamos repetir otro día.

Serena afirmó con la cabeza, sonrió y pensó: «Sí, a lo mejor.»

—Mira, Serena —dijo Rei, bajándose la bolsa y apoyando las manos en la mesa—. En realidad no he sido del todo sincera contigo. No he venido aquí sólo por… mantener el culo en buena forma.

Serena vio que tomaba aire, sin duda estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Ah, no? —dijo, tan inquieta como Rei.

—No. De hecho quería hablar contigo. Había algo que quería decirte.

Serena se sentó y dejó nuevamente las llaves del coche sobre la mesa.

—Sé que no te caigo muy bien, Serena, y sé que me consideras una especie de amenaza para tu amistad con Dar. Pero, créeme, no he venido por eso, en serio. No hay nada entre Dar y yo, y no lo habrá nunca. Siempre me gustaste, Serena. En la escuela, tu presencia me desconcertaba, y puede que eso se tradujera en grosería por mi parte, pero imagino que estaba celosa de ti. Eras tan inteligente y tan guay, y todo te iba tan bien… Yo quería ser como tú, ¿sabes?, y si me porté mal contigo alguna vez fue sólo, porque te tenía miedo. Nunca quise interponerme entre tú y Dar; ni entonces ni ahora, de eso puedes estar segura.

»Dar es muy tozudo —continuó Rei—, y sé que no va a llamarte, aunque se muere de ganas. Y sé que tú eres tan tozuda como él, pero llámalo, por favor —le rogó—. No pierdas más el tiempo, Serena. La vida es demasiado corta. Haced las paces. Os necesitáis el uno al otro, estáis hechos el uno para el otro, Serena. Vosotros dos… deberíais estar juntos —dijo enfáticamente.

Y con este último comentario, tan teatral como absurdo, se marchó dejando tras ella una nube de un inidentificable perfume a rocío y una atmósfera de tristeza y de confusión.

El gilipollas del Porsche 911 que tenía delante se quedó finalmente sin agua. Dar tenía la sensación de estar aparcado detrás de él desde hacía un siglo, viéndolo dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su precioso y lujosísimo aditamento de virilidad, salpicándolo remilgadamente con el rociador a presión como si fuera el único propietario de un Porsche en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Dar lo vio secarse las manos con gesto disgustado en un pedazo de toalla de papel que había arrancado del expendedor de la pared, y cuando Dar pensaba que por fin iba a subir al coche y largarse de allí, el tipo reanudó sus circunvoluciones con un paño en la mano y la mirada escrutadora, dedicándose a frotar meticulosamente diversos puntos de la carrocería.

Se lo tomaba con calma. Podía ver a Dar esperando detrás de él, pero eso no le incomodaba lo más mínimo. Su posición en la escala evolutiva de los propietarios de automóviles era la más alta, dado que conducía un Porsche, mientras que Dar, en su Honda Civic plateado, era para él una forma inferior de vida, un mero primate.

Por fin, el tipo se introdujo en su Porsche, jugueteó un poco con el equipo de música, ajustó electrónicamente los retrovisores laterales y arrancó, al parecer muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Dar meneó la cabeza y movió el coche hacia el rociador a presión.

Al volver del trabajo con el pobre Darien de copiloto temblando con las vibraciones del coche, había parado en la estación de servicio de Oval Road a echar gasolina, y de repente le entraron unas ganas enormes de lavar el coche. Nunca le había pasado, y menos todavía si era en uno de esos sitios donde, encima, tenías que bajarte del coche.

Pese a sus remilgos en materia doméstica, Dar tenía criterios completamente opuestos en lo que se refería a su coche. El interior del Civic parecía Notting Hill el día después del carnaval, lleno de envases de comida rápida y latas vacías, mientras que por fuera se veía decorado con monocromáticas cagadas de pájaro y gotitas de pegajosa resina roja.

El motivo de que tuviera el piso tan inmaculado y el coche tan guarro era sencillo. Adoraba su piso y odiaba su coche. Lo aborrecía. El lunes se había gastado otras ciento cincuenta libras para repararlo, la quinta vez en seis años que tenía problemas graves con él. Sólo en mantenimiento ya había pagado el doble del precio inicial. Y además no era un coche que él había decidido comprar, sino un coche que, de alguna manera, le había tocado en suerte, Pero esta noche se sentía, extrañamente, en buena disposición hacia su Civic. Había pensado que, si lo trataba un poquito mejor, tal vez se portara un poquito mejor con él.

Estando en el trabajo había tenido una revelación; en realidad, toda una serie de revelaciones, y lo de lavar el coche era sólo el principio. Esa noche nacía un nuevo Dar.

Tras el desastroso inicio de su no planeada cohabitación con Rei, tras la espantosa escena con Darien, la vomitona, el caos general del piso y el desbaratamiento de su asignación semanal de toallas, Dar quería aportar un poco de «clase» a la situación.

En su palacio de Chester, Rei seguramente estaba acostumbrada a cenar sentada a una mesa, a grandes salas y espacios abiertos, a aire libre y privacidad. Seguramente tenía un cuarto de baño dentro del dormitorio. Desde luego, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a vivir en un piso pequeño, a comer con el plato sobre las piernas ni a recoger lo que iba dejando tirado. Para eso estaba el ama de llaves, faltaría más.

Pese a lo mal que había empezado en la vida, Rei había tenido siempre un aura de buena estrella, y Dar se la imaginaba mejor viviendo en pleno esplendor neo-georgiano que en el lúgubre vecindario de Gospel Oak, entre pañales sucios, latas de cerveza, chillidos, niños mocosos y ceniceros rebosantes. A Rei le correspondía una casa de seis habitaciones, decorada según las pautas del feng shui, con sus volantes y sus cenefas, su invernadero y su fuente ornamental en el jardín. Había nacido para que la mimaran, y no para dormir en aquel sofá-cama. Aquello no era para ella.

Así pues, estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible para que su estilo de vida fuese comparable al de Rei en Chester. ¿Por qué? Pues porque, a pesar de lo incómodo y poco práctico que era compartir su pisito con aquella mujer, y lo mucho que detestaba el caos y los cambios de humor, los cristales y el chucho, Dar quería que se quedara.

No necesariamente en su piso, claro; pero sí en Londres.

No le apetecía nada que Rei le dijese de pronto: «Esto es un asco, Londres es un asco, tu piso es un asco. Me vuelvo al campo.» Porque Dar empezaba a olerse que se estaba enamorando de Rei.

Oh, sí, sabía exactamente lo que Serena pensaría de eso, sabía que no debía enamorarse, que era un gran error, pero no podía evitarlo. Rei era tan… tan inenarrablemente deliciosa. Su olor, ese olor a ropa limpia y a hierba húmeda, su tacto, ese tacto como a malvavisco y raso, y su planta, y esa melena extraordinaria en la que casi podías verte reflejado, esos labios, esas piernas, esos ojos azules como huevos de pato…

Pero había más. Era la vulnerabilidad de Rei lo que le inspiraba amor, o el mismo deseo de amarla. Era como una niña perdida y sola en el mundo, llena de secretos y de dolor. Quería ayudarla, protegerla, cuidarla. Leer la carta de su terapeuta había desencadenado toda una serie de nuevas emociones en su interior. Por la mañana, en el trabajo, había buscado «psicólogo clínico» en internet para ver si averiguaba algo más sobre esa especialidad, y por lo visto eran gente seria. No era tan sólo ese rollo de «mi padre nunca me abrazaba». Al parecer, los psicólogos clínicos trataban de recomponer a gente que estaba hecha polvo.

A Dar se le terminó el cupo de agua, y devolvió el rociador a su sitio. Montó en el coche, le hizo una tranquilizadora mamola a Darien, que cada vez temblaba con más violencia, y movió el coche hacia la máquina de aspirar.

Descubrir que Rei estaba majareta había intensificado sus sentimientos hacia ella, en vez de aumentar la distancia. Eso la hacía más real, en cierto modo más accesible, del mismo modo que descubrir que no sólo era la chica más guay de la escuela, sino que tenía puntos flacos que sólo él había sido autorizado a ver, era lo que le había hecho enamorarse de ella en aquella época. La gente con debilidades le hacía sentirse fuerte, igual que las chicas bajas le hacían sentirse alto.

Desde que había leído aquella carta, Dar estaba agobiado por un abrumador deseo de intimidad. Añoraba sus años jóvenes, aquel tiempo en que había sido despreocupado e imprudente, en que era capaz de enamorarse loca y desesperadamente. De jovencito había sido un romántico compulsivo, siempre sirviendo en bandeja de plata sus emociones. Y desde que había visto a Rei el sábado anterior, estaba empezando a experimentar sensaciones similares. Era muy excitante descubrir que aún era capaz de sentir así.

Por primera vez desde su adolescencia, desde aquel horroroso fin de semana en Manchester, Dar podía imaginarse un futuro compartido con otra persona, sin sentir náuseas ni flojera de piernas. Podía imaginarse viendo el mismo rostro cada mañana en la almohada de al lado, y se imaginaba hablando en primera persona del plural, en vez del singular. Se imaginaba manteniendo y cuidando a alguien. Era capaz de imaginar el mundo dorado que evocaba Serena, un mundo de niños, ruido y alegres rituales de iniciación.

Dar quería abrirse de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a salir trasquilado.

Se inclinó sobre el asiento trasero del coche, pensando por un momento en lo raro que era el asiento trasero de un coche, y empezó a meter desperdicios a puñados en una bolsa grande.

Él y Rei.

Rei y él.

Una clara posibilidad, sí.

Sólo tenía que persuadirla de que se quedara, convencerla de que, independientemente de lo que hubiera vivido con Nicolas en Chester, su historia con él no debía de ser tan especial. Porque, para qué engañarse, ese Nicolas no debía de ser gran cosa, si no se le levantaba más de dos o tres veces al año. Por no hablar de que Rei lo había abandonado sin previo aviso y sin contar con él. No debía de quererlo mucho, ¿no?, para haberse largado dejando una nota y una cama vacía.

Aunque había que admitir que Nicolas tenía a su favor una mansión de seis habitaciones, hectáreas de terreno, caballos, coches y dinero suficiente como para mandar a Rei de compras por todo el mundo en primera clase siempre que a ella le viniese en gana.

Pero Dar se tomó esto como una señal más de su gran revelación: había llegado la hora de dar un paso adelante en su carrera profesional. A estas alturas, con los treinta cumplidos, se suponía que tenía que ser el dueño de una discográfica propia. Se suponía que tenía que conducir un Mercedes y pasar la mitad del año en el extranjero, en su refugio fiscal monegasco. Y debería aparecer junto a Alan McGee en el suplemento de los Mil Más Ricos de Times. En cambio, no estaba previsto que hubiera ido a parar a una mierda de piso en Camden Road ni que su coche fuese un desvencijado Honda Civic de color gris plata ni que se sintiera contento porque ganaba veintisiete mil libras anuales.

Dar se daba cuenta de que entre el final de sus estudios y su trigésimo cumpleaños había perdido gas. Por el camino se había vuelto complaciente y apocado, satisfecho de ir tirando bajo mínimos. Cuando empezó a trabajar en Electrogram Records, la música era toda su vida. Se pellizcaba de incredulidad ante el hecho de que le pagaran por ir a ver conciertos. Se sentía privilegiado por trabajar en el negocio de la música. ¿Dónde quedaban sus ambiciones, dónde su imperiosa necesidad de tener éxito en la vida, dejar huella y ser alguien? Sentirse satisfecho era algo muy peligroso.

Había gente de menos de treinta años que cobraba dos, tres y hasta diez veces más que él. Había gente que lo había hecho, que lo había conseguido, que había llegado: gente mucho más joven que él.

Pensó en Jedite Metalia: veinticuatro años, hiperactivo, incansable y siempre en movimiento, siempre fisgando, haciendo preguntas, presionando, escalando. Era un pelmazo de cuidado, pero podías apostar cualquier cosa a que en el plazo de un par de años se marcharía de Johnny-Boy Records para cobrar un sueldo mayor, para escalar un nuevo peldaño. Tendría su propia compañía antes de cuatro años y nadaría en la abundancia un par de años más tarde.

Jedite Metalia no conduciría un Honda Civic cuando cumpliera los treinta.

Esto era lo que había echado más en falta de estar enamorado. Éste era el efecto que estar enamorado tenía en Dar: ese fuego que se sentía en las tripas. Y ahora notaba que el incendio estaba avivando, como la sangre que vuelve a fluir con brío tras un episodio de anemia.

Veintisiete mil libras al año no era suficiente.

Un viejo Honda Civic no era suficiente.

Chicas de diecisiete años no era suficiente.

Contratar a un solo grupo importante en toda su carrera no era suficiente.

Rei esperaba más, y él quería más.

Descolgó el tubo del aspirador y empezó a hurgar en los sucios recovecos de su coche, chupando años y años de polvo acumulado, de ceniza y de envoltorios de celofán de cajetillas de tabaco.

Qué lugares más fálicos, las estaciones de servicio, pensó, mirando a su alrededor. Boquillas, tubos, coches, surtidores, varillas para el aceite y todas esas cosas pensadas para ser introducidas en agujeros y eyacular gasolina, aire, agua o aceite. Incluso este aspirador de aspecto inofensivo se comportaba como un pervertido libidinoso, metiendo las narices en la ropa interior de su automóvil.

La primera arma del arsenal anti-Nicolas de Dar era su estilo de vida urbano. Nicolas podía tener pasta, acciones y negocios, pero no podía darle a Rei las cosas que Dar le ofrecía: veladas en sitios excitantes llenos de famosos, primicias de los grupos revelación, viajes en taxi por todo Londres con ese aire tan peculiar que «huele a vida»

La segunda arma era su libido. Él tenía. Nicolas no. Punto.

Y la tercera no era otra que sus artes culinarias. Dar estaba muy orgulloso de su atención a los detalles y de su gusto estético. Nada le complacía tanto como los ingredientes sencillos pero de alta calidad, cocinados sin sofisticación y muy bien presentados, y siempre le había producido tristeza no tener a nadie especial a quien agasajar con sus platos primorosamente elaborados. Uno no cocinaba así para cualquiera, para los amigos, o para tu madre, o para alguna chica con la que no ibas muy en serio:

Rei le estaba brindando la oportunidad ideal para lucirse.

Así pues, todo arreglado.

La Gran Noche de Dar y Rei.

Primero, un concierto en el Forum, una banda de chicas, las Pesky Kids, que Dar consideraba insoportables pero que a Rei le encantarían porque eran nuevas y «molaban» mucho y eran todo eso que ella parecía apreciar tanto.

Acto seguido, la fiesta después del bolo, un montón de celebridades para que Rei alucine por un tubo. Un par de copas, un poco de relaciones públicas y luego a casa, donde Dar pensaba sorprenderla con un excelente banquete a medianoche.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, había ido a la pescadería y había encargado un kilo de gambas absolutamente enormes (una pasada), un buen trozo de salmón ahumado de Loch Fyne y un tarrito de caviar. En la tienda vegetariana de Parkway, había comprado un paquete de blinis y un bote grande de crema agria; pensaba hervir unas diminutas y preciosas patatas nuevas para servirlas en puré con mantequilla fundida y sal Hotaru. Bueno y sencillo. Cosas que podía sacar de la nevera en el último momento y tenerlas listas con un mínimo de preparación. Y todo muy, muy elegante.

Y durante la cena, a la luz de las velas, hablarían largo y tendido de los planes de ella, de su viaje a Londres, de la carta de su terapeuta y de su intención de «destapar el pasado». Al fin y al cabo, no podía ayudarla si no conocía sus secretos.

Dar se sorprendió al descubrir una barrita de Harvest Crunch en el suelo del coche. Él jamás había comido barritas Harvest Crunch y no le cabía en la cabeza que nadie a quien hubiera tenido la amabilidad de acompañar en coche hubiera dejado una allí. Una cosa era dejar desperdicios en tu propio coche, pero ¿en el coche de otro? Qué jeta tiene la gente.

Dar pasó un paño por el salpicadero y salió del Civic para evaluar su obra. No estaba mal, no señor, nada mal.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas tú, maldito gremlin? —dijo, inclinándose para hablarle a Darien, que ahora tiritaba en el suelo con cara de huérfano abandonado—. Te gusta, ¿eh? —Casi parecía que pertenecía a alguien a quien le gustaba de verdad su coche.

Le abrió la puerta del acompañante y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento.

—Sube, renacuajo. Nos vamos a casa.

Darien se quedó allí, inmóvil.

—Vamos, colega. Entra en el coche.

Darien lo miró con miedo, primero a él y luego al asiento del copiloto, y empezó a temblar todavía más.

—Pero ¿qué clase de perro eres tú? ¿No sabes que desciendes del lobo? ¿Te das cuenta? Vamos, tío. Demuéstrame que tienes un par de pelotas.

Darien emitió un gemido y miró a Dar como implorándole.

—Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras y puedes hacer todos los ruiditios patéticos que te dé la gana. No pienso subirte yo al coche. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te decidas.

Darien lloriqueó un poco más fuerte.

—Escúchame bien, deshonra de la raza canina, yo no pienso ayudarte, ¿vale? Puede que allí donde vivías estuvieras acostumbrado a una vida regalada; seguramente tenías incluso un criado personal, pero ahora estás en el país de Dar y tendrás que aprender a valerte por ti mismo. Así que monta de una vez.

Palmeó de nuevo en el asiento, y esta vez Darien cambió de actitud. Meneó los cuartos traseros, con una expresión resuelta en la cara. De repente se propulsó hacia arriba y trató de de aferrarse con sus patitas delanteras al borde del asiento, clavando sus pezuñas en la tapicería beige. Con los ojos desorbitados por el esfuerzo, agitó sus patas traseras para ayudarse en la escalada. Parecía que iba a conseguirlo… pero entonces cayó y aterrizó sobre el lomo en el suelo.

Dar no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír, y el perro lo miró muy indignado.

—Algo es algo, tío, algo es algo. Prueba otra vez.

Darien lo intentó, y de nuevo volvió a caerse. Necesitó dos intentos más para hacer acopio del ímpetu suficiente para subirse al asiento.

— ¡Viva! —exclamó Dar, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Darien parecía satisfecho de su gesta—. ¡Eres todo un tío! ¡Sí, señor! —Le cogió una pata y se la sacudió—. ¿Lo ves? No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad?

Cerró suavemente la puerta, rodeó el coche por la parte delantera y se sentó al volante. Miró al perro, que le devolvió la mirada, y Dar habría jurado que sonreía.

—Muy bien, chaval. Y ahora, a casa. Vamos a enseñarle a tu mamá lo mucho que hemos cambiado.

Giró la llave de contacto y arrancó.

.

**;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

El viernes por la tarde, de vuelta a casa, Serena entró en la tienda de la esquina y compró una barra de pan de molde y un paquete de beicon. Pensaba hartarse a sándwiches de beicon. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había comido uno, pero el mensajero se había presentado en su estudio hacía un par de horas comiendo un sándwich de beicon, y desde entonces no había podido quitarse el aroma de la nariz ni del pensamiento. Además, se lo merecía, después de los esfuerzos que había hecho por la mañana en el gimnasio con Rei: seguro que había quemado el doble de calorías que de costumbre, cuando hacía ejercicio ella sola.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del día pensando en lo que Rei le había dicho en el bar del gimnasio. Había sido toda una revelación: de modo que Rei había tenido celos de ella cuando iban a la escuela. Ahora todo encajaba, y veía con una luz muy distinta aquellos dos espantosos años de su vida. Se sentía como una estúpida por haberlo pasado tan mal entonces, y respetaba muchísimo a Rei por ser tan sincera con ella. Por supuesto que a Rei no le interesaba Dar. ¿Cómo iba a quererlo, con aquellas patas flacuchas y aquel piso canijo, cuando ella tenía una mansión y un marido apuesto esperándola en casa? Por primera vez desde que tenía catorce años, Serena sintió que su rencor hacia Rei empezaba a desvanecerse.

También había pensado mucho en lo que había sucedido entre ella y Seiya el miércoles por la noche. Se estremecía sólo de pensarlo — ¿cómo había podido?, ¿cómo había podido?—, pero ya habían pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin saber nada más de él, de modo que tal vez, sólo tal vez —oh, Dios, que así sea—, el pobre Seiya se perdería por el oscuro y malsano agujero del que había salido y no volvería a aparecer en su vida.

Dejó un fajo de papeles sobre la mesa del pasillo, colgó el abrigo y se quitó los zapatos. Luego fue al lavabo, puso el tapón de la bañera, abrió el grifo del agua caliente, echó una buena dosis de burbujas de escaramujo y malvavisco y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Al pasar junto al teléfono, se percató de que el contestador parpadeaba. Se detuvo en seco: ¡tenía dieciocho mensajes!

Se habría estropeado. O eso, o es que había ocurrido algo grave. Dios santo. Quizá su madre… O… o quizá era Dar, que quería hacer las paces y proponerle que se vieran por la noche. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza cuando pulsó el botón de play.

«Estooo, hola —empezó el primer mensaje—, Serena. Soy yo, Seiya. —La creciente excitación de Serena se desinfló como un neumático pinchado—. Son las… ocho y cuarto. Viernes por la mañana. Creo que he llegado tarde. Sólo llamaba para saludarte. Espero que te lo pases muy bien en Barcelona. Estoy impaciente por volver a verte.»

«Vaya —pensó Serena—, y yo creía que ya no se acordaba de mí.» Tamborileó nerviosa con los dedos sobre la tapa de plástico del contestador mientras llegaba el siguiente mensaje. Confiaba en oír la voz de Dar.

«Hola. Soy yo otra vez. Ahora son las… ocho y media. Ya sé que no estás en casa, pero es que estaba pensando en ti. Bueno, llamaré más tarde. Ciao.»

Santo cielo. Serena no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías. La esperaban unos sándwiches de beicon, tenía que ordenar cosas, ver la telecomedia del Channel Four. Un pitido anunció el siguiente mensaje.

«Yo otra vez. Son las nueve y media. Estaba pensando que… que quizá podría ir a despedirte mañana al aeropuerto. Si te parece. Es que, bueno, necesito verte. Pronto. Llámame, ¿vale?»

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Serena pulsó para avanzar la cinta hasta el siguiente mensaje.

«Serena Tsukino. Aquí Seiya otra vez. Ahora son… las diez en punto. Sigo pensando en ti, y en lo del miércoles. Estoy… entusiasmado, contigo y con lo que pasó entre nosotros.»

Serena avanzó de nuevo la cinta.

«Las diez y media. He estado pensando otra vez en lo de la otra noche. Estoy impaciente por verte, Serena Tsukino. No creo que pueda esperar hasta la semana que viene. Podríamos quedar antes… Me encantaría poder verte antes de que te marches… Bueno, nada, dime algo.»

«Hola. Yo otra vez. Las once menos cuarto. Decidido, necesito verte antes de que te vayas a Barcelona. Hablamos más tarde.»

«Hola. Menos diez, las once. Tengo que irme. Te… te llamo dentro de un rato.»

«Serena. Ya estoy aquí. Es increíble cómo ha cambiado todo. Tú lo has hecho posible. Antes todo era negro y frágil, y en cambio ahora me siento vivo otra vez.»

Dios. Cristo. No, no. Serena empezó a pasar los mensajes cada vez más rápido.

«Hola… Soy yo…»

« ¿Serena…? Seiya otra vez.»

«Las tres y cuarto, y sigo pensando en ti…»

«Soy yo. ¿A qué hora llegas a casa? Joder, qué pena que no tenga el número de tu estudio. Necesito hablar contigo…»

«Hola. Seiya al aparato…»

«Las cinco y veinte…»

«Yo. Las seis menos cuarto…»

Serena, agotada y desconsolada, pasó la cinta hasta el último mensaje.

«Estarás a punto de llegar. ¿Cuántos mensajes he dejado? Sí, ya sé. Demasiados, seguro. Oye, tengo que verte. Esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Te llamaré luego. Por favor, Serena. He de verte. Adiós.»

«Piip —dijo el contestador—, no hay más mensajes.»

Serena sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Oh, Dios.

Le entró pánico. De repente, su piso le pareció deprimente, espantosamente vacío. El teléfono yacía siniestro en su sitio, silencioso pero amenazando con la horrible perspectiva de sonar y que la voz de Seiya invadiera su casa y su libertad.

Se quedo sentada unos minutos, escuchando el latir de la sangre en sus oídos mientras trataba de asimilar el hecho de que lo ocurrido el miércoles por la noche no había terminado, sino que sólo estaba empezando, hasta que oyó que el agua de la bañera cambiaba de tono indicando que ya estaba llena. Se levantó despacio y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Cerca ya de la puerta, oyó que sonaba el teléfono, lo que le hizo dar un salto, pese a que había esperado que sonase.

Dio media vuelta y oyó que el contestador se ponía en marcha.

«Vaya. Hola. Creí que ya habrías vuelto. Son las… son las siete menos cuarto. ¿Dónde estás? Será que andas muy liada de trabajo. Te llamaré más tarde. Adiós.»

Serena suspiró y cerró el grifo de la bañera.

«Cielo santo —pensó—, no puedo soportarlo más. Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes.»

Cogió el bolso, se puso el abrigo y salió del piso cerrando de un portazo.

Iba al único lugar donde podía sentirse segura. A casa de Dar, y pensaba disculparse por su espantoso comportamiento y, cuando se marchara de allí, todo volvería a ser normal.

Las gambas de Dar sabían a calcetines de deporte sin lavar.

El salmón ahumado sabía a rollo de cocina húmedo, y los blinis tenían la consistencia de un cartón viejo.

—Hum —murmuró, con la boca llena de una masa blanda—, estas gambas son excelentes, ¿verdad?

Rei asintió tristemente y suspiró.

Se había puesto un pijama y el pelo le caía suelto en torno a la cara. Dar la había visto más guapa. Ella no había dicho palabra desde que se habían sentado a la mesa hacía unos quince minutos, sólo asentía y suspiraba y emitía una especie de gruñidos en respuesta a las preguntas de él.

La velada no estaba saliendo como Dar había previsto.

Rei había asegurado encontrarse mal cuando por fin regresó a las ocho y media de dondequiera que hubiese estado todo el día. Las Pesky Kids empezaban su actuación a las ocho, de modo que ya no llegaban, y ella de todos modos no tenía ganas de salir; según dijo, prefería «pasar una noche tranquila» en casa.

Qué curioso, había pensado Dar, que la gente que tenía el ánimo decaído se impusiera siempre a la que estaba animada.

Dar había intentado por todos los medios hacerla hablar, pero por lo visto no había elegido el momento propicio. Todas sus preguntas rebotaban en un callejón sin salida. Era evidente que Rei no estaba de humor. Las preocupaciones que Dar había experimentado a primera hora del día se habían disipado, y ahora se sentía sencillamente molesto.

No sabía qué hacer… Sí sabía lo que quería hacer: aporrear la mesa con los cubiertos y gritar: « ¡Rei Hino! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?» Pero no podía, porque esta mujer, Rei, no daba respuestas; no se le podían hacer preguntas, iba contra las normas. Así que tuvo que tragárselo, simular que el silencio de ella no existía y compensar su ausencia cerebral mostrándose ridículamente jovial y gratuitamente sociable.

Pero se le habían agotado los temas banales, no le quedaban más cartuchos. Tenía ganas de apagar el equipo de música y poner la tele. Eso reduciría la presión; pero no podía hacerlo, porque sería como reconocer el hecho de que no estaban hablando, que pasaba algo. Desentonaría con las velas, el lollo rosso y la cubertería de plata.

Rei estaba empujando una bolita de caviar por su plato con la punta del tenedor, y Dar notó que su pie descalzo daba golpecitos sin parar en la pata de la mesa. Este último silencio duraba ya unos dos minutos. El más largo de la noche. Dar se preguntó por qué eran tan insoportables los silencios entre las personas. Era como un fracaso. Un silencio en mitad de una conversación animada podía negar en un segundo todo cuanto se había dicho anteriormente, como si el resto de la charla hubiera sido sólo una racha de suerte y por fin se hubiera impuesto la verdad: que en realidad nadie tenía nada que decir a nadie. ¿Por qué la gente no podía estar callada sin sentirse incómoda, aburrida o distanciada de sus interlocutores? El silencio parecía actuar también como laxante para las tonterías, de forma que la desesperación venía a ocupar los vacíos en la conversación, provocando comentarios todavía más tediosos y frenéticos.

—Bueno —dijo Dar, admitiendo la derrota, rompiendo el silencio y abriendo una gamba panza arriba—, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana? —Se sentía como un padre emocionalmente distante que quisiera entablar conversación con su recalcitrante hija quinceañera.

Rei dejó el tenedor a un lado de su plato y volvió a suspirar.

—Pues… mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer… —Dejó la frase por terminar.

Dar creyó ver luz al final del túnel. Por fin. Inspiró hondo:

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Rei se encogió de hombros y volvió a empuñar el tenedor.

—No —dijo, segundos después—, no. Tranquilo. Pero gracias. —Lo miró brevemente y volvió a bajar la vista.

Dar suspiró de frustración.

—Y tú, ¿qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué? —replicó Dar, ligeramente sorprendido de la primera iniciativa de Rei en toda la cena.

—Mañana. ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?

—Ah. Ya. No sé. —Ésa era la cuestión, pensó Dar. El día siguiente era sábado, y durante años y años el sábado había sido el día de Serena. Solían tomar algo a mediodía cerca de la casa de uno de los dos, y luego, según el tiempo que hiciera, daban un paseo por el parque, volaban cometas o se quedaban en casa y veían deportes en la tele antes de salir. Era lo que Dar hacía los sábados. Bueno, no, lo que solía hacer los sábados antes de que Serena y él riñeran. Ahora que no se hablaban, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Esa idea hizo que se sintiera solo, soltero, lo que le resultó extraño porque en los últimos diez años había estado muy soltero. Pero, con Serena cerca, nunca se había sentido realmente soltero, nunca había tenido que contemplar larguísimos y vacíos fines de semana sin nadie con quien compartir las pequeñas cosas. Incluso cuando Serena salía con alguien, solía pasar el sábado con él, agradecida de poder librarse durante unas horas del siempre inadecuado pretendiente de turno.

Dar empezó a sentir un inesperado nerviosismo en el estómago. ¿Cómo sería la vida sin Serena? Era imposible de imaginar. Horrible, sin duda, absolutamente horrible. Ni más ni menos. Decidido. Tenía que hacer las paces con ella mañana mismo. La llamaría a primera hora y saldrían a desayunar juntos y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Sonrió y levantó la vista. Rei seguía empujando la hormiguita de caviar por el plato y parecía tener problemas para controlar su respiración. Su pecho subía y bajaba como un fuelle y su boca estaba ligeramente fruncida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mientras la observaba, vio aparecer una gotita de sudor en su labio superior y que la cara se le ponía blanca.

— ¿Estás bien, Rei?

Ella soltó el tenedor, retiró la silla, se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando caer la servilleta por el camino.

Un segundo después, Dar oyó que sus gambas, su caviar, sus blinis y su salmón ahumado salían en dramática estampida del estómago de Rei y caían a la taza del váter.

Se dispuso a retirar los platos de la mesa. Oyó el ruido de la ducha y el pestillo de la puerta del baño al cerrarse. Bueno, parecía que los problemas de Rei y su secreta misión de destapar el pasado seguirían siendo un misterio otra noche más.

Dar se disponía a apagar las velas cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

La voz de Dar por el interfono sonó sorprendida de oírla —«Oh, Serena. Hola»—, como si esperara a otra persona.

Serena subió los escalones forrados de linóleo de dos en dos, ajena a las protestas de los músculos postgimnasio de sus piernas. Todavía no había pensado en cómo iba a decirle a Dar que había practicado el sexo en éxtasis —Éxtasis con mayúscula— con Seiya Kou pocas horas después de verse con él y que el pobre estaba un poco psicótico y que la estaba fastidiando todo el día con sus llamadas telefónicas y que estaba muy asustada. No había pensado en nada de eso. Ya no importaba. Lo único que quería era hacer las paces con Dar.

Dobló el recodo al superar al último tramo de escalera y se plantó, nerviosa, frente a la puerta del piso de Dar. Él estaba en el vestíbulo, con cara de cansancio, vestido con su mejor camisa, unos tejanos nuevos y unos calcetines gruesos de lana.

—Hola —dijo Serena, forzándose a sonreír. De pronto sintió unas inexplicables ansias de llorar.

—Ho… hola. —Dar se rascó la cabeza, con cara de no tener las más mínimas ganas de verla.

—Perdona que me presente así, por las buenas.

—No pasa nada.

—Bueno, ¿me invitas a entrar o no? —Sonrió, tratando de quitar hierro a la tensa situación.

Dar no sonrió, no dijo nada, se rascó la cabeza otra vez y le franqueó el paso.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Serena.

—Oh, pues bien. Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, bien también.

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo.

Serena dejó el bolso y el abrigo donde siempre los dejaba y avanzó hacia la sala de estar, donde empezó a percatarse del entorno: aquel seductor despliegue encima de la mesa, las velas, la música… Sí, parecía un disco de Robbie Williams. Pero no, no podía ser, en casa de Dar, no. Dar nunca pondría a Robbie Williams. Y la luz estaba muy baja, ¿y qué era aquella cosa, aquel objeto peludo encima del sofá? Parecía uno de esos gorros rusos, sólo que más pequeño y peludo. Serena dio un respingo cuando el gorro ruso se agitó, y soltó un grito al ver que saltaba del sofá y empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó, agarrándose el corazón—. ¿Qué es eso?

Al tenerlo más cerca se dio cuenta de que era un perro, un perro muy pequeño.

—Es un perro —dijo Dar, servicial.

—Ya lo veo, pero ¿qué demonios hace aquí? —Se agachó para dar unas palmaditas al tembloroso chucho, el cual se tumbó inmediatamente de espaldas y le ofreció la tripa.

—Se llama… se llama Darien.

Serena tardó un segundo en captarlo. Primero pensó que era un chiste malo, pero luego lo comprendió. Darien. El perro de Rei. Eso era el perro de Rei Hino. ¿Qué hacía el perro de Rei en el piso de Dar? Serena empezaba a pensar que había entrado en un universo paralelo; cáscaras de gamba, tarritos de caviar, Robbie Williams, perro enanos: esperó ver aparecer en cualquier momento una esposa y unos críos.

Y entonces su cerebro empezó a encajar todas las piezas.

Comida de lujo, iluminación baja, el perro de Rei.

Oh, Dios.

Oh, Dios.

Oh, no.

Justo en el momento en que Serena asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, oyó un clic, y de repente le llegó un chorro de luz y de vapor procedente del cuarto de baño. Y allí estaba ella, emergiendo del vapor como una estrella del rock que sale al escenario entre una nube de hielo seco, con el pelo recogido en un turbante y el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla minúscula que apenas le cubría la parte superior de los muslos. Rei sonrió al ver a Serena allí de pie.

—Sere —dijo—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No te esperábamos.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Serena notó que el pecho se le encogía, y su respiración se volvió rápida y furiosa.

Miró a Rei, entoallada, lustrosa y humeante.

Miró a Dar, encamisado, peinado y sonrojado.

Miró la mesa, puesta, enmantelada y resplandeciente.

En toda su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como allí y entonces. El piso apestaba a Rei. Lo había perfumado, como los gatos. Vio que Dar y ella se miraban. Hubo un segundo de horrible silencio.

— ¡Maldita furcia embustera y tramposa!

Las palabras salieron como de la nada; la ira de Serena era incontrolable.

Durante unos instantes, se quedó paralizada, mirando a Rei con lágrimas en los ojos. Rei la miraba a su vez, horrorizada.

—No… no, Serena —empezó a decir—, no es lo que tú piensas, en serio. —Estiró un brazo hacia ella.

Serena se zafó de él, cogió el abrigo y el bolso y apartó a Dar con la mano. Cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió y dijo:

—No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad, Rei? No has cambiado nada.

Cerró de un portazo y corrió escaleras abajo. Oyó que la puerta del piso se abría y la voz de Dar resonaba en el hueco de escalera: «Sere, ¿adónde vas?» Oyó sus pasos, más rápidos que los de ella, persiguiéndola, y aceleró.

Bajaba las escaleras casi volando, deslizando la mano por la barandilla. Se hizo una carrera en las mallas con una bicicleta que había en el portal, abrió la puerta de la calle y bajó a toda prisa hasta la acera.

Dar la alcanzó en la calle.

— ¡Serena! ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, que me voy a casa.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—No quiero hablar. Vuelve arriba. Ve a cuidar de tu preciosa y bella Rei. Oh, sí, la pobrecita Rei. Vete a hacerle arrumacos. ¡Vamos, sube!

— ¡Serena! —Dar la agarró del brazo.

Ella se soltó.

— ¡Déjame en paz!

Dar se apartó y miró a Serena con cara de sorpresa.

—Está bien —dijo—, está bien. Pues que te jodan, ¿vale?

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ambos respirando con dificultad y con una expresión de incredulidad ante el hecho de que una cosa tan horrible pudiera estropear su perfecta amistad.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Una brecha en los cuatro carriles del tráfico de Camdem Road impidió que se matara mientras esprintaba hacia su coche, abría la puerta y maltrataba el cambio de marchas antes de arrancar.

Lo último que vio antes de alejarse fue a Dar de pie, en calcetines y en mitad de la calle, bajo la lluvia, contemplándola con la boca desencajada y las manos tendidas al frente en un gesto de absoluta perplejidad.

Serena empezó a hablar consigo misma mientras conducía temerariamente su cochecito blanco —giros, rotondas, semáforos—, murmurando por lo bajo, como una perturbada.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿En qué habían quedado esos años de ser una tía fenomenal, tranquila, feliz y equilibrada? ¿Acaso había estado siempre a un paso de toda esta insensatez sin ella darse cuenta?

En menos de una semana había dado calabazas a un hombre perfectamente encantador porque escogía mal los tazones para el té; se había pasado toda una noche telefoneando a Dar cuando sabía que no estaría en casa, es más, había ido en coche hasta su maldito piso calzada con sus zapatillas Bart Simpson, para espiarle; había telefoneado impulsivamente al guapísimo de su ex novio de hacía diez años y resultaba que el pobre se había convertido en una verdadera piltrafa humana, y no sólo había hecho caso omiso de esto, sino que encima se había acostado —es un decir— con él en una especie de garaje, colocada de alcohol y drogas; había roto el cristal de la cocina de su propio piso en un acceso de pánico inducido por la maldita Rei; y ahora esto, lo de hacía un rato en casa de Dar: ese horroroso y vergonzante mutis a lo Scarlett O'Hara, con todo ese despliegue de trucos gestuales del peor estilo melodramático.

—Dios mío —murmuró—, Dios mío. Soy una enferma mental. Quizá me merezca a Seiya, después de todo. Quizá estemos hechos el uno para el otro. Podríamos rondarnos mutuamente y enviarnos cartas y vídeos asquerosos. —Rompió a llorar—. Estoy loca —sollozó—, estoy completamente loca. Antes estaba cuerda, pero esa parte de mi vida terminó… ¡Dios! —Ahora las lágrimas le caían en cascada por las mejillas, mientras se imaginaba llevando una vida arrastrada, con episodios de excentricidad descontrolada, pelos desgreñados y periodos hospitalarios vestida con una bata desechable.

Dar le había dicho que se jodiera. Su estómago parecía aquejado del mal de san Vito. Sintió náuseas. Se secó las lágrimas distraídamente y trató de desoír la vocecita interior que le decía algo que ella ya sabía, que había sabido desde que Rei reapareció en su vida hacía una semana, la vocecita que le decía que si estaba tan celosa era porque quería a Dar para ella sola, que amaba a Dar: que todavía estaba enamorada de Dar.

— ¡Qué ridiculez! —Exclamó, aporreando el volante con las manos—. ¡Es la cosa más ridícula y absurda del mundo!

Una mujer tocada con un gorro con borla que conducía un Fiat Uno la miró, alarmada, y Serena se aclaró la garganta y recobró la compostura. «Ridículo», volvió a decir, esta vez sin mover casi los labios y acariciando el volante como si le pidiera disculpas.

Pero ¿cómo podía estar aún enamorada de Dar? Sí, por supuesto, siempre lo había querido, pero esto era diferente. Nunca había tenido celos de él. Había estado a su lado en fiestas y clubes mientras Dar se comía a besos a chicas jovencísimas de vientre plano. Había escuchado con fruición los detalles de los encuentros de Dar con muchachas núbiles de pechos puntiagudos. Una vez, incluso habían compartido dormitorio en un chalet en el campo, él con una amiga, y ella, con un amigo, y se habían reído de sus tímidos intentos de sofocar sus ruidos y exclamaciones respectivos. Y todo sin el menor indicio del monstruo de los celos.

—«Tú y Dar os necesitáis» —dijo, parodiando la voz carrasposa de Rei—. «Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.» ¡Bah! —exclamó por lo bajo—. ¡Bah! ¡Qué falsa, qué tramposa, qué intrigante, qué embustera! ¡Qué zorra!

Al pasar por delante de su casa por cuarta vez, buscando desesperadamente un hueco donde aparcar, gimió:

—Dar es mío. ¿Te enteras, Rei Hino? Dar es mío, no tuyo. Búscate otro Dar, maldita bruja. Déjame en paz. Este Dar es mío, mío y solamente mío…

Ah, pero era demasiado tarde, eso lo tenía claro, demasiado tarde para ella y Dar. Nunca más volvería a verlo. Eso había terminado…

Al pensarlo, un nuevo torrente de lágrimas nació en su estómago y brotó como un geiser mojándole toda la cara. La lluvia empañaba el parabrisas y las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, no veía una mierda. El mundo era una confusión de platillos volantes blancos y naranjas, discos de luz astillada que se formaban y bailaban y se fundían entre sí.

Puso el intermitente para hacer un último intento de aparcar a una distancia razonable de su casa y torció violentamente a la izquierda. « ¿Por qué vivo en esta puta ciudad? —murmuró—. Ni siquiera puedes aparcar delante de tu casa, qué fastidio, y siempre la misma historia…» Escrutó ambos lados de la calle entre sus pestañas saturadas de lágrimas, en busca de un espacio, un huequecito, de alguien que sacara el coche en ese momento, algo, cualquier cosa, por favor…

Entonces lo vio —allí estaba, sí—, un coche a punto de dejar un espacio libre, literalmente a seis metros de la puerta de su casa. Imbuida de un júbilo repentino, aporreó el intermitente de la derecha y aceleró hasta frenar con un chirrido detrás del coche en cuestión, llena ahora de un sentimiento de resuelta y defensiva territorialidad, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que otro coche pudiera disputarle la plaza. Pero tal era la cantidad de lágrimas que le entorpecían la vista, y tan tupida la cortina de lluvia que rebotaba en su parabrisas, que no vio la silueta encorvada y delgada que se le ponía delante, no vio que salía de entre dos vehículos aparcados, sin previo aviso, y la primera noticia que tuvo de su existencia fue el ruido que hicieron sus rodillas al dar contra el parachoques de su Spider.

—¡Cristo bendito! —gritó, soltando el volante y llevándose las manos a la boca. Tiró del freno de mano hasta casi arrancarlo y trató desesperadamente de salir del coche. Las manos le temblaban. El tirador de la puerta se meneaba y crujía, pero no había manera de abrir. «Dios, Dios, Dios, oh, Cristo bendito, ¡déjame salir de aquí de una vez!» De pronto se acordó de que había cerrado por dentro —era su costumbre, por aquello de los atracadores—, y finalmente abrió la puerta. Un coche que pasaba la esquivó, no sin dejar oír su protesta en forma de bocinazo. El bolso de Serena resbaló de su regazo y todo lo que contenía se desparramó por el negro asfalto mojado. Pasó por encima de sus pertenencias y corrió a ver al herido. « ¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios!»

A los pies del capó del coche había un montoncito de huesos —huesos que no se movían—, con las extremidades dispuestas en ángulos extraños.

—Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no —dijo para sus adentros, lloriqueando—. He matado a alguien, acabo de matar a alguien.

Se agachó junto al herido y se inclinó hacia su cabeza.

—Hola —dijo, a modo de ensayo, dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro—, oiga, ¿puede oírme? ¿Se encuentra bien? Jesús, Jesús, por favor… hola… hola… hola. —El herido seguía sin moverse, y Serena recordó los telefilmes de médicos de urgencias: reanimación, boca a boca, «no lo muevan, no lo muevan», desfibrilador, mientras pensaba: por favor, que alguien llame a una ambulancia. La lluvia caía sobre sus húmedos rizos, mojándole todo el rostro. Estaba paralizada de miedo, de indecisión.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la calle desierta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme?

Entonces el herido, que estaba boca abajo, se movió, apenas unos centímetros, y emitió un gemido. Serena se lo quedó mirando. El hombre gimió de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Está vivo! ¡Gracias a Dios! —Ahora lloraba de alivio.

El hombre, que era flaco y estaba empapado, giró ligeramente el torso y empezó a gemir por lo bajo.

—Ay, mi pierna. Cómo me duele, joder.

Serena se quedó helada: había reconocido la voz al instante.

— ¡Maldito borracho de mierda! ¿No te enseñaron a conducir?

El hombre empezó a incorporarse, de espaldas a Serena, agarrándose la rodilla y meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sí, no había duda. Ahora que se fijaba bien, el pelo le resultaba familiar. Y los tejanos. Y el jersey viejo y deshilachado.

— ¿A qué demonios estabas jugando? —El herido la miró, y su asombro fue mayúsculo—. ¡Serena!

«Oh, Dios —pensó ella, con una expresión de incredulidad concretada en sus dos cejas, que parecían querer alzar el vuelo—, no, no es posible, dime que esto no está pasando.»

— ¡Seiya! —Exclamó, horrorizada, contemplando la peor de sus pesadillas—. ¡Uf! ¿Estás bien?

**:P... Se que esta algo confusaaaa la historia... pero es muy buena ya casi se aclara todo :P**

**Gracias por sus alertas y reviews :'D**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Serena le quitó los tejanos mugrientos y empapados a Seiya mientras éste estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, haciendo muecas de dolor y apretando los dientes. Serena se fijó en que llevaba calzoncillos color limón, y confió en que no fueran los mismos de la noche del miércoles.

—Santo Dios —exclamó, conteniendo el aliento al ver el panorama. La parte baja de los muslos de Seiya era un espectáculo de cardenales que iban del gris al negro, pasando por el morado. Un hilillo de sangre brotaba de una fea herida allí donde la esquina de la placa de la matrícula se le había clavado en la piel. Tenía la rodilla hinchada, el doble del volumen normal—. Santo Dios —dijo otra vez—. Te llevaré al hospital.

—No —afirmó Seiya, con exagerada firmeza.

—Sí —insistió ella, incrédula—, vamos. —Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

—No. Nada de hospitales. Es sólo un rasguño. Se me pasará si descanso un poco.

—Seiya, estás sangrando. Y mira cómo se te ha puesto la rodilla, joder. Deja que te lleve al hospital, deberían hacerte unas radiografías.

—No —repitió él—. Yo no voy a ningún hospital. Si mañana no ha mejorado, entonces iré.

Serena inspiró hondo.

—Está bien. Como quieras —dijo—, entonces te llevaré a tu casa.

Seiya hizo otra mueca y se dobló de dolor.

—Aaaah —gimió—. Ay. ¿Tienes algo para el dolor?

Serena le pasó un par de comprimidos del armario del cuarto de baño y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Mientras estaba junto al fregadero contemplando la noche oscura a través del cristal roto y pegado con cinta adhesiva, empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda. Aún no le había preguntado a Seiya qué estaba haciendo delante de su casa, bajo la lluvia, a las nueve y media de un viernes por la noche, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Cerró el grifo y volvió al baño. Seiya no estaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Quizá se había largado. Quizá había salido a la calle. Una voz interior egoísta y preocupada dijo: «Ojalá.»

Entonces fue a su dormitorio, sin esperar encontrárselo espatarrado sobre el edredón de plumas de su cama sin nada encima salvo el calzoncillo color limón y unos calcetines con ribetes negros, fumando un cigarrillo y con el mando a distancia de la tele en la mano.

—Oh —dijo, cuando lo que había querido decir era: « ¡Sal de mi cama ahora mismo, tú y tus espantosos calzoncillos!»

—Necesitaba acostarme —dijo Seiya, dando una calada al Rothman y haciendo una mueca un poco teatral—. Oye, ¿no tendrás por ahí la programación de la tele? —Expulsó un chorro de humo y miró desafiante a Serena con sus ojos color tejano descolorido. La estaba retando a decirle que se marchara, que saliera de su cama y de su piso.

Tanta audacia hizo dar un respingo a Serena. Ella no lo quería allí, en su cama, ni en su piso tampoco. En realidad, no lo quería a menos de diez kilómetros de ella. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Acababa de atropellarlo. La culpa era de ella, por conducir mal, por falta de concentración. Y qué mala pinta tenía esa pierna; Seiya no podría andar sin ayuda, y Serena no podía obligarlo a subir al coche, ni a eso ni a nada.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la mesita de noche y dejó el vaso de agua sobre un posavasos nacarado con incrustaciones de espejitos.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, con su mejor voz jovial—. Voy a… Enseguida te traigo la guía de la tele.

—Cheers. —Seiya estaba pendiente de la pantalla, y ni siquiera le hizo caso.

Serena lo miró al salir de la habitación, miró su palidez de estrella del rock, sus piernas de chica de doce años, la piel blanca de la que brotaban incongruentes pelos negros aquí y allá, los brazos delgados y los calzoncillos color limón. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Pero no bien llegó a la sala de estar, empezó a sentirse mal. «Oh, Dios —pensó—. Pobre Seiya. Pobrecito. No tiene a nadie. Está solo en el mundo. Sus padres han muerto. Su novia también. Su casa se quemó. Y ahora, voy yo y lo atropello. Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Y fui yo, nadie más que yo, quien empezó todo esto. Fui yo quien le telefoneó de improviso y lo citó en un bar, quien lo animó a explicar con todo detalle la tragedia que es su vida. Él no me pidió que volviéramos a vernos. Él no me forzó a tomar un éxtasis. No me forzó a que nos acostáramos.»

Le vino a la cabeza lo que el barman escocés, Murdo, le había dicho en el pub aquel miércoles por la noche, acerca de que cuidara de él. Tenía razón. Ella era ahora responsable de Seiya: había asumido esa responsabilidad cuando accedió a ir a su piso. Murdo la había advertido y ella no había hecho caso, y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Suspiró y se puso a buscar las páginas de Cultura del Sunday Times entre sus cojines estampados de animales. Sólo sería una noche, se dijo. Sólo una. Le dejaría dormir en su cama —ella lo haría en el sofá— y por la mañana lo llevaría a su piso antes de ir al aeropuerto.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

La puerta del piso se cerró, unos tacones tintinearon escalones abajo y Darien saltó contento a la cama de Dar.

«Muy bien —pensó Dar, rascándole bajo la barbilla—, ya estoy despierto.» Eran las nueve menos cuarto. No recordaba la última vez que había estado despierto un sábado por la mañana antes de las once. Y no sólo despierto, sino sin resaca y sintiéndose más o menos fresco. Se había acostado a las diez y media —Rei había querido retirarse temprano— y perfectamente sobrio.

Puso los pies en el rectángulo de luz que calentaba su alfombra de sisal y se acercó a la ventana. Al retirar las cortinas, vio a Rei abajo en la calle. Estaba en la esquina de Hilldrop Crescent con Camden Road esperando un taxi libre. Llevaba su chaquetón de piel sobre un traje chaqueta muy elegante y tacones altos. Unas gafas de sol sobre la cabeza mantenían sus cabellos apartados de su cara. Sostenía en una mano su carísimo maletín de ante marca Hermès y en la otra una enorme bolsa de Hamley, de la que sobresalía el extremo de lo que parecía la oreja de un conejo grande. Dar se rascó la cabeza y se preguntó de dónde habría salido la bolsa de Hamley, qué hacía allí dentro el conejo y cómo era que él no lo había visto la víspera cuando había ordenado el comedor. Rei debía de tenerlo escondido, pero ¿dónde?

Vio cómo ella se paseaba impaciente por la esquina, girando constantemente la cabeza por si aparecía un taxi. Consultó el reloj un par de veces. Descorrió el pestillo de seguridad de la ventana y la levantó unos centímetros, dejando entrar una ráfaga de limpio aire otoñal y el ruido del tráfico matutino.

Un taxi apareció en el horizonte y Rei levantó la mano del maletín Hermès. Dar sacó la cabeza por la abertura de la ventana, apuntaló los pies en el suelo y trató de oír la voz de ella en medio de los cuatro carriles de coches en movimiento.

Estaba harto. Harto de espiar a Rei y evitar la verdad. Harto de no poder hablar de nada importante con ella, harto de esforzarse todo lo posible por hacerle la vida agradable, mientras que ella recompensaba sus esfuerzos evadiéndose, evitándolo, poniéndole malas caras y concediéndole el dudoso honor de cuidar del perro y hacerle la cama cada puñetera mañana.

Lo de la noche anterior había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Se le había acabado la paciencia.

Dar tenía claro que la única posibilidad de acercarse a Rei era conocer todos sus secretos, saber todo lo que la doctora Rosemary Bentall sabía. Y si ella pensaba que era demasiado inmaduro para afrontar esos secretos, entonces los descubriría por su propia cuenta.

Asomó un poco más la cabeza por la ventana y, como por arte de magia, justo cuando Rei ponía la mano en el tirador de la puerta del taxi y giraba la cabeza hacia el taxista para decirle adónde quería ir, se hizo el silencio en Camden Road. El tráfico se detuvo y el viento cesó, y las palabras de Rei recorrieron el aire matutino para depositarse en el alféizar de la ventana de Dar.

—A la estación de Waterloo, por favor.

Dar retiró la cabeza demasiado aprisa en su intento de alcanzar los tejanos y la camiseta y salir del piso.

— ¡Ay! —Se frotó el chichón.

Dos minutos después estaba vestido, se había tomado un tazón de café frío que Rei había dejado en la cocina, se había puesto la cazadora de cuero, había cogido a Darien y estaba en la calle buscando un taxi.

Se maravilló brevemente de aquel extraño mundo, aquel mundo de sábado por la mañana poblado por una clase de hombres y mujeres que no pasaban la noche del viernes en un pub, que no se acostaban a las dos de la madrugada y que no dedicaban todo el sábado a tratar en vano de curarse la resaca. Había algo atractivo en todo esto, algo revigorizante. Se abría ante él todo un abanico de posibilidades. Volvió a pensar en el mundo dorado imaginado por Serena, el de los hijos y la vida casera. Cada vez lo encontraba más seductor.

Agitó la mano libre arriba y abajo, como un colegial que sabe la respuesta correcta, cuando divisó a lo lejos una lucecita de color ámbar.

El taxi se detuvo junto a él.

— ¿Le importa que suba al perro? —preguntó amistosamente Dar, al ver que él legañoso taxista miraba con malos ojos a la pelota de pelo que temblaba en sus brazos.

—Está enseñado, ¿no?

Dar asintió frenéticamente.

—Mejor que yo mismo —bromeó.

—Está bien. Suba. Pero si ensucia algo, tendrá que limpiarlo usted.

Dar asintió de nuevo y depositó a Darien, en el suelo del coche.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó bruscamente el taxista.

—A la estación de Waterloo. Y deprisa, por favor.

—Descuide —dijo el hombre, relajándose ante la perspectiva de una carrera vertiginosa por las calles casi vacías de la ciudad—. Eso está hecho.

Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada, y Serena estaba inmersa en uno de sus vertiginosos preparativos mañaneros. Cuando tenía muchísima prisa, en sólo cinco minutos era capaz de hacer lo que normalmente le llevaba tres cuartos de hora. La víspera había dejado listo el equipaje, había apartado la ropa que se pondría para el viaje, había puesto café, leche y azúcar en un tazón y se había dado un buen baño antes de irse a dormir para no tener que ducharse por la mañana.

Sólo tenía que añadir un extra a su «operación cinco minutos matutinos», y era asegurarse de que Seiya estuviera levantado y listo para salir. Serena había pasado la noche en el sofá, y cuando sonó el despertador lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y encender la lámpara del techo. Una crueldad, sí, pero qué remedio: esto era casi una operación militar.

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna? —le preguntó desde el umbral, treinta segundos después. Su cepillo de dientes sobresalía de entre sus labios espumosos.

— ¡Uuuuufff! —respondió Seiya, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

—Vamos —dijo Serena en plan eficiente y brioso—, sólo tienes que ponerte la ropa… Toma. —Se la dejó sobre la cama—. La he tenido toda la noche sobre el radiador para que estuviera seca y agradable. Tienes —se miró el reloj— exactamente dos minutos y medio. Date prisa.

Treinta segundos más tarde Seiya no parecía haber movido un solo músculo, mucho menos alguna de sus extremidades.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Haz el favor de espabilar!

— ¡Joder! —Murmuró él, mirándola desde su codo-visera—. Te has vuelto un auténtico sargento.

—Sí, mira, he cambiado mucho —dijo ella—. Deja que eche un vistazo a la pierna. —Se acercó a la cama y retiró el nórdico sin la menor consideración.

Seiya la observó carnívoramente, con un amago de sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

—Sí, señor —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Así me gustas mucho más, tan seria y tan mandona. ¿Vas a darme unos azotes? —Dijo esto último con una horrible voz de niño que ponía la carne de gallina.

Serena palideció y se lo quedó mirando, estupefacta. Cristo: ¿quién era este tipejo repulsivo?

—Eh —dijo Seiya, tratando de incorporarse un poco—, esto es como en aquella peli, Misery. Podrías dejarme amordazado en tu cama todo el fin de semana, y luego cuando vuelvas ¡me atas los tobillos y me haces andar a la pata coja! —Rió muy fuerte y miró a Serena para ver si le había hecho gracia el comentario. Al ver que no era así arqueó las cejas en un gesto de «Tú misma» y se recostó nuevamente en la almohada.

Serena chascó la lengua y dirigió la vista hacia la pierna, que ahora parecía una salchicha demasiado cocida, medio negra y llena de protuberancias.

—Dios mío —dijo—. Vas a tener que hacer algo con esa pierna, ¿sabes? ¿Te acompaño ahora al hospital, o podrás ir por tu cuenta?

—La verdad —dijo Seiya, mirándola, confundido—, creo que me voy a quedar aquí.

Serena dejó caer el nórdico sobre las piernas de Seiya y lo miró cada vez más horrorizada.

— ¿Cómo que te vas a quedar aquí?

—Mira, con esta pierna no llegaría ni a la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Pero si ayer estaba bien! Subiste a casa por tu propio pie, y luego viniste tú solo desde el cuarto de baño hasta aquí.

—Sí —Seiya asintió sabiamente—, eso fue ayer. Se me ha ido agarrotando con las horas, por lo que parece. —Meneó la pierna asalchichada y esbozó una mueca de dolor—. Se me ha quedado tiesa, apenas puedo moverla. Creo que voy a necesitar una silla de ruedas para salir de aquí.

Serena tragó saliva. Su plan de cinco minutos se estaba complicando; esto era de pesadilla. Sillas de ruedas, lisiados, comentarios lascivos, hombres en su cama (a las cinco y media de la mañana). Una parte de su cerebro le decía que Seiya estaba mintiendo: la hinchazón, según podía ver, se había reducido mucho y, para ser un presunto tullido; Seiya estaba animadísimo. Pero, obviamente, no podía acusarlo de embustero. No podía decirle: «Venga, enséñame la otra pierna, la mala», sacarlo a la fuerza de la habitación y meterlo en el coche. Lo único que podía hacer era creerle. Y, en tal caso, tendría que buscar una solución. No podía dejarlo solo en el piso, sin estar ella. Eso, ni soñarlo. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Le quedaba un poco de tiempo para organizarse, puesto que ya no tenía que dejar a Seiya en Finsbury Park.

Piensa, piensa, piensa… Pero Serena sólo podía pensar en que eran las cinco y media de la mañana y que a esas horas no podía llamar a nadie —ni siquiera a su padre— para que la ayudara a sacar de su piso a un ex novio que no podía moverse.

Alcanzó el listín telefónico.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Seiya, súbitamente alarmado.

—Voy a llamar al hospital para que manden a alguien con una silla de ruedas.

— ¡No! —Bramó Seiya, agarrándola de la muñeca—. Ya te lo dije ayer: nada de hospitales.

Serena le apartó la mano y se lo quedó mirando.

—A ver —dijo, dejando el listín en el suelo con cuidado—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque —dijo él—, porque… verás, es que tengo algo en la sangre que no debería tener, ¿comprendes? Y ahora mismo lo que menos me conviene es servir de conejillo de Indias a una pandilla de médicos novatos. ¿Queda claro?

—Está bien, está bien. No llamaré al hospital, pero a alguien tengo que llamar. ¿Se te ocurre alguien? —preguntó, esperanzada—. Algún amigo, o aquella chica, Jo, alguien que pueda venir a buscarte o conseguir una silla de ruedas. —Se mordió el labio, confiando en que sus palabras no hubieran dejado entrever la egoísta desesperación que las animaba.

Seiya gimió otra vez y meneó la cabeza.

—A estas horas, imposible —resolló—. Jo seguramente aún está de marcha por ahí, y como tú bien sabes… —la miró intensamente— no hay nadie más… —Bajó la vista y dejó que sus hombros se vencieran hacia delante.

Serena sintió un nuevo arponazo de culpabilidad. Se le había olvidado. Cada vez que empezaba a sentir antipatía por Seiya, él decía o hacía algo que le recordaba lo mala e interesada que era, ella que tenía de todo, una familia, amistades, un futuro, una bonita casa… ¡piernas que podían andar.

Serena se rindió a la evidencia. Bueno, pensó, tampoco pasa nada por dejar a Seiya en el piso, ¿verdad? Pensándolo bien, ¿qué podía hacer de malo, el pobre?

¿Desordenarlo todo? Un mal menor.

¿Fisgar en sus cosas? No iba a encontrar nada demasiado interesante.

¿Vaciar todo el frigorífico? Adelante: al fin y al cabo, la comida se iba a pasar, si no.

¿Invitar a sus jóvenes amigos? ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

¿Estar todavía allí cuando ella volviera? Se estremeció. Ni hablar, de eso nada. Dios, Dios, gimió en silencio. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué?

—De acuerdo —dijo con firmeza—, puedes quedarte, pero prométeme que pedirás ayuda. Prométeme que llamarás a Jo dentro de unas horas. ¿Sí?

Seiya repitió su numerito infantil, haciendo apenas un puchero y asintiendo castamente con la cabeza.

—Te lo prometo —dijo.

Serena tuvo que reprimir las náuseas.

—Bien. Voy a cargar el coche —dijo, retrocediendo de mala gana—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Se sentía medio mareada mientras transportaba todas sus maletas con material fotográfico escaleras abajo e iba metiéndolas en el Spider. Todavía era de noche y unos pájaros invisibles gorjeaban alegremente desde las copas de unos árboles borrosos.

Dios, pensó Serena, ¿me habré vuelto loca? Estoy dejando mi piso, mi hermoso piso, mi refugio del mundanal ruido, en manos de Seiya Kou, un tío al que ayer mismo confiaba en no volver a ver nunca más. Ahora está en mi cama, con esos calzoncillos repugnantes, sobre mis preciosas sábanas de algodón indio, bajo la funda de edredón que yo misma bordé con estas manos, y no lo quiero allí, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, porque mi avión a Barcelona sale dentro de dos horas y media, y hay un montón de modelos, peluqueros y estilistas que esperan verme llegar antes de una hora, y si no me presento me van a despedir, y son las cinco y media de la mañana y no lo quiero en mi piso, en serio, no quiero que ese tío esté en mi casa.

Echó el abrigo sobre las cajas para impedir que fueran moviéndose de un lado para el otro, cerró el maletero con llave e inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

De vuelta en casa, hizo un último repaso para cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada. Se detuvo un segundo en la cocina al reparar en el cubo de plástico amarillo que había detrás de la puerta y lo cogió. Bueno, tampoco era para tanto, aunque nunca se sabe, tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad… Y entonces abrió la puerta del dormitorio, decidida pero con cautela.

—Bueno —dijo, exultante, con un juego de llaves en una mano, el cubo amarillo en la otra y el bolso colgado al hombro—: Me voy. —Fue rápidamente hasta la mesita de noche y dejó las llaves—. Aquí tienes unas llaves —añadió, remetiéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Cuando te marches, déjalas en el buzón. Esto… hay té y café en la cocina, aunque imagino que no estarás en condiciones de andar hasta allí, ¿verdad?

Seiya la miró y se encogió de hombros con una expresión triste, como si empezara a hacerse a la idea de vivir como un tullido.

—Llama a quien tengas que llamar y… ejem —miró el cubo y lo depositó en el suelo junto a la cama—, he pensado que quizá necesites esto. Quiero decir, como no puedes ir hasta el baño…

Seiya sonrió afectuosamente.

—Bueno, que te vaya bien. Espero que lo de la pierna se arregle pronto. Ah, otra cosa… Lo siento. Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Amagó una sonrisa y Seiya le cogió la mano, que ella tenía pegada al costado. Serena le miró con cara rara y él sonrió, agradecido. Muy despacio y con mucho comedimiento, Seiya acercó la mano a su boca y la besó, intensa y apasionadamente, aspirando el aroma de su piel hasta lo más profundo de sus pulmones, dejando que sus labios humedecieran la mano de Serena. Ella lo miró, deseando que la soltara, aguantándose las ganas de alejar la mano de su boca. Trató de sonreír, pero no le salió.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo él, separando la mano de sus labios pero sin soltarla—, eres la mejor. Eres la mejor chica del mundo. Me traes un orinal, te preocupas por mi bienestar. ¿Sabes?, podría enamorarme otra vez de ti. En realidad —sonrió y le apretó la mano—, creo que ya estoy enamorado.

Serena consiguió rescatar la mano sin parecer grosera y empezó a retroceder. Estaba coloradísima, lo cual le fastidió porque Seiya era lo bastante presuntuoso como para suponer que estaba ruborizada de deseo y de dicha, no de absoluta revulsión y horror.

—Tengo que marcharme enseguida, Seiya —dijo, mirando el reloj—. Procuraré llamarte desde el aeropuerto, si puedo. Buena suerte.

Seiya levantó una mano y sonrió otra vez.

—Adiós, mujer encantadora —dijo, con un fingido tono shakesperiano, y luego ejecutó un ridículo floreo de la mano y una burlona reverencia cortesana.

Serena sonrió rígidamente y salió de la habitación.

Se sintió muy triste cuando cerró la puerta del piso, como una madre que se ve obligada a abandonar a su hermosa hija en manos de una canguro libidinosa.

—Lo siento… —dijo hacia la puerta ya cerrada mientras se dirigía al coche—. Lo siento.

Se sentó al volante y cerró la puerta. Su corazón estaba lleno de consternación cuando puso el motor en marcha y arrancó camino de Heathrow.

¿Era ella?

Dar se parapetó en el respaldo del asiento delantero, asomando tan sólo la ceja por encima, al reconocer la cabeza de Rei en el vehículo que tenían delante. Su taxista había recuperado el tiempo perdido, sin duda, volando por las calles del norte de Londres, y ahora el taxi de Dar estaba justo detrás del de Rei en un semáforo del Strand, a punto de torcer hacia Waterloo Bridge.

Dar consultó su reloj. Eran las nueve y veinte. El semáforo cambió a verde y Dar se agarró al reposabrazos cuando el taxi tomó una curva a demasiada velocidad. Quería decirle al conductor que ya no tenía que correr tanto, pero le pareció que sonaría extraño. Sólo confiaba en que no adelantaran al taxi de Rei.

Dar miró incrédulo el piso superior de un autocar que circulaba por el carril bus del puente, lleno de turistas que escuchaban arrobados a un hombre con blazer azul y armado de un micrófono. ¡Pero si era casi diciembre, por Dios, y aún no habían dado las diez de la mañana! Si Dar hubiera sido un turista en Londres, habría realizado una segunda visita al bufete del desayuno, estaría untando de mantequilla su croissant, apartando la cáscara de la parte superior de su huevo pasado por agua y haciendo planes para visitar, quizá, la Royal Academy o Fortnum & Mason. Lo que no haría, desde luego, sería pasearse en un autocar descubierto por el puente más ventoso de Londres, sin más ropa que un canguro de color amarillo chillón, mientras un tío de Kidderminster le gritaba al oído.

— ¿Qué entrada prefiere? —le dijo el taxista al acercarse al Imax que había junto a la rotonda de Waterloo.

Dar se incorporó y trató de poner cara de que sabía adónde iba.

—Oh —dijo—, la entrada principal, por favor.

Se dio cuenta de que no había dado la respuesta satisfactoria cuando oyó que el taxista suspiraba sonoramente.

— ¿Eurostar? ¿Mainline? ¿El metro? ¿Qué entrada, hombre?

Vaya por Dios. Alguna cosa tenía que decir. Diez años atrás la idea de viajar le habría entusiasmado, pero ahora, francamente, la cosa era más peliaguda.

—Oiga, ¿no podría… —se aclaró la garganta—… le importaría seguir a ese taxi? —Se encogió un poco al formular su propuesta, y vio que las cejas del taxista se arqueaban de escepticismo.

—Apuesto a que siempre había deseado decir eso —rió el hombre.

El taxi de Rei se detuvo frente a los escalones de color crema que subían hasta la explanada principal, y Dar la vio salir del vehículo: primero una pierna —tela buena, zapato de tacón— y luego la otra, seguidas de la bolsa de Hamley con el conejo dentro.

El taxi de Dar frenó bruscamente detrás del de Rei y el taxista lo miró mientras Dar trataba de pagar la carrera desde una incómoda postura supina en el asiento de atrás, deslizando un billete de diez libras por la ranura de la ventanilla interior y agachándose para abrir la puerta cuando estuvo seguro de que Rei había desembarcado por completo y estaba ya entrando en la estación.

Cuando Dar empezó a subir con cautela la majestuosa escalera principal, Darien empezó a temblar de emoción en sus brazos y a explorar el aire con su morrito color de ante. Estaba oliendo a su dueña. Soltó un gruñido muy agudo de excitación e intentó saltar de los brazos de Dar. Éste, rápidamente, tapó con la mano el húmedo hocico del perro y lo hizo callar.

Una vez en la explanada, se escondió tras una hilera de cabinas telefónicas para observar los movimientos de Rei, que se dirigía hacia el despacho de billetes taconeando por el piso de mármol, mientras la oreja del conejo saltaba al compás de sus andares.

Dar corrió furtivamente hasta un expositor de folletos que ofrecía información a todo color sobre excursiones a Hampton Court y Loseley Park. Bajó la cabeza e hizo como que examinaba los folletos, y se cambió rápidamente al otro lado del expositor cuando Rei recogió su cambio y se alejó del despacho de billetes.

Dar no tenía idea de adónde iba. Según el tablón de llegadas y salidas que había sobre la entrada a los andenes, podía ser cualquier sitio entre Basingstoke y Bagshot, entre Exeter y Epsom. Podía ir a Hook, Fleet, Liss o Wool, además de a Surbiton, Staines o Sunningdale.

El corazón de Dar estaba empezando a latir deprisa. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era muy primitivo: sacar a flote instintos y emociones básicos, acechar a la presa, ocultarse en la maleza y utilizar las columnas y las cabinas de la estación de Waterloo como árboles o arbustos.

Rei andaba despacio hacia el otro extremo de la estación. Dejó atrás el andén nueve, el ocho, el siete, el seis, se detuvo en la tienda de Accesorios, toqueteando bufandas de piel, guantes, chales de imitación, bolsos de cuentas, y luego rebasó el andén cinco, el cuatro y el tres, entró en un Kbox, donde examinó sedas y rasos, tangas de color verde lima, sujetadores de algodón y minúsculos tops de punto con estampado de capullos de rosa. ¿Eran conscientes las mujeres de lo absolutamente arrebatadoras que resultaban cuando curioseaban en tiendas de lencería?

Al salir, Rei miró el tablón de llegadas y salidas del andén uno. Dar siguió la dirección de su mirada desde la puerta de un pub cerrado que había al otro lado de la explanada y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir lo que ponía:

9:52 Destino Guildford vía Clapham Junction

«Muy bien —pensó—, pues a Guildford vamos.»

Dar avanzó sigilosamente por el andén, siguiendo el contoneo de Rei y la oscilante oreja del conejito. Darien, por su parte, continuaba tratando de liberarse de sus brazos y gimiendo cada vez que divisaba la figura de su ama. Dar deseó haber traído una correa o algo con lo que contenerlo, pues el chucho estaba poniendo en peligro la operación.

Cuando Rei subió al tren, Dar apretó el paso y se metió en el vagón anterior para poder vigilarla desde la portezuela que los comunicaba. Vio que Rei estaba sentada de espaldas a él, gracias a Dios, y hojeaba unos papeles. ¡Santo Dios, más papeles! ¿Qué eran tantos papeles? A lo mejor estaba practicando para ser presentadora de telediarios…

Cuando el tren salió de la estación, Dar apoyó la barbilla en la mano y contempló por la ventanilla cómo el gris y lúgubre paisaje urbano se metamorfoseaba poco a poco en acicalado entorno suburbial.

Los minúsculos jardines llenos de trastos de Battersea, Clapham y Streatham dieron paso a invernaderos y ventanas con marcos de aluminio al pasar por Wimbledon, Kingston y New Maiden, donde los jardines de las casas exhibían vistosos columpios y toboganes de plástico, relucientes barbacoas y prístinos cobertizos. Dar se sintió como un forastero. Pensó que el extrarradio de Londres tal vez fuese un semillero de creatividad e inspiración; y su ambiente soso, un incentivo para grandes logros; pero a él le disgustaba en extremo. Lo hacía sentirse atrapado, asfixiado, como si estuviera entrando en una enorme bolsa de plástico verde que alguien fuera a cerrar con un nudo de un momento a otro.

Mientras el tren pasaba lentamente por Surbiton —la patria, pensaba él, de todos los suburbios—, Dar echó un disimulado vistazo al vagón de delante. Rei había dejado de mirar papeles y contemplaba el paisaje mientras se mordisqueaba nerviosa la piel en torno a las uñas. «Dios —pensó Dar (con su inoportunidad habitual) —, qué hermosa es esta mujer.»

Insulsos bloques de oficinas dejaron paso a insulsos centros comerciales, seguidos de insulsos jardines; anónima estación tras anónima estación, conectadas por pequeños destellos de rojo, blanco y azul, los colores distintivos de la línea Network Southeast, hasta que veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a un lugar llamado Walton-on-Thames.

Rei se bajó del tren y torció a la izquierda, dejando a Dar en perfectas condiciones para seguirla sin ser visto. El corazón de Dar, que se había calmado durante el viaje, reanudó su frenético latir mientras sacaba sus gafas de sol del bolsillo de la cazadora y se las ponía, no en un patético intento por camuflarse, se dijo a sí mismo, sino debido a que el sol era cegador.

Mientras recorría el andén, se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial —sólo unas pocas personas habían bajado del tren, y se le veía demasiado—, pero tuvo que correr a refugiarse detrás de una columna cuando Darien, cada vez más nervioso, divisó a Rei y emitió un ladrido agudísimo. Dar vio que ella aflojaba el paso como un felino suspicaz al oír el ladrido, y el corazón le dio un vuelco mientras le tapaba el hocico a Darien y esperaba a que Rei reanudara su contoneo.

Ese bicho era un maldito lastre. Debería haberlo dejado en casa. Y encima, pensó con una creciente sensación de terror, debía de parecer un homosexual, con aquella cosa bajo el brazo como si fuese una mariconera de Alexander McQueen. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, por que Rei había elegido ese perro de entre otros miles: spaniels y collies, pastores y retrievers. ¿Qué le había encontrado de bonito a esa pelotita grasienta y temblorosa? No acababa de entenderlo, lo tenía muy intrigado.

Rei entró en el vestíbulo de la estación y Dar aceleró el paso. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se sobresaltó al ver que Rei ya estaba cruzando la calle, alejándose resueltamente de él.

Apretó el paso hacia la salida, y casi le dio un infarto cuando un hombre con una gran cicatriz en la mejilla, la nariz rota y una oreja como una coliflor le espetó: « ¿Su billete, por favor?»

Joder. Dar miró al hombre y luego a la calle, donde pudo ver a Rei empequeñecerse hasta no ser más que un puntito. ¡Lo que faltaba! Cambió el peso del cuerpo a la otra pierna varias veces, mientras trataba de improvisar una solución. Podía quedarse allí y desperdiciar cinco minutos intentando camelar al individuo de feo aspecto para que lo dejara marchar con una multa o una bronca, o salir por piernas.

—Señor, tengo que ver su billete.

¡Al carajo! Agarró a Darien con fuerza, lanzó una mirada de disculpa al tipo de la cicatriz, confiando en transmitir con ella todos los matices de la situación que le había llevado a Walton-on-Thames sin el debido billete, y echó a correr. Existía un riesgo: el tipo parecía ex boxeador, pero con un poco de suerte quizá se habría vuelto un poco lento con la edad. Valió la pena. El maltrecho revisor suspiró ruidosamente y siguió leyendo el periódico, demasiado cansado, al parecer, para discutir con homosexuales jadeantes, abrazados a terriers grasientos, que llegaban a su estación sin el cartoncito requerido.

Dar salió inmediatamente al exterior, donde tuvo que esperar a que un autobús completara un viraje en U, antes de cruzar la calzada hacia la calle, ahora desierta, por donde había visto alejarse a Rei. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor y se angustió al comprobar que estaba, literalmente, en mitad de ninguna parte, pero no en el buen sentido de la expresión, no en el sentido de prados inmensos, grandes horizontes y paisajes despejados, no en un sentido que podía sugerir soledad, espacio y expansión mental, sino eso, en ninguna parte. Por no decir en el quinto infierno. Sin contar la estación, todo lo que había en aquel silencioso y misteriosamente desolado cruce de calles era una agencia inmobiliaria y una parada de autobuses.

Con su estela de nocivo humo gris, el desvencijado autobús se perdió calle arriba dejando tras de sí una atmósfera de mayor abandono aún; Dar tenía la camiseta pegada a la espalda, y todo el cuerpo repentinamente cubierto de sudor. Estaba funcionando con algo más que el pensamiento consciente, y su cuerpo producía toda suerte de reacciones, efluvios y sustancias químicas como consecuencia de la persecución de su presa. La sensación era curiosamente estimulante.

Inspiró hondo y aminoró el paso al oír el taconeo de Rei cerca de la siguiente bocacalle; menos mal, ya pensaba que se habría metido en una de aquellas casitas como de muñecas que bordeaban la sinuosa avenida, y que él tendría que quedarse toda la vida en Walton-on-Thames.

Por fin, donde la interminable calle se bifurcaba, empezaron a aparecer signos de civilización y de vida humana: una escuela, una iglesia, un bloque bajo de oficinas, personas. A los pocos segundos se encontraba en una bulliciosa avenida, peleando por un espacio propio en la acera, atestada de familias numerosas, jubilados de andares nerviosos, sillas de ruedas y cochecitos de niño de una y dos plazas. Rei seguía andando.

Robert Dyas, Dorothy Perkins, Boots, Fads, Smiths y Marks.

Dar se enjugó la frente.

Corrió a meterse en un portal cuando Rei se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de él. ¿Qué aspecto debía de tener, se preguntó, todo sudado y despeinado, y con aquel extraño perro, escondiéndose en portales y actuando furtivamente? Si hubiera podido verse a sí mismo, habría sacado una sola conclusión: parecía un vagabundo.

Rei estaba examinado uno de sus papeles desde diferentes ángulos, como si estuviera consultando un mapa. Dar miró su reloj. Las 10:51. No habían parado de andar desde hacía un siglo; confiaba en que no faltara mucho para llegar (adónde, eso ya era otra cuestión). No creía poder aguantar el suspense mucho tiempo más.

Rei volvió a guardar el papel en su maletín de ante y siguió su camino.

A la altura de un pub gay, torció a la izquierda. Su taconeo, como Dar pudo comprobar mientras la seguía cuesta abajo, volvía a resonar ahora que la cantidad de viandantes menguaba otra vez. Dar se detuvo en un grupo de árboles, cerca del río, y tuvo su primer topetazo del día con la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Adónde iba? ¿Por qué estaba en aquel pueblo? Él no solía hacer esas cosas; en las películas la gente lo hacía, pero él no.

Bajó la vista, asqueado, al percatarse de que Darien estaba lamiendo con fruición el sudor salobre de la palma de su mano con una lengüecita rosada y caliente. Hizo una mueca de asco y se secó la mano en la pernera de los tejanos, pero enseguida se sintió culpable al pensar que el pobre animalito debía de estar muerto de sed, por no hablar de hambre, y que posiblemente, probablemente, casi seguro, vaya, necesitaba vaciar una o varias partes de su cuerpo. Dar miró a Darien. Darien lo miró a su vez, parpadeó y tragó saliva. Estaba lloroso y ponía cara de tremenda infelicidad. Dar se sintió como el peor de los malvados.

El Támesis estaba al otro lado de los árboles entre los que Dar se había escondido. Pese a que el nombre del pueblo hacía referencia al río, Dar se sorprendió de verlo allí, tan ancho y centelleante, surcado por flotillas de barcas de alquiler a bordo de las cuales se veían familias bien abrigadas. A mano izquierda había una esclusa, y a mano derecha, una represa. A su espalda tenía un fantástico pub de tablas de madera blancas con la pintura desconchada e invadida de líquenes, un amplio balcón en la primera planta y varias mesas en la terraza. Qué joya de local, pensó Dar mientras lo añadía mentalmente a la sección «verano» de su enorme lista de pubs a los que algún día le gustaría ir.

Un variopinto grupo de perros jadeantes sin correa pasó de largo por el arenoso camino de sirga, seguido tranquilamente de sus dueños, con sus típicos impermeables verdes. Darien se agitó en los brazos de Dar, y éste lo calmó susurrándole al oído.

Finalmente Rei se desvió por un recodo del camino. Dar suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que la excursión estaba tocando a su fin. Por fuerza. El sol apretaba de firme y Dar sudaba a mares; tenía grandes manchas de humedad en las axilas y notaba cómo le resbalaba el sudor por la espalda y el tórax. Se separó el cuello de la camiseta con el índice encorvado y se sopló hacia el pecho. Sólo tenía ganas de sentarse. Ya no quería caminar más.

En lo alto del recodo había tres casas apartadas del camino, todas de espaldas al río. No eran las mini mansiones que Dar había visto desde la estación; éstas eran mansiones de verdad. Caminos particulares pavimentados con gravilla de muchos años, una maraña de laburno añejo trepando hasta los pisos superiores, ventanas de guillotina sin cortinas, viejas rancheras en los caminos particulares, torreones hexagonales y viejos limpiabarros incrustados en los muros, al lado de las puertas de entrada. Rei se dirigía hacia la casa de en medio. Ahora caminaba más despacio y su bolsa de Hamley ya no se mecía. Incluso a quince metros de distancia, Dar la oyó carraspear.

Se parapetó detrás de una barca, puesta boca abajo, que estaba a medio pintar. Una mitad era blanca y la otra verde. Se llamaba «Sun King», El Rey Sol, y la habían arrastrado hasta unas moreras, lo que le proporcionaba un refugio más que suficiente.

Rei aminoró el paso aún más al aproximarse al hermoso caserón. Y entonces hizo algo realmente fastidioso. Después de todo el ajetreo, la carrera de diez libras en taxi casi de madrugada, estar a punto de ser arrestado por impago de tarifa, caminar durante casi media hora por lo más remoto de Surrey; después de todo lo que Dar había tenido que pasar en esa surrealista mañana para averiguar lo que Rei se traía entre manos, ella le recompensaba dejando sus bolsas una al lado de la otra en un banco y sentándose en él.

Dar hizo una mueca y rechinó los dientes. Pero ¿de qué iba esa mujer, por el amor de Dios? ¿A santo de qué se sentaba ahora en un banco, sin motivo aparente, sin un propósito especial, sólo por sentarse, en Walton-on-Thames? ¡¿Por qué?

El banco estaba situado entre la casa de en medio y la de la derecha, mirando al río y de espaldas al camino. Ofrecía, todo hay que decirlo, una preciosa vista del Támesis y de un pequeño islote al que se accedía por un bonito puente de madera. Era un panorama delicioso, en efecto, pero: ¿por qué?

Decidió descansar los pies y se sentó en el suelo. La tierra estaba fría y húmeda, pero le dio igual: se encontraba exhausto, sudoroso y, por si fuera poco, muy frustrado. Buscó en los bolsillos algún chicle o pastillitas de menta (el aliento le olía a leche cuajada), y suspiró con creciente enfado al no encontrar ni una cosa ni otra.

Rei había cruzado las piernas y pasado un brazo sobre el respaldo del banco. Dar vio que se bajaba las gafas de sol hasta la nariz y hacía algo peculiar con su pelo: echárselo todo hacia la cara, como si estuviera corriendo una cortina. Después se subió el cuello del chaquetón. Dar comprendió, muy excitado ahora, que intentaba pasar desapercibida. Algo es algo, pensó alegremente, vamos bien. Se disponía a presenciar tal vez una cita ilícita, un acto de espionaje, algo, en suma, un poquito… excitante.

Mientras estaba allí sentado, detrás de la barca y del arbusto, estrechando contra su pecho a Darien, que quería escaparse, y vigilando a Rei, su imaginación empezó a correr por su cuenta. Su mente se pobló de imágenes: aventuras en tiempos de guerra, artimañas jamesbondescas, la mujer de la gabardina en la serie Allo Allo, que dice: «Escuche con mucha atención», increíbles aparatos electrónicos de espionaje, bigotes postizos y videocámaras escondidas en portafolios. Esto empezaba a ponerse muy interesante. Se frotó las manos y esperó a que empezara el suspense.

Casi una hora más tarde, a Dar se le estaba agotando el entusiasmo.

Su cuerpo había perdido el coraje acumulado durante la caminata, tenía la nariz y las manos heladas, y el trasero se le había quedado entumecido. Estaba muerto de hambre y de aburrimiento.

No había ocurrido nada, nada en absoluto, durante casi una hora en aquellos andurriales. Un perro se había desviado del camino de sirga para ir a husmear a Dar al divisar aquella cosita ovillada en su regazo, pero su dueño lo había rescatado rápidamente. La veleta de una de las casas había girado un par de veces. Un automóvil había utilizado el camino para girar en tres maniobras. Y eso era todo.

Rei continuaba sentado en el banco, con las gafas caladas y el pelo sobre la cara.

«Cinco minutos más —se dijo Dar—, sólo cinco minutos más y me largo.»

Entonces oyó algo: un clic, seguido de otro clic y unas risas. Por fin salía alguien de una de las casas. Dar remetió a Darien en su chaqueta y recompuso la postura para ver mejor lo que pudiera acaecer.

La puerta principal de la casa de en medio estaba abierta y Dar divisó las siluetas de una familia que salía al exterior entre risas y gritos. Advirtió que Rei se había movido un poco y ahora miraba hacia la casa, con las yemas de los dedos tocando las varillas de sus gafas de sol.

— ¡Basta, Maddie! —Oyó que gritaba una voz femenina con claro acento de Surrey—. ¡Deja en paz al perro!

Un terranova enorme salió disparado de la casa y cruzó el camino de grava con una niña pequeña encima, que iba fustigándolo con una regla de plástico.

— ¡Arre, Monty! ¡Arre! —chillaba la linda niñita de pelo oscuro.

— ¡Bájate del perro, Maddie! —Una mujer alta salió de la casa con un edredón grande y una olla a presión. Estaba demasiado delgada, pero sin duda había sido muy guapa de joven. Tenía el pelo negrísimo y lo llevaba con un estilo despeinado que le sentaba muy bien. Vestía una enorme trinchera militar con cuello de piel y unas botas verdes de goma.

La seguía un muchacho de unos diez años que se puso a hacer regates por la grava con una pelota de fútbol mientras mantenía la nariz pegada a las páginas de un libro de Harry Potter. La madre sacó un tintineante juego de llaves de su viejo bolso de mano, seleccionó una con los dientes y la introdujo en el portón trasero del Mercedes familiar color gris plata. El portón se abrió, y perro, edredón y olla a presión aterrizaron en el maletero.

Maddie hacía ahora como que montaba un caballo, dando vueltas en círculo al trote, levantando grava a su paso y haciendo ruidos de relinchos y cascos en movimiento.

— ¡Para, Maddie! ¡Sube al coche!

El chico de pelo oscuro mandó la pelota hacia el garaje y montó en el asiento posterior sin apartar la vista del libro. Maddie, por su parte, continuó haciendo caso omiso de su madre, que en ese momento se sentaba al volante, afanándose en remeter bajo su trasero el enorme faldón de la gabardina.

— ¡Maddie! ¡O subes al coche ahora mismo o te dejo aquí y te quedas sin McDonald's!

Maddie soltó la regla de inmediato y patinó hacia el coche sobre la gravilla, saltando al lado de su hermano en el asiento, donde se ajustó la correa de una especie de arnés. El terranova resopló desde atrás sobre la cabeza de Maddie, y ésta se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

«Bueno —pensó Dar—, todo esto es muy simpático: un bonito perro, una niña bonita, una preciosa viñeta familiar y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Dónde está el desconocido de tez oscura e impermeable, dónde el misterioso paquete, dónde el suspense?»

La mujer hizo sonar el claxon y Dar tuvo un sobresalto. Santo Dios, murmuró por lo bajo. La mujer bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza.

— ¡Sophie! —bramó, aporreando el claxon con el canto de la mano, exasperada—. ¡Baja inmediatamente, haz el favor!

Dar tuvo la impresión de que era la clase de mujer que se complicaba mucho la vida, que hacía que todo pareciera más dramático de lo necesario.

Unos segundos después, la puerta de la casa se abrió con ruido y Dar vio que Rei se ponía rígida y se cubría un lado de la cara con la mano, tratando, supuso él, de ocultarse todavía más al ver aparecer a una chica muy alta y delgada.

—En serio, mamá —gritó la chica, mirando a su madre mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa—, los vecinos deben de pensar que eres una maltratadora de niños.

Chascó la lengua y metió las llaves en el bolsillo de su mochila. Aparentaba unos doce años y vestía unos pantalones de ciclista negros, unas voluminosas zapatillas de deporte fluorescentes y un enorme chaquetón gris. Tenía el pelo largo, con raya en medio, de un agradable tono castaño claro que contrastaba con los cabellos oscuros del resto de su familia. Era la clase de niña larguirucha, de cutis juvenil y rasgos parejos que Dar podía imaginar siendo abordada en un centro comercial por ojeadores en busca de modelos. No podía tener más de trece años, pero era despampanante, como para hacer babear a cualquiera.

«Basta, so pervertido, viejo verde —se reprendió—, basta.»

Pudo verla mejor cuando la chica rodeó el coche para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Labios gruesos y apetecibles, como cojines de seda, grandes ojos azules con pestañas oscuras, tez satinada, y una actitud huraña y testaruda. Su madre le dijo algo cuando montó, y la niña sonrió —una sonrisa renuente, según pudo ver Dar, como si su boca tratara de obligar al resto del cuerpo a imitarla—, y al hacerlo, se volvió hacia donde estaba él. Y en ese momento, como un ladrillo lanzado a través de una ventana, Dar tuvo un pensamiento.

«Dios mío, es igual que Leslie Ash en Quadrophenia.»

Miró a Rei, que continuaba inmóvil desde que la muchacha había salido de la casa, y volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia la chica, que estaba ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

«Qué extraordinario parecido entre las dos —pensó Dar—, la misma estatura, la misma actitud, los labios y la sonrisa, el mismo tipo alto y delgado, el mismo contoneo de caderas y el cutis como de melocotón. Todo exactamente igual.» Empezó a respirar con cierta dificultad. Volvía a estar en el patio del Holy T, sentado en la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas, echando un vistazo al nuevo horario de clases y experimentando aquel shock traumático de la primera vez que vio a Rei. «Esto es muy extraño —pensó—. Esa chica es la viva imagen de Rei Hino.»

Volvió a mirar a Rei, que ahora se aferraba al respaldo del banco con las dos manos, blancas por el esfuerzo, mientras observaba impotente la maniobra del Mercedes al alejarse marcha atrás por el camino particular. El pelo no le cubría ya la cara, y su expresión era de terrible desconsuelo. Cuando la ranchera enfiló el camino, Rei se subió las gafas de sol a la cabeza, y Dar pudo ver que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. Se sintió mal. Se sintió estafado. Se sintió horrorizado. Se sintió asustado. Se sintió excitado.

Miró de nuevo al coche y a la muchacha del asiento del copiloto, que discutía con su hermano. « ¿Es posible —pensó— que esa chica, que esa hermosa, huraña y maravillosa chica, sea hija mía?»

**:O Sera?**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Serena no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Dar ni en Rei, ni en Seiya, herido en su piso, ni en ninguna otra cosa que no fueran niveles de exposición, matices de luz y diafragmas, lo cual era bueno. Pero luego, tras cuatro horas de pasear todo su equipo fotográfico por las calles de Barcelona, de hablar amablemente con guardias urbanos y de pagar a comerciantes para que le permitieran utilizar sus tiendas —sin contar con mantener a raya a un ejército de varones babeantes que pugnaban por mirar a Fabienne, la estrella de dieciocho años de la nueva campaña publicitaria de Renault, en su bikini de lentejuelas—, se había puesto a llover, a verdaderos cántaros, y Serena había tenido que suspender la sesión fotográfica.

Ahora estaba en la habitación del hotel, escuchando cómo la lluvia repicaba en el tejado, clasificando botecitos amarillos de película y luchando denodadamente contra las ganas de llamar a su casa. No le iba a hacer ningún bien escuchar la voz de Seiya a centenares de kilómetros de distancia. Eso sólo la pondría de mal humor. Mejor no saber nada. Pero no bien había conseguido apartar sus pensamientos de Seiya Kou, tumbado en todo su esplendor semidesnudo en su cama, la mente de Serena empezó a producir alarmantes imágenes de Rei en el piso de Dar, resplandeciente y lista para acostarse con él. Tuvo un desagradable estremecimiento.

«Santo Dios —pensó—, la última noche ha sido horrible.»

Miró su reloj. Eran sólo las tres, pero los nubarrones seguían oscureciendo Barcelona como si estuvieran sólo unos centímetros por encima de los tejados, y más parecía que estaba anocheciendo. Bostezó, se estiró en la firme y confortable cama de su habitación y cerró los ojos. No le iría mal echar un sueñecito, una pequeña siesta en su hotel de lujo. Después de todo, estaba en pie desde las cinco y media de la mañana. Los sonidos del exterior la tranquilizaron: taxis irritados, camionetas impacientes, el golpeteo agudo de la lluvia en el tejado, y el grave sobre la marquesina de la entrada principal, como uñas largas que redoblaran sobre un parche de tambor. De vez en cuando le llegaban voces extranjeras desde el pasillo: no era de noche, sino de día, y había otras personas que estaban ocupadas en sus tareas, sin tiempo para echarse.

Tiró de la colcha y se cubrió los pies descalzos y los brazos desnudos. Empezó a pensar cosas mientras entraba en calor y se dejaba vencer por el sueño. Ideas para la sesión del día siguiente, planes para la cena de la noche, acordarse de comprar más película polaroid en la tienda de abajo porque no había traído suficiente… material… simplemente… cosas bonitas, normales, aburridas…

Y, de repente, zas, allí estaba de nuevo, en mitad de su delicioso duermevela. Rei. Envuelta en su puñetera toalla. En el puñetero piso de Dar. A punto de follarse al jodido de Dar. Y, zas, allí estaba otra vez, en el asiento de atrás de un taxi negro a las dos de la mañana, abrazada al cuello de Dar y morreándolo. Y luego en el patio del Holy T, sentada en el regazo de Dar y lanzando miradas asesinas a Serena, haciéndola sentir baja, gorda y fea, inútil, inadecuada e intranscendente.

Serena apartó la colcha y se puso en pie. Rei la estaba privando de dormir. Tuvo ganas de gritar ante tamaña injusticia.

Rei, Rei, Rei.

Abrió, furiosa, el minibar, como retándolo a ofrecerle un remedio, una pócima que la ayudara al menos a quitarse de encima tanta desdicha, tanto malestar, a borrar esos celos que la roían por dentro. Vamos, ridículo sucedáneo de nevera, ¿qué tienes ahí, eh? ¿Qué me ofreces?

Vio una botella de cuarto de champán Louis Roederer y un botellín de José Cuervo. La idea de soplarse aquel tequila a solas era horriblemente triste, pero en su contexto mental le resultó atractiva. A la mierda. La lluvia había arreciado, el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, se encontraba en un país extranjero y estaba de un humor de perros. Si había un momento para hacer una visita a Alcoholandia, era éste.

Cogió un vaso de la mesilla, vació en él el José Cuervo, añadió champán frío y burbujeante hasta colmarlo, puso la mano encima, lo descargó con fuerza sobre la mesa y se lo bebió de un trago.

Las burbujas y el sabor la hicieron estremecerse. Era repugnante. Soltó un sonoro eructo y lamió el champán de la palma de la mano.

El alcohol le produjo un efecto inmediato, haciendo que la habitación, la vista desde la ventana y su estado de ánimo quedaran levemente desenfocados. Ahora le apetecía fumar. No, más que eso, se moría de ganas. Su cuarto era de no fumadores y la ventana estaba fija, no se podía abrir.

Vertió el resto del champán en el vaso, lo apuró, se puso los zapatos y un cárdigan, cogió la llave de la habitación y bajó al bar del hotel.

Los hoteles, especialmente los muy elegantes como éste, eran para Serena como un mundo aparte. Podría haber pasado el resto de su vida en un hotel para exonerarse de la responsabilidad de las minucias de la vida como sacar el polvo, cocinar, desatascar fregaderos, pagar facturas, llamar a minitaxis, acordarse de comprar copos de avena, planchar, limpiarse los zapatos, decidir dónde comer, comprar sellos y ordenar periódicos.

Pero lo mejor de los hoteles elegantes era que en todo el mundo eran iguales. De un continente a otro, del primero hasta el tercer mundo, podías contar con un huevo pasado por agua o una botella de champán decente, una caja de seguridad o un minibar. Dondequiera que uno estuviese, tan pronto se entraba en uno de estos hoteles, era como llegar a otro país, un país totalmente desconectado del lugar geográfico en que estuviera construido. Era Hotel-landia, uno de los países más bonitos del mundo, ajuicio de Serena.

Y luego estaban todos los pequeños y maravillosos detalles: el pequeño posavasos de papel con los bordes hermosamente festoneados que dan con el cóctel de champán, y la batería de periódicos colgando de sus varas de caoba pulida. El enmoquetado es suntuoso, lleva estampado la insignia del hotel. A Serena le encantaría tener una alfombra personalizada en su propio piso, con las iniciales ST bordadas, y volutas por todas partes.

Serena estaba en un rinconcito del bar, acurrucada en un minúsculo sofá que chirriaba de puro nuevo, a una cómoda distancia del barman. La cabeza le daba vueltas, agradablemente, y las frases del periódico local que tenía delante y trataba de traducir, valiéndose del español que había estudiado en la escuela, empezaban a perder claridad. Eran las cinco y media y seguía lloviendo. Serena estaba ebria.

— ¡Dios! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! —Una chica con cara de ratoncito, el pelo rubio largo y un bindi en la frente se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Serena—. Te hemos buscado por todas partes. —Era Mina—. Fabienne te está buscando por las tiendas del vestíbulo y Sarah está inspeccionando todos los pasillos de punta a punta. Hemos estado llamando a tu habitación toda la tarde. Ya iba a avisar a la policía, joder. —Su naricita subía y bajaba conforme iba desgranando sus dramáticas noticias. Dio un cachete al brazo de Serena, como castigo por tanta preocupación y tanto desvelo.

—Perdona, lo siento —dijo Serena, consciente ahora de que sus labios no iban en armonía con su lengua, consciente de que si no vigilaba empezaría a farfullar—. No lo he pensado. Perdona. Pégame otra vez.

Mina torció el gesto y lo hizo.

—Fotógrafa de pacotilla —le dijo, en plan de broma—. ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

—Una fotógrafa de pacotilla —respondió Serena, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho.

—Y encima, borracha. Échame el aliento —le ordenó Mina, dirigiendo su naricita hacia la boca de Serena, que expulsó una pequeña emanación—. ¡Sí! ¡Estás borracha! Santo cielo, Sere. ¡Todavía no son las seis de la tarde y ya estás como una cuba! Pues, mira —dijo, poniéndose de pie sobre sus plataformas—, sólo hay un remedio. Voy a buscar a Sarah y a Fab y les diré que bajen. Cuando vuelva, espero ver encima de la mesa una ronda de lo que estés tomando tú. ¿Vale?

—Vale.

Serena vio alejarse a Mina por la moqueta, en dirección al resplandeciente vestíbulo exterior; sus menudas caderas se meneaban embutidas en unos pantalones de ciclista ajustadísimos, y daba la impresión de que sus tobillos podían partirse en cualquier momento debido a las altas plataformas. Todos los varones allí presentes volvieron la cabeza para mirarla.

Pocos minutos después regresaba con Sarah, la rubia, pija y delgadísima maquilladora de estentórea carcajada; y Fabienne, la voluptuosa y suculenta chica Renault, la del vertiginoso escote. Serena supuso que, en semejante compañía, ella sería la rubia culibaja que no sabía vestir bien. Sonrió para sí. Le daba absolutamente igual. Adoraba ir de copas con mujeres hermosas. Era muy divertido, el equivalente nocturno de pasear por el parque con un perro llamativo. Todo el mundo se fijaba en ti, todo el mundo te decía cosas.

— ¡Maldita borrachina! —Exclamó Sarah, despojándose de un cárdigan de cachemir y exhibiendo bellos brazos y hombros ceñidos por un diminuto top rosa—, ¿cuántas copas llevas ya?

Serena rió, encogió los hombros y soltó un hipido. Las otras tres se rieron.

—No digas más —dijo Sarah.

Llegó el camarero y depositó sobre la mesa otros cuatro cócteles de champán, cada cual con su festoneado posavasos y un pequeñísimo bol de pistachos. Envalentonada por la compañía de las otras, Serena le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y dijo «gracias» con su mejor intento de acento español. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y Serena se sonrojó. Las chicas se dieron codazos, tomándole el pelo, y Serena se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que sin duda iba a ser una gran velada femenina.

Hacia las ocho, el bar, que hasta entonces había estado muy tranquilo, explotó en la algarabía propia de un sábado por la noche, y el cuarteto de provocativas chicas inglesas que tomaban cócteles en un rincón dejo de ser el centro de las miradas. Mina había estado entreteniéndolas, como siempre, con hilarantes anécdotas sobre los hombres de su vida, salpicando sus historias con una selección de palabras gruesas y expresivas demostraciones físicas de diversos acontecimientos, con gran efecto cómico. Serena estaba ya tan borracha que agradeció enormemente la vena cómica de Mina, puesto que de ese modo podía quedarse allí sentada, riendo como una boba, sin tener que dar conversación inteligente.

Su vejiga la estaba avisando de que se imponía una excursión al servicio, pero su cabeza le decía que estaba demasiado bebida y demasiado colorada, y que sus tacones eran demasiado altos y que no sabía dónde estaban los servicios y tendría que empezar a dar vueltas tratando de localizarlos, y que, cuando lo consiguiera, seguramente se encontraría con una anémica mujer sentada a la puerta del lavabo, con unas pocas monedas en el platillo, y Serena se sentiría muy, pero que muy culpable de no dejarle nada, y que en conjunto era todo demasiado problemático, de modo que lo mejor era cruzar las piernas y apretar y no beber durante un rato porque de lo contrario le vendrían más ganas. Estaba en pleno monólogo interior desesperado, cuando se percató de que Sarah le estaba haciendo una pregunta.

—Perdón —murmuró, tratando de ponerse otra vez en situación.

—Te estaba preguntando si todavía sales con ese tío tan guapo que conocí la última vez que nos vimos —dijo Sarah.

Serena trató de recordar. La última vez que había coincidido con Sarah había sido hacía seis meses, cuando salía con… ¿con quién? Con Jimmy, claro, el podólogo de treinta y nueve años que, misteriosamente, tenía el pelo del tono rojo. Durante los dos meses que duró su relación, todo el mundo los tomaba por hermanos; cosa que Serena consideraba insultante no sólo por la diferencia de edad entre ambos sino porque él, bueno, no es que fuera feo del todo, pero tampoco se lo podía describir como un «tío tan guapo». No, Sarah debía de referirse a otro.

—Sí, mujer —le estaba diciendo, al notarla confusa—, aquel tipo con melena y unas cejas muy grandes, tenía un nombre bastante raro. El que trabajaba en una discográfica…

Serena se atragantó con el cóctel.

— ¿Cómo? —exclamó, secándose la barbilla con la mano y riendo a carcajadas, más fuerte que de costumbre—. ¿Quieres decir Dar?

— ¡Eso, Dar! —gritó Sarah—. Sabía que su nombre era raro. Dar, sí. ¿Qué ha sido de él? ¿Todavía lo ves?

Serena explotó de risa otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

—Dar y yo sólo somos amigos. No salimos juntos.

—Oye, tú me tomas el pelo —dijo Sarah—, habría jurado que estabais más juntos que Beckham y Posh.

Serena rió otra vez.

—Ahora en serio —continuó Sarah, con los ojos brillantes ante posibles revelaciones íntimas—, ¿qué hay entre tú y él? A mí me pareció que la química funcionaba muy bien. Ahora me acuerdo, sí, él te tenía abrazada…

—Bueno —dijo Serena—, nos conocemos hace un montón de años. Somos muy cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Sarah estaba meneando la cabeza.

—No, no. Hay algo más. Cuando llegué a casa aquella noche, le hablé a Neil de vosotros. Le comenté que nunca había entendido por qué nunca salías con tíos que estuvieran bien, pero que por fin habías encontrado uno. Le dije que me alegraba mucho por ti, que me pareció un tipo encantador, que hacíais muy buena pareja y todo eso. ¿Tú lo conoces? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Mina.

Mina asintió efusivamente:

—Está como un tren —dijo, y Serena se maravilló de su facilidad para acomodar sus opiniones según la coyuntura. Mina siempre había estado de acuerdo con Serena en que Dar era demasiado delgado y bajo, y que tenía demasiado pelo.

—En serio —dijo Sarah, mirando a Fabienne—, es súper guapo, simpático y cortés, y tendrías que ver cómo mira a Serena. A mi Neil jamás me mira de esa manera, ¡y me ha pedido que me case con él!

Serena volvió a reír. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía qué buena pareja hacían ella y Dar —eran muchos los que habían cometido esa equivocación—, pero en ese momento, con el corazón destrozado y la cabeza llena de Rei y de todo lo sucedido durante la semana anterior, le resultaba agradable de oír. Su estómago hizo una cosa rara, una especie de bailoteo, que le dio una flojera general.

— ¿Por qué dices que me mira de esa manera? —preguntó—. ¿De qué manera?

—No sé —respondió Sarah—, parecía muy… muy orgulloso de tenerte. Como si presumiera de ti. La manera de rodearte con el brazo, la manera como te reía los chistes. Yo pensé que era un novio nuevo y que estaba colado por ti.

—Ya —dijo Serena—. Pues no. Sólo somos muy amigos. —Serena fingió despreocupación. Quería oír más cosas acerca de cómo la miraba Dar y de lo bien que se los veía a los dos juntos. Necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

— ¿Y cómo es que no os habéis liado nunca? —Preguntó Sarah—. ¿Es gay?

Serena resopló y se palmeó los muslos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Dar? Estás de guasa. Es totalmente heterosexual. Si me apuras, diría que incluso demasiado.

— ¿Entonces? Ah, ya veo. No me lo digas. Tiene una relación estable con una mujer que no le conviene.

— ¡No! Es monógamo integral, como yo. Sólo que sus relaciones duran todavía menos que las mías.

—O sea que los dos estáis libres, os tenéis cariño, sois súper amigos y os conocéis desde que erais niños, ¿no?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿por qué demonios no salís juntos? Ya quisieran la mayoría de las parejas tener tantas cosas a favor como vosotros dos.

Serena asintió nuevamente y notó un inicio de histeria en el estómago.

— ¿No te gusta, ni siquiera un poquito? —preguntó Mina, dándole un codazo en broma.

Serena estaba a punto de salirse por la tangente, como solía hacer siempre que alguien le planteaba esa pregunta. « ¿Gustarme? —iba a decir en tono burlón—. ¡Qué va! Es demasiado bajo para mí.» Es lo que decía siempre, que era muy tapón. Y luego hacía un chiste a expensas de Dar sobre su falta de estatura, sus piernas canijas, su uniceja y sus pelos en punta, y todo el mundo se reía y rápidamente cambiaban de tema. Pero esta noche iba a ser sincera. Necesitaba sacarlo de dentro, descargar en alguien la cruda realidad de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Y que Dar estaba buenísimo. Pues claro que sí. Cualquiera podía verlo. Tenía unos ojos chispeantes y sus labios se fruncían al sonreír. Era un poco bajo, pero más alto que ella. Tenía grandes pestañas y un trasero precioso. Era muy sexy. De un sexy que tiraba de espaldas.

Serena miró a Mina y enseñó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pueees… —empezó, y las otras tres se frotaron mentalmente las manos—, sí, no está nada mal. —Fue decirlo y notar que la sangre le subía a la cara. Se sintió extrañamente excitada y liberada a la vez. Se sumó a las risas de sus compañeras y luego, de repente, tuvo que parar en seco al darse cuenta de que casi se había hecho pis encima. No del todo, pero casi—. Oh, oh —dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca—. Lo siento, chicas, pero la naturaleza me está gritando muy fuerte…

— ¡No! —exclamó Mina, desolada—. No puedes marcharte ahora, por Dios. ¡Acabas de confesar que tu mejor amigo te hace tilín!

Serena se levantó despacio, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo rígida.

—Es preciso, chicas, en serio, tengo que ir a… —Empezó a cambiar el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra, esperando a que Mina la dejara pasar, y luego salió disparada sin encomendarse ni a Dios ni al diablo, corriendo por la moqueta en dirección al vestíbulo.

Las piernas le flojearon un poco mientras zigzagueaba entre las mesas y sillas del bar. Estaba más borracha de lo que creía. Se sentía pesada y torpe. Los zapatos eran como dos bloques de cemento, y el alto y frío vestíbulo le pareció tan extenso como una pista de patinaje mientras avanzaba a trancas y barrancas hacia los servicios. Estaba segura de que todo el mundo la miraba —todos aquellos ejecutivos con elegantes maletines y rostros serios— que miraban a aquella chica colorada y presa del pánico, aquella rubia vestida de manera extraña que caminaba vacilante por el piso de mármol. Serena tuvo esa rara sensación de cuando uno sale del cine y fuera hace sol.

Abrió la puerta con el hombro y comprobó complacida que los amplios y lujosos lavabos llenos de espejos estaban desiertos. No había ninguna mujer anémica aferrada a una servilleta de papel. Abrió el primer retrete, se levantó el vestido y empezó a bajarse las bragas, que no parecían estar donde siempre. Le entró el pánico al notar que su vejiga se aflojaba amenazando con explotar de un momento a otro. Consiguió ubicar la cintura de sus bragas, tiró de ellas hacia abajo y aterrizó pesadamente sobre el inodoro, suspirando con indecible placer al liberar los músculos hasta entonces tensos y soltarlo todo. «Aaaaah —exclamó, sonriendo para sí—. Aaaaah.»

Después, se miró en el espejo y le entró la risa. No sabía muy bien por qué: era una mezcla del mal aspecto que tenía (sonrojada y con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas) y de saberse ebria (reírse de su propia imagen en el espejo era una prueba concluyente de su estado de embriaguez).

Pero también era una reacción nerviosa a lo que acababa de ocurrir en el bar: el comentario acerca de Dar, con la consiguiente oleada de sensaciones que eso le había provocado, y confesar ante un grupo de mujeres, a las que apenas conocía, que Dar no estaba nada mal, cuando era algo que ni siquiera había reconocido para sus adentros desde que había cumplido los dieciocho.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Te gusta Dar? —preguntó a su reflejo, tratando de poner cara seria, pero la risa pudo con ella—. ¿Sí? ¿Tú lo quieres? ¿Te gustaría verlo desnudo? ¿Te gustaría verle la pilila? —Soltó otra carcajada—. ¿Qué sentimientos te provoca la pilila de Dar? ¿Te gustaría tocarla? ¿Te gustaría besarla, besar su capullito? —Casi perdió el equilibrio con las carcajadas subsiguientes, y tuvo que agarrarse al mármol del lavabo para no caerse—. ¿Lo quieres?… ¿Quieres que él te bese? ¿Te gustaría que te agarrara la cabeza y te besara en los labios?

Serena miró su borroso reflejo, sus desproporcionadas facciones, su pelo alborotado, sus ojos diametralmente opuestos, la mujer del espejo que parecía una hermana mayor, más gorda y mucho menos refinada que Serena Tsukino.

—Te quiero, Dar —dijo, ensayando un acento a lo Greta Garbo—. Te quiero. —Volvió a reírse de su imagen y dejó caer la cabeza. Suspiró ruidosamente—. Dios mío. Dar, te quiero. Sí. ¡Mierda! —Su cabeza no parecía capaz de contener todas las cosas que ocurrían en su interior.

Su mente empezó a reproducir postales del pasado. Había una fechada el 12 de septiembre de 1987, una imagen de Dar bajando por Bartholomew Road, ya de noche, subiéndose a aquella tapia cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba y lanzando el puño al aire. Luego estaban los garabatos que ella había escrito en su viejo diario cuando era una adolescente. Serena Chiba, Serena Chiba, Serena Chiba. Y estaba la vieja cometa de Dar, la que él le había regalado el día que fueron a Primrose Hill.

Dar y Sere, 13 de septiembre de 1987. Por siempre

Le vinieron más imágenes a la cabeza: volando cometas en la playa de Southend con Dar y su padre; esperando el autobús bajo la lluvia los sábados por la mañana para ir con Dar a la tienda de intercambio de discos de Notting Hill; haciendo cola frente al Electric Ballroom los sábados por la noche, con el pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás con mucho Elnett y despidiéndose el último día del curso al atardecer, con la visión de un coche incendiado frente a Caledonian Park y ahora indeleblemente ligado a sus recuerdos de aquella noche: corazones partidos y coches calcinados.

Vio el piso de Dar, con todas sus cosas tan primorosamente ordenadas, su inmaculada cocina, sus cojines bien ahuecados y su edredón de plumas. Lo vio saltando de repente del sofá en medio de una película para recoger unos hilos del suelo. Recordó el entusiasmo de Dar cuando por fin se marchó de casa a los veintisiete años y se compró aquel piso, aquellos espantosos fines de semana en Ikea y las horas malgastadas discutiendo las relativas ventajas de la alfombra de sisal sobre los suelos de parquet, y luego aquellas dos o tres horas en Allied Carpets para encontrar exactamente el tono de beige que a él le gustaba.

Se los imaginó a los dos, sentados en el sofá de pana azul bebiendo Buds en botella, mirando la tele, fumando y arrimados el uno al otro, el calor de los muslos apretados, el peso de la cabeza de Dar en su hombro, su aliento dulzón a cerveza cuando la miraba para contarle un chiste. Todas las cosas que había dado por sentadas durante diez años, toda aquella cómoda y encantadora intimidad con Darien.

Todas las cosas buenas en las que Rei Hino estaba metiendo ahora mismo sus zarpas de manicura perfecta.

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, Serena se sintió invadir de una gran determinación: no podía permitir que Rei se saliera con la suya, esta vez no, ni hablar.

Trató de enfocar la vista y miró su reloj. Las ocho y cuarto. Las siete y cuarto en Londres. Comprobó que tenía la llave en el bolsillo, abrió la puerta de los servicios y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia los ascensores. No se sintió cohibida al oír el repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el duro mármol. Estaba sonriendo mientras esperaba a que el ascensor descendiera con suave zumbido hasta la planta baja.

Se tambaleó un poco al recorrer los pasillos de la cuarta planta. Sus tacones se hundían ligeramente en el suave alfombrado. Fue dejando atrás sucesivos arreglos florales, apliques de luz cromados con pantallas plisadas. Le gustaba estar borracha y sola en un hotel. Tenía ganas de correr, y lo hizo, esprintando por los pasillos como una cría. Tenía ganas de chillar y de jugar al escondite.

Quería hablar con Dar.

Ahora mismo. Ya.

Iba a decirle que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Por qué dejar que Rei ganara otra vez?

Una vez en su cuarto, Serena se quitó los zapatos y aterrizó de un salto en la cama recién hecha. Buscó el papel plastificado donde venían las instrucciones para hacer llamadas internacionales y marcó.

Su corazón se puso a latir más deprisa mientras esperaba. «Vamos —murmuró—, vamos, Darien, coge el teléfono.» Oyó cinco tonos, seis, siete, y ya se disponía a colgar cuando sonó un clic, luego un silencio de un segundo, y el sonido amortiguado de una piel rozando el auricular. Serena contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Dar? —Era una voz de mujer, jadeante.

Serena soltó el teléfono, que cayó con estruendo. Rei. Rei Hino. Contestando en casa de Dar. Un sábado por la noche. La sonrisa de loca que se había dibujado en sus labios durante el último cuarto de hora se desvaneció. En su lugar, aparecieron en sus ojos unas lágrimas salobres.

Sacó un puñado de clínex de la caja que había en la mesita de noche y se frotó la cara húmeda. Su histérica felicidad derivó en histérica desdicha, y, cuanto más se enjugaba las lágrimas, más lágrimas le salían. Ya no tenía sitio en el sofá de pana de Dar, ya no tenía lugar en su piso. Había perdido otra vez, en beneficio de Rei Hino. Había dispuesto de diez años para amar a Dar, para tener a Dar, para ser de Dar: diez años. Y había llegado tarde, una semana demasiado tarde.

No rió al mirarse ahora en el espejo que había frente a la cama. No había nada gracioso en la chica con el rímel corrido que le devolvía la mirada; no había nada gracioso en estar enamorada de su mejor amigo; nada gracioso en que Dar estuviera enamorado de Rei. Eso no tenía nada de divertido.

Alzó dos dedos a la altura de la cabeza, los puso en horizontal, se presionó la sien y apretó el gatillo con el pulgar.

—Bang —dijo, desconsolada, y dejó caer la mano.

Después de que la familia se hubo marchado en su Mercedes, Dar permaneció sentado unos momentos, incapaz de asimilar la escena. Miró hacia Rei, que ahora contemplaba el río con aire pensativo y las manos juntas sobre el regazo, y por un momento sintió unas tremendas ganas de correr hacia ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y compartir su pena. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacerlo.

Esperó un rato más, observándola. Pasados unos minutos, ella se levantó y echó a andar lentamente hacia el camino de sirga. Paró a un hombre que llevaba un setter cobrizo, y el hombre asintió y sacó algo del bolsillo de su americana. Mientras Rei volvía cuesta arriba, Dar pudo ver lo que él le había dado. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Después de un par de caladas, miró el pitillo entre sus dedos, arrugó la nariz y lo tiró al río.

Rei estaba en lo alto de la colina, mordisqueándose las uñas. Al rato, cogió sus dos bolsas y se encaminó hacia la casa de en medio. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, sacó el enorme conejo de la bolsa de Hamley y lo dejó junto a la puerta.

Era un conejo gris y blanco con un lazo grande alrededor del cuello, y llevaba en sus patas un corazón de fieltro rojo con la inscripción «Feliz Cumpleaños».

«Dios —pensó Dar—, no puede ser.»

Y luego empezó a hacer cálculos elementales. Hoy era veintiuno de noviembre. Contó nueve meses hacia atrás con los dedos: veintiuno de febrero. Cuando Rei cumplió los dieciocho. La última vez que se habían acostado. Justo antes de que todo se estropeara y Rei se esfumara sin dar explicaciones. Existía una posibilidad de que la niña tuviese menos de doce años, que hubiera nacido después del fin de su relación con Rei, pero cada vez le parecía menos probable. No, no podía tener menos de doce años; aparentaba casi dieciséis.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Quizá tuviera más de doce años. Quizá Rei la había tenido y la había entregado a alguien antes de mudarse de Londres, antes de que Dar la conociera. Pero entonces… entonces… No, él lo habría sabido. Ella se lo habría contado. Siempre estaba diciendo que las chicas que se quedaban embarazadas le parecían patéticas. Decía que a ella nunca le ocurriría nada igual, que ella no quería tener hijos. Oh, Dios. Dar dejó caer la frente sobre su puño en un gesto de abatida frustración. Esto era demasiado, demasiado.

Rei estaba agachada en los escalones de la casa de en medio, jugueteando con el conejo, tratando de ponerlo derecho. Se inclinó hacia él, y Dar se quedó anclado al suelo de pura tristeza y ternura cuando vio que lo agarraba entre sus brazos y lo estrechaba con fuerza, sepultando la cara en las mejillas del conejo y rompiendo a llorar.

«Basta —se dijo a sí mismo—, ya he visto suficiente.»

Se levantó y, muy deprisa, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, echó a andar hacia el camino de sirga y empezó a correr entre la gente, enfiló la calle mayor y llegó a la estación.

Dos horas más tarde estaba en casa.

Su cerebro no dejó de pensar a toda velocidad mientras iba del tren al metro, del metro al autobús y del autobús a su casa. Todo muy vertiginoso. Sentía la cabeza como si la tuviera sujeta a un tiovivo escalofriante. Sentía miedo, euforia y náuseas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Por regla general, la mayor preocupación de Dar era que se le estropeara el coche, las discusiones con Serena o que olvidara enviar a su madre una felicitación el Día de la Madre, pero ahora se veía en la tesitura de reconsiderar toda su historia, su vida, su identidad.

Se sintió más grande, físicamente más grande, mientras se paseaba por el piso aquella tarde, esperando el regreso de Rei. Sus pies parecían más anchos, sus brazos más gruesos, sus piernas más robustas. Y se sentía más mayor, más adulto, como las personas que había visto por la calle a las nueve de la mañana.

Su primera intención fue no decirle nada a Rei cuando volviera. Él podía haber estado devanándose los sesos con todo lo ocurrido, pero Rei estaría sin duda peor que él. Dar la había espiado en uno de los momentos más privados e intensos de su vida; la había visto llorar cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando. Había estado en un sitio que no le correspondía. Se sentía culpable. Lo último que Rei necesitaba después de un día traumático era que Dar metiera las narices en su vida, apropiándose de todo el drama. Pero cuando se hizo de noche y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar con tantas preguntas sin respuesta, su humor empezó a cambiar. Se sintió enojado. Rei no obraba bien. Aunque aquella niña fuese hija suya, aunque él la hubiese engendrado, fuera cual fuese la verdad de todo aquello, Rei debería haberlo hecho partícipe de la situación. Debería haberle explicado por qué estaba en Londres. Lo había tratado como a un niño incapaz de afrontar problemas de adultos, lo que en muchos sentidos era cierto, pero eso no había impedido a Rei utilizarlo para otras cosas, ¿no? Dar ya era bastante mayor para ser el propietario del piso donde ella se hospedaba, para haber pagado a tocateja el sofá donde ella dormía, y, aparentemente, era lo bastante responsable para cuidar todo el día del perrito.

A lo largo de la tarde, cada vez más impaciente y frustrado, había tratado de telefonear a Serena. Muchas veces. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de hablar con ella, de oír su voz, la voz de la normalidad y la rutina, de la alegría y las cosas buenas, la voz de su mejor amiga. No le importaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Simplemente quería verla, pero ¿dónde estaba ella cuando más la necesitaba? En casa no, eso seguro. La ausencia de Serena en ese momento de necesidad sólo había servido para agravar la angustiosa sensación de pánico, y, cuando oyó que abrían la puerta y se levantó del sofá para enfrentarse a Rei, había perdido toda posibilidad de actuar con lógica. Le daba igual si estaba o no en condiciones de hablar de la niña rubia de Surrey, y él ya no sentía vergüenza de su engaño y de sus astucias para seguir los pasos de Rei. Lo único que le importaba realmente en ese momento era obtener respuestas a sus preguntas.

Y de entre todos los posibles comienzos para iniciar semejante conversación transcendental, Dar había elegido la que probablemente era más estrambótica e inconveniente.

—Vaya —empezó—, ¿qué ha pasado con el conejo?

Rei se llevó las manos al pecho.

—Santo Dios, Dar —dijo—, menudo susto me has dado. —Colgó su chaquetón en el perchero y cerró la puerta del piso. Darien saltó del sofá y fue correteando hacia ella. Dar se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta del salón y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Qué has hecho con el conejo?

Rei lo miró con curiosidad y luego con preocupación.

— ¿Qué conejo? —preguntó, quitándose las gafas de sol de la cabeza y dejándolas encima de una mesa.

—Ya sabes, ese conejo grande —Dar extendió los brazos para ilustrar el tamaño—, el de las orejas caídas.

Rei lo miró con cara de no entender.

—Perdona, pero no sé de qué me hablas. —Fue hacia la cocina y Dar la siguió.

—Lo llevabas contigo cuando te has ido esta mañana.

Rei se detuvo en seco y luego giró en redondo.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó alegremente—, ese conejo.

—Sí, claro —dijo Dar—, ese conejo.

—Oh, pues, era… era un regalo. Para una niña que conozco. De Surrey. Era su… cumpleaños. —Abrió la nevera y extrajo un tarro grande de cebollas encurtidas, desenroscó nerviosamente la tapa y se metió en la boca una del tamaño de una mandarina—. Hum —murmuró con la boca llena—, deliciosa. —Dar la miró, incrédulo—. Oye —dijo ella—, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? —Un hilillo de vinagre le goteó por el mentón y Rei se lo lamió con el dorso de la mano. Dar se sorprendió al notar que ese gesto no despertaba en él el menor asomo de deseo. De hecho, casi le dio asco.

— ¿Le ha gustado?

— ¿Hum?

—A la niña de Surrey. ¿Le ha gustado el conejo?

Rei se encogió de hombros y masticó.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Era un bonito conejo.

—Sí —dijo ella, mirándolo con preocupación.

Se metió otra cebolla en la boca, cogió el tarro y salió de la cocina.

Dar se apoyó en la encimera y se llevó las manos a la cara. «Fantástico —pensó—. Realmente soy el colmo de la persuasión. Qué bien he llevado el asunto, ¿verdad? Dios mío, qué gilipollas eres.»

Pero, a ver, ¿cuál era la manera correcta de encarar una situación como ésa? Dar estaba seguro de que no existían normas concretas sobre cómo debía comportarse uno cuando descubría que había engendrado involuntariamente una hija en su juventud y que la madre de la niña te había tenido en la inopia mientras se aprovechaba de tu piso, de tus cosas y de tu buen carácter.

Había creído que mencionando lo del conejo Rei se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente de lo sucedido durante la mañana, que habría comprendido al instante que la había seguido a Surrey y que la había visto llorar abrazada al conejo, y que de ello se derivaría una conversación que lo aclararía todo. En cambio, ella debía de pensar que se había vuelto loco.

Tenía que empezar otra vez, desde el principio.

—Rei —dijo muy serio, entrando en la sala de estar—. Sé lo de Sophie.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando lo dijo, y su voz se quebró en la última sílaba. Era la cosa más dramática que había dicho en toda su vida. De repente se sintió como un actor interpretando un papel en una comedia estúpida. No sabía qué hacer con los brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella.

Rei lo miró. En ese momento estaba bajándose la cremallera de una de sus botas de ante, y se la quitó distraídamente mientras continuaba mirándolo.

— ¿Qué?

—Sophie. Digo que sé lo de Sophie. —Dar tuvo la impresión de que sus brazos eran unas cosas largas que escapaban a su control. Los dobló sobre el pecho para quitárselos de en medio.

— ¿Quién es esa Sophie?

¡Santo Dios!, esto llevaba camino de ser como lo del conejo. Dar se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento al lado de ella. La miró a los ojos, que estaban enrojecidos, y sintió que se relajaba. Ya no era un actor de comedia.

—Esta mañana te he seguido, Rei. Te he seguido hasta Surrey y hasta el río. Lo he visto todo.

Rei frunció el entrecejo apenas un instante, con una bota en la mano.

—He visto a la niña. He visto a Sophie. Es muy guapa…

Rei dejó la bota en el suelo con cuidado y apoyó las manos en las rótulas. Miró al frente unos instantes y luego se encaró a Dar.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —suspiró, y Dar volvió a sentirse como si tuviera diez años.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Lo he hecho sin pensar. Te vi en la calle esperando un taxi y no sé qué me pasó. No ha sido nada planeado…

Se produjo un silencio. Dar se miró la suciedad que tenía debajo del dedo gordo mientras esperaba a que ella dijese algo. El silencio continuó, dando más tiempo a que Dar meditara de nuevo sobre su falta de delicadeza. Como siempre, quería que fuese otro quien se responsabilizara de la situación. Quería que Rei hiciera su parte; él ya había hecho la suya. Pero se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ocurrir. Era él quien había empezado, y él quien debía asumir la responsabilidad. Podía hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero solamente había una que fuera decisiva. Inspiró hondo y abrió la boca.

— ¿Sophie es… es hija mía?

Rei volvió la cabeza y lo miró de hito en hito. Dar contuvo el aliento. Ahí estaba. Sí, éste era, con toda seguridad, el momento más importante de su vida.

Las cejas de Rei se juntaron al fruncir la frente. Luego hizo una mueca.

—No —dijo—. Por supuesto que no.

Dar expulsó el aire, notando que el corazón le volvía a latir, aunque demasiado deprisa. Se humedeció los labios y asintió distraídamente.

—Ah —murmuró, como desinflado ahora—, por supuesto.

Jamás había percibido tanto silencio en su piso, era como si hubieran envuelto el edifico entero en algodón hidrófilo. Oyó el leve chasquido del piloto en la cocina, anunciando que la calefacción acababa de ponerse en marcha. Fue el único sonido.

Dar había esperado otra cosa, había esperado que las compuertas se abrieran a la simple mención de la niña, que Rei abandonara sus reticencias de los últimos días y se sincerara con él. Por el contrario, continuaba encerrándose en sí misma. Dar tomó aire, resuelto a seguir adelante. No había llegado tan lejos para rendirse ahora.

—Pero la niña es tuya, ¿verdad?

Rei guardó silencio. Luego suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—No puedo creer que me hayas seguido, Dar, no me lo puedo creer. —Hubo un tono de decepción en su voz que Dar recibió como una cuchillada.

Entonces la miró y, por primera vez, se sintió total y absolutamente distanciado de ella. ¿Quién diablos era esa mujer, esa Rei «Kumada» que él pensaba que lo había abandonado doce años atrás por miedo a comprometerse con él, pero que de hecho se había largado y había tenido un hijo con otro, esa persona que llevaba una vida de princesa de cuento de hadas en el campo, que nada tenía que ver con él, que era dueña de un perro espantoso y de un exquisito mal gusto en música, que pasaba constantemente de un silencio siniestro a un parloteo de quinceañera, que era incapaz de colgar una toalla o de limpiar una taza?

No tenía la menor idea.

La Rei de sus sueños y sus recuerdos era una muchacha; esa persona que lo miraba con desdén y desilusión era una mujer de verdad, una mujer que había parido y que se había desprendido de su hija, una mujer que había seguido adelante y que había dejado su pasado muy atrás. Incluyéndolo a él.

Había sido un tonto al imaginar que Rei y él tenían un futuro en común. Se sintió un poco ridículo por haber acariciado siquiera semejante idea.

De repente, la rabia hizo mella en él.

— ¡Joder, Rei! —gritó—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te presentas en mi piso sin avisar, me… me besas en un taxi, me endilgas el perro, armas un… armas un lío de mil demonios y no me cuentas nada de lo que estás haciendo. Me tratas como si fuera un tazón. No me has preparado la famosa cazuela de cordero. Me paso el día limpiando lo que tú dejas sucio. Y luego te hago una pregunta perfectamente normal, y ni siquiera tienes el detalle de darme una respuesta. Lo siento, Rei, si he metido la nariz en tus intimidades, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Dar tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir: «Metido la nariz en tus intimidades.» Qué plancha.

—Sólo quiero unas cuantas respuestas, Rei. —Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la cocina con el gesto serio.

Abrió la nevera, y su piel agradeció la primera ráfaga de aire helado. Sacó la única Bud que le quedaba, intentó abrirla golpeando la chapa en el borde de la encimera y finalmente decidió utilizar un abridor. ¿Alguna vez, se preguntó, había estado tan alterado?

Volvió pisando fuerte a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá.

Rei lo miró y apoyó una mano fresca sobre la de él, que ardía. Su gesto se había suavizado.

—Lo siento, Dar. Tienes razón. He sido injusta contigo. En ningún momento se me ocurrió analizar las cosas desde tu punto de vista. He estado muy atareada, tratando de localizar a la familia, tratando de evitar que… tratando de no ver a ciertas personas, y tú has sido muy amable y has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo. Te has mantenido al margen, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

Dar retiró la mano.

—Ya estamos otra vez —dijo—, lo mismo de siempre. Me tratas como si fuera tu mascota o yo qué sé, como si fuera tu Darien. —Señaló al perro—. Mira, una cosa es que le pusieras ese nombre pensando en mí, y otra que yo sea tu mascota, Rei. Yo no soy ningún Yorkshire —concluyó, muy indignado, asumiendo un semblante de orgullo pero interiormente sorprendido de la cantidad de sandeces que era capaz de decir en una sola tarde. Cita para la historia: «No soy ningún yorkshire», seguida de cerca en número de votos por «no me has preparado tu famosa cazuela» y «era un bonito conejo».

Esto en la tele no pasaba.

—Mira, Rei. A mí no se me dan muy bien estas cosas, como ya habrás notado. Estoy confuso, ¿sabes? Entiendo que lo hayas pasado mal esta última semana, bueno… estas últimas semanas. Me hago cargo de que para ti ha debido de ser muy duro, y entiendo que hayas tenido motivos para no contarme nada. Pero, desde que me besaste aquel día en el taxi, no he tenido un momento de paz. Eso me trastornó por completo, me hizo creer que estabas aquí por mí, que lo que hubo entre nosotros hace años todavía existía… Desde que has vuelto, me he replanteado muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Yo era feliz antes de que aparecieras. Y luego vas y me besas, después te presentas de improviso en mi casa, y por último me creo que tuvimos una hija juntos. He reñido con mi mejor amiga por culpa tuya. Y ahora… ahora estoy nervioso a más no poder.

«Bonito final —pensó—, a esto lo llamo yo un broche de oro.»

—Por favor, Rei; déjame entrar en tu vida —dijo—. Cuéntamelo todo, por favor. ¿Qué sucedió hace doce años?

Rei se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—La he liado y de qué manera, ¿verdad? —suspiró—. No pensé que las cosas iban a ir así. Mi idea era venir a Londres, localizar a Isab… a Sophie, asegurarme de que estaba bien y después decidir qué hacía respecto a… —Bajó la vista, crípticamente, hacia su entrepierna. Dar la miró sin entender, pero ella lo pasó por alto y siguió hablando—: No imaginaba que me iba a topar contigo y con Serena, ni lo que eso iba a suponer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aquel sábado en el parque, yo te vi antes que tú a mí y apreté el paso, ¿sabes?, quería evitarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso no entraba en mis planes, que eran limpios y sencillos. Pero entonces me viste y te acercaste a mí, y me entró un poco de nostalgia. ¿Por qué no?, pensé. ¿Por qué no divertirme un poco, ya que estaba en Londres? Mira, tengo la misma edad que tú y Serena, pero por la vida que llevo y lo que he vivido ya, tengo la impresión de que soy una cuarentona. Y no es que me parezca mal, pero cuando estuvimos en aquel bar, Serena, tú y yo, me sentí viejísima. Vosotros, en cambio, estabais muy bien, se os veía jóvenes, satisfechos, con ropa divertida, y me entró mucha envidia.

Volví a casa de Hotaru y empecé a pensar en los viejos tiempos, cuando iba a conciertos contigo y vestía las prendas más escandalosas y me comportaba como una rebelde, bebiendo y fumando, mofándome de todo y haciendo el burro, y de repente eché de menos a esa persona, esa persona a quien le traía sin cuidado lo que pensaran los demás, que era mundana y grosera y sincera consigo misma. Por eso quedé contigo. Quería olvidarme de ser Rei Kumada, quería volver a ser Rei Hino, la rebelde de Kentish Town, y no un ama de casa, y con nadie disfruté tanto de ser Rei Hino como contigo, Dar.

Iba a ser sólo una noche. Por eso te besé en el taxi, supongo. No pensaba que volveríamos a vernos, estaba tan llena de adrenalina y de excitación por estar contigo, lejos de Nicolas, lejos del campo, sintiéndome joven otra vez, aunque fuese fugazmente, que me dejé llevar. Y te besé. No debí hacerlo. Te conozco, Dar. Sé lo sensible que eres. Debí imaginar que ibas a tomarte muy en serio ese beso. Fue estúpido y egoísta por mi parte. Te ruego que me perdones… Yo no pretendía darte esperanzas.

Dar asintió con la cabeza, admirado de que una mujer hermosa le pidiera perdón por haberlo besado en los labios. ¡Qué ironía!

—No me lo pensé dos veces cuando decidí presentarme aquí y pedirte alojamiento. Siempre has sido uno de los hombres más buenos que conozco, Dar. No se me ocurrió pensar que todavía sintieras algo por mí. Cuando decidí venir, no me sentía una mujer, sino un caso de beneficencia. Estaba tan desesperada que no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos. Lo lamento. Y siento todo este lío. Ya sé que soy un desastre. Intento ser más ordenada, pero luego me distraigo y lo dejo todo patas arriba. Y en cuanto a lo de la cazuela —sonrió—, deja que te invite. Esta noche. ¡Por favor! Te llevaré adonde más te guste.

— ¿Qué tal un curry? —dijo Dar en broma.

—Hecho, no se hable más.

—Siento mucho haber perdido los estribos, Rei. Sé que me he pasado y que he sido un egoísta… pero ha sido un día muy frustrante para mí, pensando que era papá… —Rió irónicamente—. No debería haberme metido en tus asuntos, sobre todo después del día que has tenido. Debes de sentirte fatal.

Rei negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo—. No me encuentro tan mal, en serio. Creía que sería más duro, pero no ha sido así. Porque Sophie está bien, ¿no? La mujer que la adoptó parece un ogro, pero ojalá mi madre hubiera sido como ella… Sophie está bien. Tiene una casa preciosa, hermanos, lo tiene todo. Lo que más me preocupaba era que saliera a su padre, ver algo de él en ella, pero por suerte no es así. Ha salido a mí.

—Rei. —Dar se puso serio—. Prométeme que me lo contarás todo mientras cenamos. Háblame de Nicolas, de Sophie y de quienquiera que sea su padre y de todo lo que pasó. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí —asintió Rei—, te lo prometo.

— ¿Al Bengal Lancer?

—Me parece estupendo.

Dar apuró su cerveza y se puso en pie.

—Siento haberte seguido, ha sido muy feo.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo—, no lo sientas, Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Es bueno poder hablar con alguien de tus cosas. Además —hizo una pausa—, creo que necesito tu consejo. Hay algo más que no te he dicho, que no le he dicho a nadie. Podemos hablar también de eso, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Dar le tendió la mano. Al levantarse, Rei se inclinó hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Eres el tío más encantador del mundo, Dar Chiba —dijo, y él la abrazó a su vez, satisfecho al comprobar que su organismo no registraba ningún tipo de reacción sexual a la proximidad de aquel cuerpo tibio y fragante.

Bueno, sólo un indicio.

Cogió su chaqueta y le pasó a Rei el chaquetón de cabritilla, y, cuando ya salían por la puerta, sonó el teléfono.

—Déjalo —le dijo a Rei—, que salte el contestador.

—No —dijo ella—, lo cogeré.

Cuando volvió al vestíbulo segundos después, estaba ceñuda.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Dar.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Han colgado. He marcado el 1471, pero la llamada la han realizado a través «de una compañía que no facilita el número de la persona que llama».

Dar se encogió también de hombros y abrió la puerta para que pasase Rei.

Se sintió curiosamente animado cuando cerró con llave. Iba a cenar un curry un sábado por la noche con una mujer guapísima, una mujer que, comprendía ahora abrumadoramente, no estaba enamorada de él.

Por primera vez en más de una semana, empezaba a sentir que las cosas volvían a su cauce, que quizá todo empezaría a ir bien.

**Resuelto misterio!**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Rei estaba de un humor efervescente mientras iban por Camden Road hacia Kentish Town Road, charlando con entusiasmo sobre una charcutería que había descubierto a principios de la semana en Great Portland Street, donde le habían hecho el mejor emparedado de carne que había comido en su vida, mejor aún que los que había tomado en sus viajes de compras a Nueva York, y un café buenísimo de verdad; por fin parecía que Londres empezaba a entender lo que era un buen café, con todas esas cafeterías por todas partes, porque cómo se iba a tomar nadie en serio Londres como ciudad sofisticada si no había forma de que te sirvieran un café decente, por el amor de Dios.

Mientras cruzaban Torriano Avenue, Rei siguió hablando, ahora de lo feo que era el extrarradio y de que ella no se había dado cuenta porque había pasado directamente del centro de Londres a lo más recóndito del campo, y lo deprimente que era ver cómo vivía la mayoría de la población, en casas color teja con aquellos porches ridículos y sus dos plazas de parking entre los jardincitos de rocas, todos iguales, con sus calles comerciales tan sosas y sus aburridas franquicias de Marks & Spencer, donde no podías comprar las marcas buenas que vendían en la ciudad, y que ella prefería vivir en un piso de okupas en Mile End a pasarse la vida en aquella mediocridad suburbana con cenefas en las paredes y en todo el jardín.

Mientras caminaban a paso vivo por Caversham Road, Rei lo hizo partícipe de sus opiniones sobre la vida amorosa de Gwyneth Paltrow y de que parecía que iba a convertirse en otra Julia Roberts, siempre liada con quien menos le convenía, tratando de encontrar un poco de autenticidad en medio de tanta tontería hollywoodiense mientras bregaba con sus sentimientos de inseguridad y de poca autoestima, y que si no andaba con ojo acabaría vistiendo santos.

Como era de esperar, Dar desconectó al cabo de un rato, y de pronto se fijó en una pareja que venía en dirección contraria.

El hombre tenía un aspecto corriente, llevaba el pelo mal cortado y un impermeable húmedo, y la mujer era menuda y bastante gorda. Había en ellos un no sé qué de plenitud, y cuando la mujer se puso de puntillas y aplicó los labios en el cuello de él, en el cogote, suavemente, despacio y sin la menor vergüenza, Dar se sintió tremendamente triste. Aquel gesto le pareció la cosa más íntima que una persona podía hacer a otra, más íntima que el sexo. Ahí, en el cogote, era donde estaba toda la intimidad de los seres humanos.

Dar no recordaba cuándo era la última vez que había tenido tanta intimidad con alguien como para darle un beso en el cogote.

En realidad, con la última persona que había sentido algo parecido era con Serena, y de eso hacía doce años. ¡Doce años! El vello de los brazos se le puso de punta ante la enormidad del hecho. Había cumplido los treinta, y en su vida no existía la menor intimidad.

Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Serena en el bar (le pareció que hacía siglos de eso), cuando hablaron de lo desastrosas que eran sus respectivas vidas y bromearon al respecto, y la estúpida apuesta que habían hecho al final. Entonces le había parecido gracioso que ninguna de las relaciones que había mantenido hubiera durado más de un par de semanas, que sus preferencias en materia de mujeres estuvieran derivando peligrosamente hacia el lado juvenil, que hubiera tenido dos experiencias dolorosas en cuestión de amores cuando tenía dieciocho años y que hubiera recurrido a las mujeres para lo puramente sexual o lo puramente platónico. Entonces le había parecido gracioso, pero ahora, caminando por Caversham Road con Rei y viendo que el amor, aunque fuera en su versión un poco obesa, iba por el otro lado, personificado en aquella pareja, Dar se sintió súbita y absolutamente decepcionado.

Miró a Rei y analizó las respuestas que daba a las preguntas de ella, ahora que estaba convencido de que no la amaba. Bueno, sí, estaba la respuesta obvia e inmediata, la del inmaculado deseo de desabrochar todos sus botones y bajar todas sus cremalleras y ver caer al suelo su ropa para contemplarla en ropa interior, espléndida y dispuesta a gozar. Pero, por supuesto, ésa era la respuesta más obvia e inmediata de Dar ante cualquier mujer hermosa. Nada podía hacer respecto a esta faceta de su personalidad: siempre le apetecería desnudar a una mujer bonita. Él estaba hecho así.

Pero ¿sentía alguna intimidad con Rei? ¿Se sentía próximo a ella, parte de ella, conectado a ella, por así decirlo? ¿Quería besarle el cogote en mitad de la calle? Era una interesante pregunta.

Mientras seguía a Rei, que no había dejado de hablar, por las calles de Kentish Town, miró su espalda estrecha y sus caderas en movimiento y sus brillantes cabellos, y se dio cuenta de que eran dos desconocidos, total y absolutamente desconocidos, y que él no tenía ningunas ganas de besarle el cogote.

Rei continuaba largando sin parar, ahora sobre una película de la que él no había oído hablar y que acababan de estrenar en Londres y que había sido récord de taquilla en Estados Unidos durante las últimas ocho semanas, cosa sorprendente porque estaba dirigida por una joven de veintidós años, y Dar pensó que esta conversación no le exigía ninguna respuesta inteligente, así que podía desconectar otra vez sin temor a que le pidiera ningún comentario.

Mientras andaban, empezó a fijarse en otras parejas, a observar cómo se comportaban, para tratar de descifrar su lenguaje corporal, evaluar su atractivo diferencial, y preguntándose luego qué debía de pensar la gente de Rei y él como pareja. Seguramente pensarían que ella era muy alta, y él, en cambio, muy… no tan alto. Pero ¿creería la gente que eran una pareja de hecho, que llevaban juntos unos años, o bien pensarían que salían por primera vez? ¿Podía alguien adivinar, con sólo mirarlos, que habían sido novios de jovencitos y que habían vuelto a encontrarse fortuitamente doce años después y que ahora compartían un pisito de una habitación con un perro escuchimizado que ella había bautizado en homenaje a él? ¿Adivinaría la gente que ahora, cuando miraba a Rei, se preguntaba quién demonios era esa mujer?, ¿que él una vez había sido inseparable de esa persona tan llena de secretos, y que ahora hablar con ella de algo mínimamente importante era como caminar por arenas movedizas?

Dar había tenido una semana muy extraña, una semana de cambios y metamorfosis. Por primera vez desde que había cumplido los veinte, estaba pensando seriamente en el futuro. Su último intento, insensato e infructuoso, de aventura sentimental había sido sólo la punta del iceberg, pues, al mirar ahora la melena de Rei, comprendió con un purificador sobresalto que, aunque no estuviera «enamorado» de ella, quería estar «enamorado» de alguien, fuera quien fuese. Lo necesitaba muchísimo.

Cuando entraron en el Bengal Lancer, Archad saludó a Dar con tanta efusión como sorpresa.

«Hoy llegas muy temprano», bromeó, mirándose el reloj, y Dar pensó: «Es verdad, nunca he venido aquí antes de las once de la noche. Jamás he estado aquí sobrio y jamás te he dicho una sola palabra que no estuviera revestida de alcohol.»

A Dar le sorprendió ver tanta gente en su restaurante favorito. Le alarmó incluso ver a tantas personas bien vestidas, sobrias y circunspectas: fue como descubrir que tu mejor amigo canta canciones folclóricas en sus ratos libres.

Archad los acompañó hasta una mesa al fondo del salón y les entregó sendas cartas, sonriendo con entusiasmo a Rei al alejarse de la mesa. Cuando Dar la miró sentada enfrente de él tuvo una sensación de déjà vu: los dos juntos en Exmouth Market, un martes por la noche (¿realmente habían pasado sólo cinco días?), cuando tuvo aquel arrebato emocional por estar en un restaurante nada menos que con Rei Hino, el gran amor de su vida, rezando para que se quedara a vivir en Londres, esperando que… ¿Qué fue lo que esperaba? Quizá que sucediera algo, que alguna mujer le dejara enamorarse de ella: esperaba un cambio.

Y, sí, las cosas habían cambiado, aunque de ninguna de las maneras que él hubiera podido imaginar. Había sido una semana de novedades. Para empezar, había lavado el coche, se había levantado antes de las nueve de la mañana en sábado, había ido a cenar al Bengal Lancer, acompañado por una mujer, antes de las once, se había paseado por la calle con un yorkshire, había ido a Walton-on-Thames, y su asignación semanal de toallas estaba tan liada que ya le daba igual si estaba usando la del martes o la del jueves, por no hablar de si era negra, verde o roja, si estaba seca, húmeda o sucia.

Pero lo más importante era que se sentía desbloqueado. Más aún: libre y vivo. Rei había conseguido cambiarlo. Ahora estaba listo para el amor.

Levantó los ojos de su carta y exploró visualmente el abarrotado local en busca de candidatas. Había muchas mujeres atractivas allí, eso estaba claro. «Mujeres» era la palabra clave. Pero todas ellas compartían mesa con hombres obesos y presumidos a los que sonreían, hombres que habían entendido todo aquel asunto antes que Dar, que habían entendido de qué iba el amor y le habían tomado la delantera. El mundo, se recordó a sí mismo, estaba lleno de parejas. Eso lo sabía cualquiera. Serena y él siempre hacían bromas al respecto, y solían llamar a todas sus amistades los «y»: Tim «y» Cat. Sid «y» Angela. Robbie «y» Rachel.

Nicolas «y» Rei.

Parejas. Por doquier. No era de extrañar que Dar saliera con jovencitas: seguramente no estaban en la onda de él, seguramente tendrían otras prioridades, otros intereses, de acuerdo, pero al menos estaban disponibles. Al menos, una vez que habías hecho el trabajo de abordarlas, de hablar con ellas y de conocerlas un poco, no te soltaban algo como «perdona, eres un tío encantador y tal, pero hace tiempo que salgo con aquel hombre obeso y presumido que ves allá». O: «Perdona, pero estoy casada con un apuesto restaurador que me compra caballos y me manda de compras a Nueva York, y sólo te he besado en broma y en realidad sólo he venido a Londres para localizar a la hija que perdí hace años…»

— ¿Dar?

Dar reaccionó a la voz de Rei.

—Lo siento —dijo—, estaba en la luna.

— ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir?

—Sí, sí —dijo Dar, cerrando la carta. No necesitaba mirarla para saber lo que iba a pedir—. Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… ya sabes, ahora que has localizado a Sophie. ¿Qué planes tienes?

Tensó el cuerpo a la espera de que Rei le diera una respuesta. «Di que te vuelves al campo —pensó para sus adentros—, di que recogerás toda tu porquería, por favor, que llenarás esas enormes maletas y te volverás a Chester con tu perrito y tus cebollas en vinagre y tus cristales. Por favor.»

— ¿Quieres librarte de mí? —dijo ella en broma, sonriéndole.

— ¡No! —exclamó Dar. Casi fue un grito—. ¡Claro que no! Era sólo una pregunta…

—Imagino que volveré a casa. Con Nicolas.

— ¿Es lo que deseas?

Rei asintió.

—Más que nada en el mundo. Le echo mucho de menos.

—No te entiendo —dijo Dar—. Si Nicolas significa tanto para ti, ¿por qué no le dijiste que venías a Londres? ¿Por qué lo abandonaste? Se habrá quedado hecho polvo…

Rei asintió de nuevo, muy rígida, y Dar vio con alarma que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Mierda, ahora la hacía llorar. No podía soportar que las mujeres lloraran, sobre todo si el culpable era él.

—Perdona —dijo, cogiéndole la mano sobre la mesa—. No pretendía…

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —dijo—. Tienes razón. Debería haberle dicho a qué venía a Londres, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Todo fue muy inesperado. Durante dos semanas no pude pensar en otra cosa y al final me largué sin más. Nunca pensé que podía pasarnos esto, me parecía totalmente imposible, y yo no quería, de verdad, yo no quería y…

— ¡Rei! —gritó Dar—. Cálmate, por Dios. No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

— ¡Dios! ¡Estoy embarazada, Dar! Preñada, joder. ¡Es increíble! Follamos tres veces el año pasado y con diafragma, ¡y voy y me quedo preñada!

Dar cerró la boca, que mantenía abierta.

— ¡Ah! —dijo. «Ahora entiendo lo de los vómitos», pensó.

—Y yo nunca he querido tener hijos. Nunca. ¡Qué sé yo lo que tiene que hacer una madre! Fíjate en el ejemplo que tuve. —Levantó las cejas en un gesto indignado—. Ya he regalado un bebé y no quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Pero no puedo tener otro, Dar, ¡no puedo! No quiero hijos, y Nicolas se pondría hecho una fiera. Ya se enfadó bastante cuando me compré el perro…

Dar empezó a sentir pánico. Más problemas. Santo Dios.

— ¿Y no podrías… —balbuceó—… no podrías?

— ¿Qué? ¿Librarme de él? No será porque no lo haya pensado. Ésa fue una de las razones de que viniera a Londres. No podía tener un… no podía abortar en casa. Todo Chester lo habría sabido enseguida. Y esto no es asunto de nadie, ¿verdad? —Miró a Dar, colérica—. Y desde que supe que estaba embarazada no he podido dejar de pensar en Isab… en Sophie. Ha sido horroroso. No me sentía capaz de tomar una decisión sobre esto… —Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, y Dar comprendió lo que había querido decir antes, cuando se había mirado esa zona de su cuerpo con aire misterioso—… hasta haber cerrado el capítulo de Sophie. En la agencia me dijeron que la acogería una buena familia, pero en aquel momento me daba igual todo. Sólo quería librarme del bebé, como fuera. No podía soportar mirar a la niña, ni tocarla. Me daba lo mismo si iba a vivir con la reina de Inglaterra o con el Destripador de Yorkshire, siempre y cuando yo no tuviera que verla nunca más. Porque ahora es igual que yo, pero cuando nació era clavada a él, en serio.

— ¿A su padre?

Rei asintió. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido, y Dar tuvo la impresión de que estaban acercándose al meollo del asunto. Se irguió en su asiento de terciopelo rojo y esperó a que Rei empezara a hablar.

* * *

><p>Uñas de los pies plateadas<p>

El día siguiente al cumpleaños de Rei amaneció con sol. Ella había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Dar, como hacía casi a diario. Dar la había llevado a celebrar sus dieciocho años a un bar de Oxford Street, y se habían sentido como personas adultas mientras compartían una botella de Mateos Rose. En casa de la madre de Rei no había nadie cuando ésta volvió hacia las nueve y media. Su madre le había dejado una tarjeta de felicitación frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Era la primera vez que se acordaba de su cumpleaños desde hacía diez años, y Rei tuvo una curiosa y agradable sensación.

Una vez en su habitación, rasgó el sobre y extrajo una postal estampada en relieve con la foto de una niña montada en un pony.

_Querida hija:_

_Una vez fuiste una cosa diminuta, con los dedos de los pies y los pulgares muy pequeños._

_Y ahora eres toda una mujer, fuerte, orgullosa y alta._

_Te he alimentado, te he querido y te he sacado adelante._

_Pero ha llegado el momento de dejarte libre para que aprendas a vivir tu vida._

_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, querida hija._

_Feliz 18° cumpleaños._

Lo había firmado de su puño y letra: «Con todo mi amor, mamá», y había dibujado incluso dos besos debajo del nombre. Rei sintió extrañas y profundas emociones. Pese a que era un desconocido quien había escrito el mensaje, era su madre quien había elegido la tarjeta, quien la había comprado en una tienda, la había firmado con bolígrafo y cerrado el sobre con su saliva antes de dejárselo frente a su habitación. Era la cosa más desinteresada y amable que su madre había hecho en toda su vida. Rei pensó que algo empezaba a abrirse ante ella: Dar quería que se prometieran, pensaba comprar un piso para los dos, ella podría dejar de trabajar en aquella horrible farmacia, y ahora esto: un gesto maternal sin precedentes. El futuro le pareció más prometedor que nunca en toda su vida.

Se dio un baño, se lavó el pelo, se puso la bata y disfrutó de la desacostumbrada quietud que reinaba en su caótica casa. En la cama, estiró una larga pierna blanca, cogió un frasco de laca de uñas color plata y empezó a pintarse los dedos de los pies.

De pronto oyó cerrarse con estruendo la puerta de la calle, tanto que Rei se sobresaltó, el pincel se le fue de la mano y sin querer se pintó un dedo.

— ¡Joder!

Se levantó y echó un vistazo desde la escalera.

Era Michael, su padrastro.

Estaba apoyado en la puerta, como si fuera a caerse, con la ropa descompuesta, la cara sucia y manchas de sangre.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó Rei mientras bajaba. Michael la miró tímidamente—. Mira cómo llevas la cara.

Rei conocía a Michael desde que ella tenía cinco años. Era un hombre reservado, reprimido, casi terminalmente tímido y parco en palabras. Rei creía que tenía dificultades de aprendizaje. Michael era abstemio cuando conoció a su madre, poco después de que su padre muriera de cirrosis, pero tres años y cinco hijos después se había convertido en un bebedor consumado, y su vida consistía en visitas al pub y a la tienda de bebidas alcohólicas. Vivía de patatas fritas con sabor a cebolla —era capaz de comerse seis paquetes de una sentada—, y despedía un permanente aroma a humo rancio.

Michael dejó que Rei lo llevara a la sala y lo acomodara en el raído sofá. Apestaba. Le quitó la chaqueta de piel y la dejó sobre el brazo del sofá.

— ¿Dónde has estado, Michael? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Con frecuencia, Rei se sorprendía hablándole como si fuera un niño.

Michael meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Te han pegado?

Él abrió la boca, y Rei casi se cayó de espaldas al recibir su vaporoso aliento.

—Dios mío, estás borracho. ¡Son las diez de la mañana y estás como una cuba!

—Tu madre —dijo él, meneando lentamente la cabeza—, tu madre…

— ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Me echó a patadas, ¿sabes? Anoche. Tu madre. Yo ni siquiera me había terminado el té. Y había salchichas y todo.

— ¿Por qué te echó a patadas?

Michael se encogió de hombros.

—No me había terminado el té. La puta de tu madre…

Rei arqueó las cejas. Era evidente que no iba a sacar nada en claro.

—Espera —dijo—, voy a preparar un poco de café, ¿vale?

—Gracias. Me apetece mucho.

Rei siempre había sentido lástima de Michael. Había dejado a una madre despótica y abusiva para meterse en casa de otra mujer despótica y abusiva, había adoptado a los cuatro hijos de ésta y le había dado otros cinco. Pese a la innegable calidad de su esperma, en esa casa nadie respetaba a Michael, y ahora que Rei pensaba marcharse, que empezaba a entrever un futuro más allá de aquellas opresivas paredes, casi tuvo ganas de ayudarlo. En muchos sentidos, Michael era más víctima aún que ella de la maldición Hino. Nunca podría escapar de allí. Cada copa que tomaba lo hundía más y más en aquella tumba abierta.

Volvió a la sala con los dos tazones de café. Michael tenía un aspecto patético: obeso, desastrado, borracho e inútil.

—Toma —dijo Rei, asegurándose de que Michael sostuviera firmemente el tazón con sus sucios dedos—, con esto te sentirás un poco mejor.

Se quedó de pie a su lado mientras él daba un primer sorbo. Michael la miró sobre el borde del tazón, con los ojos castaños y manchados de nicotina, llenos de desilusión. Cuando retiró el tazón de sus labios, Rei vio que estaba sonriendo.

—Gracias, Rei —dijo Michael—, gracias.

Y, por un momento, ella se sintió bien y a gusto.

—Deliciosa… delicada… deleitosa… Rei —dijo él, y se rió por lo bajo—. Deliciosa… delicada… deleitosa… Rei… deliciosa… delicada… deleitosa… Rei. —Ahora se reía a carcajadas, meciéndose en el sofá mientras repetía su extraño mantra. Michael la estaba asustando, y Rei empezó a retroceder, pero de pronto él dejó de sonreír y rompió a llorar. Extendió sus gruesos brazos hacia lo alto y la agarró por la cintura. Luego sepultó la cara en su bata y empezó a murmurar—: Gracias, Rei, gracias, muchas gracias, Rei.

Rei no supo qué hacer. Michael tenía el pelo grasiento y olía mal. Su aliento ardía, sus brazos la tenían paralizada. Intentó separarle los dedos y librarse de aquel asqueroso abrazo, pero, cuanto más intentaba zafarse, más fuerte la sujetaba él. Y no dejaba de decir: «La hermosa Rei, qué niña más guapa, qué niña más guapa…»

Rei notó una humedad a la altura del estómago, allí donde las lágrimas y los mocos de él estaban traspasando el algodón de la bata. Su corazón se aceleró al tiempo que se sentía cada vez más atrapada. Y de pronto, sin saber cómo, estaba tumbada de espaldas.

Michael la tenía sujeta por las muñecas, inmovilizada en el sofá.

—Pero ya no eres ninguna niña —estaba diciendo, con la cara pegada casi a la de ella—. No, ya no eres una niña, ahora eres una mujer, ¿verdad? Ya tienes dieciocho años y eres una mujer y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, y yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje porque los dos somos adultos, ¿no es cierto? —Su aliento olía como a carne cruda, y su lengua, cuando consiguió introducirla entre los labios apretados de ella, sabía a vómito.

Rei oyó mentalmente una canción mientras sucedía aquello. Era una canción que había escuchado en la radio aquella misma mañana, en casa de Dar. Sonaba y sonaba dentro de su cabeza al compás de los envites de Michael. Y mientras oía la canción se miró los pies, y sus ojos enfocaron la manchita de pintauñas plateado que tenía en un dedo, recordatorio de la última cosa que había hecho cuando todavía era feliz. Porque, incluso mientras estaba sucediendo, Rei supo que nunca volvería a serlo.

Después, Michael se quedó tumbado encima de ella, resollando y empapado de sudor. Rei creyó que se quedaba sin respiración bajo aquella mole que le presionaba el diafragma. Y entonces se oyó la puerta de la calle. Rei oyó entrar a sus hermanos, corriendo y gritando, y la voz de su madre, ronca de tanto fumar Golden Virginia, gritándoles que se callaran. Gracias a Dios, pensó, gracias a Dios, mamá ha llegado. Ella cuidará de mí.

—Mamá —gimió, tratando de quitarse de encima el corpachón de Michael—. Mamá. Aquí…

Debió pensarlo mejor. Después de tantos años en los que su madre había pasado por completo de ella, y ahora se dejaba embaucar por una simple tarjeta de cumpleaños, como si a su madre le importara algo su hija.

— ¡Maldita zorra asquerosa! —Rei se sintió arrancada del sofá por un codo y arrojada al suelo—. ¡Puta, más que puta! —Notó la puntera del zapato de su madre al tocar su estómago—. ¡Eres una zorra de mierda! ¿Es que no puedes buscarte un hombre por tu cuenta? —Continuó su madre—. ¿Qué pasa con ese cejijunto patilargo con el que salías? ¿Es que no te pone cachonda?

Y entonces, allí en medio, le dio dos bofetones, con su marido, que aún tenía la cosa fuera de los pantalones, su hija mayor con el semen de Michael resbalándole por los muslos, y los hijos agarrados a sus piernas, mirándolo todo.

No dejó que Rei se lavara ni que metiera en una bolsa sino lo más elemental.

— ¡Sal de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca más! Por lo que a mí respecta, ya no tengo ninguna hija.

Y le cerró la puerta, para abrirla segundos después y tirarle la chaqueta a la acera.

Rei la recogió, le sacudió el polvo y echó a andar. Mientras caminaba, se volvió un instante para mirar aquella casa en la que no había conocido ningún momento de alegría, y supo a ciencia cierta que no volvería a verla nunca más.

Dar tragó saliva.

— ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí, Rei? Aquel día, ¿por qué no acudiste a mí?

Rei estaba mirando al techo, pero al oír su voz bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas que habían quedado suspendidas en sus ojos se desbordaron. Utilizó la servilleta rosa para secarse las mejillas y miró a Dar a los ojos por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar. Se la veía tan vulnerable y tan joven, que Dar quiso embeberse de todo su delgado cuerpo.

—No quería ver absolutamente a nadie, Dar. Estaba hecha polvo. Michael me destrozó, tienes que comprenderlo. Tú eras bueno, puro y amable. Para mí significabas amor, Dar, y después de aquello, durante mucho tiempo, me quedé convertida en una mísera cagarruta. No me atrevía a acercarme a ti ni a tu encantadora madre ni a tu hermosa casita ni a vuestras vidas tan limpias. Y luego, cuando me encontraste aquel día frente a la oficina de empleo, sólo tenía ganas de desaparecer. Los dos allí de pie, bajo la lluvia, tú impaciente por saber dónde había estado, mirándome con amor, pero yo sólo quería que la lluvia se convirtiera en ácido y me fundiera viva, que me convirtiera en un montón de mierda y me arrastrara a una alcantarilla.

Hice todo lo que pude, Dar, por ti, no por mí. Pero cada vez que tocaba algo de tu casa, cada vez que me acostaba contigo, me parecía que estaba contaminando algo, que estaba ensuciando tus sábanas. Cada vez que me tocabas quería decirte que no lo hicieras, como quien le dice a un niño que no meta los dedos en un enchufe. Tu madre me traía una taza de té cada mañana y yo la lavaba en el baño antes de devolvérsela. Estaba hecha una auténtica mierda, Dar, más de lo que lo he estado nunca, y cuando vi que no me venía la regla me entró el pánico. Hice el equipaje y me largué a casa de Hotaru.

Naturalmente, era el peor sitio al que podía haber ido. Cuando tuve la confirmación de que estaba embarazada, la idea de abortar ni siquiera llegó a plantearse. Hotaru es muy católica. Eso estaba descartado. Y yo, en aquellos momentos, era como un vegetal, no tenía voluntad propia. Me quedaba en mi cuarto contemplando las paredes, sintiendo que aquella cosa iba creciendo dentro de mí, totalmente resignada a mi destino, resignada a traer aquel hijo al mundo, a darle vida. Me sentía como una vasija, no como un ser humano. Yo ya no era Rei Hino. Dejé de maquillarme, dejé de teñirme el pelo; no veía la tele ni escuchaba música ni nada.

»Y entonces conocí a Nicolas. Él estudiaba en Primrose Hill. Yo estaba embarazada de nueve meses, y un día tropecé y me caí. Nicolas me llevó al hospital y tuvieron que provocarme el parto porque tenía una hemorragia interna y existía la posibilidad de que la criatura sufriera un trauma debido a la caída. Nicolas estuvo presente cuando nació Sophie. Le conté lo de Michael, y lo encajó muy bien, ni siquiera parpadeó. Eso me dio mucha serenidad. Me sentí limpia, o casi. Supongo que no hay muchos hombres de veintidós años con la madurez suficiente para afrontar una situación así. Supe que Nicolas era un ser especial.

Después de aquello me llamó varias veces para salir. Y, bueno, creo que el resto ya lo sabes, ¿no? Nicolas siempre aceptó que yo no quisiera tener relaciones sexuales. He estado yendo a una terapeuta, para ver si la cosa mejoraba, si recuperaba las ganas, pero es un proceso muy lento. De vez en cuando tengo un arrebato de amor hacia Nicolas y necesito darle algo, aunque él nunca me presiona en ese sentido. Cuando me siento fuerte, cuando me siento limpia, me ofrezco a él. Y para ser sincera, también cuando temo que él se busque otra. El caso es que tuvimos relaciones hace unas seis semanas y ahora estoy embarazada. Pensé que si venía a Londres, si localizaba a Sophie, eso me ayudaría a tomar una decisión. Pero no ha sido así, Dar, en absoluto.

Rei se echó a llorar por lo bajo, sólo lágrimas, sin sollozos.

— ¿Tú qué piensas, Dar? ¿Crees que debería tenerlo? ¿Crees que conseguiré ser una buena madre? Yo no sería como la mía, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinas tú? —De repente, su expresión cambió—. Perdona. Lo siento. No es justo. No debería haberte preguntado esto. Dios mío. Dios mío. Justo cuando empiezas a pensar que la vida, después de todo, quizá es muy sencilla, la vida te da la espalda y te pide que dividas ciento veintiocho entre diecinueve. —Sonrió inesperadamente—. Es una cosa que siempre dice Nicolas. —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se pasó los dedos por él pelo.

«Santo cielo —pensó Dar—. Tendremos la misma edad, pero Rei Hino es varios siglos mayor de lo que yo seré jamás. Treinta, para mí, significa ser un adolescente un poco más mayor de lo que uno querría ser. Para Rei, treinta significa una vida dura de verdad, de supervivencia. Yo sólo soy un niño, comparado con Rei, un niño crecido. No he hecho absolutamente nada. Sigo viviendo en Kentish Town, continúo con el mismo trabajo, salgo con la misma gente y voy siempre a los mismos sitios. Joder, si hasta llevo siempre los mismos tejanos. Mis padres me adoran. Se adoran el uno al otro. A mí nunca me ha sucedido nada malo. Nunca he sabido lo que es estar sin un céntimo. Nunca he tenido que hacer sacrificios ni tomar decisiones de vida o muerte. Nunca he tenido que guardar un secreto ni afrontar la verdad. Nunca me han atracado. Todo lo he tenido muy fácil, jodidamente fácil.»

—Bueno —estaba diciendo Rei—, ésta es la historia. Y esto es lo que hereda Sophie. Estoy convencida de que se sentiría orgullosa de saber de dónde procede…

—Joder, Rei —suspiró elocuentemente Dar—, joder. Qué pesadilla. —Meneó la cabeza y expulsó el aire y se odió por estar tan mal preparado para afrontar esas situaciones, sobre todo siendo precisamente él quien había querido que Rei se sincerase y hablara de sus cosas. Volvió a expulsar el aire y notó cómo su cerebro se esforzaba por encontrar algo que decir, algo que ayudara, cualquier cosa.

Y entonces, entre la neblina de sus pensamientos, se le ocurrió: la única cosa que podía decir y que sabía que era cierta, que podía afirmar con el corazón en la mano y que tal vez podría ayudar a Rei.

Le cogió las manos juntas y la miró a los ojos.

—Serás una madre maravillosa —dijo—. Me consta. De eso no debes preocuparte.

Rei suavizó el gesto y sorbió por la nariz.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó, y Dar se dijo a sí mismo que era la primera vez en toda una semana que veía a la antigua Rei, la chica tierna, vulnerable y asustada de la que se había enamorado una vez, la Rei que tanto había necesitado su apoyo, la que le hizo creerse un hombre pese a que sólo tenía dieciocho años.

Se sintió repentinamente fuerte y le apretó las manos aún más.

—Tú quieres tenerlo, ¿verdad? —dijo—. ¿Lo quieres?

Ella asintió, a medio sollozo.

—Y te da miedo, claro, te da miedo que no seas capaz de amarlo, como te pasó con Sophie…

Rei asintió de nuevo.

—Igual que tu madre no supo quererte a ti, ¿verdad?

Rei se sonó con la servilleta.

—Tú no eres como tu madre, ¿entiendes? A veces me cuesta creer que provengas de esos mismos genes. Tú estás llena de amor, Rei. Me querías a mí, sé que me querías, y quieres mucho a Nicolas. Amas a tus caballos. Amas a tu perro, a tus hermanos pequeños. Y yo creo que en el fondo también amabas a Sophie. Vi que se te saltaban las lágrimas delante de su casa, vi la forma en que la miraste. Tú amas, Rei, y vas a ser una madre estupenda. Estoy seguro.

Rei lo miró con ojos acuosos, y Dar se conmovió al ver el afecto que había en ellos.

—Gracias, Dar —sorbió otra vez por la nariz—, gracias. Es muy importante para mí. Eso significa… significa… bueno, creo que Nicolas sería un padre maravilloso. —Empezó a animarse un poco—. Él cree que no, pero estoy segura de que lo será. Y sus padres tienen una especie de cofre lleno de disfraces y hay muñecas de porcelana y osos de peluche y mucho sitio para correr. Tenemos caballos y perros y patos y árboles a los que trepar y jardines que explorar. Cualquier niño sería feliz en un sitio así, ¿no crees? ¡Aunque tenga por madre a una bruja como yo! —Entonces se rió y Dar se rió también, reparando en que ella había cogido los cubiertos y se estaba sirviendo pollo en el plato, y Dar dedujo que la crisis había pasado.

Pero quedaba una pregunta que hacer.

— ¿Y nunca has querido… vengarte? ¿Nunca has querido pegarle un tiro o algo así?

Rei se quedó con la cuchara suspendida en el aire.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Michael?

Dar afirmó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo ella, pensativa—. Pasará el resto de su vida con mi madre. En esa casa. Me parece suficiente castigo. Es como una cadena perpetua. —Carraspeó un poco y se sirvió más arroz.

—Pues yo sí —dijo Dar—. Yo lo habría matado. Si aquella noche hubieras venido a mí para contármelo, habría ido a buscarlo y lo habría matado. Con mis propias manos. En serio. —Dar se calló al darse cuenta de Rei le estaba sonriendo—. ¿Qué?

—Oh, Dar. Eres encantador, ¿sabes? Eres tan bueno… —Le palmeó una mano, que él sin querer cerró en un puño al tiempo que se ruborizaba—. ¿Cómo es que no tienes novia? ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con jovencitas cuando podrías estar haciendo feliz a alguien, a una mujer de verdad?

Dar apartó la mirada y se entretuvo sirviéndose curry, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Estaba colorado como un tomate. La gente no solía decirle que era un hombre encantador.

—A ver —continuó Rei—, tú no eres el arquetipo del playboy, ¿eh? Eso no te pega, no va contigo. ¿Es que no quieres algo más?

Dar dejó los cubiertos y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, tanto para ocultar su rubor como para sobreponerse. Todavía satisfecho de sí mismo por el modo en que había manejado aquel melodrama-en-el-restaurante, por haber sido capaz de dar un consejo útil a una amiga en apuros, ahora se sentía capaz de ser maduro y sincerarse él también con Rei.

—Hasta que apareciste tú, ni siquiera lo había pensado —dijo, con toda franqueza.

Le habló de la jovencita con la que se había acostado cuando cumplió los treinta y de la conversación que habían tenido Serena y él al día siguiente, y que ninguno de los dos se había tomado en serio. Le habló de cómo se había sentido cuando se encontró con ella en el parque, de lo fantásticamente bien que lo había pasado aquella noche, primero en el restaurante, luego en el club y finalmente en el taxi con aquel inesperado beso final. Le describió la sensación de madurez y cambio que ella había obrado en él, su repentina necesidad de dar un paso adelante y esperar algo más de la vida: más dinero, más éxito, más respeto, más ambición y, sobre todo, más amor.

—Esta mañana, cuando he salido de casa para seguirte, he ido fijándome en la gente que iba por la calle, con sus chiquillos, sus tareas y sus responsabilidades, y por primera vez he pensado: Sí, creo que podría, creo que podría ser como ellos. Ya sabes, una esposa, un hijo, un perro, pero un perro grande, no esa cosita, un piso como Dios manda en vez de una caja de cerillas, vacaciones dos veces al año, suegros, aniversarios, acostarse temprano, en fin, todo eso. Pero entonces me he dado cuenta de una cosa. ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? Porque el fundamento de todo cuanto Digo es encontrar a la mujer adecuada, ¿no? Nada de esto podría hacerse realidad sin una mujer, ella es el catalizador. Pero todas las que yo conozco están emparejadas. Miro mi agenda: parejas y más parejas. Ya no quedan mujeres sueltas que valgan la pena. Pensé que tú estabas libre, y mira si me equivocaba. Las buenas están todas ocupadas.

Rei asintió con una sonrisa.

—Estás diciendo lo que las mujeres de mi edad vienen diciendo desde hace años. Aunque yo, la verdad, no creo que sea así. A esta edad es cuando muchas relaciones que empezaron en la escuela, el instituto o la universidad empiezan a hacer agua. Hay un montón de gente suelta que busca pareja, pero esta vez buscan a la persona adecuada, alguien con quien compartir la vida, alguien con quien tener hijos.

—Hablas de mujeres desesperadas, ¿no? No me interesan los corazones solitarios en busca de esperma y de… de… —Dar se quedó sin otra cosa que decir y levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas tú, Dar? ¿Quién es tu mujer ideal? Descríbemela.

—Mira, supongo que sería como tú, pero sin marido, sin bebé y sin perro.

Rei arqueó las cejas.

—Hablo en serio —dijo.

—De acuerdo. Pues… sería guapa, por supuesto, y delgada, eso sí. Rubia estaría bien, y con unas tetas bonitas. Perdona —se encogió de hombros—. Me temo que en esto soy muy superficial. Vivo en Londres, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Qué más?… Debería tener más o menos mi edad, o también podría ser una de veintidós, pero muy madura, no sé.

Tendría que ser inteligente, pero no intelectual. Las intelectuales me asustan mucho, y encima no puedes ir a ver películas malas ni ver telecomedias. Tendría que disfrutar de la comida, sobre todo del curry. Y si fuese buena cocinera, mejor que mejor.

Debería encantarle ir a pubs, tener gustos musicales similares a los míos, ser sociable pero también sensible. Mejor si no le pirran demasiado las fiestas. Me gustaría que fuese alguien en quien confiar, que supiera cumplir sus promesas, y no excesivamente frívola.

Y… y… —se dio unos golpecitos en los dientes mientras pensaba—, no estaría mal que tuviese dinero. Sí, no me importaría que fuese una mujer con una cuenta bancaria saneada. Tampoco iría mal que estuviera en buenas relaciones con su familia, como yo con la mía, y que comprendiera que uno está un poco cosido a las faldas. Y otra cosa —chascó los dedos al pensar en ello—, que fuese ordenada. Sí, tendría que ser razonablemente ordenada. Bueno, no quiero decir tan quisquillosa como yo, evidentemente, pero razonablemente ordenada estaría bien.

—Oye, ¿y no te parece que pides demasiado? —preguntó Rei con una sonrisa.

Dar sonrió a su vez y se incorporó en su asiento.

—Lo más importante, creo, es que sea una mujer a la que pueda mirar cuando me despierte el sábado por la mañana y piense: Estupendo, es fin de semana y estoy con mi chica, y hagamos lo que hagamos, estará bien porque ella es mi mejor amiga y disfruto con su compañía.

Rei estaba asintiendo, risueña.

—Enhorabuena —dijo, tendiéndole una mano para estrechar la de él—, has respondido bien. Oficialmente eres lo bastante maduro para tener una relación adulta. Pero, déjame pensar… yo diría que sólo hay un problema. —Se frotó el mentón con las yemas de los dedos, fingiendo que estaba confusa. Dar se preguntó qué demonios significaba aquello.

— ¿Qué? —dijo.

—Veamos: ¿dónde piensas encontrar una mujer que cumpla todos estos requisitos? Yo no creo que exista nadie así.

— ¡Precisamente! —dijo Dar—. Has dado en el clavo.

—No existe ninguna mujer guapa, inteligente y soltera a la que le gusten el curry y los pubs, que sea ordenada y sensata, que adore la familia y que además pueda ser tu mejor amiga. —Se palmeó la frente en un gesto de cómica exasperación.

Dar estaba a dos velas.

—Desde luego —dijo, muy serio—, yo no he conocido a ninguna que sea así.

— ¡Oh, espera! ¡Qué tonta soy! Conozco a la candidata. No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. Es la chica perfecta para ti. Te encantará. —Se inclinó para coger el bolso y empezó a hurgar en él—. Te daré su número.

Dar era todo oídos.

—No me digas. ¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo es?

—Es tu mujer ideal, Dar. Tiene treinta años, es guapa, le van bien las cosas, es simpática y amable, seguro que te va a gustar.

—Ya, pero, ¿le gustaré yo a ella? Si tan perfecta es, ¿no le pareceré un poco gilipollas?

—En absoluto —dijo Rei, escribiendo en un trozo de papel de fax—. Seguro que le pareces perfecto. Eres su tipo, te lo digo yo. —Volvió a poner el capuchón a su bolígrafo y le pasó el papel empujándolo sobre la mesa—. Llámala —dijo, también seria—, llámala ahora mismo.

Dar cogió el papelito y se lo acercó a la nariz.

020 7485 2121

Arrugó la cara.

—Pero… pero… No lo entiendo. Es el número de Serena.

Rei le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué me has dado el teléfono de Serena?

—Maldita sea, Dar —dijo Rei—. No me extraña que te asusten las intelectuales. No eres el tío más listo de la reunión, ¿verdad?

—Ah —dijo Dar, sonriendo inexorablemente—. Ahora lo entiendo. Vuelves por tus fueros de casamentera. Ya capto. —Meneó la cabeza y devolvió el papel a Rei—. Tú no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Serena y yo nunca podríamos ser así, entérate de una vez. Si no ha ocurrido ya, es que no va a ocurrir nunca.

— ¿Por qué? —Exclamó Rei—. No lo entiendo, Dar. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa, a vosotros dos?

Dar suspiró y se frotó la cara con las palmas de las manos.

—No sé —dijo—, supongo que el destino no lo ha querido. Lo intenté, pero ella no quiso saber nada, y nunca ha dado la más mínima señal de… bueno, ya me entiendes.

Rei descargó la mano sobre la mesa y Dar pegó un salto.

— ¡Entonces hubo algo! ¡Lo sabía! Por fuerza tenía que haber habido algo más que esa supuesta amistad platónica. Cuéntame qué pasó. Cuéntamelo todo.

Dar empezaba a lamentar su candor, pues le estaba llevando hacia sitios en los que no quería estar. Inspiró hondo y recobró la compostura para contarle la historia de aquel septiembre de 1987.

—Total —dijo al terminar—, que Serena no me quería, ¿vale? «Yo no te quiero», me dijo textualmente. Creo que no pudo ser más clara. Ella quería un hombre de verdad. Quería coches deportivos, ropa de última moda, experiencias vitales y un tío con pinta de actor de cine, no al pobre Dar Chiba, con su Honda Civic y su empleo de mierda y sus patas largas. No fue fácil hacerse a la idea. Durante meses me costaba horrores estar a su lado aguantándome las ganas de… bueno, ya sabes, pero eso pasó. Ahora es una amiga. Forma parte de mi vida y me alegro por ello. La vida sin Serena no tendría ningún sentido. Mira, Rei, ya sé que lo haces con la mejor intención, pero olvídate de ella, ¿vale? Esto nunca se hará realidad.

Rei estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Mira, Dar, ojalá pudieras estar sólo un momento sentado donde yo estoy, y ver lo que yo veo, lo que todo el mundo puede ver cuando os miramos a ti y a Serena. Ojalá pudieras verlo, ojalá pudieras superar esa tontería infantil que sucedió hace diez años y ver las cosas con objetividad. —Suspiró profundamente y volvió a pasarle el papelito—. Guárdatelo —dijo—, guarda este papel. Quizá algún día te lo encuentres en tu cartera, te acuerdes de esta conversación y decidas llamarla. ¿Qué me dices? —Parpadeó varias veces y le apretó la mano cerrada.

—Está bien —suspiró Dar.

Guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a seguir con la comida, que se le estaba enfriando en el plato.

«Menudo día», pensó para sus adentros mientras masticaba un insulso trozo de cordero; ¿por qué era tan mala la comida cuando iba a cenar con Rei? De repente, se sintió absolutamente extenuado. No tenía hambre, no tenía sed, y ya no podía hablar de trivialidades con Rei.

Pero lo más curioso de todo era que, pese a la peliaguda conversación que habían mantenido y a todo cuanto había pasado durante la semana, mientras contemplaba su curry frío y asimilaba el extraño ambiente que se había creado, Dar se dio cuenta de que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ver a Serena.

**:/ este pedazo de la historia es algo frívolo, difícil, cruel y real :(... sin mas comentarios**

**solo agradecimientos por su interes y sus rvws me ha hecho muy feliz! :'D**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Toc, toc, toc.

—¡Aaaagh!

Toc, toc, toc.

— ¡Uuuuf!

— ¡Serena!

—Oh, cielos. —Serena abrió lentamente un ojo y luego el otro. En sus retinas empezaron a formarse imágenes borrosas de telas y muebles, de acuarelas en las paredes, pero no les encontraba ningún sentido.

Trató de ponerse en pie. ¡Oh, cielo santo! Le entró pánico. No podía mover las piernas. Peor aún: no tenía piernas. Estaba tullida. Paralizada. Estaba… oh, vaya, se había hecho un lío con las sábanas.

— ¡Serena! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame entrar.

Toc, toc, toc.

Era Mina. Era… era… oh, Dios. Qué espanto, la cabeza de Serena era… una absoluta calamidad. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué sitio era ése?

Abrió la boca para gritar hacia la puerta, pero de sus labios no salió más que un aliento viscoso y maloliente. Aaaagh. Tenía que llegar a la puerta, fuera como fuese. Estaba oscuro, la única luz procedía de una farola color mandarina que había justo enfrente de su ventana. Ah, Barcelona, recordó de repente: estaba en Barcelona, pero ¿qué día era hoy?

Finalmente consiguió desenredarse de las sábanas y reptar por la moqueta hasta la puerta.

—Ya voy —graznó, avanzando a gatas—. Ya voy.

Abrió la puerta, y la claridad la hizo pestañear. Allí estaba Mina, con dos españoles enormes, uno a cada lado, vestido de negro y con cara de preocupación.

—Caray, Sere… —dijo Mina, agachándose y rodeándola con un brazo canijo—, ¿estás bien?

—Hum —gruñó Serena, protegiéndose los ojos del resplandor y de la mirada de aquellos energúmenos—, mi cabeza. Mi cabeza. ¿Qué día es? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Todavía es sábado, Sere —dijo Mina, apartándole unos cabellos de la cara. Sonrió a los hombres, uno de los cuales, según pudo ver Serena, llevaba en la mano un manojo de llaves—. Creo que todo va bien —dijo Mina, sonriéndoles—, siento haberles hecho subir. Muchas gracias —añadió en su español.

— ¿La señorita está bien? —preguntó el de las llaves.

—La señorita estará bien enseguida —lo tranquilizó ella.

— ¿Quiere que llame al servicio de habitaciones para que les suban café?

—Oh, sí, sería estupendo —dijo Mina—. Que sean dos. ¡Multo gracias!

Cerró la puerta, se tumbó en el suelo al lado de Serena y se quedaron mirando al techo durante un rato.

—Tienes el teléfono descolgado, ya lo sabes, ¿no? —Mina miró a Serena, que se había cubierto la cara con el brazo y estaba rezongando.

—Mierda —gimió—. Joder.

—Como no volvías del lavabo, hemos probado a llamar por teléfono, y al ver que comunicaba hemos supuesto que habrías subido corriendo a llamar a Dar. Pero al cabo de dos horas hemos empezado a pensar que ni siquiera tú podías estar tanto rato al teléfono. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Has llamado a Dar? ¿Teníamos razón nosotras? ¿Eh? —Se puso boca abajo y miró expectante a Serena, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Hum —murmuró.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó Mina—. ¡Estaba segura! Diantre, esa Sarah ha metido el dedo en la llaga cuando ha empezado a hablar de Dar, ¿eh? Deberías haber visto la cara que ha puesto: ¡para hacerle una foto! Bueno, ¿y qué le has dicho? ¿Os habéis prometido amor eterno y todo eso?

Serena rodó sobre el costado.

—Tengo que colgar, Mina, igual está todavía… ¿cómo se dice? Ocupado. No… no… no es ésa la palabra… ¡Brrr!

Mina se puso en pie de un salto y fue hacia el teléfono. Se llevó al oído el auricular, que había quedado mal colgado, y escuchó.

—No —dijo, y colgó bien—, todo en orden. No estaba conectado. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama—. Bueno, cuenta, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Serena consiguió sentarse. Empezaba a recodarlo todo. Sí. ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba! La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y toda su cara se contrajo.

—No, Mina—murmuró—. No puedo creer lo que he hecho. Es demasiado horrible. No puedo contártelo.

El rostro de Mina reveló excitación.

— ¿Qué, qué? —exclamó—. Cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—Oh, no, no. Jamás podré mirarlo a la cara otra vez. ¡Joder! —Serena bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas y empezó a mecerse mientras recordaba todo con detalle.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Vamos, cuéntamelo, por favor. ¡No puedo esperar más!

—Le he dejado un mensaje en el contestador.

— ¡Oh, no! —Mina se llevó ambas manos a la boca—. ¿Cómo Rachel en aquel episodio de Friends?

Serena la miró sin entender.

—Sí, mujer. Cuando tenía una cita con aquel tío y se emborrachaba y luego llamaba a Ross y dejaba un mensaje en el contestador: «Esto se acabó», y después… —vio que Serena seguía sin entender—. Bueno, da igual. En fin —dijo, animándose—, ¿y qué le has dicho?

Serena tuvo un estremecimiento y aceptó el cigarrillo que Mina le ofrecía.

—La primera vez que he llamado se ha puesto Rei.

— ¿Rei? ¿Quién es ésa? —Mina encendió su cigarrillo y le lanzó el mechero a Serena.

Serena soltó un suspiro.

—Rei —dijo—, ¿no te acuerdas? Te lo conté la semana pasada. El gran amor de Dar. De jovencitos fueron novios.

—Ah, sí —dijo Mina, aunque Serena sabía muy bien que no se acordaba de la conversación.

—Ella y Dar rompieron cuando tenían dieciocho años. Y ahora Rei ha vuelto, no se sabe por qué. Y desde que volvió a Londres ha estado pegada a Dar como una lapa. Yo ya no existo para él. Ni siquiera nos hemos hablado en toda la semana. —Se levantó del suelo y fue a sentarse con Mina en la cama, para compartir la botella de champán vacía que ésta estaba utilizando de cenicero—. Y anteanoche fui a su casa por lo de Seiya.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y quién es Seiya?

—No preguntes. Nadie. Nada. En fin, me presenté en Casa de Dar y tenían la mesa puesta con velas y todo, comida de lujo, música, qué sé yo. Y ese perro asqueroso de Rei, no veas. Y entonces aparece ella, recién salida de la ducha, tan esbelta, con una toalla así de grande. —Mostró el índice y el pulgar separados por medio centímetro—. Perdí los estribos. Supongo que tuve una reacción muy inmadura, pero no pude evitarlo. Aquello me sacó de quicio. Bajé corriendo, me metí en el coche y me fui a casa, todo muy melodramático. Pero toda la culpa… toda la culpa la tuvo esa Rei Hino de las narices. Otra vez. A pesar de los años que han pasado, sigue poniéndome furiosa, hace que me suba por las paredes. He intentado olvidarlo todo, empezar de cero con ella, pero es imposible. Rei me pone de los nervios. Y, encima, Dar no rige cuando la tiene cerca. Se vuelve subnormal perdido.

Mina asintió comprensivamente con la cabeza.

—Y hoy, cuando he oído su voz por teléfono en casa de Dar, como si el piso fuera suyo, joder, no sé qué me ha pasado. Primero me he echado a llorar, con mocos y todo, pero poco a poco me he ido calmando. Y luego… y luego, Dios mío. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo alborotado—. Me he convencido a mí misma de que debía enfocar las cosas como una persona adulta. He decidido que lo mejor era encararse a Rei, hablar con ella, averiguar cuáles son sus intenciones, todo eso. Así que he vuelto a llamar, pero esta vez no ha contestado nadie, y he colgado. Me he puesto furiosa, estaba segura de que estaban los dos allí y no querían descolgar. Me ha entrado un no sé qué al imaginármelos a los dos, mirando el teléfono, riéndose de mí, de la pobre Serena.

—Servicio de habitaciones.

Mina apagó el cigarrillo y sonrió de oreja a oreja al avergonzado joven que venía con el café.

—Gracias —le dijo, radiante, en español, mientras el pobre camarero abandonaba aquella habitación saturada de estrógenos.

Al tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, Mina abandonó su sonrisa y recompuso el gesto de atención solidaria.

—Continúa —dijo.

—Bueno, verás. Cada vez me sentía peor, y casi sin darme cuenta he cogido otra vez el teléfono y… y… cuando se ha puesto el contestador he hecho lo que no tenía que hacer.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Qué has dicho? —Mina le pasó una taza de café.

Serena sorbió con ganas.

—Pues más o menos esto —se aclaró la garganta—: «_Me rindo. Es todo tuyo. Ya puedes quedarte con él_.»

Mina dio un respingo.

—Pero esto no es todo —la previno Serena, compungida, cada vez más colorada al recordar su mensaje al contestador—. Todavía hay más.

Ella había pensado en aquel momento que estaba siendo muy madura, muy «sabia», muy dueña de sí.

«_Te lo puedes quedar —había dicho, temblorosa, con un cigarrillo apresuradamente encendido entre los dedos—. Es tuyo. Yo he tenido diez años para hacer algo al respecto y no lo hice, así que me parece justo. No voy a dejar que me deprimas otra vez, de eso nada. Yo, a lo mío, Rei, haz lo que quieras con él. Hazlo bailar al son que tú quieras y luego abandónalo otra vez. A mí me da igual. Vuelve a partirle el corazón. No es problema mío. Yo he terminado. Se acabó. Adiós_.»

Luego había colgado el teléfono, con el corazón saliéndosele del vestido de viscosa, y antes de tener tiempo de pensar lo que acababa de hacer, ya estaba marcando otra vez.

Había aplastado con furia el cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que la voz de Dar en plan James Bond acabara de hablar en el contestador. Estaba lanzada y no podía aguantar más demoras.

_«Y otra cosa —había dicho, ya histérica, después del pitido—. Este mensaje es para ti, Dar. ¡Te mentí! —Había gritado, llena de adrenalina—. Te mentí cuando dije que no te quería, ¿vale? Era mentira. Porque sí te quería, en realidad. Siempre te he querido y todavía te quiero. Y… y… estoy borracha. Estoy muy, pero que muy borracha. Hecha polvo. Y he estado pensando cosas, en tus cosas, sabes, en tu pilila, sobre todo, y en tu piso y tu sofá y en Ikea y en restos de pelusa en tu alfombra de sisal, y echo de menos todo eso y te echo de menos a ti. Quiero que quede claro: te mentí. Que te vaya bien. Adiós. Te querré siempre. Ciao.»_

Y había colgado. Y posteriormente volvió a llamar, una y otra vez. No podía dejar en paz el maldito teléfono. Recordaba que se había sentido bien, después de todo. «Asunto concluido», había pensado para sus adentros, con la boca desencajada y las manos temblando todavía. Después de encender otro pitillo, había abierto el minibar y preparado un cóctel explosivo con brandy, ginebra y San Miguel. Se lo había tomado y después había ido al lavabo, a vomitar, para luego derrumbarse en la cama y caer en un inmediato sopor.

— ¡Joder, Sere! —la reprendió Mina, meneando la cabeza; con los ojos como platos—. ¡Qué pasada! Has metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿no?

Serena asintió pesadamente y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

—Es horrible. Es lo más horrible del mundo. Horrible…

—Entonces ¿lo decías en serio? ¿Todo eso de que querías a Dar?

Serena asintió de nuevo. Luego negó con la cabeza. Asintió otra vez.

— ¡No lo sé! Esto es demasiado. No puedo más. Me duele horrores la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Sere? Si todo eso era verdad, creo que has hecho bien diciéndolo. La vida es muy corta y nos hacemos viejas. Así, al menos, sabrás lo que pasa. Y yo no me preocuparía por la tal Rei. Es como en esa serie, ¿cómo se llamaba…? ¡Dawson's Creek! Joey no se da cuenta de lo que siente realmente por Dawson hasta que aparece Jen, la neoyorquina súper sofisticada. Pero a Dawson no le gustaba Jen, en realidad no. Era sólo una fantasía. Pero gracias a ella, los dos, Dawson y Joey, se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Sólo que deciden romper. Claro que tienen dieciséis años, son muy jóvenes. Aunque nadie lo diría, por el modo en que se hablan…

Serena miró a Mina.

—Ves demasiada tele —suspiró con cierto desprecio—. Además, esto no es la tele, esto es la vida real. Mi vida, ¿entiendes? Y acabo de joderlo todo.

Mina meneó la cabeza con gesto sabio.

—La televisión es vida. Y la vida es televisión.

—Eso lo dirás por ti, desde luego —le espetó Serena, maravillada de que la juventud de hoy en día fuese tan superficial.

—No. Por mí y por todo el mundo. Y te apuesto a que cuando volvamos a Londres, Rei se habrá marchado y tú verás a Dar y lo besarás, y será como Ross y Rachel y Joey y Dawson y Harry y Sally, todo a la vez. Mira que llamarse Rei, por favor… Es imposible que Dar acabe liándose con una tía que se llama así. Imposible. Eso no es la vida real.

Serena tenía ganas de que Mina se marchara. La conversación había tomado unos derroteros estúpidos, la cabeza la estaba machacando, y quería quedarse allí tumbada un rato, a solas, torturarse con el recuerdo de los mensajes que había dejado en el contestador de Dar. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se acordó de lo que había dicho sobre su pilila. ¡Dios santo!

¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido mencionar la pilila? Serena no se la había visto nunca. Esto significaba un punto de inflexión en su amistad con Dar. Esto lo cambiaba todo, irreversiblemente. Podría haberse retractado de todo lo demás, hacer ver que se había pasado porque estaba muy borracha. Podría haberse hecho perdonar todo lo demás, pero eso no. Lo de la pilila, no.

Todo había terminado. Las cosas ya no volverían a ser igual.

Mientras iba en coche a casa de Serena, Dar tuvo la sensación de que el mundo había enloquecido.

Esos mensajes. No podían ser reales. No, imposible. Debía tratarse de una broma. No podía ser…

— ¿Ha sido sugerencia tuya? —le había preguntado a Rei después del silencio que siguió al final del segundo mensaje de Serena. Rei había negado con la cabeza—. ¿Me lo prometes? —había preguntado él, desesperado.

—Naturalmente —le había soltado ella, de mal humor—. No seas absurdo. Estos días he tenido cosas más importantes de que preocuparme, como para perder el tiempo tramando una broma pesada. Ya te lo he dicho. Te lo vengo diciendo desde hace días. Es la pura verdad, y me parece que deberías tomar alguna decisión. Voy a preparar té —había añadido, suspirando, acariciándole el brazo—, creo que será mejor que la llames. —Rei parecía muy cansada y Dar se había sentido culpable por haberla arrastrado, sin querer, a otra pesadilla emocional después de un día tan duro.

Había telefoneado a Serena después de recuperarse del shock inicial y se había llevado una sorpresa al descubrir que estaba dando una fiesta. No podía creer que no le hubiera invitado. Una chica cuya voz no reconoció había contestado el teléfono. De fondo se oía música a todo volumen. Dar había dicho: « ¿Está Serena?», y ella había respondido: «Oh, pues no sé. Un momento.» Parecía estar muy borracha, y tres minutos después, harto de esperar, Dar había colgado y se había puesto a ver la tele, con la intención de dejar el asunto hasta el día siguiente. No tenía sentido hablar con ella ahora, pensó, estaría demasiado trompa. Mejor esperar a mañana, sí, mucho mejor, así los dos tendrían tiempo suficiente para reflexionar. Pero, como es lógico; no había podido esperar. Tenían que hablarlo ya mismo. Todo era demasiado raro. Cosa de locos.

Serena no podía haber dicho aquello, imposible. Lo de su pilila. Debía de haber oído mal.

Hacía una noche despejada, mientras Dar se dirigía a Gordon House Road. Sábado por la noche, se recordó a sí mismo. Normalmente los sábados por la noche Serena y él iban a algún pub de la zona o del centro de la ciudad, con amigos o los dos solos, ya estuvieran sin o con pareja. A estas horas estarían tomando la última ronda, y luego a comer un curry. El mundo sería un lugar sin problemas, lleno de amistad y afecto, de tácitos sentimientos de amor mutuo, todo ello arropado por la agradable sensación posterior a unas cervezas. Serena llevaría un vestido muy llamativo que se habría comprado aquella misma semana en una tienda de segunda mano, y, dondequiera que estuviesen, sus carcajadas y su atuendo, su voz y su sentido del humor animarían el ambiente, aunque se tratara del último rincón de un pub de mala muerte. Normalmente tendría a su lado a algún tío, algún pobre idiota conmocionado por su extraordinaria acompañante, asombrado de que alguien como ella hubiera accedido siquiera a salir con alguien como él, estupefacto y a la vez nerviosamente encantado.

¿Era posible que una mujer como Serena, tan increíble, extravagante y alegre, tan inalcanzable, tan autosuficiente, segura de sí misma y furiosamente independiente fuera la misma que había dejado aquel mensaje histérico en su contestador, la misma que aseguraba haber estado pensando en su pilila? ¿Serena Tsukino? ¿Pensar ella en su pilila? Igual había tomado drogas. Quizá alguien de la fiesta le había pasado alguna sustancia extraña. Sí, decidió, torciendo hacia la calle de Serena. Era la única explicación posible. Estaba drogada.

Ya antes de apearse del coche, pudo oír la música a todo volumen, cosa que era preocupante de por sí. Serena nunca había dado una fiesta en su piso. Cuando organizaba alguna celebración, siempre alquilaba un estudio o un restaurante porque no soportaba la idea de que su precioso, extravagante, atiborrado, recargado, alegre y pintoresco piso fuera pasto de un hatajo de amigos borrachos a los que no se atrevería a decir nada. Dar sintió nacer en su pecho cierta inquietud.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien fue a abrir. Dar vio el contorno borroso de una figura humana abrirse paso hasta la puerta interior a través del grueso cristal opaco. Parecía un tío. Dar se aclaró la garganta e inspiró hondo, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado. Se sintió repentina y abrumadoramente incómodo. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando estuviera cara a cara con Serena? ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? Había tenido tanta prisa por llegar que casi no había pensado en lo que sucedería llegado el momento.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —preguntó una voz ronca de hombre por el interfono.

—Soy Dar —gritó él—. ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Que soy Dar! —chilló, esta vez por la rendija del buzón.

— ¡Dar! ¡Ah, sí! Hombre, ¡cojonudo!

Oyó que el tipo descorría varios pestillos y cadenas, y la puerta se abrió despacio. Un hombre muy delgado y demacrado, con una sucia pelambrera y un jersey raído de pura lana, salió al zaguán. Estaba descalzo sobre el mosaico de terracota del vestíbulo comunitario, y sostenía en una mano una lata de Kestrel y medio canuto de aspecto roñoso. Sonreía de tal manera que Dar pudo verle las encías. Tenía los dientes fatal. Y cojeaba.

El tipo le puso las manos en los hombros y sonrió todavía más.

—Tienes buena pinta, Dar, sí, muy buena pinta. Joder, tío, me alegro de verte.

Le dio una especie de abrazo, y fue entonces cuando Dar casi se desmaya con aquella pestilencia a porro, alcohol y pelo sucio. Santo Dios, ¿quién era aquel individuo? Hasta que no se lo quitó de encima, Dar no lo reconoció. Y no lo había reconocido porque sonreía, y Dar jamás lo había visto sonreír de manera tan auténtica.

— ¿Seiya…? —dijo.

—Pasa, hombre, pasa. Ahí dentro hay un ambiente que te cagas. —Echó a andar de nuevo, cojeando, hacia la puerta interior.

Dar lo siguió, receloso. ¿Seiya? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Y qué demonios le había pasado en los últimos diez años? Tenía un aspecto horrible: desastrado, enfermo y medio hecho mierda. Nada que recordara a aquel fantoche repeinado y pedante, con pantalones de cuero, que Dar había conocido hacía un montón de años, salvo quizá la forma de su mandíbula y el perfil de la nariz. Pero esas facciones características se perdían ahora en un marasmo de ángulos agudos y grietas profundas que parecían haber sido tallados en su rostro por un psicópata.

Cuando entró en el vestíbulo revestido de envoltorios de bombones, Dar se quedó clavado. Allí pasaba algo. Toda aquella gente no eran amigos de Serena, que él supiese. Eran demasiado jóvenes. Había una chica sentada sobre el escritorio art-decó que Serena había rescatado una noche de un contenedor en Highgate después de una fiesta, y que Dar la, había ayudado a transportar. Habían tardado dos horas y media en llegar a su casa, pues habían tenido que detenerse a cada momento porque aquello pesaba una tonelada y les estaba destrozando las manos. A pesar de que Dar no había dejado de protestar durante todo el trayecto, le tenía cierto cariño a aquel mueble, pues, aunque fuese de Serena, formaba parte también de él mismo. Y ahora una chica a la que no conocía estaba sentada encima; sobre un montón de las revistas que Serena coleccionaba, balanceando sus pies regordetes embutidos en zapatillas de tenis y machacando la madera de nogal a cada momento. Llevaba varios piercings en la cara y bebía a morro de una botella de Chardonnay Ernest & Julio. La joven lo miró sin interés y echó otro trago. A sus pies había un tío sentado en el suelo, también con piercings múltiples, que hojeaba un ejemplar de la revista Red, mientras aporreaba el suelo con los pies al compás de una inidentificable música dance que procedía de la sala de estar.

Dar siguió la escuálida forma de Seiya hacia la sala, pasando por encima del tipo que estaba en el suelo, y empezó a buscar a Serena con la mirada. Vio que del porro que sostenía Seiya caía ceniza, y que éste la aplastaba contra la moqueta verde oscuro con la planta del pie. A Dar le pareció muy mal que tuviera tan poco respeto por las moquetas ajenas. Empezaba a entender un poco la situación. Aquellos eran sin duda los amigos de Seiya. Serena había montado una fiesta y había invitado a Seiya, y éste a su vez había invitado a algunos de sus amigos, lo cual explicaba por qué ella no lo había invitado a él, (además de porque no se hablaban desde hacía días): porque sabía que no le caía bien Seiya.

Pobre Serena, pensó. Seguro que esto no le agrada nada. Apuesto a que le gustaría no haber sugerido montar una fiesta. Y apuesto a que desearía no haber recuperado el contacto con Seiya: ya no es el ídolo de otros tiempos. Y este ambiente tan extraño podría explicar sus estrambóticos mensajes.

Dar tocó a Seiya en el hombro.

—Voy a prepararme una copa —le gritó al oído, señalando la cocina, al fondo del pasillo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no iba a poder enfrentarse a Serena sin al menos un vaso de vino.

—Sí, hombre, sí —dijo efusivamente Seiya—. Pues claro. Ve a servirte algo, enseguida estoy contigo. Charlaremos un rato, y así me cuentas un poco tu vida, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo Dar, esforzándose por oírlo en medio de la algarabía musical.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, vio que alguien había derramado una botella de vino tinto sobre la moqueta verde, dejando una mancha grande de color marrón cuya forma recordaba América del Sur. La botella yacía aún en la moqueta, junto a la mancha. Dar la recogió y chascó de nuevo la lengua. Era increíble que Serena permitiera que su piso quedase en ese estado. En la cocina había unas diez personas, la mayoría de ellas sentadas a la mesa liando porros y hojeando más revistas de la preciada colección de Serena. Algunas de éstas eran utilizadas como mantel y se veían extrañamente retorcidas a causa de humedades diversas. Un ejemplar de Wallpaper que estaba tirado en el suelo tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido pisoteado varias veces. Mostraba huellas marrones de fango y algunas de sus páginas habían sido arrastradas por el linóleo, que, según pudo ver Dar, era un lago de alcohol.

Vio una de las páginas a sus pies. El titular, ahora mugriento, decía así: «El puf, último bastión del mal gusto.»

Una chica de pelo color escarlata estaba explicando a la concurrencia lo que, en opinión de ella, era una anécdota interesantísima sobre el nuevo ligue de su madre.

—Es un gilipollas integral —dijo, con un marcado acento de Cardiff—. A mí me llama Tania, y eso que yo siempre le digo que es Tarnia, no Tania, pero no se entera. Y, además, no me extrañaría nada que fuera un pedófilo de ésos. Si vierais cómo mira a mi hermana… —Se estremeció, y varios de los presentes murmuraron. A juzgar por su reacción, a nadie le interesaba demasiado lo que Tarnia, no Tania, pudiera pensar.

Un par de ellos alzaron la cabeza al ver entrar a Dar y bajaron de nuevo la vista. Dar fue hacia el frigorífico y casi dio un grito al ver el estado de las encimeras. Había un auténtico caos de platos y vasos sucios amontonados en el fregadero, lo cual no encajaba, ya que Serena tenía lavavajillas. Había latas de sopa vacías, con sus tapas semiabiertas como peligrosas mandíbulas, y los costados del cubo blanco de la basura estaban impregnados de una mugre multicolor e inidentificable. Los charcos que había sobre las superficies de roble habían atraído diversos detritus: ceniza, azúcar, migas y tabaco, todo ello pegado allí, duro y seco. Había paquetes de cereales abiertos por todas partes, y un tubo de Olivio incrustado de migas presentaba una costra rancia y amarilla.

Dios, pensó Dar, qué asco. Y… oh, ¿cómo había podido suceder?, un cristal de la ventana que daba al jardín de abajo estaba roto, y alguien había tapado el hueco con una bolsa de Dorothy Perkins.

Eso estaba muy mal. La imagen que ahora contemplaba era la antítesis de la cocina de Serena que él conocía, o recordaba. La cocina de Serena era uno de los mejores sitios del mundo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado sentado a su mesa de Formica (regalo del dueño italiano del grasiento bar al que solían ir los dos antes de que lo traspasara hacía tres años), mirándola preparar un plato rápido de pasta o una moussaka, o —sólo de pensarlo, empezó a salivar— una de sus pizzas caseras con chorizo y chile. Serena siempre ponía música en la cocina; la última vez, recordó, había sido Belle y Sebastian.

Su precioso lector de compactos estaba ahora cubierto por discos sin caja, y la pila que ella solía tener al lado, tan bien puesta, estaba completamente desbaratada.

En verano, el sol parecía ponerse directamente en la cocina. Serena solía tener las ventanas abiertas, y, conforme el sol se hundía, las paredes adquirían un agradable tono melocotón mientras fuera los pájaros subían el volumen de sus trinos y Serena meneaba su trasero vestido con un estampado floral al compás de la música. En esos momentos, el aire se llenaba de aroma a ajo y Dar experimentaba una dicha que emanaba casi por entero de su vientre, una dicha que no por efímera era menos completa y maravillosa.

¿Cómo podía casar semejante sensación con la cocina de ahora, oscura, maloliente y fría, llena de desconocidos y toda patas arriba? Al no encontrar vino, sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se dirigió hacia la sala. Estaba terriblemente inquieto. Tenía que ver a Serena. Allí pasaba algo, por fuerza. Se notaban unas vibraciones negativas. En aquella sala de estar, le pareció, no había nadie que pudiera caerle bien, aun en el caso de que ellos o ellas hubieran hecho algo por agradarle.

Sacó la cajetilla de tabaco de la cazadora, encendió un cigarrillo con una vela roja y caminó de nuevo por la alfombra de páginas de revista pegadas al suelo. Dar se sentía tan inseguro en aquel entorno antes tan familiar, que no le habría extrañado encontrarse a Serena desnuda y cruzada de piernas en el suelo mientras unos tipejos vestidos de cuero de la cabeza a los pies le grapaban lonchas de beicon crudo por todo el cuerpo.

El salón, que estaba prácticamente a oscuras, le pareció vacío al principio, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio que estaba hasta los topes de gente. El suelo vibraba con la música y le hacía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, hasta el punto de que le entraron ganas de bailar, a pesar suyo. Las cortinas del fondo estaban descorridas y la ventana que daba a la calle dejaba entrar ráfagas de aire fresco que en ningún momento mitigaban el intenso y pegajoso calor corporal que invadía la habitación.

Había un disc-jockey auténtico instalado al fondo y, mientras Dar cruzaba la sala, los bpm se triplicaron y unos focos estroboscópicos empezaron a taladrar la oscuridad. De pronto, una treintena de personas parecían bailar en el aire al mismo tiempo, todas con los ojos desorbitados.

«Dios —pensó Dar—, Serena ha organizado una rave en el piso.»

Buscó a Serena con la mirada mientras los destellos de luz parecían querer perforarle el cerebro. Habían retirado todos los muebles: el sofá de piel, el mueble-bar con espejo, las estanterías y las sillas-cubo, los esponjosos cojines de piel de leopardo y el puf de ante lila. Todos los cuadros y espejos de las paredes estaban torcidos y —oh, no— el espejo favorito de Serena, uno biselado de forma oval con marco cromado, estaba roto por la mitad.

En la moqueta había colillas de canuto.

Al no ver a Serena por ninguna parte, Dar echó a andar hacia Seiya, que estaba sentado en la repisa de la ventana, con la pierna mala apoyada en una caja de plástico puesta del revés. Con la punta de la lengua estaba lamiendo el borde de un papel Rizla, y al ver que Dar se acercaba enseñó otra de sus sonrisas de mucha encía.

—Dar, tío. Siéntate. —Se apartó para hacerle sitio en la repisa.

Dar no quería sentarse a su lado.

—Oye, es que… primero me gustaría ir a saludar a Serena. Todavía no la he visto. ¿Sabes por dónde anda? ¿Está en casa?

Seiya soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Vamos —dijo—, siéntate, hombre. Siéntate. —Volvió a indicar dónde quería que lo hiciera. Introdujo un filtro en el extremo del porro que estaba liando, lo ajustó, lo encendió y se lo pasó a Dar—. Sí —dijo, poniéndose inmediatamente a liar otro porro—, Serena me contó que os habíais peleado. Por una tía, ¿no? —Comenzó a sacar marihuana de color verde pálido de la bolsa más grande de hierba que Dar había visto nunca.

—Sí —dijo, inhalando—, más o menos. Es todo muy complicado.

—Como siempre, tío, como siempre.

—Mira, necesito hablar con ella. ¿Dónde está?

Seiya explotó otra vez a carcajadas.

—Pues no sabría decirte con exactitud, Darien. La verdad es que no. Digamos que tardarías bastante en encontrarla. —Soltó una risotada y luego miró a un tipo con el pelo teñido de rubio que acababa de decirle algo al oído. Seiya hizo lo propio y le palmeó el brazo—. Perdona un momento, Dar. Vuelvo enseguida. —Levantó la pierna mala de la caja y fue cojeando con su amigo hacia una esquina de la sala.

Dar frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué significaba eso de «no sabría decirte con exactitud»? Sonaba un poco… siniestro. No, muy siniestro. Dar empezó a sentir en el estómago un principio de náuseas.

¿Qué le había hecho Seiya a Serena? Se levantó bruscamente y salió de la sala para mirar otra vez en la cocina. Tarnia, no Tania, continuaba hablando. Pasó por encima del tío que leía Red en el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Serena. Al instante retrocedió al ver todos aquellos muebles tirados, realmente como si los hubieran arrojado a la habitación de cualquier manera. El sofá estaba encima de la cama, aplastando el edredón de plumas. En la habitación, ciertamente, no había nadie.

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada. La golpeó con los puños.

—Ocupado —dijo una voz de hombre.

— ¿Está ahí Serena? —gritó Dar.

— ¿Quién?

—Serena. Estoy buscando a Serena.

—Vuelve más tarde. Estamos ocupados.

Santo Dios. Santo Dios. Dar se mesó los cabellos. Le daban ganas de tirar abajo la puerta del baño. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Serena?

Volvió rápidamente a la sala de estar y se acercó a Seiya, que estaba metiéndose un billete en el bolsillo de los tejanos.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Serena? —le espetó a unos centímetros de su cara.

—Eh, tío —sonrió Seiya—, tranqui. —Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Dar, y éste se apartó.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde demonios está Serena?

— ¿Qué intentas decirme, Darien? —Seiya arrugó la frente, confundido.

—Intento saber qué le ha pasado a Serena. ¿Dónde está?

—Ya te lo he dicho, tío. No estoy muy seguro…

— ¿Qué significa que no estás seguro? Éste es su piso, joder. Vamos, ¿dónde está? —Una gotita de saliva salió disparada de la lengua de Dar y aterrizó en la mejilla de Seiya, pero éste ni se enteró.

—No sé, tío —dijo Seiya, encogiéndose de hombros—. En España, creo. Cálmate un poco, joder.

— ¿Cómo? —Dar hizo una mueca. ¿En España? Era lo último que esperaba oír.

—Sí. En España. Viaje de negocios, ha ido a hacer fotos de tetas y culos. —Se rió de nuevo y volvió a sentarse en la repisa de la ventana.

Dar estaba aturullado. ¿España? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, creía recordar vagamente que ella había mencionado algo sobre un viaje a España. Claro que eso no explicaba nada. No explicaba su desesperada visita a casa de Dar. No explicaba los mensajes en su contestador y, desde luego, no explicaba esa pesadilla de fiesta en su precioso piso. Dar se frotó la cara con la palma de las manos y se dejó caer al lado de Seiya en el sillón-ventana.

— ¿Cuándo se fue? —preguntó;

—Esta mañana. Y súper temprano, joder. Me ha despertado y todo —rió—. Quería que me levantara, ¡qué morro!

— ¿Tú estabas aquí esta mañana?

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

Dar tragó en seco la insípida noticia. O sea que Seiya había estado allí por la mañana. Eso significaba, lógicamente, que también había estado por la noche. Tuvo un estremecimiento.

—Entonces —acertó a decir, más bien a graznar—, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Trató de dar a su voz un tono de camaradería varonil, pero no pudo disimular el gustillo a náuseas que le subía de las tripas. No podía ser. No podía ser.

— ¿Qué pasa de qué? ¿A qué te refieres, tío?

—A ti. Y a Serena. ¿Qué historia os lleváis?

No quería oír la respuesta.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, tío —sonrió Seiya—. Serena me telefoneó un día. Fuimos a tomar una copa, volvimos a mi casa, y de repente fue como si nada hubiera cambiado, ¿sabes? Esa chica es increíble. Es… es… fuego puro. —Le dio un codazo a Dar y éste tuvo que reprimir las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo—. O sea que estamos como antes, Serena y yo. Hasta tengo las llaves del piso, tío. —Guiñó el ojo a Dar, y éste sintió asco.

—Entonces —dijo, inspirando hondo—, ¿dónde vives ahora?

Seiya se encogió de hombros e indicó la estancia con la mirada.

—Donde aparco el culo, amigo mío, donde aparco el culo.

—Ya. ¿Y has aparcado el culo… aquí?

—Eso parece, sí. Podía haber tenido menos suerte, pero Serena es un ángel de chica, un verdadero ángel. Tiene este pisito que es una pasada y gana bastante pasta. ¿Has visto su coche? —Arqueó significativamente las cejas.

—Así que Serena te pidió que te mudaras aquí. —A Dar se le salían los ojos ante semejante improbabilidad.

—Correcto, tío. Has acertado. Bingo.

—Pero, pero, pero…

—Veo que te ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿eh?

Dar asintió con la cabeza.

—Mira —dijo Seiya, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros—, tienes que entender a una mujer como Serena. Lo tiene todo: empleo, piso, coche, y encima es guapa. Pero le falta un hombre. Un hombre de verdad. La pobre se ha pasado diez años a salto de mata, liándose con uno y otro, pero luego cumple treinta… y el viejo reloj biológico da la voz de alarma y eso la hace pensar, pensar en los viejos tiempos, en ella y en mí. Me llama por teléfono, a mí, su amor perdido. No se la puede culpar, ¿verdad? Hombre, a mí me sorprendió, para qué negarlo: todo ha ido tan rápido. Sobre todo el sexo, ya me entiendes, la primera noche… Pero no te imaginas lo que fue, Darien, una pasada. Uno de los polvos más memorables de mi vida.

Dar notó que la bilis le subía por el esófago. Tragó saliva.

—De modo que hice lo que a ella más le gusta: darle buena conversación, dejarle mensajes en el contestador, declararle amor eterno… Y al día siguiente ya me tienes aquí. Tal como suena. Con el culo aparcado en la cama, por así decir… —Cabeceó con gesto petulante y dio una intensa calada a un porro—. Es una pena que haya tenido que marcharse. Esto —abarcó la fiesta con un gesto de la mano— le habría encantado.

—¿Lo sabe ella? —musitó Dar—. ¿Sabe lo de la fiesta? ¿Sabe que has montado una fiesta aquí?

—No. Qué va, pero seguro que no le importa. Ya sabes cómo es, tan dulce y tranquila. Me dijo que me instalara cómodamente, que esto ahora era mi piso, y que lo cuidara como si fuera mío.

Dos jóvenes con coletas erizadas se acercaron a Seiya. «Sí, queridas», les dijo él con una sonrisa. Una de ellas le susurró al oído. Él asintió, le susurró a su vez y luego se fueron los tres a un rincón de la sala, no sin que Seiya se volviera para guiñarle un ojo a Dar.

Dar estaba estupefacto. No se lo podía creer, era demasiado surrealista. Debía de estar soñando. Serena en España, Seiya en el piso de Serena; Serena se había acostado con aquel esqueleto con pelos y le había propuesto que vivieran juntos, en casa de ella. Y, entre tanto, lo llamaba a él y le dejaba mensajes en el contestador, mensajes sobre su pilila. No, no, no. El mundo entero se había vuelto loco, majara, del tarro.

De pronto le entró una sensación de claustrofobia. Había demasiada gente, faltaba aire, el ruido era excesivo, y esos destellos de luz lo estaban poniendo al borde de la crisis de nervios. Tenía que salir del piso como fuera, cuanto antes, respirar aire puro, oxigenar su cerebro…

Al salir de la sala vio que las dos chicas se alejaban de Seiya y examinaban algo que tenían en las manos. Seiya volvió a meterse otro billete en el bolsillo y se puso a charlar con un tipo calvo que estaba bailando.

Claro, pensó Dar. Ya. Seiya es camello. Seiya es un camello.

Guardó un rinconcito en su mente para digerir ese hecho más tarde, cuando hubiera salido del piso y estuviera muy lejos.

Al pasar frente al baño, la puerta se abrió, y en el segundo escaso que tardó en cerrarse otra vez, Dar captó una imagen: taza del inodoro, rota; bañera, llena de gente; lavabo, lleno de vómito; cisterna, con cabezas inclinadas sobre ella en plena faena; suelo, cubierto de papel higiénico mojado. Se alejó. No podía aguantar más. Llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió a la relativa tranquilidad del vestíbulo, donde se quedó quieto como una estatua durante una fracción de segundo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Empujó la puerta de la calle, y al oír que se cerraba con un estruendo a su espalda, la sensación fue de libertad.

Sus pasos resonaron como si fueran de gigante cuando bajó torpemente los escalones hasta la calle. Un gato atigrado y gordo que estaba en el escalón inferior lo miró. ¿Dónde había dejado el coche? ¿Dónde? Mierda. Ah, sí. Allá abajo. Corrió por la acera, abrió la puerta del conductor, se sentó al volante, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en la tapicería beige y exhaló: con fuerza, largamente, todo el aire fuera. ¡Santo Dios! Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó, marcha atrás, primera, marcha atrás, fuera. Adiós.

El mundo le pareció más grande cuando dejó atrás Gordon House Road. Más alegre y luminoso. El corazón empezó a latirle más despacio, los ojos recuperaron la nitidez, la cinta que sonaba en el coche era melódica y suave. En la esquina de Chetwynd Road había un grupito de gente muy joven y de aspecto amistoso esperando un taxi. Parecía buena gente. Sólo eran las once y media.

Lentamente, metro a metro, la cabeza de Dar se fue despejando. Torció a la izquierda por Highgate Road e intentó centrarse un poco. Tenía que hacer algo, ésa era la idea predominante en esos momentos: tenía que hacer algo, fuera lo que fuese. ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía hacer? Serena había metido a Seiya en su piso. En su cama. Le había dado unas llaves. La culpa era de ella y de nadie más, pero con la fiesta —droga, estudiantes, inodoros rotos y moquetas mancilladas—, ella no tenía nada que ver.

Dar se detuvo frente al último semáforo de Highgate Road y apoyó la cabeza en el volante del Civic. Éstas habían sido las veinticuatro horas más raras y jodidas de toda su vida.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver si se ponía verde, otra luz llamó su atención. En Kentish Town, a la derecha de donde se encontraba, vio una luz azul oscuro, en forma de trapecio. Decía: «Policía.» Pues claro, pensó, ahí está la respuesta. Necesitaba descargar su responsabilidad. Cargarle a otro el mochuelo, por así decirlo. Limpiar su conciencia. O algo así. A fin de cuentas, para eso estaba la poli. Para eso se pagaban impuestos. Que se ganaran el sueldo, qué demonios.

El coche que tenía detrás hizo sonar el claxon al ver que Dar se demoraba frente a la luz verde. Puso la primera, el intermitente de la derecha, y aparcó en frente de la comisaría.

**:O jajaja por eso no c debe tener un telefonoa la mano cuando se esta borracho ;)**

**;) gracias a tods por leer ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Dar volvió al piso de Serena acompañado por los agentes Farley, Stringer, Short y McFaddyen. Llamó al timbre, preguntó por Seiya, esperó a que las dos puertas estuviesen abiertas y se apartó para dejar que los agentes de la ley entrasen a hacer su trabajo.

Nunca había visto nada igual. En cuestión de segundos, un verdadero gentío empezó a salir de la casa como un enjambre de insectos, aunque poniéndose chaquetas, zapatos y gorros en plena carrera. Un segundo más tarde la música cesó y la calle entera quedó como vibrando con un zumbido opaco. Y luego, un par de minutos después, Dar contempló, morbosamente fascinado desde su escondite en la acera de enfrente, cómo conducían a Seiya en persona hasta el coche de policía y lo hacían entrar agachándole la cabeza.

Seiya no había dejado de sonreír.

Dar se acordó de lo que le había dicho en la fiesta: «Donde aparco el culo…» Pues claro. A Dar le pareció perfecto. Seiya pensaría que la cárcel era un sitio más donde «aparcar el culo», y, sin duda, cuando lo pusieran en libertad se buscaría otro sitio donde «aparcar el culo», el piso de alguna otra pobre ingenua.

No creía una sola palabra de lo que Seiya le había dicho. No, era absolutamente imposible que un tío tan quemado como Seiya Kou con aquellos ojos sin vida y el pelo asqueroso y la dentadura en decadencia habría conseguido que Serena se bajase las bragas y lo invitara a mudarse a su piso. La sola idea le daba ganas de vomitar.

Tenía que haber alguna otra explicación. Ese Seiya Kou no era trigo limpio. Dar siempre había recelado de él, no le inspiraba confianza. Decidido: iría hasta el fondo del asunto, pero antes tenía que hablar con Serena.

Por primera vez en su vida abrigaba sentimientos protectores hacia Serena, nada menos que Serena, que era tan autosuficiente, que no necesitaba a nadie, y menos aún a Dar Chiba. Él no había hecho más que proteger la propiedad de Serena; había velado por ella. Sintió un curioso calorcillo por dentro.

Vio alejarse el coche azul y blanco de Gordon House Road y se dirigió de nuevo a casa de Serena. La puerta de abajo estaba abierta. Entró en el vestíbulo y subió el piso.

Una vez dentro, empezó a dar vueltas sin saber qué hacer. La estampida había producido nuevos desperfectos. El empapelado de envoltorios de bombones había sido destrozado por el paso de los vándalos en fuga. La pila de revistas sobre el escritorio art-decó había caído al suelo y había sido pisoteada. La moqueta era una exposición de botellas de vino y latas de cerveza.

Dar rememoró imágenes de tiempos más felices, pensamientos de las veladas que había pasado con Serena en ese su excéntrico mini castillo, escuchando música, colocándose, preparándose para salir, hablando de sus respectivas y caóticas vidas amorosas. Habían ido juntos por primera vez a ver el piso. Serena se había enamorado de él nada más verlo y Dar había intentado persuadirla de que no era un piso para ella, que era soso, le faltaba personalidad y era muy caro. Pero ella había hecho caso omiso. Lo había comprado por el precio que pedían, y Dar, meneando la cabeza, había dicho: «Cometes un grave error. Dentro de seis meses estarás desesperada por mudarte de aquí, pero no podrás hacerlo a causa de la hipoteca y empezarás a odiarlo. Ya lo verás.»

A la postre, Serena le demostró que era él quien se equivocaba, cambiando el empapelado beige y los paneles de roble oscuro de su casa paterna por tramos de vivos colores, y convirtiendo aquel piso insulso y que resonaba a vacío en un refugio extravagante, acogedor, cálido y confortable. A Dar le encantaba estar en el piso de Serena.

De pronto, le invadió una sensación de pánico: ¿Y si pasa algo y ya no puedo volver aquí nunca más? ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo a Serena? ¿Qué sentido tendría seguir viviendo? ¿Me quedarían ganas de levantarme por la mañana o de salir los fines de semana si ya no tengo a Serena?

¿Y si estaba muerta? ¿Y si la había atropellado un autobús y alguien le telefoneaba diciendo: «Se trata de Serena. Es grave»? No, eso no podía tolerarlo. Ya no podría volver a sonreír…

Dar se sorprendió, un tanto horrorizado, de que los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas al pensar en todo eso. Tragó saliva tratando de sobreponerse y se enjugó una lágrima fugitiva que le bajaba por el costado de la nariz. Qué ridículo. Eso era porque estaba muy cansado. No había otra explicación. Demasiado cansado y demasiada flojera mental. ¡Dios, qué día!

Pero… —insistía su mente—, ¿y si le pasa algo a Serena y ya no puedes disculparte por no haberla llamado anoche, cuando estaba tan enfadada, y ya no puedes explicarle lo de Rei, ni convencerla de que entre ella y tú no ha pasado nada, ni preguntarle por su mensaje en el contestador, ni averiguar por qué te mintió acerca de lo que sentía por ti?

Eran muchas las cosas de las que tenían que hablar, pero ¿dónde paraba Serena? En España, nada menos. Mientras tanto, él estaba destrozado física y emocionalmente y su vida daba tumbos de acá para allá y era más retorcida que una maldita tira de Moebius.

Suspiró ruidosamente y se puso en cuclillas. Cogió del suelo una de las masacradas revistas de Serena y se la llevó al pecho.

—Vuelve a casa, Serena, por favor —dijo en voz muy baja—. Vuelve a casa.

Serena dejó todas sus bolsas y sus cajas de material fotográfico en la acera y miró con recelo la puerta de su edificio.

Londres seguía empañado y triste, y su fin de semana en Barcelona le pareció de repente un recuerdo lejano. El gato de su vecino saltó a la tapia para saludarla y Serena cogió en brazos al mojado animalito, entró en la casa y lo depositó en el suelo embaldosado del vestíbulo, donde pudiera secarse mientras esperaba que sus dueños volvieran del trabajo.

Buscó la llave en su bolsillo e inspiró hondo al acercarla al ojo de la cerradura. Durante su ausencia le había entrado una tremenda paranoia acerca de lo que podía haber ocurrido en su piso. Tenía imágenes de vino derramado, cristales rotos, fiestas salvajes y redadas de la policía. Sí, por supuesto, sabía que era ridículo pensar esas cosas. Mina y Sarah habían tratado de convencerla una y otra vez de que era una tontería.

«No seas burra —le decían—, no dramatices tanto. El piso estará como lo dejaste, Seiya habrá vuelto a su casa —le aseguraron—. Lo peor que podría pasar es que te faltaran unos cuantos copos de avena o que Seiya te haya dejado sin papel higiénico. Tómalo con calma.»

En cambio, la animaron a seguir hablando del asunto Dar y sus mensajes al contestador. Eso, a ellas, les parecía mucho más interesante; para Mina era un culebrón, pero un culebrón real, que se desarrollaba ante sus propios ojos. Estaban convencidas de que Serena había hecho lo correcto, sobre todo Sarah, claro está, que había sido quien había sacado el tema y ya estaba pensando en lo que se iba a poner para la boda. No habían dejado de insistirle para que telefoneara a Dar otra vez.

—Ni hablar —se había resistido ella—, no perdáis el tiempo tratando de convencerme. No pienso llamarlo otra vez. Nunca más, ¿está claro?

Pero Serena tenía un plan, un plan para salir de la pesadilla en la que se había metido. Si Dar la llamaba por alguna extraña razón —cosa harto improbable—, le diría que había estado jugando al juego de la verdad con las chicas y que lo de telefonearle y decirle que había pensado en su pilila era la prenda que había tenido que pagar.

Sí, vale. Era un pretexto infame, pero pretexto al fin. Además, los hombres solían quedarse tan perplejos ante los devaneos de las mujeres cuando se emborrachaban juntas, que Dar probablemente se lo tragaría y olvidaría todo el incidente. Seguro que pensaría: «Bah, mujeres. Ya sabemos lo raras que son.»

Pero eso era en el caso de que, efectivamente, volviera a llamarla, y no había motivos para pensar que lo hiciera. Serena se había mofado de su nuevo ligue, o novia, se había mostrado belicosa y ligeramente perturbada: en suma, nada atractiva.

«Oh, sí —se imaginaba a Dar diciendo dentro de unos años—, Serena. Era una chica estupenda. Fuimos muy amigos, pero tuve que distanciarme de ella cuando se chaló. Pobre Serena. Qué tragedia.» Y luego apretaría la mano de Rei y le dedicaría una mirada tristona pero francamente aliviada, y ambos darían gracias a Dios de haber expulsado a la loca de Serena de sus perfectas, puras e impecables vidas. Joder.

Apretó las mandíbulas y metió la llave con furia en la cerradura.

Un millón de pensamientos acudieron de golpe a su cabeza mientras asimilaba la realidad física de su arrasado vestíbulo, el más insistente de los cuales fue que aquello no era una realidad física, imposible, sino un sueño o un engaño de los sentidos provocado por tres días de angustias y preocupaciones. Una especie de espejismo. Sí, eso, un espejismo.

Esta consoladora idea le duró menos de un microsegundo, antes de que la realidad le devolviera el golpe. Su piso estaba destrozado. Habían entrado los cacos. Con la mano todavía en la boca, dejó caer los hombros y se postró de rodillas, soltando bolsas, cajas y llaves. Cielo santo. Qué desastre. Qué caos. Pobre escritorio de nogal. Y todas las revistas esparcidas por el suelo. Y el papel de envoltorios de bombones, arañado y rasgado.

Avanzó por el pasillo, sin levantarse. Manchas de vino, páginas de revista arrancadas, colillas, huellas de barro por todas partes. Notó un bulto grande como un huevo en la garganta. Inspiró hondo para impedir que las lágrimas se le saltaran inútilmente y se puso de pie apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta del baño. Empujó la puerta y esperó impotente a que se abriera del todo.

— ¡Dios mío! —gimió al ver lo que había dentro—. Oh, no. —Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas—. Oh, no —sollozó.

Fue rápidamente de habitación en habitación, de la cocina a la sala de estar, y todo cuanto veía agrandaba su congoja tanto como la pelota que tenía en el estómago. Su pisito. Su hermoso pisito. El piso que había creado con sus propias manos, gracias a préstamos y a artículos de segunda mano, a reventas y a la generosidad de sus padres, mes tras mes, año tras año, pasito a paso. Todo destrozado. Todo sucio. Todo roto y hecho una espantosa mierda.

La cólera empezó a brotar de ella mientras pasaba por encima de botellas de vino vacías, y sintió en el pecho unas ganas salvajes de gritar. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y entonces lo hizo. Abrió la boca, cerró los ojos y gritó: no un grito de miedo, sino una profunda y sonora exclamación de pura rabia.

— ¡Cabrones!

Se puso a recoger cosas al tuntún: latas de cerveza, unas vacías y otras medio llenas, que apestaban a colilla de diversa índole. Había prendas de ropa por todas partes, ropa de otras personas, no de ella. Cogió con dos recelosos dedos una camisa de franela de aspecto repulsivo. Una cajetilla blanda de Camel cayó de un bolsillo. Serena soltó la camisa. No le habían robado, eso estaba claro. En realidad no faltaba nada, al contrario. Había más cosas, cosas roñosas, todo revuelto y en algunos casos roto. Pero no habían sido los cacos, sino una fiesta por todo lo alto, una bacanal.

Seiya.

Cabrón.

No, si ella ya sabía que iba a pasar eso. Lo supo en cuanto cerró la puerta al marcharse el sábado por la mañana y lo había sabido al abrirla hoy de nuevo. Su instinto no le había fallado. Sintió náuseas. Le pareció totalmente imposible sentir nada bueno por Seiya Kou. De hecho, se alegraba, sí, se alegraba de que sus padres hubiesen muerto, de que su novia se hubiera suicidado, de que se le hubiera quemado la casa. Se lo merecía todo. Se merecía eso y más. Mucho más.

Empezó a pensar en el desquite, y la idea dominante era la de ir cortando trocitos de aquel cuerpo pastoso y obligarlo a comérselos.

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra! —chilló—. ¡Maldito hijo de perra! —Dio un puntapié a la puerta, cayó de rodillas y empezó a aullar. Gimió y sollozó y gritó hasta hartarse. Y luego, rápidamente, se sobrepuso al oír el timbre de la puerta.

«Oh, Dios», murmuró, apartándose de la cara mechones empapados de lagrimas, secándose los ojos. Se puso en pie y fue a trompicones hacia la puerta. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo vio fuera algo que en ese mismo momento supo que ya no la abandonaría mientras viviera, algo que le puso la carne de gallina y le hizo un nudo en la garganta, que convirtió su estómago en una cosa líquida y sus rodillas en mermelada. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Todo lo que había ocurrido en la semana y media anterior, desde acostarse con Seiya hasta atropellarlo, desde encontrarse el piso destrozado hasta dejar mensajes escandalosos en contestadores automáticos, todos los momentos malos de aquellos días horribles, toda la sensación de locura, de desdicha, de infelicidad, todo ello se disolvió al abrir la puerta y ver a Dar allí de pie.

**:P jajajaj... que maldito ese seiya!**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Llevaba un delantal deshilachado y una gorra de visera, y sonreía como un bobo. En una mano tenía su preciado aspirador granate, en la otra una escoba y un recogedor, y a sus pies un diminuto yorkshire que temblaba como un flan.

—Vengo por lo del anuncio —dijo con una sonrisa—. Puedo mostrarle excelentes referencias. He sido elegido la persona más limpia del distrito NW5.

Serena se derritió, y todo fueron lágrimas.

—Oh, Dar —dijo, sollozando en su hombro—, oh, Dar. Gracias a Dios que has venido. Gracias a Dios.

Dar la abrazó, con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

—Cuánto te he echado de menos —dijo, sonriendo.

Serena sonrió también, admiró sus ojos suaves y azules, y acto seguido empezó a sentirse mejor.

—Han pasado siglos —dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz. Miró al perrito tembloroso—. ¿Eso es el plumero?

Dar se rió y se inclinó para coger a Darien.

—No —dijo—, esto es el perro más menudo y feo del mundo, y este perro menudo y feo va a tomar el primer tren que salga mañana para Chester. ¿Verdad que sí, colega? —El perro lo miró con miedo, como si hubiera mencionado el matadero más cercano.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo Serena—. ¿Él solo?

Dar la miró como con lástima.

—Ah —dijo ella, sin aliento—, entonces… ¿Rei se va a su casa?

—Sí. —Dar sonrió—. Vuelve con su marido. Va a tener un bebé.

—Pero, pero, pero…

—Entre Rei y yo no pasó nada, ¿sabes? Nada. Sólo nos dimos un beso. He estado pensando mucho desde que te fuiste y hay muchas cosas que debes saber acerca de Rei. Tengo que contártelo todo. La has juzgado mal. Es una buena persona. Es una persona excelente que lo ha pasado muy mal. Y también hemos de hablar de Seiya. Y de por qué permitió todo este destrozo en tu piso. Él no es una buena persona, desde luego. Pero, sobre todo —añadió, muy serio—, lo más importante es que hemos de hablar de nosotros dos.

— ¿De… nosotros? —El estómago de Serena entró en efervescencia sólo de pensarlo, sólo por el hecho de que Dar lo hubiera mencionado.

—Mira —dijo él, llevándola hacia el vestíbulo—, coge tus guantes de goma y vamos a la cocina. Hablaremos mientras limpiamos.

Mucho se habló aquel lluvioso martes por la tarde, y hubo que dar muchas explicaciones. El día anterior Dar había pasado veinte minutos al teléfono con un tal inspector Wittering, quien se había extendido sobre el tema de Seiya Kou, un personaje conocido de la policía metropolitana desde que su ex esposa lo denunciara doce años antes por robarle su MG negro y todos los ahorros que tenían en la cuenta conjunta.

Habían vuelto a saber de él siete años después, cuando una tal Kayuu Fireball, que dijo ser su prometida, fue horrorizada a dar parte de su suicidio. Lo había visto saltar desde el Putney Bridge, dos semanas antes de la fecha prevista para la boda. Al parecer, Kou había sido lo bastante previsor como para vaciar la cuenta de ahorros antes de quitarse la vida, y cuando Kayuu Fireball se topó con él seis meses después saliendo de un pub de Tottenham Court Road, sufrió tal conmoción que ni siquiera puso una denuncia.

Los padres de Seiya Kou, que estaban vivos y habían asistido al «funeral» de su hijo, se negaron a saber nada de él después de la primera reunión, y actualmente Kou vivía de okupa y se dedicaba en sus muchas horas libres al narcotráfico de poca monta.

—Entonces… ¿quieres decir que todo era inventado, lo de sus padres, lo de su novia, todo? —Dar asintió.

—Es un artista del fraude, Serena. Lo ha sido desde el día que lo conociste.

Gracias a un chivatazo del padre de Seiya, ya muy mayor, el ayuntamiento de Haringey lo había desalojado, junto con ocho estudiantes, de un piso de Finsbury Park el viernes por la mañana, y por lo visto Seiya había pensado que el piso de Serena era una alternativa perfecta mientras buscaban un nuevo edificio que «okupar».

—Claro —suspiró Serena—, ahora lo entiendo. Aquél piso… Algo no encajaba. Todos aquellos estudiantes y el mobiliario tan raro. Y… —empezaba a animarse a medida que los acontecimientos de la semana anterior iban cobrando sentido—… ¡por supuesto! El viejo. Y la tele portátil. ¡Era su padre! Y por eso Seiya me dejó tantos mensajes en el contestador. Por eso estaba rondando mi piso. Por eso no quiso marcharse. No tenía adónde ir. Creí que se moría de ganas de verme, pero lo único que quería era tener un techo. Santo Dios. Y pensar que… Dios mío, Dar, cómo pude ser tan idiota. No puedo creer que me tragara todo eso…

Más perpleja todavía se quedó cuando Dar le hubo contado la historia de Rei y su visita a Londres, lo de Sophie y Michael y el embarazo no planificado.

—Cielo santo —dijo—, es horrible. Mientras yo la denigraba y la odiaba, Rei estaba sufriendo, la pobre. Y yo sin saber nada de nada. Pensé que sólo había venido a crear problemas, a apartarte de mi lado. Dios santo, Dar, me siento como la peor de las zorras…

Cuando hubieron terminado de limpiar la cocina y de hablar de lo ocurrido durante la semana, estaba ya anocheciendo, pero ni siquiera habían aludido al asunto de los mensajes en el contestador.

Ambos sabían que era el siguiente tema en el orden del día, pero se afanaron en alargarse hablando de otras cosas hasta que por fin, pasadas las cinco, se quedaron sin cosas que decir. El ambiente se notó tenso ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a venir.

—Bien —dijo él, levantándose del suelo y contemplando la cocina—. Creo que esto está listo. Ha quedado impecable, me parece a mí.

—Ajá —murmuró Serena, mirando a su alrededor y sintiéndose incómoda con Dar por primera vez en años—. ¿Quieres que empecemos con las otras habitaciones o tomamos un té? Bueno, si quieres puedes irte. No tienes por qué quedarte. Pero si te quedas te prepararé la cena. O sea que… —Dejó la frase en suspenso, y, notando que las mejillas se le encendían de vergüenza, se volvió hacia el fregadero y metió el envase gigante de Míster Proper en un armario bajo.

Dar sonrió: naturalmente que se quedaba. Era el único lugar del mundo en el que le apetecía estar en ese momento; el sitio donde había querido estar desde el sábado por la noche: allí, en la cocina de Serena, y con ella tan guapísima, con su pantalón de chándal gris y raído, una vetusta camiseta de Paul Weller que él le había regalado hacía un montón de años, y un delantal verde con el Conejo Miffy bordado en los bolsillos. Su espeso pelo rubio estaba todo desordenado, las uñas de sus pies eran de un rosa chicle, y tenía una mancha de algo gris en el labio superior que recordaba a un bigote. Parecía una loca de manicomio. Mejor dicho, era una loca. Una mujer loca, suculenta, sexy, simpática, rubia, competente, equilibrada, de mucho carácter y dentro de poco fabulosamente rica. Dar sonrió otra vez. Menuda combinación.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, no estaba seguro de qué. Un cumplido, quizá, o un chiste, pero no le salió nada y cerró la boca.

Serena giró en redondo.

—Se me ocurre algo —dijo—, deberíamos hacerlo ahora, por si luego no nos da tiempo. Todos esos muebles de encima de mi cama… Voy a necesitar que me eches una mano. ¿Te importa?

Darien se había buscado un huequecito en una esquina del edredón de Serena, y Dar levantó al animalito por la tripa con la palma de la mano y lo depositó, dormido todavía, encima de su cazadora, en el pasillo.

—Oh —exclamó Serena, mirándolo con ternura—, qué mono es. Le has cogido cariño, ¿verdad?

Dar se sobresaltó.

—No —dijo. Y añadió, con más suavidad—: Bueno, supongo que me cae bien. Me he ido acostumbrando a él estos últimos días, pero no es el tipo de perro que me gusta. Bien, en realidad, casi no puede decirse que sea un perro. Míralo, pobre animal.

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia abajo y contemplaron aquella pelotita de ojos saltones y bigotes grasientos. Darien suspiró en sueños y emitió un suspiro.

—Está agotado —dijo Serena.

—No me extraña, la verdad. Ha pasado unos días malos.

—Sí —dijo Serena, yendo hacia el dormitorio—, como todos nosotros.

—Ha sido una semana muy extraña —concedió Dar.

—Hum —murmuró Serena, poniéndose rosa otra vez—, por decirlo de una manera suave.

—Pero también buena, creo yo, una buena semana.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—En cierto modo.

— ¿A pesar de todo lo sucedido?

Estaban cada uno a un lado de la cama, sujetando el sofá por los brazos.

Dar asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

«No, todavía no —pensó Dar—. Dentro de un rato.»

—Bueno —dijo—; llevemos el sofá a la sala.

Serena asintió, contaron hasta tres y levantaron el vetusto sofá de la cama, y a trancas y barrancas consiguieron hacerlo pasar por la puerta del dormitorio y trasladarlo hasta la sala de estar. Una vez colocado en su sitio, se derrumbaron en él, extenuados, y suspiraron al unísono.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando lo subimos el día que te mudaste aquí? —preguntó Dar con una sonrisa.

—Cómo no. Fue lo primero que compré, en aquella tienda que estaba de liquidación, cerca de Agar Grove. Treinta y ocho libras con cincuenta. Siempre me pregunté a qué venían los cincuenta peniques.

—Yo pensé que estabas loca. ¿A quién se le ocurría comprar un sofá viejo, con el relleno que se le salía por debajo y grietas por todas partes? Intenté convencerte de que fuéramos a Habitat, pero a ti no te interesaban los muebles nuevos ni limpios, ni… —miró de reojo a Serena— bonitos. «No, yo no quiero nada que no hayan usado al menos doce personas antes que yo, ni hablar. No soporto las cosas tan limpias, tan empaquetadas y todo eso. ¡Qué vulgaridad!»

Dar dio un respingo y se rió cuando Serena le atizó en la cabeza con uno de los cojines.

— ¡Qué cerdo! Estás celoso porque tú no tienes imaginación. «Ay, es que no sé. ¿Cuál me quedo, el beige oscuro o el beige claro? No sé, quizá me atrevo y cojo el beige oscuro. ¿O te parece que desentonará con el azul marino?»

Fue Dar quien cogió ahora un cojín y lo estampó contra ella, un poco demasiado fuerte, y sin querer la golpeó en la sien con los nudillos.

— ¡Ay! —chilló Serena, frotándose—. ¡Me has hecho daño!

—Dios mío —dijo Dar, soltando inmediatamente el cojín y acercándose a Serena sobre el cuero agrietado del sofá—. Perdona, lo siento. —Sostuvo la cara de ella con la mano y le acarició la sien con el dedo gordo—. Lo siento de veras, Sere.

La suave piel de ella se ruborizó al contacto con la de él; Serena tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Se veía tan joven, tan vulnerable… Dar bajó el pulgar hasta el labio de Serena para limpiarle la mancha gris.

Al tocarla y mirar sus ojos azules, sintió que algo se agitaba muy dentro de él, algo casi magnético que le hizo acercarse a ella. Serena lo miró con una mezcla de temor y agitación.

Dar se dio cuenta de que ella había dejado de respirar.

Igual que él.

—Oh, Sere —dijo finalmente, apartándole un mechón rubio y rizado, y remetiéndoselo detrás de la oreja—, qué idiotas somos, ¿no?

Serena asintió, y Dar supo que estaban en la misma onda, supo que no le haría falta extenderse mucho.

Y por una vez no se quedó sin palabras. Por una vez iba a abrir la boca y todo lo que tenía que decir iba a salir de ella. Porque, por una vez, Dar lo tenía todo planeado.

Inspiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

—Hemos sido como una pareja durante los últimos diez años, ¿te das cuenta? Vamos de compras juntos. Vamos juntos de vacaciones. Pasamos los fines de semana juntos. Incluso alternamos las navidades con tus padres y los míos. Reñimos. Nos abrazamos. Nos ayudamos mutuamente a acarrear muebles. Conoces a todos mis amigos; y yo a los tuyos. Lo único que no hacemos juntos es acostarnos y levantarnos, y yo siempre pensaba que eso era porque a ti ni siquiera se te pasaba por la cabeza tener… intimidad conmigo.

Serena fue a decir algo, pero Dar le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Espera —dijo—, escúchame primero. ¿Recuerdas aquel fin de semana, en Manchester, cuando fui a verte?

Serena asintió.

—Entonces no dije nada porque no quería que te sintieras mal, pero yo no supe que estabas viviendo con Seiya hasta que llegué; todavía pensaba que tenía una posibilidad. Aquel fin de semana fue el peor de toda mi vida, Sere. Fingir que no me importaba fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho jamás. Tuve que oíros a los dos haciendo el amor, y pensé que el corazón se me iba a partir, te lo digo en serio.

No fue Rei la que me partió el corazón, sino tú, Serena. Y no conseguí superarlo. Ahora sé lo que he estado haciendo estos diez años, con todas esas jovencitas. Ahora sé por qué no he tenido una sola novia propiamente dicha en todo este tiempo. Y es porque no necesitaba ninguna. Tú eras mi novia, Serena, y he estado eligiendo inconscientemente chicas que no supusieran ninguna amenaza a lo que yo tenía contigo. Y todo este tiempo he pensado que podía ser feliz de esta manera el resto de mi vida, ser feliz queriéndote a ti y haciendo el amor con otras porque pensaba que de ti no iba a conseguir nada más que amistad. Pero desde que oí ese mensaje que me dejaste en el contestador, todo ha cambiado. ¿Lo dijiste en serio? ¿Iba en serio lo que me decías? ¿Eso de que me mentiste… de que en realidad sí me querías? —La miró a los ojos.

Serena no pestañeó, estaba como hechizada, a punto de desmayarse de excitación.

—Sí —dijo—, iba en serio.

—Entonces ¿por qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué me dijiste que no me querías? ¿Por qué me rechazaste? ¿Por qué te largaste a Manchester y te enamoraste de otro?

—Por culpa de Rei —dijo Serena con un suspiro.

— ¿Rei? ¿Qué tuvo que ver ella en todo eso?

—Tú eras mi mejor amigo, eras todo mi mundo. Rei me destrozó el corazón cuando te apartó de mí. Ella no sólo quería tenerte a ti, en el Holy T, quería lo que tú y yo teníamos, esa intimidad, esa complicidad. Rei quería ocupar mi sitio. Dar y Sere. Dar y Rei. Yo me di cuenta, y la odié por ello. Sin ti, yo no era nada. Los dos últimos años en la escuela fueron horribles para mí.

Y entonces fui a St. Julian's y me sentí fuerte otra vez. Me convertí en alguien por derecho propio, y cuando pasamos aquel fin de semana juntos y tú empezaste a hacer planes para el futuro, a mí me entró miedo. No hubiera soportado perderte otra vez, justo cuando me había encontrado a mí misma. Por eso te rechacé. Eso me dio confianza en mí misma. Yo no esperaba conocer a Seiya ni enamorarme de él tan rápido, y aquel fin de semana que estuviste en Manchester, realmente pensé que te convenía hacerte a la idea de que tú y yo nunca estaríamos juntos. Y te diré una cosa, yo también he hecho lo mismo que tú. El motivo de que haya salido con tantos tíos inadecuados es que tenía a mi lado a la persona idónea, a ti, todo el tiempo. No buscaba amor, porque no lo necesitaba. Porque te amo y no quiero amar a nadie más, y no creo que pueda querer nunca a nadie más…

— ¡Claro! ¡Exacto! Yo tampoco. Creí que podía querer a Rei porque la había amado en otro tiempo. Creí que la cosa sería diferente, pero no. Intenté quererla, pero no pude.

— ¡Y yo pensaba que podría querer a Seiya otra vez! Pero… ¡puaaaj! —Hizo una mueca y se rió.

Dar rió también, y por primera vez en diez años Serena tuvo la clara sensación de que tenía entre sus dedos una de aquellas semillas de felicidad. Notó cómo la semilla se acomodaba en su palma. Y esta vez Serena no pensaba soltarla.

—Nunca ha habido nadie más, Serena. Sólo tú y yo. Dar y Sere…

Serena asintió, radiante.

—Yo entonces pensaba que nos casaríamos cuando acabáramos los estudios, que… oh, espera. —Salió corriendo de la sala, se metió en el dormitorio, estuvo un rato hurgando entre la ropa y regresó con algo en las manos—. Mira —dijo, pasándoselo a Dar—, mira esto.

Era un diario, un diario viejo y mohoso. En la portada había una pegatina de Steve Strange con sombrero plateado y los labios pintados de negro en forma de arco de Cupido. Qué curioso que las chicas se pirraran por un tío declaradamente homosexual, pensó Dar. Miró la contraportada. Y allí estaba, escrito por todas partes con letra insegura de adolescente.

Serena Chiba. Serena Chiba. Serena Chiba.

—Y fíjate —dijo Serena pasando las páginas—, mira esto. —Señaló una sección titulada «Señora Chiba»—. Lee.

Dar la miró, divertido, y empezó a leer, interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando para aguantarse la risa.

—Oh, esto me encanta: «Un Jaguar E azul»… Y «¡Cuatro hijos!» —Exclamó en otro momento—. «Gloucester Crescent»… sí, creo que podría vivir allí. Bueno —dijo, cerrando el diario y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

— ¿A qué?

—Pues a buscar casa, por supuesto.

Serena trató de registrar el habitual dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo había.

—Por Dios, Serena. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Diez años. No malgastemos más. ¿Vale?

Entonces dejó el diario a un lado, tomó las manos de Serena y la besó. En los labios. Y aunque Dar había pensado que le resultaría extraño besar a Serena de esta manera, no fue así. Todo lo contrario. Fue increíblemente agradable.

Y Serena cogió las manos de Dar entre las suyas y sintió sus labios en los de ella y le pareció increíble que hubieran esperado tanto para hacer eso, porque si ella tenía labios era para eso: para besar a Dar Chiba.

Cayeron juntos hacia atrás en el sofá de piel, sonriéndose el uno al otro, y se besaron de nuevo.

Se hizo de noche mientras seguían besándose y al poco rato la única luz en la sala de estar era la de las bombillas de colorines que había sobre el hogar, y en aquel fulgor frío y verde, en medio del caos del piso saqueado, una noche lluviosa de noviembre, Dar y Serena hicieron por fin lo que tenían que hacer.

**:D jajajaa nunca hay que perder el tiempo en esas cosas solo por miedo...**

**arriesgarse****, aceptar lo que venga y vivirlo ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi ni la historia, treinta y cero es de la autora Lisa Jewell esto es solo por entretención…

.

Dar echó un vistazo entre las clemátides azul pálido y el jazmín blanquísimo que enmarcaban la ventana de su estudio. El cielo era de color turquesa moteado de blanco, y el aire tibio estaba cargado de polen. Había costado lo suyo, pero, por fin, la segunda semana de julio el verano había llegado a Londres.

El estudio de Dar era un refugio mínimo en el barullo de su nueva casa, la casa de los dos. Había accedido a los gustos de Serena en materia de interiorismo y la había dejado desmandarse con sus extraños papeles en las paredes y sus artículos de chatarrero en el resto del piso.

Era curioso lo fácil que le resultaba vivir con el caos de Serena: era algo tan consustancial a ella, que casi lo adoraba. En medio de tanto cachivache, él podía respirar. Sin embargo, en su estudio todo eran paredes blancas y muebles modernos, lámparas de flexo y archivadores forrados de tela. Arrimado a una pared estaba su sofá de pana.

La minúscula, limpia y bien organizada habitación era ahora la sede de Dar-It Records, el sello independiente más pequeño del mundo. Sólo tenía dos semanas de vida y un único grupo en su nómina, pero era la mejor banda de guitarras desde Oasis. Tal como suena. Dar lo sentía en las tripas, en el corazón y en el alma. Ahora sólo tenía que convencer al mundo.

Esta nueva vida era un poco como jugar a ser mayores. Serena y él siempre esperaban que alguien de uniforme se presentara en casa y les preguntara qué se habían creído, vivir en esa casa de adultos y en una calle de adultos, y que los sacara a la fuerza para meterlos en un coche celular y depositarlos en un estudio de una sola habitación en Tufnell Park.

Dar apuró el té que estaba tomando y miró el reloj. Las seis y media. Serena estaba al caer. Sonrió al pensarlo: hoy le tocaba cocinar a ella. Anticipadamente, su estómago gruñó de contento.

Sonó el timbre y Dar recorrió cansinamente el pasillo, pero salió enseguida de sus cotidianas fantasías discográficas cuando abrió la puerta y vio a una mujer despampanante de cutis y morena.

— ¡Rei!

Rei sonrió por todos sus poros, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza.

— ¡Dar! —exclamó—. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh. Lo siento mucho. Estaba decidida a no presentarme nunca más en tu casa sin avisar, después de lo de la otra vez. Te he estado llamando, pero, como no contestaba nadie, te escribí una carta. Hace dos semanas. Hemos estado todo el día de compras y luego hemos ido a tu piso, y al ver que no había nadie hemos ido a casa de tu madre y ella nos ha dicho que te habías mudado…

«Maravillosa —pensó Dar mirando asombrado a Rei—, eres absolutamente maravillosa.»

—Tu madre me ha dicho que las cosas te iban muy bien y no se equivocaba: ¡qué preciosidad de piso!

Asomó la cabeza al vestíbulo y empezó a mirarlo todo. Llevaba un vestido de viscosa blanquísimo, corto y coqueto, con sus tirantes de cordón de zapato, unas sandalias azul cielo, de tiras, y el pelo recogido atrás con una especie de pinza de plástico. Dar pudo verle las bragas a través de la viscosa semitransparente. Llevaba un tanga. Tragó saliva. Virgen santísima.

El ruido de una puerta de coche al cerrarse hizo que Dar desviara su atención del tanga hacia la calle. En la acera de enfrente había un 4x4 de los grandes, del que un hombre alto estaba descargando cosas: unas bolsas raras de tela acolchada y cajas de plástico. Medía como un metro noventa y tenía el pelo castaño y una planta imponente. Llevaba unos tejanos, con la misma sencillez con que solía llevar Rei los suyos, y una camiseta gris con cuello de pico. Estaba muy moreno y, como Dar comprobó al darse el otro la vuelta, era mucho más que apuesto. El hombre le sonrió y Dar encajó las piezas.

Nicolas.

Nicolas siguió sacando cosas de las entrañas del jeep, esta vez algo que sostuvo con mucho cuidado: será un jarrón de la dinastía Ming, pensó Dar, o un huevo Fabergé especialmente grande. No, era otro artefacto de plástico con un asa grande, y dentro de él una cosita rosa vestida con un pelele a rayas.

Nicolas cogió todas aquellas cosas acolchadas y las cajas de plástico y se acercó a ellos. Rei estaba radiante.

—Dar —dijo—, te presento a los dos hombres más guapos del mundo. Éste es Nicolas. Nicolas, te presento a Dar. —A Dar le enterneció notar un deje de orgullo en la voz de Rei cuando pronunció su nombre. Quiso estrechar la mano de Nicolas y se rió al ver que las tenía demasiado ocupadas. Nicolas rió también, y Dar casi quedó cegado por la fabulosa blancura de sus dientes, al tiempo que constataba su extraordinario parecido con Pierce Brosnan.

—Y éste —continuó Rei, cogiéndole a Nicolas el artefacto con la cosita rosa dentro y mostrándoselo a Dar—, es el fantástico Artemis. ¿A que es una preciosidad?

Dar bajó la vista hacia aquella especie de salchicha sonrosada de anublados ojitos violeta y trató de encontrar las palabras.

—Un encanto —acertó finalmente a decir—, es un encanto.

Entraron en casa y Dar se mostró desproporcionadamente ufano al enseñar a aquella familia perfecta su elegante y chic nueva residencia, con sus techos altos y sus originalidades, aquel piso de dos habitaciones que era un reflejo de conceptos hasta entonces extraños para él como «sentar la cabeza» y «establecerse».

Preparó té e hizo sentar a sus invitados en el jardín, en sillones de hierro forjado verde oscuro. El jardín era espectacular: pequeño pero frondoso y cuidado, con sus rosales en emparrado y sus tapias cubiertas de hiedra. El aire era denso por el calor y olía a jazmín. El sonido de un violín que alguien tocaba calle abajo llegó hasta ellos.

Rei se entretuvo con un frasco de plástico que introdujo en la boca de la salchicha.

—Dar —dijo, mirando en derredor—, esto es increíble. Gloucester Crescent. ¿Te ha tocado la lotería o qué?

—No —dijo él, riendo—. Ojalá. Esto es el sueño que Serena tenía de niña. Un sueño muy caro, diría yo. En mi vida había sido tan pobre como ahora. Tenía más dinero a los dieciocho años, cuando ganaba seis mil libras anuales. Pero un día nos pusimos a hablarlo y llegamos a la conclusión de que podíamos permitírnoslo, incluso si yo dejaba mi empleo. Bueno, por los pelos. Ambos sacamos bastante por nuestros antiguos pisos y a Sere le va de coña y ¡oh! —Se tapó la boca y miró a la salchicha con gesto de disculpa.

Rei rió.

—Su aprendizaje lingüístico no está tan avanzado como para captar palabrotas, Sólo tiene cuatro semanas. No te preocupes.

—Bien, el caso es que Serena está lanzada, profesionalmente hablando, desde que hizo el calendario Ruckham: gana una buena pasta. La hipoteca no perdona, no podemos salir por ahí ni comprar ropa ni ir de vacaciones ni nada, pero —miró a su alrededor— merece la pena. Podría morirme en este piso, no sé si me explico.

Rei y Nicolas murmuraron afirmativamente, a lo que siguió un breve silencio, sólo un par de segundos. Rei daba el biberón a su hijo, y Nicolas estudiaba la parte posterior de la casa. Dar se lo imaginó de esmoquin, saltando de un BMW Z3 y matando chinos con una pistola-rotulador, aunque la manchita de vómito infantil que tenía en la manga de la camiseta estropeaba un poco la imagen.

Rei y Nicolas intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Se lo Digo? —preguntó Rei.

Nicolas asintió, sonriente.

Rei miró a Dar con una expresión nerviosa en la cara.

—Dar —empezó—, hay algo que queríamos pedirte. Bueno, en realidad son dos favores.

Dar notó que la cara se le ponía rígida. Según su experiencia, las peticiones de Rei solían acarrear preocupantes consecuencias.

—Tú dirás —dijo, tratando de sonreír y de aparentar interés.

—Lo primero es… ya sé que no eres religioso ni nada, pero nosotros tampoco, o sea que no importa… bueno, el caso es que me gustaría, nos gustaría, que fueses el padrino de Artemis. —Lo miró, radiante, y Dar se sorprendió al notar un calorcillo agradable en el estómago.

Echó un vistazo a la salchicha que chupaba del biberón y sintió cierto afecto. Luego miró a Nicolas y a Rei, que lo estaban observando desesperados, como si acabaran de proponerle matrimonio, y sonrió:

— ¡Joder! —dijo—. Por supuesto que sí. Desde luego.

Se quedaron allí sentados, todos muy contentos.

—Fantástico —dijo Rei cogiendo a Dar por el cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nicolas le ofreció una mano grande, y Dar no podía creer lo feliz que era de que le pidieran ir a la iglesia y decir unas cuantas mentiras vestido de traje, sólo por el bien de una salchichita arrugada a la que todo eso le daba absolutamente igual.

—Bueno —dijo—, ¿y cuál era el otro favor? —Ahora estaba dispuesto a todo; podía hacer cualquier favor si era de esa índole.

—Pues… —dijo Rei, de pronto muy seria—. Se trata de… espera un momento. Nicolas, ¿me das las llaves del coche?

Dejó la salchicha en brazos de Dar, cogió las llaves que le daba Nicolas y entró en la casa.

Dar se quedó rígido, con la salchicha en brazos como si fuera una granada de mano.

—Trae —dijo Nicolas, sonriendo—, pásamelo. Me parece que no estás muy cómodo. Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a estos pajaritos. —Sonrió afectuosamente a Dar y le cogió la cosita rosada de los brazos.

Dar se sintió un poco a disgusto ahora que Rei se había ausentado; no sabía de qué podían hablar Nicolas y él, pero Nicolas solventó el problema.

—Dar —le dijo, y Dar casi dio un salto, impresionado por la voz profunda de Nicolas, voz de actor de Hollywood—. Quería darte las gracias.

Dar lo miró sin entender.

—Por lo que hiciste el año pasado por Rei. —Efectivamente, era muy pijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dar, pensando que no había hecho nada por Rei el año anterior, salvo seguirla por ahí y rociarla de pis de perro y comérsela con los ojos cuando iba en ropa interior.

Nicolas devolvió la salchicha a su artefacto y le tapó las piernas con una manta.

—Por cuidar de ella. Por alojarla en tu piso. Por animarla a que tuviera a este renacuajo. Me contó lo que le dijiste, eso de que sería una madre estupenda, y que era una persona llena de amor. Estuvo muy bien, y además diste en el clavo. Me aterra pensar lo que habría pasado si no la hubieras convencido de tenerlo.

Ambos miraron a la cosita rosa y Dar notó que se sonrojaba.

—Hombre, yo… —dijo—. Qué quieres que te Dara. No fue nada. Sólo… —Y en ese momento, justo a tiempo, antes de que Nicolas pudiera llegar a la conclusión de que era un bufón analfabeto, la parte madura de Dar acudió en su ayuda y le dio a entender que necesitaba decir algo importante—. Fue lo menos que podía hacer —dijo, más tranquilo ahora—. Al fin y al cabo, Rei hizo lo mismo por mí.

—¿Ah, sí? —Nicolas cruzó las piernas y miró a Dar con interés.

—Sí. Ella me puso en el camino de la verdadera felicidad.

—No me digas. ¿Y cómo?

Dar miró a Nicolas, tratando de calibrar hasta qué punto le seguía la corriente. Sus ojos eran castaños y afables. Parecía capaz de entender estas cosas.

—Rei me abrió los ojos. Yo estaba enamorado de una mujer desde hacía diez años y era demasiado cobarde para afrontar el rechazo, de modo que me contenté con ser su mejor amigo. Rei me mostró que podía tener más. Que esa mujer me quería a mí también. En aquel momento creí que ella estaba interfiriendo pero estaba en lo cierto. Y ahora tengo a la chica de mis sueños.

Nicolas sonrió.

—¿Y eres feliz?

Dar encendió un cigarrillo, inhaló y asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo había sido tanto como ahora. Aquí tienes la prueba —indicó el entorno—, este es mi castillo y Serena es mi reina.

Nicolas y él intercambiaron una mirada intensa y prolongada, y Dar supo que Nicolas sabía exactamente lo que él sentía y que ambos eran hombres muy felices. Decidió que Nicolas le caía bien.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Rei, saliendo de nuevo al jardín. Dar se disponía a hacer un chiste cuando reparó en lo que Rei llevaba en brazos.

—Ni hablar —dijo Dar al instante, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

—Aún no sabes lo que voy a pedirte.

—No hace falta. Me da igual. De ningún modo voy a…

En brazos de Rei, tiritando pese al calor, estaba Darien. Meneó la colita al ver a Dar e intentó escapar de los brazos de su dueña.

—¿Lo ves? —Rei sonrió—. ¿Ves cómo te quiere? Darien no te ha olvidado. Desde que me lo llevé a casa el año pasado ha estado como triste todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que cuide de él? De acuerdo. Pero sólo por una noche. Una noche y nada más.

Rei movió la cabeza lentamente y depositó al perro en el regazo de Dar.

—Es algo más que eso —dijo, un poco nerviosa—. Verás, a primera vista no lo parece, pero puede ser bastante agresivo. Nosotros no podíamos saberlo… pero el caso es que odia a los bebés. Y odia a Artemis. Le gruñe todo el rato. Es espantoso. Pero soy incapaz de regalarlo a un desconocido, ¿sabes?, y siempre me acordaba de lo bien que os llevabais los dos…

—¿Odia a los bebés? —preguntó Dar.

—Ajá —dijo Rei, con gesto triste.

—¿A todos?

—Pues sí. Al principio pensamos que era sólo a Artemis, pero hemos visto que los odia a todos.

Una sonrisa vana afloró al rostro de Dar, que meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—¿No podrías probarlo, al menos? ¿Una temporadita?

Dar negó con la cabeza y alzó la vista al notar que alguien llegaba al jardín. Una rubia impresionante con un vestido azul de algodón arrugado, gafas de sol encarnadas años cincuenta y mariposas en el pelo.

Al ver el panorama, la chica se quedó de piedra y miró inquisitivamente a Dar. Enseguida sonrió al reconocer a Rei y se agachó para darle un abrazo. Rei le presentó a Nicolas y a Artemis.

—Serena —dijo Dar, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia sus hombros—. Rei acaba de pedirnos un favor. Necesita un nuevo hogar para su pequeño Darien y ha pensado que quizá nos gustaría tenerlo.

Serena sonrió al perrito.

—Oh —dijo—, pues… No sé, supongo que sí.

—Sólo hay un inconveniente. Odia a los bebés.

—¿Odia a los bebés?

—Ajá.

—¡Cielos!

—En efecto, ¡cielos!

Rei los miró, intrigada, y ellos le sonrieron tras intercambiar una mirada. Dar hizo girar a Serena hasta ponerla de perfil. Ésta se tiró del vestido para que se le ciñera al cuerpo, y allí, apenas perceptible a la luz del sol deslumbrante, apareció una pequeña, perfecta y dura prominencia.

Rei lanzó un grito, se puso en pie de un salto y aplicó al bultito la palma de su mano, haciendo mil preguntas a la vez sobre fechas y ecografías.

Nicolas sonrió con afecto y les estrechó la mano a los dos.

Darien empezó a correr en círculos y a ladrar, tratando de recuperar la atención perdida.

Dar y Serena se quedaron mirándose radiantes el uno al otro, porque, aunque les daba mucho miedo, aunque no lo habían planeado en absoluto, aunque se sentían demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros para traer un ser humano al mundo y no tenían ni idea de cómo iban a costearlo, nada de eso importaba, pues aquel bultito era lo mejor que les había ocurrido en la vida.

_Fin_

_..._

_:D gracias a todos los leyeron la historia, a cada uno de sus mjs y rws... espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto tanto y ke las haya entretenido al menos un poco_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a mayilu, CrimzomMizzle (que espero que este mejor toda mi buena energía para ella), aRiizaii, Analang, CONEJA, Aiven Chiva, Etsuko-Ai, Goodita y a todos y todas :D_

_Recuerden la felicidad es gratuita, tanto como una simple sonrisa_


End file.
